Reneesme Cullen: Una Historia Diferente
by Reneesme1510
Summary: Los Volturis secuestra a Reneesme cuando ella aparentaba 2 años pero el destino tenia algo distinton para ella y los Cullen ahora regresa 20 años despues pero no reconese a nadie solo sabes que algo le oculta ¿pero que es?¿y que tan grave es? ¡ENTRE!
1. Ultraje

**Reneesme Cullen: Una Historia Diferente**

**Capitulo # 1 Ultraje**

**POV Bella**

Había pasado una semana desde el enfrentamiento con Los Volturis habíamos ganado gracias a Alice y Nahuel.

Si no hubiera sido por ellos quizá solo quizá ahorita no estuviera contando esto, nuestro amigo fue desalojándose con el pasa de la semana hasta ahora puedo decir que todo esta normal mas de lo que pudiéramos decir.

Estamos en la sala viendo una película que Reneesme y Emmett quería ver, nos raro que estos dos quiera ver película infantiles y mas que todo Bambi en ese momento llego la parte en donde la mama de Bambi muere

- Sabes Reneesme ¿quien mato a la mama de Bambi? – dijo Emmett muy curioso.

- No, tía Emmett quien – dijo Nessi desviando la mirada del televisor

- Edward lo mato cuando fue a cazar – dijo Emmett con malicia

- papito tú ¿mataste a la mama de Bambi? – dijo Reneesme con un puchero y los ojos lloroso

- no, princessa no lo mate – dijo Edward claramente molesto

- en serio papi no lo matates - le dijo Nessi aun con su puchero

- no mi amor no lo mate - le dijo Edward

- tío Emmy eres malo - le dijo sacándole la lengua - a lo mejor fuiste tu el que la mato vampiro malo

- no se vale - dijo Emmett haciendo un puchero y todos no empezamos a reir de el

Y así paso la tarde entren puchero y risa hasta que Reneesme se quedo profundamente dormida en mis brazos me levante y la acomode en el corra **(Dt: es donde pone a los bebes cuando duerme es como cuartico solo para eso en mis pais lo usa) **para que pueda acomodarse era todo un ángel ajena a lo que pasa en el mundo exterior pasa.

Edward – dijo Alice perdida viendo el futuro

¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos Alice? - dijo Edward asustado seguro vio algo en su mente

no hay tiempo Edward ya están aquí - dijo desesperada nunca la habia visto asi sola en las ocasiones donde venia...¡NO!

¿Quién esta aquí Alice? – pregunto curiosa Esme

Los Volturis, viene por Reneesme no soportaron perder, viene a todo por ella – dijo Alice

¿y ahora que? – dijo Jasper

Y en ese momento la luz se fue y todo quedaba oscuro no es que allá problema con nosotros pero eso le da ventaja a lo que sea que los Volturis estén tramando pero luego sentí que alguien me agarraba por detrás y comenzó un guerra a oscura por mas que intente soltarme no pude y en ese momento prendieron la luces.

Y allí estaba todo mi familia forzando para poder quitarnos a los guardias Volturis y después la puerta se abrió de un portazos y por ella entraron Jane y Alec.

Vaya, vaya, vaya mira hermanito la sorpresa que tenemos aquí – dijo Jane con hipocresía

vamos Jane deja de jugar busquemos lo que queremos y nos vamos - dijo Alec algo aburrido

ve búscalo tu mientras tengo un charla con los Cullen – dijo Jane con una sonrisa malefica

lo que quieres Jane - dijo Alec mientras miraba fijamente todo la sala buscando algo que le sirviera hasta que su viste se encontró con el corra – creo que ya lo conseguí

Camino hasta el corra y lo abrió y cargo a Reneesme entre su brazos y sonrío con ¿dulzura? nunca lo había visto así

llévate lo necesario para una bebe como ella cuando despierte no se acordara ni siquiera quienes son su padres de eso me encargare yo – río malvadamente – Sara

Si , Jane – respondió una chica de estatura mediana, rubia y con los ojos color bordoña (¿como todo vampiro no?).

y inmovilízalos mentalmente y físicamente - dijo viendome y luego volvio a reir - mantelos por dos hora lo suficiente para que escapemos y luego intenta escarpar de la forma que te dije entendido Sara– dijo sonriendo

si Jane yo me ocupare de eso – dijo Sara

Jane vámonos tenemos que llegar antes del Amanecer – dijo Alec que cargaba a Reneesme en su brazo y en el otro un bolso

Adiós es un gusto volverlos a ver – y así salio con una gran sonris algun dia yo le quitare esa sonrisa

¡NO! ¡DEVUELVAME A MI HIJA! – grite desesperada - !REGREME A MI HIJA¡

no te preocupe Bella no le pasara nada malo - suspiro - cuídese adiós - y con esa palabras siguió a Jane

Pasamos dos horas ¡DOS! paralizado por esa maldita vampira que se fue dejándonos así hasta que nos pudimos mover tuvimos que espera media hora para mover a la normalidad, estaba deseperada, enojada y agustiada que ya no podia mas con mis....

- Cálmate Bella tienes que Cálmate – dijo Jasper que tiro una ola de calma

- como quieres me calme cuando mi hija van en un avión con dos podazón de locos – le dije furiosa

- necesitamos saber donde esta – dijo Rosalie

Yo ya no podía pensar si no fuera porque en este momento Edward me tiene abrazada me hubiera ido detrás de ellos no puedo ser en un minutos estas en feliz y en otro estas completamente destruidas por que la vida tiene que ser así...

* * *

**POV Alec **

Habíamos llegando haces tres hora a Volterra yo aun cargaba a Reneesme se sentía tan calientita en mis brazos no podía dejar de mírala era como la estrella que nunca podré alcanzar me sentía realmente completo, estaba entrado a la salón donde los maestro, nos esperaba al vernos entra estaba sonriendo debo admitir que no estoy 100% seguro de esto pero ya que

Alec y Jane veo que siempre puedo contar con ustedes trajeron a la bebe – dijo Aro sonriendo

si, maestro aquí la tengo – dije mirándola nunca me cansaria de verla

perfecto – dijo acercándose y quitándomela de mis brazos me sentía vacío por no decir incompleto si Reneesme en mis brazo – busque a Samara la necesito ya – les ordeno a unos de los guardia en menos de dos minutos ya teníamos a Samara al frente de nosotros

maestro me mando a llamar – dijo Samara

si, quiero que les borres la memoria hasta dulce bebita quiero que le borres todo rastro de memorias que tengas – dijo con un mega sonrisa

si maestro – dijo Samara; El don de Samara es crear imágenes que tu no hallas vividos o borrar todo tu vida y eso es lo que esta haciendo en este momento con Reneesme a lo que despierte no sabrá ni siquiera su nombre esto si será peor para los Cullen

listo maestro – dijo Samara

OK Bienvenida Reneesme a los Volturis - dijo el maestro Aro mientras la calgaba....

A partir de hoy Reneesme dejara de ser una Cullen para ser una Volturis.

El plan del maestro Aro era poder gobernar el mundo de los vampiros y Humanos y todo tipo de criatura mística para el junto a Cayo y Marcos ser los únicos que mande.

Aron ha estado investigado y ya tienes dos nuevos lugares para atacar y matar a todo aquel que se mete en sus planes.

* * *

**Holaaaaa....!!!!!??? Como estan?**

**es mi primer fic espero sea de su agrado y le guste mucho se acepte cualquier tipo de sujerencia **

**cuidese mucho pase pronto cuidese bye???!!!!**

** MaRy **


	2. El Tiempo Pasa Volando

**Capitulo # 2 El Tiempo pasa volando**

**Punto de vista Tercera Persona (es decir yo)**

Desde ese día Reneesme Oficialmente paso hacer un Volturis, Aro había planeado todo un plan para poder destruir a Los Cullen con unos de su integrante más débil. La pequeña Nessi no sabia quien era su familia era todo nuevo para ella y el la única persona que confiaba y en todo esa personas eran en Marcos, Alec y Marisol La Cual era quien la cuidaba ...

Aro ya había estando Investigando en todo el mundo y había enviando a Alec y Marisol dos dias despues a Londres en buscan de otro Hibrido, eso era Reneesme un híbrido, en Londres Fueron parte con de La Guardia General de los Volturis comandada por Félix.

Con un Clan formado por tres vampiro y una persona humana que en es mismo instante estaba dando a luz a un niño de ojos verdes como las esmeraldas había nacido en Londres la guardián estro en su territorio mato a todos menos al niño llamado Anthony.

Solo tenia Anthony horas y ya aparentaba Tener seis meses de nacido Fue llevado junto con Alec y Marisol.

Por otra parte los Cullen especialmente Edward, Bella, Carlisle, Jacob y este ultimo se quedo a fuera del castillo fueron para hacerle una visita a los Volturis su visita fue recibida con hipocresía, mentiras, odio y tristeza pues Aro estaba pensado para tortura a Edward con la supuesta muerta de su hija Reneesme mientras le decía que ella estaba muerta Edward, Bella y Carlisle salio del Castillo de Los Volturis destrozados por un mas no poder peder a su única hija al contarle a un Jacob este juro vengarse de los Volturis.

Había pasado tres semanas desde la que ves Edward, Bella, Carlisle y Jacob había visitado Volterra para saber noticia de Reneesme en Volterra estaba planeando su nuevo ataque ahora seria en París, donde un pequeño Clan compuesto por Cuatro Vampiro le había dando la bienvenida a dos niños gemelos Lucía y Lucas Casa Blancas tenia una semana de nacidos y ya aparentaba tener dos años de nacido ellos era hibrido como Reneesme y Anthony.

Lucía y Lucas era rubios con ojos azules, El Combate del Clan con este fue difícil fue comandado por Demetrie y Félix pero para ellos solo dos era un reto lograron aniquilar a esa cuatro personas llevándose solo a los niño.

Había pasado tres años desde la desapareciendo y supuesta muerte de Reneesme ahora ella aparentaba tener 6 y Anthony 5 mientras que los hermanos Lucas y Lucía aparentaba 4 a este grupo se les unió Elizabeth Cortez una niña que apretaba unos 5 años la consiguieron junto con su padre cuando estaba cazando mucho mas fácil y aniquilar aquel hombre...

Los Cullen había cambiado drásticamente eran tanto así que las risa no era siempre completa sino forazadas......

Esme ver a su hijos sufrir aun que ella intentaba dar animos no lo conseguia simplemente por que ella sabia que faltaba Reneesme para completa esa familia que se cai caada ves mas.

Carlisle, tenia por los menos su trabajo que lo ayudaba a distraerse cuando llegaba a su casa se daba cuenta que su familia se caiy se dejaba llevar por la tristeza dia a dia sabia que no habia nada que hacer solo estar alli apoyando a su familia aunque el tambien sufria no poder llegar a casa y escucha la risa de su nieta pero el tenia que ser fuerte no por el sino por siete persona que lo necesitaba fuerte.

Jasper el simplemente sufria por ver sufrir a Alice aunque el tambien su fria por que ella llevaba la alegria a esa casa y lo ayudaba mucho con su problemas con las sangre ya no piensa matar tanto a los humanos como antes.

Alice ella era una de las que había cambiado con los de Reneesme ya no tenia ánimos para ir de compra – eso que era muy raro en ella – se la pasa lamentándose por no poder ver a los Volturis el dia que la secuestraron, su risa y su salto se relucieron a un nada ya que no tenia ánimos de hacer nada nisiquiera ir de compras o molesta a nadie simplemente abrazaba a su Jazz y se dejaba caer entre pequeños sollozo.

Emmett su chiste y su alegría de niño se fueron en el momento que Reneesme se fue ya no tiene ánimos de nada no bromea era como si el niño que había en el se había ido solo abrazaba a Rosalie para darle fuerza.

Rosalie ella cambio ahora el odio y el amor a ella misma se había convertido odio a hacia los Volturis y por primeras ves había compartido con Jacob la idea de matar a todo lo Volturis.

Jacob aunque el no pertenezca a la familia quien mucho a Nessi por que era la luz de su ojos, se odia a si mismo por no estar ese día con ellos solamente por cubrir su obligaciones como alfa de la manada prometió vengarse de los Volturis aunque el sabe que esa venganza solo será puras palabras por que no tiene el valor de enfréntalos para destruirlo va cada final de mes para ver si hay noticia pero su esperanzan son escasa.

Edward el era unas de las dos personas mas destruida en esa familia veía día a día como su querida esposa no aguantaba el sufrimiento el aun no se hacia la idea de que su única hija, su princesita Reneesme no este con ellos se hacia fuerte por que tenia que darle esa fuerza que Bella le faltaba pero aun así el esta allí para ella.

Bella ella era las que mas sufría junto con Edward entraba en su cuarto donde cada rincón de ese cuarto tenia un nombre y era Reneesme ella sufría y sabia que su hija no le quería ver así donde quiera que te pero no podía sabia que Edward se hacia el fuerte para que ella pudiera tener fuerza pero aun no se hacia la idea su único refuerzo era su esposo.

Los segundo pasaron siendo minutos, los minutos se hicieron horas, las horas días, los días semanas, las semanas fueron largo meses, y con lo meses los años.

Los Cullen ya se acostumbraron a la ausencia de Reneesme….

Reneesme ya se acostubro a su hermanos Lucia, Lucas, Elizabeth y Anthony......

**20 Años Después**

* * *

**Holaaaaaa aki tiene el otro capitulo espero le alla gusta cuidese bye????**

** MaRy **


	3. ¿El Intercambio?

**Reneesme Cullen: Una Historia Diferente**

**¿El Intercambio?**

**POV Reneesme**

- vamos dormilona levántate hoy es lunes….- dijo Lucia saltando en mi cama

- una hora mas por favor – dije mientras me movía para el otro lado

- no, hoy es lunes así que párate o te llamo a Anthony – dijo saliendo de mi cuarto

- Agr.…. – odiaba los lunes mas que nada en el mundo un nuevo comienzo, una nueva semana de torturadas clases, el final de un fin de semana y sobre todo el híperactivismo de Lucia hubiera jurando – si no la conociera claro – que se come los chocolate o bebe mucho café y amanece así pues no definitivamente no

- ¡RENEESME CASA BLANCA SINO MUEVE TU PRECIOSO TRASERO HASTA LA MESA DEL DESAYUNADOR IRE POR TI! – dijo esa palabras y me aterre baje mas rápido que un rayo

Cuando baje allí estábamos todos con nuestra pijama aun sentados en la mesa yo como líder del Clan de Hibrido pero para burla a otros clanes decimos que Anthony es nuestro líder es muy divertido ver como lo llama par darnos misiones y otra cosa pero nada se decide hasta que yo lo diga o lo hagamos por votación algo que se le ocurrió a Elizabeth.

- Buenos días chicos – dijo aun con sueño sentándome al frente de la mesa en el medio de ambas parejas

- Buenos días Rene – me dijeron todos, mi nombre no se de donde proviene pero un día en clases aburrida como siempre me puse hacer inventos con mi nombre así que descubrí que es una combinación entre Rene y Esme así que desde entonces me llama Rene, Rana o Reneesme… me gusta mas este ultimo

- Bueno chicos ya puede comer – dijo Luz poniéndonos los huevos revueltos con tocino y pan en la mesa

- Gracias, Luz – dijimos todos en unísono

La comida paso lenta cada uno iba terminado de comer y se metía en su cuarto a cambiarse para ir al instituto todos estábamos estancados en un cuerpo de un adolescente de 17 años aunque en realidad todos teníamos 22 ya que nacimos el mimos año pero diferentes meses cada uno sabía su fecha de nacimiento y su providencia gracias a que Marcos que nos dijo un día que estábamos en la Biblioteca Volturis….

***Flash Back***

_Todos aparentábamos tener 6 años queríamos saber un poco mas desde donde venimos y cuando cumplíamos año así que los cinco fuimos a la biblioteca y nos encontramos con el Maestro Marcos._

_- Maestro – dijimos todo y realizamos una reverencia._

_- Niños que gusto verlos venga – dijo sentándose en el sillón grande que había allí_

_- Maestro Marco – pregunto Elizabeth muy tímida_

_- niños que dijimos que cuando estemos los seis solo, solo dígame Marco ¿vale?_

_- OK Marcos – dijimos todos – bueno con le decía Marcos queríamos saber de donde prevenimos pues me explico donde nacimos y como fueron nuestros padres y cuando cumplimos años – dijo esta vez Lucia si respira a veces me preguntaba como lo hacia pero nadie sabia…._

_- bueno niños les diré solo su cumpleaños y donde nacieron ¿están bien? – dijo Marcos en eso todos me miraron como líder que soy…_

_- si gracias Marcos – dije con una sonrisa _

_Marcos fue a un estante grande y estuvo buscando algo hasta que saco un libro con una cinta amarilla que decía "Historia del Clan de Hibrido" era un lindo libro camino con una sonrisa y se sentó en ese sillón nos hizo señas para que nos sentáramos en el piso así que lo hicimos quedado yo en el medio_

_- ¿por donde empezar? – Se pregunto pero el mismo se contesto – ¿comenzaremos contigo Elizabeth?_

_- bien, comencemos – dijo Elizabeth nerviosa_

_- Elizabeth Margarita Cortez Gómez nacida 9 de Febrero del 2008 México, DF_

_- Whoa soy mexicana – dijo sonriendo y con mucha alegría _

_- bueno por lo menos sabemos por que te gusta la comida mexicana – le dijo Tony_

- Lucia Alexandra Casa Blancas _Márcheta y Lucas Alexander Casa Blancas Márcheta ambos nacidos 16 de Abril del 2008 en Francia, París._

_- ¡SOMOS DE FRANCIA! - dijeron los gemelos y vaya que si lo eran mismo nombre tanto primero como segundo nombre, apellidos, la misma fecha y etc.…_

_- Anthony tu no tenias apellidos cuando te encontramos solos tu nombre investigamos mas a tu familia supimos que tu mama era de Chicago, Estado Unidos aunque tu naciste en Londres, Inglaterra ; Así que Reneesme te había puesto un apellido y un segundo nombre si sabemos cuando naciste y fue en agosto 5 de 2008 – dijo Marcos _

_- ¿Cómo me llamaste Reneesme? – Me pregunto Tony ansioso - y que sea un nombre bonito ¿vale?_

_- te puse: Anthony Andrés Masen ya que Masen es mi apellido según Marcos_

_- correctamente tu nombre completo es: Reneesme Carlie Masen naciste el 10 de septiembre en Forks en un pequeño pueblito en Washington_

_**Dos horas después**_

_- Saben chicos a pesar de que somos de diferentes estados y país siempre vamos hacer hermano no importe lo que venga siempre seremos hermanos - dije abrazándolos_

_- Siempre – dije todos_

_***Fin Flashbacks***_

Tome una ducha tibia no me tarde mucho me envolví con una toalla y salí hasta mi cuarto y abrir mi armario me puse un pantalón azul oscuro con una camisa blanca toda mis pulsera en mi mano derecha y mi reloj negro en la izquierda me puse un poco de polvo, me puse brillo labial en mi labios, rime negro en los ojos, agarre mi chamarra negra y me la puse me mire en el espejo y allí estaba esa mirada si brillo si animo sin nada, solo vivo por mis hermanos si no ya le hubiera pedido a los Volturis que me mataran…

Agarre mi bolso y baje y allí estaba todos esperándome le di una sonrisa la mejor que pude salimos del tercer piso donde quedaba nuestra gran casita escondida caminamos hasta salir por un garaje nos montamos en el carro de Anthony un mercedes plateado las chicas nos montamos atrás y Lucas en el copiloto y Anthony en el piloto y salimos allí a la velocidad de la luz en 15 minutos ya estábamos en el instituto la mañana paso mas aburrida nada aquí podría ser divertido el almuerzo paso rápido y antes de que me diera cuenta ya estábamos en gimnasia la única materia que vemos los cinco juntos cuando entro la secretaria

-Bueno Días Alumnos – dijo la secretaria Fabiana Ortega – perdón por interrumpir de esta manera pero podría los hermanos Casa Blancas acompañarme hasta la oficina

- si claro por que no – dijo Lucas algo nervioso

- sígame – con eso salio la seguimos hasta

La seguimos hasta la oficina del director y cual fue la sorpresa ver a Marcos allí sentando con una sonrisa y ahora que hicimos… el director Kenny había entrado y se sentó directamente en su puesto

- Señor Casa Blanca gracias por venir aquí – hizo una pausa – Chicos tomen asiento

- ¿algún problema papa? – dijo Elizabeth con nerviosismo con Marcos era el que se ocupaba de nosotros decidimos que delante de la ley y de todo el mundo el seria nuestro padre

- no mi pequeña todo lo contrario son una excelente noticia- dijo Marco sonriendo ahora si me da miedo

- ¿Cuál papa? – pregunto ahora Anthony

- ustedes cinco ira al extrajeron como alumnos de intercambio irán a Washington, Forks ya su padre firmo el los papeles así que tiene permiso -ahora el problemas es ¿donde se van a quedar? – dijo EL director aun no lo puedo creer

- no se preocupe yo tengo un gran amigo mío así que por lo de quedarse no hay de que preocuparse – dijo Marco muy calmando

- bueno chicos su vuelo sale el miércoles fue un placer tenerlos como alumnos de esta institución y mi secretaria le darás los demás datos - dijo con una sonrisa

- el placer es para nosotros a ver podido estar aquí – dijo Lucas

- bueno si no hay nada mas que decir nosotros no retiramos que tenga una bonita tarde

- igualmente adiós chicos – dijo la directora

- adiós – dijimos todo y salimos en silencio

La secretaria ya nos esperaba con todo el papeleo fue rápido y fácil de allí caminamos en silencio hasta el auto de Anthony

- hablaremos después en el castillo lo espero allá – y con eso se monto en un carro y se fue y nosotros hicimos lo mismo...

No puedo creer que vayamos a ir a Forks, pero no me quiero hacer muchas ilusiones Aro y Cayo no lo permitirá de eso estoy segura.

* * *

**POV Marco**

Sabia que esto iba pasar tarde o temprano por que su calificaciones era perfectas y yo mismo había elegido ese destino Forks, ya era hora de que algunas verdades se descubrieran hace mucho tiempo había abierto los ojos y darme cuenta la clases de canalla que era Aro Volturis se que convérselo no será fácil y mas cuando se entere de todo esto pero lo mejor que puedo hacer es defenderlo y se que ningún Volturis a salido del castillo pero necesito ver a mi hijos - si por que aunque en realidad no sea míos - lo siento como si fuera cada uno de ellos cuando les dije las fecha de su cumpleaños hace muchos años atrás sabia que tenia que seguir con la falsa de que Reneesme es un Masen y aunque en pocas palabras ella es un Masen por que el apellido de Edward cuando era humano era ese Masen había podido saber através a mi mucho guardia de confianza que Los Cullen volvieron el año pasado a vivir otra ves en Forks, así que todo esta listo según mi plan y cual era que ellos supiera que Reneesme estaba viva y que ella supiera sobre su familia aunque me odiara por ocultárselo.

Llegue al castillo de Voltearan camine hasta la salan de junta donde estaba Cayo y Aro hablando de algo sin importancia

- ¿Necesito hablar con ustedes?- dije muy serio

- ¿Que pasa hermano? - dijo Aro un poco serio era la muy poco veces que me ponía serio

- a los chicos los se ganaron un concurso o algo así creo que es un intercambio de instituto con otros piase - hice una pausa para ver las cara burlonas de Aron y Cayo - la cosa es que lo cinco ganaron el concursó y adivina hacia donde se dirigen el miércoles a las 7 de la mañana….

- ¿a donde? - dijo Cayo ahora interesado

- ¿déjate de rodeos quieres? - dijo Aro algo enojado por dejar la emoción cuando se entere no me perdería esto nunca

- precisamente donde nació Reneesme...- dije mirándolos ellos me miraron con los ojos bien abierto por al sorpresa

- te refieres a...- dijo Cayo si aire imposible por que nosotros no respiramos

- Forks, Washington - dije mirándolo son que notaria en mi cara pero se asusto y mucho ahora quiero ver que pensara hacer Aro - ¿Entonces que hacemos?

- de ninguna manera permitiré ella valle a Forks, puede arruinar nuestro planes y eso no seria nada bueno - dijo enojado.... espera dijo ¿nuestros? ¡Será los de ellos por que mío no! - tenemos que hacer algo y eso es ya….

- que tal si con ellos se queda alguien de confianza - dije dando una idea

- es una magnifica idea Marcos pero la preguntas es ¿Quien será es que se quede con ellos y pueda aguantar lo suficiente para alimentarse de animales y no de humano? - dijo Aro seguro pensado en alguien de confianza y que pueda hacer eso si decir nada sabia que era un regla ellos debía tener los Cullen era vegetarianos y tenia ese tratado

- ¿Que tal Aro si yo me quedo con ellos y la compañía de Alec y de Marisol podremos llegar con un acuerdo con Carlisle? - le dije algo ansioso por que cayera

- irías tu para salvar el pellejo de otros - dijo incrédulo - además Alec lo necesito aquí

- no has planeado nuevo ataque el puede regresar cuando lo necesites junto conmigo ¿que dices? ¿No tienes nada que perder?

- no lo se, ¿que dices Cayo?- dijo Aro buscando el apoyo de su gran amigo

- no lo se, estoy igual que tu aunque será mejor que fuera Marcos ya que ellos le tiene muchas confianza - hizo una pausa- además también puedes aprender algo nuevo pero tendrás que venir dentro de un mes

- OK entonces iré hablar con los chicos yo me retiro mis queridos amigo - y con eso salí de allí había tenido la oportunidad de que aro no había tocado mi mano mañana nos esperar un día muy agitado y movido por primeras ves después de Siglos y Milenio salgo de este castillo pero antes tengo algo que hacer así que me dirigí a mi cuarto directo al escritorio y escribí una carta…

- Querido Amigo Mio Carlisle.....

* * *

**POV Reneesme**

había pasados 4 horas desde que llegamos y no hemos visto a Marcos no sabemos con esta la situación pero si la casualidad de la vida nos dejan salir de aquí ya teníamos las maletas hecha solo faltaba los permiso de los Volturis para prepáranos para ir a Forks estábamos en el patio no era muy grande pero era lo suficiente para leer como lo hacia entes momento, lo suficiente como para pintar como hacia Elizabeth y lo suficiente como para agarra un poco de sol como hacia Lucia y Lucas.... pero falta alguien donde esta

- ¿Eli donde esta Tony?- dije mirando por todos lados

- Renes arriba tuyo - suspiro - no te muevas Tony sino no podré píntalo bien - dijo con una mueca

- pues apúrate que me case de estar así - dijo Anthony era una pose muy linda estaba entre los árboles como una especie de tranquila viendo las nubes el árbol era grande por lo tanto su pierna derecha quedaba colgante y le daba muy paz y tranquilidad como si solo existiera el y la naturaleza

- Listo ya he terminado - dijo Eli con una sonrisa

- bien allá voy - dijo Tony cuando callo a tres paso de mi

- Chicos que tal si entramos a ver algo en la tele - dije por que ya se hacia de noche y era una de las reglas principales

- si claro - dijeron todos

Dos horas después todos en pijama cada pareja abrazada solo yo que estaba en el sillón con una taza de cotufa estábamos viendo un película de vampiros y hombre lobos - irónico ¿no? - Van Helsing tenía muchas partes de miedo pero estábamos viendo la parte en donde Anna estaba pelando con esa Vampira novia del Code de Drácula cuando derepente se abrió la puerta y pegamos un grito….

- tranquilo, tranquilo solo soy yo Marcos Volturis - dijo el prendiendo la luz y asustado por como sonaba nuestro corazón o por lo menos el mío

- nos distes un susto de muerte - le dije con mi mano el en pecho

- ¿Que película esta bien ahora?- dijo Marco sentándose conmigo

- estamos viendo al gran Van Helsing tienes que verla esta buenísima - dijo Lucas

- ¿que ya no vieron esa película como unas SESENTA veces?- dijo Marco aburrido como siempre

- si pero no gusta además es lo único bueno de suspenso que la chicas aguanta mas que todo si no se asusta mucho la rana - dijo Lucas

- muy gracioso pato Lucas me vuelve a llamar rana y despídete de tu Wi - dije con amenaza y enojo en mi vos

- pero mi querida Reneesme nadie a dicho nada - dijo el muy tarados haciéndose el inocente

- si lo que digas.....- dije mirando la película

- ¿chicos necesito hablar contigo es importante? - dijo Marcos con serenidad ¿y ahora que viene?

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenece a S. Meyer yo solo los uso en mi

retorcida y linda cabezita que tiene como complice a mi mente....

* * *

Hola Capitulo REEDITADO por mucho errores que tenia espero que les gusteeee

dejen comentarioossss


	4. Propuestas

******Reneesme Cullen: Una Historia Diferente**

**

* * *

****Hola bueno solo queria aclara algo los apodos de los chicos:**

**Lucia = Luz **

**Lucas = Luc o pato lucas (solo se lo dices reneesme) **

**Elizabeth = Eli **

**Anthony = Tony o Anto**

**Reneesme = Rene, Rana (solo se lo dice lucas) y Nessi**

**pongo esto porque apareceran muchos los apodos buenoa hora si difrutelo**

* * *

**Reneesme POV **

_- ¿Chicos necesito hablar con ustedes es importante? - dijo Marcos con serenidad ¿y ahora que viene?_

Después de eso nos fuimos a sentar en el comedor con marco en cabecilla y yo en el otro lugar marco sabia que era yo la líder del clan es el único que sabes esto todo los demás piensa que es Anthony eso es muy bueno en realidad.

- ¿y bien de que nos querías hablar? – dijo por fin Eli

- quería hablar sobre el intercambio – dijo marcos con vos seria ninguno de los cinco dijo nada así que prosiguió – bien como sabes mañana viajaremos hasta forks aro y cayo aceptaron de que ustedes fuera

- en serio, de verdad – dijo Lucas emociona por la noticia pero por una extraña razón yo no me sentía igual

- si, pero con un condición – dijo mirándome algo me decía que no era bueno

- ¿Qué condición? – dijo Tony

- que uno de la guardia vaya con nosotros – dijo algo ¿nervioso?

- ¿y a quien eligieron? – dijo Luc

- si, Marisol ira con nosotros por que ella como siempre será pasar su madre – dijo suspirando Marisol era como nuestra madre nos cuidaba de todos después de que tomamos el tamaño para cuidarnos ella se empezó a lejar por ordenes de los Volturis y ahora casi nunca la vemos – y la otra persona será – me miro y suspiro – Alec

- Marisol será de mucha ayuda…espera dijiste Alec – le dije mirándolo el solo asistió – no ¿Por qué con el? ¿Por qué no mejor Demetria? ¿o Félix? ¿o Jane? seria feliz con Jane

- es la única condición no creo que les pase nada – dijo marcos

- pero ¿Por qué el? – dije enojada

- vamos es mejor el que jane – dijo Luc

- oye hermano no la escuchaste dijo _"seria feliz con Jane"_ – dijo luz imitando mi voz derepente me miro - ¿Qué hacemos? ¿nos vamos o nos quedamos?

_¡Genial¡_ ahora tengo que decidir lo que tengo que hacer para salir de este maldito lugar lleno de cucharas convertidas en Vampiros, sabia que todos quería ir pero era Alec y aun no me repongo después de lo que hizo con Elena, pero esto es el colmo que el venga con nosotros era un golpe bajo pero en fin con el estupido de Alec o sin el nosotros íbamos Forks

- haremos esto eroga lo ultimo que falta que nos vamos pero eso si me de una cada uno de ustedes cinco y es grande…. – dije con mi todo de líder

- ¡Gracias, Reneesme! – salieron de las boca de todos hoy terminaremos de hacer las maletas y mañana terminaremos de hacer algunas cosa el miércoles nos iríamos

* * *

**Carlisle POV**

Estaba en el hospital de Forks – de nuevo – después de 20 años regresamos a casa este pueblo puede ser pequeño pero es nuestro hogar aquí nació Bella y Reneesme, aquí Edward conoció el amor y aquí este pueblo pasaron muchas cosa tanto como buenas como mala.

Estaba sentando revisando algunas historias cuando la puerta fue tocada un "Adelante" salio de mis labios y por ella entro Susana mi secretaria.

- Dr. Cullen le trajeron esta carta – dijo mientras me entregaba un sobre blanco

- Gracias, Susana ya te puedes retirar – dije con una sonrisa muy cortes

- con su permiso – y con eso salio.

¿Una Carta? ¿De quien será? leí de donde venia era de Italia era de los Volturis y ¿ahora que quieren? me sentí muy decepcionados de todos se hicieron llamar mis amigos matando a un ángel y a mi nieta matando la felicidad en mi familia sabia que era capaz de todo me lo esperaba de aro y cayo pero de marcos no nunca me esperaba eso pero ahora eso ya no importa Reneesme ya no esta y no hay nadie que pueda cambiar eso, volví a ver la carta me estaba debatiendo entre leerla o espera y leerla con mi familia me decidí que leerla con mi familia salí de mi oficina con mi maletín

- Susana cancela todo mis consulta se me presento un emergencia – le dije a Susana

- si claro Dr. Cullen, nos vemos mañana – dijo con sonrisa

- hasta mañana – con eso me fui de allí

_** * Dos Horas Después***_

Había llegando dos hora estábamos en el comedor les dije a mi familia que era importante pues los Volturis era un tema muy delicado en mi familia todos tomaron asiento en su puesto dejándome a mi de cabecilla…

- Bueno esta reunión es para infórmale que me ha llegado una carta de Vulturís hace algunas horas estaba por decidirme si leerla aquí o en mi oficina así que preferí leerla aquí con ustedes – dije posando mi vista en cada unos de los integrantes de mi familia

- ¿Qué dice la carta? – dijo Esme con nervios

- eso ya lo vamos a saber – dije abriéndola me aclare la garganta cosa rara en mi pero estaba nervioso podrí decir cualquier cosa….

_Querido Amigo Mio Carlisle._

_Se que no me merezco tu perdón ni tu ayuda pero necesito un favor de tu familia y de ti es importante para mi, e intentado buscar la manera de alejar a un clan muy poderoso de las manos de aro este es un clan diferente a todo los clanes que has visto en toda tu larga existencia a estado con aro por mas de 20 años siempre obligados y siguiendo su ordenes ellos quería salir del castillo así que lo logre el problemas es que la única manera era intercambiándolo por un intercambio de alumnos italianos por unos americanos el Instituto de Forks acepto este cambio y te quería preguntar si ellos se puede quedar con ustedes por el tiempo que se quede. _

_Ellos son cinco chicos tres mujeres y dos hombres irán acompañados por Alec y Marisol además de mi persona pero solo me quedaren un corto tiempo ya que no puedo estar mucho tiempo a fuera de Volteran. Ellos son humanos te dares algunos datos sobre ellos: _

_Lucia y Lucas son hermanos gemelos tienes poderes iguales pero diferentes, es decir, Lucia puede inmovilizarte atreves de tu mente y Lucas atreves de tu cuerpo. _

_Elizabeth novia de Lucas, ella tiene el poder de hacerte crear imágenes en tu mente también puede borrarte recuerdo o crearte un y hacerte creer que en verdad paso._

_Anthony y Rene ellos no son hermanos pero cuando Rene conoció Anthony este era solo un bebe y le puso un nombre y desde entonces son hermano, Anthony su poder es espejismos fusiona con todo tipo de poder ya que cuando usa un poder con el este te lo regresa con 10 veces mas fuerte y Rene te enseña recuerdos y puedes expandirlo a las personas que ella quiere. _

_Son una persona cariñosa, amigables y se cuida su líder es Anthony y es uno de los mejores después de ti me gustaría que aceptaras porque así podría explicarte algo que veras el miércoles llegamos ese mismo día espero que acepte mis propuesta de ayudarme._

_Dile a Edward y Bella que ellos dos será los que mas necesitara de que ellos cinco se quede en su casa será una oportunidad de quedar bien con la persona que mas ama en este mundo por que al fin es un parte de ellos y un Cullen._

_Si aceptas te esperaremos en el aeropuerto y si no entonces fue un placer poder contar contigo espero que me puedas perdonar con todo el cariño de mi corazón a un fiel amigo. _

_Marcos Volturis_

Había terminado de leer la carta de Marcos todo se quedo en un silencio incomodo y muy tenso las palabras escritas por Marcos era muy confusa me explicaba sobre cinco chicos pero por que haría eso marco aquí había algo que no entendía, pero como saber si venia o no ¿creo que hay alguien que si puede pensarlo?

- Alice ¿puedes ver algo? – le dije con nervios

- si, Carlisle veo que ellos vienes pero no puede ver si nosotros aceptaremos la propuesta de que se quede aquí…. lo que si puede ver es que marcos esta muy interesando en que aceptes ellos vendrá al fin y al cabo.

- ¿Edward que piensa de esto? – pensé

- creo que es mejor dejar que se quede me intrigo mucho lo que dijo sobre nosotros además la hermana de Anthony se llama René hay algo raro aquí lo se.

- ¿bueno todos estamos de acuerdo con que se quede?

- Si – dijeron todo en unísono

- bien el miércoles iremos Edward y yo al aeropuerto en buscan Marcus y su acompañantes ya se puede retira – le dije para termina la junta…

la noche y el resto del otro día fue un caos Alice acomodado y decorando las cinco habitaciones junto con Esme y Rosalie la casa estaba patas para arriba la cocina estaba siendo ocupada por Edward y Bella quien había ido al súper a compra la comida Emmett y Jasper estaba ayudando a mover las cosa mientras que yo estaba viendo unos de los tanto cuarto que les dares a los chicos para que pueda desarrollar su actividades diarias solo habíamos puesto dos estante, dos computadoras y un sillón grande mas dos individuales todo era blanco pues dejaríamos ellos decidiera como lo decoraría.

El miércoles había llegando y con eso el momento de ver a marcos y el clan Edward iba en su volvo detrás de mi lo cual yo llevaba mi mercedes eran ocho persona y en un carro no cabe mucha gente al llegar al aeropuerto no fuimos hasta la parte internacional y nos sentamos a espera era lo único que podíamos hacer – por los momentos – espera.

* * *

Holaaa espero le alla gustando el capi deje comentarios cuidese bye?

MaRy


	5. Forks y ¿Sopresas? I

**Reneesme Cullen: Una Historia Diferente**

**Reneesme POV **

El martes había llegado ya teníamos todos listo solo faltaba que nos fuéramos al aeropuerto para salir de Italia y llegar a los Estados Unidos y viaje seria largo unas 12 o 11 horas como máximo, estábamos terminado de subir las maletas pues ya era la cinco de la tarde y si querríamos llegar mañana temprano entonces tendríamos que salir temprano.

- nunca pensé que diría esto pero creo que voy a extrañar este lugar – dijo Anthony

- si yo tampoco – le dije abrazándolo – creo que mejor entramos a la caminote – le dije amarrándolo de la mano

- si hermanita lo que tu digas – dijo sonriendo

El camino al aeropuerto fue rápido y silencioso por mi parte la presencia de Alec me hace que me deprima mucho esperamos unas horas mas para subirnos en el avión cuando pudimos entra en el avión nos sentamos en puesta de primera clases cada quien con su pareja eso lo incluye a Marco y Marisol que estaba sentados junto eso dejaba a Alec conmigo algo que no me gusto el viaje en si fue incomodo para mi marcos cambio de puesto en la noche cosa que agradecí mucho me calme un poco y me quede dormida por que marcos me llamo cuando aterrizo en el avión era las ocho de la mañana y estaba lloviendo bajamos del avión y salimos por la zona de internacional y nos sentamos en una sillas

- ahora vengo – dije con un poco de casación

- ¿A dónde vas? – dijo marcos

- tengo una urgencia – dije señalando el baño

- te acompaño – me dijo luz

- no se tarde si – dijo marcos algo eso es ¿nervioso?

Nos fuimos al baño pues lo necesitaba con urgencia….

* * *

**Edward POV**

Habíamos llegado haces dos horas al aeropuerto Carlisle y yo estábamos muy nervioso pues no sabíamos la razón, bueno si sabíamos pero lo que no sabíamos era por que nosotros Alice desde que llego la carta no a podido ver nada y se frustra cosa que haces que Jasper también se frustre en fin así es mi familia solo falta la luz y la alegría; Alegría que nos había rebatado mi pequeña princesa Reneesme.

El avión a Italia ya había aterrizado y vimos salir mucha gente de allí estábamos buscando a Marcos con la miranda pero no lo conseguimos, miramos por segunda ves y allí estaba con Alec y Marisol la había conocido el día que fuimos a buscar a Ness su pensamiento era bueno para mi hija ella fue quien la cuidos hasta que decidiera matarla.

Nos acercamos con paso vacilante a ellos pues no estábamos muy seguros al fin y al cabo marcos dijo que mi bella y yo los íbamos a necesitar pero ¿de que forma? todo esto es tan confuso llegamos hasta marcos

- Carlisle, querido amigo – dijo marcos nerviosos

- Marco amigo mío – le dijo Carlisle se diera la mano y un abrazo

- gracias por ayudarme de verdad – dijo muy sincero

Marco y Carlisle se había metido en una pequeña conversación de viejo amigo Alec y Marisol me miraba con miedo ambos y me bloqueaba genial aprendieron hacer fácil.

- _¿Dónde demonios están esa dos? _– dijo una voz en mi cabeza

Un chico alto de ojos verde, cabello color marrón chocolate alto me miraba como sabiendo lo que estaba haciendo

- Chicos y las chicas – dijo marcos

- bueno rana y luz están el baño y no a regresado – dijo aburrido y luego sonrío – aunque si la rana consigue a su sapo mejor – vi como Alec lo fulminaba con la miraba

En eso llegaron dos chicas una mas alta que la otra una tenia el cabello largo de color negro con una cinta de color morando traía unos pantalones y una camiseta morada encima de una chaqueta negra mas unos tenis del mismo color de su camiseta y la otra traía una pantalón negro con una camisa azul, su pelo del color cobrizo estaba recogido en una coleta tenia una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta y unos tenis del mismo color.

- vuelves a decir eso y ya sabes lo que te pasa – le dijo con tono amenazante

- vamos Reneesme no me quites mi Wi si – le dijo con una… espera como la llamo

- no se lo pensare – dijo sentándose

- _¿Edward se pare a Reneesme mírala bien?_ – dijo Carlisle en su mente

Mire bien a la chica y si era ella el mismo color que el mío, los mismo color de ojos que Bella grandes y expresivos todos

- _¿Por qué mira tanto a mi hermano?_ – alguien pensó

- _OK, esto es muy raro eso dos me mira raro ni que me comiera aunque al de cobrizo lo conozco ¿pero de donde?_ – agito su cabecita con fuerza – _olvídalo Reneesme deja de alucinar creo que el clima mas Alec te afecta._

Carlisle y yo nos miramos esto era lo que Marco tramaba pero aun así ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿a caso quiere vernos sufrir mas de lo que ya hemos sufrido?

- puedo explicarlo Edward pero antes me gustaría llevarlo en un lugar donde pueda descansar – dijo Marco

- puede quedarse con nosotros – dijo Carlisle

- gracias, Carlisle – dijo se voltio – chicos agarre su maletas y síganos

- si, marcos – dijeron todos en unísono

* * *

**Reneesme POV**

Caminamos hasta unos carro uno era un mercedes negro y el otro era un volvo plateado yo quiero uno es tan lindo, Anthony estaba muy inquieto lo podía sentí lo conocía muy bien se ponía así cuando un vampiro desconocido tenia un don cuando paramos al frente de los auto lo abrase y puede sentir como el me trasmitía el nuevo don Anthony tenia el donde espejismos así que siempre copiaba nuestro dones como sabe que puedo trasmitir dones - un don oculta aun para la humanidad menos para mi y para el - siempre que algo lo inquieta me abraza y copia trasmitiéndome su nuevo don.

**_Lector de Mentes._**

Me separe y le mire sorprendida un lector de mente eso puede ser un peligro o una salvación de cualquier caso le di una mira el sabia que significaba…

- chicos hay junto al llegar a la casa de los amigos de marcos – dijo Anthony todos asentimos Anthony, Lucia, Lucas y yo nos motamos en el Volvo por desgracias a Elizabeth le toco con Marco, Alec, Marisol y el rubio aun no se como se llama me senté en la parte de copiloto el viaje fue entre bromas, risa y mucha tensión por parte del chamo de cabello cobrizo igual que el mío.

Llegamos a una casa grande de color blanca era bellísima ¿pero por que sentía que ya había estando aquí?

- mira Reneesme mira la casa – dijo un Luz muy emocionada – Elizabeth podrá pintarla es muy linda cuando salgamos de Volterra comprare una así

- si es que salimos – dije sarcástica

Salimos del carro y nos juntamos con los demás para entrar a esa cansa una casa que presiento que ya he estado allí…

* * *

Holaaaaaa como estan gracias por los comertarios

algo es algo no...!!!??? bueno dejen comentario se acepta sujerencia

se les quiere prometo subir pronto....

MaRy


	6. Forks y ¿Sopresa? II

**Reneesme Cullen: Una Historia Diferente**

**Reneesme POV **

Salimos del carro y nos juntamos con los demás para entrar a esa casa, una casa que presiento que ya he estado allí…

No lo se pero había algo en ella que me hacia sentir algo confusa pues tenia el presentimiento de que yo ya había pasado por ese lugar.

La casa era enorme por dentro nunca creí ver algo tan bello como esa casa, era todo blanco combinados con diferentes colores pasteles había mucho iluminación era como toda una casa de familia rica – aunque creo que lo son – había una gran sala de estar que estaba decorada con colores claros a la izquierda estaba situado un bellísimo piano de cola negro era bellísimo aunque nada comparado con mi piano de cola blanco.

En la sala de estar se encontraba seis personas o como yo les digo vampiros bueno al fin y al cabo eso somos ¿no?

eran cuatro mujeres y dos hombres todos eran diferentes pero parecido al mismo tiempo, pues claro misma piel, misma belleza vampiriza y los mismo color de ojos que gracias al cielo no era de color rojos sangre odiaba cuando veía eso ojos sangre cuantas vidas nos pasara por eso, nosotros teníamos una dieta de cero sangre humana pues no matábamos a los humanos podrá sonar idiota o ilógico viniendo de unos vampiros pero preferimos alimentarnos de animales su sangres es un sabor amargo pero luego de un tiempo de acostumbra.

Había dos hombres – creo que eso ya lo dije – uno era alto y muy musculoso se parecía a los levantadores de pesa o a lo boxeadores eso que tanto ve Anthony y Lucas por la tele era aterrador pero por su ojos pude ver que no lo era – siempre sabia como eran las personas por ver su ojos – su pelo de color negro con alguno riso en cambio el otro no tan músculo pero si se les formaba era rubio era igual de alto que el otro tenia miles de mordidas en su cuerpo eso me asusto pues pero en su ojos había remordimiento y a la ves una paz infinita.

La mujeres era polo mucho mas que opuesto, una de ella era muy bajita o enana tenia el pelo de color negro y corto que lo tenia despeinado pero de un forma elegante ya que cada punta de su pelo iba en lado opuesto, la rubia era una cosa diferente era alta con un escultura cuerpo que haces que cualquier modelo o miss se deprima con estar a lado de ella su pelo era largo de un color hermosamente amarrillo, una señora que apostaba que aparentaba tener unos 26 o 29 tenia el pelo de un color café su cara de forma de corazón daba la paz y el amor que todo el mundo buscan ella y por ultimo una chica no tan alta pero tampoco tan baja con cabello de color chocolate – del mismo color de mis ojos - que caí de modo de cascada por su espalda.

Estaba sentándoos en la sala conversando y riendo pero pasaron cuando entramos aunque creo cuando más bien me vieron todos con cara de sopesar y de ¿cariño?, _OK esto si es muy extraño por que todas esa personas me mira raro ya por favor dejen de mírame raro es que acaso tengo algo en la cara o que_ pensé con incredulidad pero el de pelo cobrizo me miro raro con tristeza y disculpa UPS se me había olvidado que uno de ellos era lector de mente aunque ya lo encontré

- Hola ¿Cómo han estado? – dijo Marcos algo ¿nervioso? aun sigue igual dios y a este que le pasa a caso tiene miedo y si es así ¿de quien?

- Marcos es un gusto volver a verte – dijo reaccionado la señora del cabello de color café

- Esme es un placer volver a verte – dijo abrazándola para luego mira a todos pero especialmente a mi me miro de la forma que lo hace como si recordaba algo y lo mire confundida _¿y este que?_ pensé de nuevo - ¿quiero presentarte a unos amigos míos aunque mas bien son como mis hijos? - nos miro y dijo - chicos por que no mejor toma asiento

Después de esto estábamos todo sentando dejándome a mi en el medio Anthony me miro y asentí con la cabeza ya el sabia que hacer los demás me vieron ya supieron lo que venia comportase e intentar no dar mucho datos aunque con un lector de mentes sabes todo ¿no?

- Carlisle te quiero presentar a Anthony Casa Blancas el líder de este Clan de Hibrido – dijo mientras Anthony se levantaba para darle la mano a Carlisle lo cual la recibió muy gustoso

- es un placer conocerte Señor Carlisle Cullen – dijo siempre con buenos modales

- oh!! no dime solo Carlisle por favor – pidió Carlisle

- claro – le dijo sonriendo retiro su mano y se puso al frente de nosotros ya que nos volvimos a poner de pie igual que todos

- les presento a mi familia – dijo con algo de cariño – mi esposa Esme – dijo señalando a la señora que saludo a marcos – mis hijos Alice y Jasper – dijo señalando a la chica enana y al rubio – Rosalie y Emmett – dijo señalando al hombre de músculo y a la rubia con cuerpo de miss – y por ultimo Edward y Bella – dijo mirando al de pelo cobrizo y a la chica del cabello de mi mismo ojos cuando mis ojos se cruzaron con lo de ambos vi en ellos amor y esperaza pero algo extraño paso todo me daba vuelta y era como si la habitación estuviera dando vueltas menos ellos y yo ¿Qué raro? sacudí mi cabeza era hora de que Anthony nos presentara

- es un placer de conocerlos a todos – dijo Anthony – bueno ella es Lucia mi novia – dijo señalando a luz – el es Lucas hermano biológico de Lucia y ella es Elizabeth su novia – dijo dando algo de información pero da igual luego me miro – y ella es mi hermana Reneesme – dijo con alegría y orgullo después que dijo eso todos nos miraron le di una sonrisa no era de la mejores pero bueno.

- es un placer conocerlos a todos – dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa

- igual para nosotros – dijo Eli que por primera ves hablo

- bueno que tal si se baña y descasa un rato por que creo que son humanos no – dijo Esme

- si, creo que seria una excelente idea – dijo Luz

- Alice les enseñara donde esta su cuarto – dijo Esme

- si , claro sígame - dijo Alice mientras caminaba con paso de bailarina paso que se me hacia reconocidos los chicos los siguieron menos Anthony y yo

- gracias Carlisle por tu hospitalidad prometemos no dar mucho problemas – dijo Anthony

- no te preocupes esta es como su casa – dijo algo muy aliviado

- no queremos incomodar de verdad – dije por que eso era lo que sentía que hacia

- no para nada ya les dije esta es su casa – nos dijo con un sonrisa

- gracias, de verdad – dijo Anthony antes de salir iba detrás de el pero marco me llamo

- Reneesme… - dijo marcos

- si, marcos…- le dije estaba cansada y quería dormir un rato

- dile a tus hermanos que después de la cena habrá una reunión con los Cullen para que se conozca más.

- si, marcos nos vemos luego – camine hasta el y lo abrase y le di un beso en la mejilla y salí de allí hacia las escaleras hasta llegar a un cuarto decorado con diferentes tonalidades de azul era bellísimo tenia un escritorio, una ventana que daba hacia el bosque un Close grandísimo y tenia su propio baño, el tocador y una cama muy cómoda cerré la cama y me tire allí no quería saber nada solo cerré mis ojos y me quede dormida…

* * *

**Bella POV **

No podía creerlo Mi Bebe, Mi Princesita, Mi Hija, Mi Ness y Mi Reneesme…

Ella estaba viva tanto años llorando y sintiéndome mal por no a verla podido salvarla de la manos de los Volturis y resulta que esta lista acaba de salir de la habitación sentí una pulsada de celos cuando abrazo y beso la mejilla de Marcos había muchas cosa que explicar y sabia que el lo haría pero también sabia que lo haría cuando los chicos este durmiendo marcos no había venido solo Alec y Marisol lo acompañaba seguro por ordenes de Aro y Cayo…

Alec bajo las escaleras con una sonrisa nerviosa pues todo estábamos así esperamos hasta que los cinco corazones que latían se calmaran que se hiciera lento y compasivo cuando eso paso todos estábamos sentado esperando la explicación que marcos tenia que darnos una que sabia que nos cambiaria a todos…..

* * *

Holaaaaa gracias por los cometarios espero les guste este capi

se me ocurrio en la clases de matematica y como tenia hora libre me

vine a la bibliteca y lo escribir pero lo dejo hasta alli por que me toca ir otra ves a clases

deje cometario y sujerencia cuidese bye

MaRy


	7. Reuniones I

**Reneesme Cullen: Una Historia Diferente**

**Reneesme POV **

Me había despertado adolorida pues me había quedado dormida en un posición no muy cómoda me levante algo adormilada todavía me estire un poco y busque mi reproductor de mp3 y lo conecte a un pequeño equipo de sonido que había allí y busque la carpeta que quería escuchar una que fuera alegre o algo así encontré mi favorita en piano Clair de Lune de Debussy el mejor pianista al mi parecer busque en mi maleta mi ropa luego me ocuparía de acomodarla en el armario saque unos Jens, una camisa fucsia con negro mi ropa interior y mi toalla y entre al baño el agua era lo que mas me relaja y me despertaba no tan fría pero tampoco tan caliente….

**Media Hora Después**

Ya estaba cambiada y arreglada no podía creer que había dormido 6 hora y eso que solo quería dormir un ratito baje a la cocina y allí estaba todos – cuando me refiero a todo quiero decir a Tony, Luc, Luz y Eli - estaba comiendo en un mesón que había allí.

- hola chicos – dije mientras me sentaba a lado de las Eli y Luz

- no me digas que tu también te paraste tarde – dijo Lucas

- creo que si – bostece – lo siento es que aun tengo sueño pero luego se me pasa ¿y que comen?

- pasticho* esta muy rico ¿quieres? – dijo Tony

- si, ¿Dónde hay yo me sirvo? – dije levantándome Eli me dijo donde había me serví una buena Porcio de Pasticho lo metí en el microonda mientras se calentaba agarre un vaso y lo limpie y le eche jugo de naranja el microonda sonó dándome a entender que mi almuerzo/merienda estaba listo lo agarre con un pachito de cocina lo puse en el mesón y con un cubierto le di el primer mordisco esta mucho mas que deliciosos que la ultima ves que lo comí, terminamos de comer entre bromas y risas me encantaba estar con ellos siempre era eso una risa me hacia olvidar todo al mi alrededor yo daría mi vida por ello no se que haría si ellos se iría o haría algo que me lastime solo se que no soportaría eso…

Recogimos las cosa y nos dirigimos a la sala aun era extraño estar en aquella casa había preguntado por los Cullen me dijeron que estaba de caza al igual que Marco, Marisol y… Alec.

Así que considere que era mejor hacer nuestra reunión pues ya que cada unos se había quedado dormido no la pudimos hacer…

- Chicos creo que mejor hacemos la reunión ahorita que no hay nadie.

- si creo que tienes razón Rene – dijo Luc

- ¿de que se trata? – dijo Eli algo preocupada

- es que el clan Cullen en ello hay vampiros con dones – dije tomando aire – y uno de ellos es lector de mente

- y eso es malo o bueno – dijo Luz

- esa es la pregunta del millón saber si eso es malo o bueno la cosa es que tenemos que saber quien son los que tiene dones – dijo Anthony

- y yo tengo uno – dije mirándolos

- ¿Quién crees que tenga un don? – dijo Eli

- Edward es uno lo se y puedo asegura de que es el lector de metes por que nadie te mira raro luego de pesar que los Cullen de un forma no muy buena – dije con voz baja

- a si yo escuche es pensamiento – dijo Anthony como quien no quiere la cosa

- ¡¿Qué?! – dije sobresaltada el idiota de mi hermano sabe de mis pensamientos

- si, pues yo también pienso que es Edward por que escuche todos su pensamientos en el carro bueno menos lo de Eli pero los escuche – hizo una pausa – no solamente hay un lector de mente, también hay una vidente, manipulador de emociones **(Nota: no se como se le llama ese poder)** y un escudo esta familia tiene su propia guardia personal - dijo Anthony

- Valla que si, esta familia si que esta muy bien protegida – dijo Lucas y era cierto tenia un muy buen equipo de salvación

- ¿y que hacemos? – dijo Luz

- investigaremos hoy después de la cena se me olvido decirles que marcos quiere que conozcamos mas a los Cullen ya sabes a que me refiero y allí podemos ver si confiar en ello o ¿que?- dije seria

- bien pero tenemos un problemas – dijo Anthony

- ¿Cuál? – dijo Eli

- es que a que lugar vamos a ir para desarrolla los nuevos dones – _buena pregunta_ pense

- bien estaba pensado en eso podré ir al bosque y hacer un capo y practica allí necesitamos desarrolla muy bien eso dones la ultima ves casi perdemos a dos integrante y no quiero que pase de nuevo – dije viendo a Lucas y Lucia

- lo sentimos en serio – dijo Lucas – pensábamos que así podríamos paralizar a mas personas pero no contábamos que nos desmayaría y casi moríamos – dijo Luc ahora muy arrepentido

- bueno ya eso paso, ahora solo le pido que no lo vuelva hacer vale – dije mientras los abrazaba

- hecho – dijo Luz - !ABRAZO GRUPAL¡ - grito lo mas fuerte que su pulmones la dejaron

Nos abrazamos todo junto siempre me e sentido completa todo estábamos sonriendo cuando un link y un flash se asomo dejándonos siego a todo que nos hizo marianos y caer al suelo para reírnos mas fue tan gracioso.

Cuando paramos de reírnos mire hacia al frente y allí estaba todos los Cullen, Marisol, Marcos y mi pesadilla personal Alec así que me sonroje ¡maldición¡ siempre me pasa cuando me pongo nerviosa o hago algo estupido en fin todo tipo de cosa.

Mi mirada fue directa a la de Alec y nos por que pero vi algo de diversión por su parte ¡Idiota! todo los hombre son iguales si no hubiera hecho lo que hizo todo fuera tan distinto pero no tuvo que hacer y lo peor del caso con Sofía estupida esa…. Reneesme cálmate no te ponga de mala el no vale la pena

- Reneesme…. Reneesme…. – sabia de quien era esa voz era de Anthony pero no le prestaba atención solo estaba pensado que hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera ido ese día a la habitación de Alec no hubiera visto lo que vi.......

- yo se como fusiona esto – creo escuchar decir a alguien – mire y aprenda ¡RANAAAAAA!

- QUEEEEEEE – le dije a Lucas

- lo ve siempre tengo que sacarla de su trance – dijo muy sonrient

- lo siento a si me disculpa – dije mirándolo a todos

- te acompaño y no acepto y no por repuesta – dijo Anthony

- esta bien, nos vemos luego – le agarre la mano y subimos a mi cuarto para nada por que igual me escuchara

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, yo NO soy ella. La trama sí es de mi propiedad y etc... demás.

* * *

*** Pasticho:** _es una comida que se haces con pasta en mi paise se come, lleva pollo esmechado o carne molida con queso amarrillo o queso blanco, jamon, una salsa especial para el pasaticho es muy rico (es mi plato favorito)_

Holaaaa como esta espero que muy bien gracias por los cometarios de verdad gracias

intentare subir mañana o el viernes cuidese bye?

MaRy


	8. Reuniones II

**Reneesme Cullen: Una Historia Diferente**

* * *

** Disclaimer:**

Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenece a S. Meyer yo solo los uso en mi retorcida y linda cabezita que tiene como complice a mi mente....

**Este capi es contando por Bella y Edward, es la continuacion del capi 6 **

**

* * *

**

Bella POV

No podía creerlo Mi Bebe, Mi Princesita, Mi Hija, Mi Ness y Mi Reneesme…

Ella estaba viva tanto años llorando y sintiéndome mal por no a verla podido salvarla de la manos de los Volturis y resulta que esta lista acaba de salir de la habitación sentí una pulsada de celos cuando abrazo y beso la mejilla de Marcos había muchas cosa que explicar y sabia que el lo haría pero también sabia que lo haría cuando los chicos este durmiendo marcos no había venido solo Alec y Marisol lo acompañaba seguro por ordenes de Aro y Cayo…

Alec bajo las escaleras con una sonrisa nerviosa pues todo estábamos así esperamos hasta que los cinco corazones que latían se calmaran que se hiciera lento y compasivo cuando eso paso todos estábamos sentado esperando la explicación que Marcos tenia que darnos una que sabia que nos cambiaria a todos…..

- se que debo muchas explicaciones - dijo Marcos algo nervioso – pero la cosa se me salieron de control y no pude hacer nada….

- Solo queremos que nos explique como es que Reneesme esta viva cuando todos creíamos que estaba muerta – dijo Rosalie alterada

- Aro y Cayo tiene un plan…. – dijo marco pero fue interrumpido por Esme

- ¿Un plan? ¿Qué plan? – dijo Alterada y nerviosa en este momento no me gustaría ser Jasper

- si un plan, después de nuestro encuentro hace mas de 20 años cuando nos fuimos al otro lado del mundo he busca del padre de Nahuel, y en el camino nos dimos cuenta que Reneesme no era la única de su especie… tanto Aro como Cayo les pareció perfecto ir a visitar a esa personas al principios se hicieron los santo pero su intenciones no era buenas, luego de eso seguimos nuestro camino pero conseguimos otro aquelarre de vampiros que también tenia una humana que iba a dar a luz a un hibrido, Aro pensó que lo mejor seria espera y experimentar con los híbridos….

Así que regresamos a Italia con es plan en mente, Estuvimos tres días planeando todo, mientras los planeamos Aron mando a un ejercito a registra por todo el mundo cuantos hibrido había, en menos de 6 días supimos que había seis Clanes de Vampiros que estaba a la espera de ellos, Aro se maravillo por su nuevo descubrimiento, así que llamo a Jane y Alec y convocaron un reunión para secuestra a Reneesme, el plan era sencillo secuéstrala y llevarla hasta Italia y luego a Londres donde Alec se quedaría con ella por un tiempo, Aro pensó que tanto Bella como Edward irían a buscarla en Italia así que decidió dejarla unos días para que su olor se concentrara y luego llevársela…

Quería verlos sufrir a todos ya que no quisieron estar en la guardián Volturis, pero Aro no contó que uno de los que conformara con la guardia se enamorara de ella….

- espera…espera… estas queriéndome decir que un vampiro Volturis se enamoro de Reneesme – dijo Edward enojado

- si, al principio creímos que era solo un capricho de el, pero mientras ella crecía el amor hacia ella iba aumentando cada ves mas, cuando ella aparento de 15 años el le propuso ser su pareja y así fue hasta hace aproximadamente 6 meses….

- ¿Qué paso? – le pregunte con mucha curiosidad

- creo que mejor le pregunta a ella no me quiero meter en ese tema es muy delicado…. – hizo una pausa mientras miraba fugazmente a Alec y este solo bajo la cabeza – bien por donde iba a así, Aro no contó que esa persona se enamorara de ella así que mando a Marisol para vigilar que todo estuviera en orden tanto con el como con ella aunque ella iba mas por Reneesme, unos días después Aron mando a Marisol y Alec a Londres donde estaba un aquelarre de vampiros, estaba conformado por tres vampiro y una humana que en es mismo instante estaba dando a luz a un niño de ojos verdes como las esmeraldas, la guardián entro en su territorio mato a todos menos al niño….

- ¿Quién es el niño? – Pregunto Rosalie

- es Anthony – hizo una pausa – Tony aparentaba de uno seis meses cuando apenas tenia unas pocas horas de a ver nacido, Marisol cuido de el y de Reneesme al mismo tiempo no fue difícil ya que Reneesme y Anthony tiene una conexión única, tres semana después de su visita en Volterra Aro decidió que era hora de atacar al Clan de Vampiros que había en Paris, este estaba compuesto por cuatro Vampiro que le había dando la bienvenida a dos niños gemelos Lucía y Lucas tenia una semana de nacidos y ya aparentaba tener dos años de nacido….

Demetri y Félix se encargaron de buscar a esto dos hibrido, la pelea fue dura pero pudieron acabar con eso clan, luego de eso los llevaron a Italia todo para que se conociera al principio Reneesme y Anthony se alejaba de ellos pero después empezaron a acercases…

Había pasado tres años desde de que dijimos que Reneesme estaba muerta y para ese tiempo ella aparentaba tener 6 y Anthony 5 mientras que los hermanos Lucas y Lucía aparentaba 4 a este grupo se les unió Elizabeth una niña que apretaba unos 5 años la consiguieron junto con su padre cuando estaba cazando fue mucho mas fácil ya que su padre se descuido y pudieron quitársela...

A pasar el tiempo yo me hice cargo de ellos, protegiéndolos de Aro y de Cayo, les daba clases de todas las materias, les hablaba de la vida, y muchas cosas…. Investigue sobre la vidas de su familia y les contaba varias cosa diferentes siempre le dabas acertijo un día les dije sobre que tenia que elegir una líder o un líder a si que eligieron a Anthony, ellos fueron creciendo y con eso llegaron las curiosidades, los problemas y los castigo….

- ¿Qué clases de castigos? – Pregunto Jasper estas ves

- el único que te hace desear no ver nacido – respondió Marisol - El castigo consistía en tres etapas, la primera era estar con feliz y Demetri en batallas de cuerpo a cuerpo, la segunda era estar con Renata el cual te hacia recre cosa y hacia que se paliara uno con otro y maneja su sentimiento mas a fondo y la ultima y las mas dolorosa para todos…

- la ultima concites en estar con Jane 4 horas de puro dolor emocional – dijo Alec – el único que se salva de las tortura de Renata y Jane es Anthony ya que su don es un espejismos y este se lo regresa 10 veces pero el igual intenta no regresárselo por Reneesme, cuando el ve que ella no puede aguatar mas es cuando ataca a Jane, tiene que verlo solo el puede controlar a Reneesme – dijo Alec con algo de melancolía

- pobre Ness – dijo Emmett – tengo una curiosidad

- dinos Emmett – dijo Marco

- cuando ustedes nos quitaron a Reneesme ella sabia quien éramos nosotros pero ahora ni siquiera nos reconoces – dijo Emmett, es esa un buena pregunta

- en la guardia Volturis tenemos a Samara ella puede borrar y crear todo lo que ella quiera, así que Aro le ordeno que le quitara todos los recuerdos que Reneesme tenia todo aquello en donde ustedes aparecen, así que ella nos los recuerda  
- nada – dije ahora con tristeza Edward se me acerco y me abrazo con fuerza

- no nada – hizo una pausa – no por ahora

- ¿Cómo que no por ahora? – Le pregunto Edward mientras me daba un beso en mi frente

- descubrir que el poder de Samara funciona atrás ves de los años Reneesme últimamente a tenido dolores de cabeza y se marea eso quiere decir que su recuerdo viene con el tiempo….

- te puede explicar por favor…. – le pregunto Esme

- eso quiere decir que los recuerdo de Reneesme están llegando, que en unos meses hasta sabes que ustedes son su verdadera familia y que es un Cullen mas no un Volturis

- bien, dijiste que le decías cosa de su familia ¿Cómo que cosa les decía? – le pregunto Alice que estaba abrazada de Jasper, sabia lo que ella quería decir, ella quería saber si le había hablado de nosotros.

- le hablabas sobre como era su familia y cuantos integrante los conformaba, recuerdo uno en partícula cuando ellos aparentaba 6 años por una extraña razón el crecimiento de Reneesme se había detenido como esperando que todos creciera y tuviera las misma edad y el mismo tamaño, estábamos en la biblioteca y ellos me había pedido que le hablara de su familias así que decidí decir de donde provenía y su nombre completo…

Con Elizabeth, Lucias y Lucas fue fácil deciles de donde provenía recuerdo que Elizabeth estuvo salto desde su puesto por hora al enterase que era Mexica y los gemelos gritaron a los cuatro viento que eran de Francia…. Con Anthony fue un caso muy especial su madre Paula había hecho un viaje hacia Londres donde conoció al padre de Anthony y quedo embaraza aunque el naciera en Londres el provenía de Chicago, Anthony solo tiene nombre mas no apellido, es allí el caso especial…. Reneesme al enterase de que ella había nacido en Forks, Washington se empezó a interesar entonces me pregunto su apellido…

- ¿y que le dijiste? – le pregunto Carlisle que desde que marco empezó su relato no había hablado

- le dije que su padre se llamaba Anthony Masen que era una persona que la quería mucho y que se mato ya que no podía vivir en un mundo donde su madre no este dejándola con nosotros al principio odio que su padre la dejara pero luego entendió que tenia que amarlo aunque se hubiera ido…

- espera…espera… Dijiste Anthony Masen – le pregunte confundida

- es allí el caso especial de Tony, cuando Reneesme se entero de que su padre se llamaba Anthony y su mejor amigo se llamaba igual ella lo quiso como su hermano, escucho una conversación mía con Marisol así que ella dijo que le pusiera Masen era una niña muy inteligente para su edad – hizo una pausa y miro a Edward - ¿no te importa que allá utilizado tu antiguo apellido?

- no creo que de una forma a otra nos unes con ella, te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por ella Marcos, gracias por darnos la oportunidad de estar con ella de nuevo – le dijo mi esposo tranquilo

- no lo hago por mi si no por ellos, solo quiero que este lejos de las mano de Aro y Cayo – dijo mirando Alec y Marisol – bueno creo que nosotros iremos a cazar

- si van a cazar que sea, a las a fuera de Forks por favor – dijo Carlisle

- no te preocupes, nos veremos en la noche – y con eso se fueron los tres.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio cada uno en su pensamiento, todo esto es como un sueño y a las ves una pesadilla, lo único que me alegra saber es que ella mi princesita esta viva.

- ¿Creo que es mejor que casemos? – Dijo Jasper que tenia los ojos negros

- si, tenemos que estar alimentado si pasaremos un tarde con los chicos – dijo Alice dando saltito

- ¿Qué es lo que ves? – le pregunte

- nada, si queremos llegar antes de al cena entones salgamos a cazar – y con eso se fue con Jasper…

** 2 Horas Después**Estaba muy nerviosa, no sabia lo que podía pasar esta noche llagamos al mismo tiempo que Marcos, Alec y Marisol entramos si decir nada y nos fuimos directo a la sala Alice subió a su cuarto y bajo una cámara fotográfica en ese momento escuche una voz decir abrazo de grupo, se abrazaron todos sonriendo cuando un clic y un flash salio haciendo que se cayeran al piso riéndose pasaron un rato cuando alzaron su rostro, Reneesme se quedo estacada mirando de diferentes manera a Alec desde odio hasta amor, Anthony sitio las miradas de Reneesme hacia Alec…

- Reneesme…. Reneesme…. – Toni le pasaba las mano por la cabeza para hacer reaccionar pero ella no veía nada solo a Alec y este a su ves la veía a ella con arrepentimiento, dolor y ¿Amor?

- yo se como fusiona esto – dijo Lucas mientras se levantaba y caminabas hasta Reneesme – mire y aprenda ¡RANAAAAAA!

- QUEEEEEEE – le dijo Ness a Lucas

- lo ve siempre tengo que sacarla de su trance – dijo muy sonriente

- lo siento a si me disculpa – dijo mirándonos a todos

- te acompaño y no acepto un no por repuesta – dijo Anthony con tono serio

- esta bien, nos vemos luego – nos dijo lo agarro de la mano y subió.

- ¿Qué crees que fue esta ves? – Le pregunto Lucas

- tu que crees hermanito… - le pregunto Lucia

- OH…- dijo mirando con odio a Alec – siempre el

- mejor vamos con ellos dos – dijo Elizabeth levantándose, camino por un lado de Alec y si la mirada matase Alec estuviera mil metro bajo tierra, después de que ellos se fuera Alec se disculpo y se fue… todo esto están raro

- lo sigo amando, pero no lo puedo perdonar – dijo Reneesme con pequeño sollozo desde su cuarto… mire a Edward y el me miro a mi compartimos al misma mirada y la misma pregunta baje mi escudo y le hice cuatro pregunte…

_¿Quién estará bien?_

¿De quien se enamoro?

¿Y que paso?

_¿Y por que siento la ganas de abrazarla en estos momentos?_

* * *

**Edward POV**_  
_

_¿Quién estará bien?_

_¿De quien se enamoro?_

_¿Y que paso?_

_¿Y por que siento la ganas de abrazarla en estos momentos?_Bella había bajando su escudo para poder ver su pensamiento que era igual a los mío, un ola de calma nos tranquilizo a todo, Jasper y Anthony estaba bombardeando la casa apunta de ese sentimiento para que Reneesme se sintiera bien….

- Reneesme clámate por favor hermana – reconocí la voz que era de Lucia

- si, René tienes que mantenerte fuerte, tu eres mas fuerte que todo los Volturis junto y válgame dios son muchísimo – dijo Lucas haciendo que mi hija sonriera un poco

- como me gustaría que mi padre estuviera conmigo abrazándome – dijo mi pequeña hija _si supieras Ness _pensé

- _¿si supiera que? _– oohh...!!! tenemos problemas Anthony puede leer nuestro pensamiento y puede descubri que nosotros somos su familia

**¿Y ahora que?**


	9. Conviviendo

**Reneesme Cullen: Una Historia Diferente**

* * *

** Disclaimer:  
**Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenece a S. Meyer yo solo los uso en mi retorcida y linda cabezita que tiene como complice a mi mente....****

* * *

****

Anthony POV

Subí las escaleras detrás de ella, mi hermana podría decirle a todo el mundo que se sentía bien y que era la mujer más fuerte pero ella en el fondo era una pequeña niña que necesitaba protección y yo como hermano mayor se la tengo que dar entramos en las que será su habitación mañana comenzaríamos el Instituto, algo que nos tenia si cuidado, Reneesme se tiro prácticamente a su cama, cerré la puerta y camine hasta su cama y la abrace lo mas fuerte que pude dándole mi apoyo, de repente me acorde del poder de manipulador de emociones, por que se lo quite un ratico no pasa nada, utilice el don con ella las primeras tres veces me marien pero después de un rato me costumbre como siempre, estuvimos un buen rato así hasta que por la puerta entraron Eli con una mirada de matar a alguien, Luz con un cara de preocupación y con un Lucas triste el y yo somos lo que mas sufrimos con lo que sucede, ya que Luc no tiene a la hermana que hacia bromas sino a otra persona muy destintan.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer para olvidarlo? – pregunto Reneesme entre sollozo

- ….... – la abrase mas fuerte – solo tienes que darle tiempo al tiempo y supéralo princesita

- no puedo, me duele cuando lo veo no soporto esto – dijo sollozando cada ves mas

- aun lo ambas verdad – le pregunto Luz

- lo sigo amando, pero no lo puedo perdonar – dijo Reneesme con pequeño sollozo que me partió el corazón, estupido Alec tuvo que hacerle eso a mi pequeña hermana cuando lo vea lo mato

- Reneesme clámate por favor hermana – le dijo Lucia con esa cara de preocupación, la abraza para calmaba un poco mientras que Lucas y Elizabeth se sentaba en el resto de la cama

- si, René tienes que mantenerte fuerte, tu eres mas fuerte que todo los Volturis junto y válgame dios son muchísimo – dijo Lucas haciendo que mi hermana sonriera un poco

- como me gustaría que mis padre estuviera conmigo abrazándome – dijo Reneesme siempre supe que quería que nuestro padre estuviera abrazándola o nuestra madre, yo no conozco a mi verdadera madre pero Reneesme dijo que ella siempre iba ser mi hermana así que siempre me refrieron a los padres de Reneesme como mis padres…

- _si supieras Ness_ – pensó una mente por su voz y si no me equivoco es la de ¿Edward? creo…

- _Si supiera ¿Qué?_ – pensé para mis adentro

- chicos que tal si bajamos un rato, además Marcos quiere que conozcamos un poco mas a Los Cullen ¿no? – Dije yo para distraer a mi pequeña hermana

- si por que no mejor vamos – dijo Reneesme todos salieron yo espere a mi hermana la abrase y me susurro – Gracias Anthony, Te quiero.

- Yo también Reneesme yo también… - y no fuimos a las sala con las manos agarradas.

* * *

**Reneesme POV**Después de abrazar a mi hermano bajamos con la manos agarradas no sentamos en el sillón blanco donde estaba las chicas en cada lado y Lucas en el respaldo del sillón a lado de Elizabeth dándole en beso en los labios muy rápido pero apasionados.

- oigan no puedes espera que sea las 11 de las noches – dije algo juguetona

- lo siento rana pero es que no me aguante – dijo mi pato Lucas

- si Lucas, como digas – dije sentándome a lado de Lucias la cual esta me susurro

- 20 dólares a que hoy lo haces – y sabia a que se refería.

- 20 a que ¿no? – Dije retándola

- trato hecho – dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo mientras que nos hacíamos nuestro truco con las mano.

- Bien, Reneesme y Lucia dejen de jugar si – nos llamo la atención Marcos – Lucas y Elizabeth deje su cosa lujuriosa para después de las 11 entendido

- si, papa – dijimos todos

- Bien tenia pensado que esta reunión fuera después de la cena pero creo que todos comieron tarde no – todos asentimos – bien ya conoces los nombre de cada uno ahora quiero que le diga lo que hace en su tiempo libre quiero que conviva… - lo interrumpir

- ¿Qué tanto tenemos que decir de nuestra vidas? – Mi vista si querré se fue hacia Alec

- solo lo que tu quieras – dijo dándome una sonrisa calmada a la cual yo respondí igual – y su poderes, ¿Anthony por que no mejor comenzamos contigo?

- bien, como le dije antes mi nombre es Anthony soy el hermano… - me miro siempre teníamos este problemas a mi me encontraron primero pero el se comportaba como si fuera el….

- mayor, tu eres mi hermano mayor… - le di una sonrisa.

- soy su hermano mayor y soy el líder del clan aunque a veces no me comporte como tal, soy novio de Lucia – hizo una pausa y la miro con amor – que es un terremoto de alegría y esperaza y que me pertenece a mi – suspiro y me miro yo asentí con la cabeza – mi poder es copiar cualquier don, soy una arma muy letal para el grupo ya que podemos saber los poderes que hay en los clan, me encantaría ser doctor pero creo que estaré muy lejos de eso….

- yo soy Lucia hermana gemela biológica de Lucas ambos tenemos el mismo poder pero lo utilizamos diferentes, en mi cazo yo lo manejo mentalmente puedo paralizar y expandirlo a cuantas personas yo quiera, me fascina ir de compras y quiero ser diseñadora de modas, es algo que me gusta hacer….

- yo soy Lucas hermanos gemelo de Lucia a diferencia de Lucia mi poder es físicos yo solo tengo que míralos a los ojos y suficientemente para que mi don los paralice ya sea por horas o días, a diferencias de mi hermana me gustaría ser pintor y aunque me gustaría ser abogado ….

- bueno, yo me llamo Elizabeth soy la ultima del grupo soy novia de Lucas, el me da la paz y la tranquilidad que necesito – hizo una pausa mientras le dedicaba un sonrisa de amor - me fascina los carros, mi don es algo como decirlo… puedo borrarte todo tu recuerdo y crearte unos falso a diferencia del poder de Samara que es la que me ayuda con mi don en Voltearán mi poder dura eternamente, me gustaría mucho ser fotógrafa o arquitecta y mi pasatiempo es dibujar….

Vaya esto parece un sentarme de belleza pero bueno creo que esto vale la pena no se por que pero ese sentimiento que tienes cuando sientes que todas el mundo te oculta algo pero no sabes que es.....

- yo soy Reneesme, hermana menor de Anthony, mi poder es el único normal de todos según yo, puedo expedir lo que pienso a dos o tres personas diferentes con solo tócale la mano o ello puede poner su manos en mi mejilla, me gustaría ser editora, mi pasatiempo leer, escuchar música clásica y tocar mi adorado bebe…. – dije muy orgullosa de mi

- ¿Cuál es tu adorado bebe? – Dijo Emmett con curiosidad y humor

- es un piano de cola blanco que me regalaron a los 8 años, y desde entonces es mi bebe….

- ¿sabes tocar piano? – me pregunto Edward

- si, Clair de Lune es mi favorita y ya me sale a la perfección, y unas que otras composiciones mías claro.

- me encantaría escucharte algún día yo también toco el piano – me dijo Edward

- genial creo que tendremos que tocar algún día junto – dije algo

No me di cuenta de que los chicos se había dividido, pues Lucas estaba con Jasper y Lucias estaba con Alice hablando,, Rosalie y Emmett estaba hablando con Elizabeth de temas triviales, solo estábamos Anthony y yo, y por una extraña razón lo agarre de la mano y nos acercamos a Edward y Bella…

- chicos hay un lugar donde pueda estar tranquila – dije apenada pues necesitaba relajarme un poco

- si claro sígueme – dijo Bella, empuje a Anthony para que fuera con Bella mientras que yo iba con Edward caminamos hasta el patio trasero el cual era enorme y tenia muchas flores y de todo tipo….

- Whoa Reneesme aquí si podemos jugar de todo – dijo Tony emocionado pues era la primera ves en años que teníamos tanta liberta en Italia todo estaba cubierto por grandes paredes para que nosotros no nos escapáramos.

- es bellísimo – dije sonriendo siguiendo a Tony que iba por un camino de flores pero solo estábamos nosotros dos voltee y allí estaba Edward y Bella nos miraba con cariño a ambos…

- ¿Qué no viene? – Les grite no se de donde nació ese sentimiento pero quería que ellos estuviera con nosotros con ellos me sentía igual que con Anthony no hay cosa que Anthony no este en el.  
- quieres que vayamos con ustedes – dijo Bella alegre

- claro, quiero conocer los bosque de Forks, y quien mas que ustedes adema son mas tranquilos que los demás – ambos rieron y nos siguieron recorrimos algunos kilómetros mas antes de llegar al río, Anthony se sentó en unas piedras.

Me senté a un lado de el, Bella y Edward se sentaron a unas piedras delate de nosotros, levante mi vista hacia el cielo uno que estaba estrellado y la luna lo acompañaba.

- primera ves en mucho años que veo el cielo de Forks así, siempre esta cubierto por las espesa nubes negra – dijo Edward abrazando a Bella por detrás…

Esto me recuerda a un película que vi haces unos meses atrás donde una familia conformada por cuatro personas iban de campamento y se quedaron en el río a ver la estrella eso hizo que sonriera pues la escena era la misma….

- saben son la primera persona después de Marcos en la cual me siento tan calmada conmigo misma, me siento tan relajada ustedes me inspira eso es como si los conociera de toda la vida y eso es lo mas extraño – dije con lo ojos cristalinos pues ellos me trasmitía un sentimiento que me hacia sentir cómoda con ellos esa miradas que les da un madre a su hijas, sonreír al pensar en eso.

- si yo igual ustedes a nosotros nos inspira esa confianza que hace que puedas confesarle todo lo que quieran – dijo Anthony abrazándome.

- gracias por la confianza chicos – dijo Bella abrazándonos a nosotros y luego se nos unió Edward no se que me paso en ese momento pero varios recuerdos me vinieron a la cabeza antes de verlo todo negro…

* * *

Hola como estas???

espero que le guste este capitulo... es cortico pero es lo unico

que por los momento se ma a curido dejen comentario MaRy


	10. Problemas con Carlisle

******Reneesme Cullen: Una Historia Diferente  
**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer:**

Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenece a S. Meyer yo solo los uso en mi retorcida y linda cabezita que tiene como complice a mi mente....

* * *

**Anthony POV**

- gracias por la confianza chicos – dijo Bella abrazándonos a nosotros y luego se nos unió Edward no se que me paso en ese momento, en realidad no se cual era ese sentimiento que tienes ese que hace ser queridos por todos y que no eres el único que necesita dar ayuda, el abrazo de Edward y Bella me dieron fortaleza, fortaleza que después se cayo a ver a Reneesme, desmaya en los brazo de Edward.

- ¿Reneesme? ¿Reneesme? ¿Reneesme despierta por favor? – estaba desesperado y no era el único pues Edward y Bella estaba mucho mas desesperado que yo.

- mejor no vemos en la casa – dijo Edward antes de salir corriendo

- montante en mis espalda será mas rápido – dijo bella hice lo que me dijo y corriendo en menos de cinco minutos ya estábamos en frente de todos con caras de preocupado mientras que Carlisle examinaba a Reneesme en su cuarto… Después de un media hora de angustia que nos carcomía a todos bajo Carlisle…

- ¿Cómo esta? – No pude contener pues me preocupa muchas la salud de mi hermana

- ella esta bien solo tubo un fuerte dolor de cabeza que hizo que se desmayara – dijo Carlisle _Edward creo que son su recuerdos, lo que haces que le de la fuertes jaquecas y se debilite con suma facilidad hijo _pensó Carlisle esto esta cada ves mas raro

- ¿podemos pasar a verla? – Dijo Lucas

- yo prefiero que mejor la deje descasar y además ustedes tiene que descansar mañana comienza el instituto – dijo Carlisle

- podemos falta al fin y al cabo mañana es jueves – dijo Eli

- chicos Carlisle sabe lo que haces – dijo marcos – ahora váyase a su habitaciones

- creo que Carlisle no sabe lo que haces – dije esta ultimas palabras con veneno, nadie en toda mi vida me a obligado a no ver a mi hermana y Carlisle no será la excepción ¿Quién se creen el? no tengo nada contra el pero yo necesito ver a Reneesme es mi hermana al fin y al cabo yo soy el líder del clan – vamos chicos aquí no tenemos nada que haces – mire con veneno a Carlisle y salí hacia mi habitación.

Me duche y me puse un pantalón azul y una camisa blanca y me acosté en la cama al rato entraron los chicos con una cara que mataba a alguien, Elizabeth tenia una pijama de color amarilla con mariposa en todas parte y su pelo estaba recogido en una coleta, mientras que Lucia estaba vestida con un vestido que le llegaba por las rodilla está era azul y tenia osito por todas partes, Lucas a diferencia de las chicas estaba igual que yo con un pantalón rojo con ralla y una camisa blanca.

Después de que cada uno se sentara en mi cama me miraron

- ¿Qué les pasa ahora? – Dijo suspirando por frustración

- no entiendo por que no podemos ver a Reneesme – me respondió Eli

- lo se y aunque no este de acuerdo con eso – hice una pausa – además lo dijo Carlisle.

- solo quiero preguntar algo – dijo Lucas enfadado

- ¿Qué? – Le respondió Eli

- ¿Quién diablo se cree Carlisle a no dejarnos ver a Reneesme? – Pregunto la Luz muy enojada.

- Exacto, hermanita no es que tenga nada contra el pero ni siquiera el propio Aro Volturis no prohibió verla aquel día cuando Reneesme enfrento a Demetri por nosotros – dijo Lucas.

- saben que me vale un comino lo que diga Carlisle y no soy de esa persona que viola la reglas pero necesito saber como esta Reneesme – dijo Lucia desesperada al comienzo de nuestra relación lucia se ponía celosa de Reneesme a raíz de eso tuve mucho problemas con lucia por su celos pero una ves que ella conoció mas a fondo a Reneesme se pudo dar de cuenta que su celos era estupido por que Lucas también es sobre protector con ella como yo lo soy con Reneesme y desde ese día ella son las mejores amigas junto con Elizabeth mi pequeña hermanita pues a pesar de que casi no hablamos ella sabes que la quiero mucho tanto como Reneesme.

- si pero que podemos hacer – dije suspirando

- lo tengo por que no mejor entramos a su habitación al fin y al cabo aquí se dará cuenta de lo que hagamos – y era cierto con vampiros por toda la casa quien no se daría cuenta entonces eso quiere decir que Carlisle escucho lo que dijimos… ¡genial!

- bien mejor vallamos ya – dijo Elizabeth quien salio del cuarto y caminado hacia el próximo pasillo llego a la puerta de Reneesme y la abrió entramos como fui el ultimo la cerré

- ¿Reneesme estas despierta? – Pregunte en un susurro

- si, chicos venga – dijo haciéndonos lugar en la cama a todos

- ¿como te sietes? – Le pregunto Luc

- creo que bien, Carlisle me dijo que tenia que descasar un rato, pero no podía dormir no mientras no los viera – nos dedico una sonrisa – sabes lo que me preocupo no poderles decir Buenas Noches a cada uno

- bueno por eso no te preocupes veníamos a decirte buenas noche y también queríamos saber como estabas – dijo lucia

- gracias chicos por preocuparse por mi yo estoy bien – dijo con una sonrisa.

- no hay de que – dije abrazándola después de eso todo se nos unieron estuvimos con ella hablando un rato mas haciendo al misma rutina de siempre hablar, reír, enojarnos y luego reírnos otra ves si no hay otra lugar en el cual yo quisiera estar donde ellos este estaré yo.

* * *

**Edward POV**

- creo que Carlisle no sabe lo que haces – dijo las ultimas palabras con veneno – vamos chicos aquí no tenemos nada que haces – lo volvió a mira con veneno a Carlisle y salio hacia mi habitación, mi vista fue directa a la de Carlisle que tenia un poco de dolor y tristeza en su ojos.

- disculpa a Anthony, Carlisle es que ellos son unidos mas que todo el – dijo Marcos

- no te preocupes todo esta bien - _¿me odian no? _Me pregunto en su mente.

Los pensamientos de las cinco únicas personas que estaban arriba me llegaron

_Qué se cree ese rubio a no dejarme ver a mi hermana puede que tenga años de existencia pero nadie nunca en nuestra vida nos había prohibido ver a Reneesme _los pensamiento de Elizabeth me recordaba mucho a los Rosalie con ese todo de pensar en ella misma siempre solo que este caso ELizabeth es diferente no piensa tanto en ella como Rosalie

_¿Quién diablos se creen ese Carlisle a no dejarme ver a la rana? es que no entiende que no podemos estar alejado ninguno de los cinco ¡Dios que este bien! si a mi pequeña hermana le pasa algo nos morimos todo es pequeño ángel qué nos grita a todos para páranos para ir al instituto me encantaría verla _los pensamiento de Lucas se volvieron mas tiernos he infantiles me recordada a los de Emmett mezclado con los de Jasper ¿Raro?

_¿Por qué no me dejan ver a mi hermanita? será por que no obligaron a dormir como una niña obliga a su Barbie a dormí jajaja que estupido pensamiento sinceramente necesito a Reneesme si no me podré igual de idiota que mi hermano espero que este bien_ penso Lucia__

- Elizabeth, luca y lucia no te odia pero si esta algo molesto por lo que dijiste sobre que no podía ver a Reneesme

- ¿y Anthony? – dijo Carlisle en ese momento escuchamos la vos de Anthony

- lo tengo por que no mejor entramos a su habitación al fin y al cabo aquí se dará cuenta de lo que hagamos – dijo con voz calmada registre su pensamientos _y era cierto con vampiros por toda la casa quien no se daría cuenta entonces eso quiere decir que Carlisle escucho lo que dijimos… ¡Genial!_

- piensa que escuchaste lo que dijeron hace rato y van a la habitación de Reneesme – dije con voz calmada

- bien, creo que lo mejor es hacer lo que hacemos los mismo de siempre y espera a que amanezca – dijo con algo de tristeza – estaré en mi despacho – y con eso se fue.

- iré con el, Buenas noche mi niños – no dijo antes de ir atrás de mi padre

- Buenas noche mama – dijimos todos antes de ir cada unos a los suyo Alice se fue junto con Jasper a su habitación al igual que Rosalie y Emmett.

- puede hacer lo que guste están en su casa – les dije a Marisol, Marcos y Alec.

- Gracias Edward – dijo Marcos antes de irme con Bella hacia nuestra recamara la cual antes era la mía todo en ese cuarto estaba igual lo único que cambio fue el estate de libro de Bella y el estante de Reneesme pues ella también tenia el suyo propio donde estaba su cosa favorita, además de los estante estaba una enorme cama blanca que era donde dormía Reneesme cuando nos quedábamos aquí y ahora mi sillón esta a lado de toda mi colección de disco.

- ¿en que piensa? – Me pregunto mi esposa mientras estábamos en la cama abrazados viendo la luna por la ventana _  
_  
- estaba pensado en lo mucho que ha crecido nuestra hija – dije dándole un pequeño beso en su labios

- si, Nessi esta cada ves mas grande nunca me imagine esto Edward encontrar a nuestra hija y sentirme completa de nuevo – dijo abrazándome y apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho

- si yo también me siento completo tengo a las dos mujeres que mas amo en todo el planeta – dije apoyando mi barbilla en su cabeza

- Edward….- pregunto nerviosa

- ¿Si?.... - dije mientras la contemplaba como cada noche

- ¿Qué piensa de Anthony? - me pregunto mirándome a los ojos la cual le regrese, no me había puesto a pensar hoy en todo el día desde que llegaron del aeropuerto pues toda mi mente estaba en Reneesme, pero su pensamientos y acto hacia mi hija era bueno…

- es un persona muy protectora y creo que algo obstinado pero es buena persona quiere mucho a Reneesme y entre el y ella existe una unió muy fuerte ¿Por qué? – le pregunte curioso por su pregunta

- es solo que pensaba si Reneesme se llegaran entera de que somos su padres ella no va querer que los chicos se alejen se su lado y por lo que pude ver Jasper y Alice se quedaron hipnotizados con Lucia y Lucas – hizo una pausa – Rosalie y Emmett no dejaron de mira a Elizabeth con adoración y cariño, y tengo que admitir que Anthony es la casi viva imagen de ti excepto por el color de pelo… - dijo suspirando

- ahora que me doy de cuenta tiene tu mismo color de pelo – dije riéndome

- ¿Edward aceptarías a Anthony como un hijo tuyo?– pregunto Bella muy emociona

- creo que si amor, cero que si – dije besándola con pasio y amor

* * *

**Reneesme POV  
**

- Reneesme, hermana es hora tienes que levantarte– dijo una voz muy conocida para mi

- 15 minutos mas – dije aun dormida

- vamos Reneesme es el primer día – dijo emocionado lo conocía muy bien, bufe y me levante de la cama directa al baño – gracias Reneesme

- aja si como sea – me metí en la ducha con agua caliente me desperté y me relaje salí de la ducha y me seque con una toalla y después me puse mi ropa interior me envolví en una toalla y camine hasta mi closet saque un Jens y una camisa fucsia con blanco y mi chaqueta negra y mi tenis fucsia, me recogí el pelo en un coleta me puse un poco de polvo en mi cara y algo de brillo en mi labios, agarre mi bolso fucsia con mariposa negras y blancas mi reproductor de MP3, mi cuaderno de notas y mi celular.

Baje las escaleras y llegue a las cocina donde todo me estaba esperando me coloque en el medio de ambas pareja como cada mañana.

- buenos días chicos – dije tomando asiento

- buenos días Reneesme – dijeron los cuatros

- ¿a ver que hay de menú hoy Tony? – dije alegre como cada jueves a Tony le tocaba hacer el desayuno y la cena era algo que habíamos planteado los sábado y domingo eres libre de comer lo que quieras, pero entre semana cada uno comía las especialidad del otro

- bien aquí tiene chicos – dijo poniéndonos nuestras tortillas con un poco de tocino y pan, acompañado por jugos de naranja y leche, comimos hablando sobre las nuevas cosa que queremos aprenden en Forks, como será el instituto, entre otras cosa… cuando terminamos recogimos la mesa, agarramos nuestras mochila y caminamos hasta la sala, donde todos nos esperaba para irnos…

- ¿vamos Reneesme déjame ver que camisa escogiste? – dijo Luz como por centésima ves en la mañana suspire resignada y abrí mi chaqueta para que dejara ver mi camiseta cuando la vio empezó a dar brincos como loca lo cual me hizo reír, cuando mire a Carlisle que estaba algo triste, me preocupe así que agarre de la mano a Tony…

**- ¿Qué le pasa?**

- _¿Qué le pasa a quien?_

**- a Carlisle míralo parece algo triste o deprimido**

_- creo que es por mi culpa_****

**-¿tu culpa que hiciste ahora?**

_- ayer no me dejaba verte así que si querré yo en pocas palabras lo ofendimos pero fue por lo enojado que estabas - penso mientras bajabe la cabeza_

**- pues ahora tu y lo demás le pedirás disculpas - pense enojada  
**_  
- lo se, lo estuvimos hablando ayer_

**- tenemos que llevarnos vienes Tony además el es el líder y puede votarnos de aquí**

_- bien me disculpare con el luego_

**- no lo harás ahora tu y todos**

_- pero_**….**_ – lo interrumpí_

- Ahora

y con eso le solté la mano y lo mire con autoridad, algo que habia aprendido de ser la lider del Clan.

- bien – suspiro y camino hacia Carlisle – Carlisle yo quiero pedirte disculpa por lo de ayer lamento a ver dicho eso, es que estaba preocupado y me enoje cuando dijiste que no podía ver a mi hermana yo no soy una persona grosera pero ayer creo que exagere…

- no te preocupes Anthony te entiendo – dijo mirando a Tony pero aun tenia tristeza en su ojos, ¿y los chicos no piensa decir nada? ¿o que?

- chicos algo que tenga que decir – dije mirando a los gemelos y a Eli todos dijeron que no – bien entonces dígale adiós a su Wi, Tarjeta de Crédito y a los písele extra fino o.... – dije muy inocentemente mientras señalabas con mi dedos enumerado als cosa

- ¡NO! – dijeron los tres al imaginese con ellos si una semana – si tenemos algo que decir – volvieron a decir todos

- bien los escucho – dije mirándolos con una pequeña sonrisa que se me escaba de mis labios

- Carlisle lamentamos a ver pensado, dicho y actuado de esa formas es que nos enojamos mucho el saber que Reneesme estaba mal y no nos dejaba verla – dijo Elizabeth arrepentida

- también nos enojamos por que eres la primera persona que nos prohíbe ver a una de nosotros y eso era como miles de cuchillos – dijo Lucas siempre exagerando las cosa

- por favor perdónanos a todo no fue nuestra intención – dijo Lucia mi vista fue a la de Carlisle quien ahora si estaba feliz

- claro que si chico les propongo algo – dijo muy alegre

- ¿Que? - dijeron todos

– les propongo que hagamos como si nada allá paso bien

- bien – dijeron todos

- bueno por que no mejor salimos todos para ver como nos vamos – dijo Jasper quien iba detras de Alice y los demas todos salieron a paso "humano" en la sala solo quedaron Esme, Carlisle, Marisol, Marcos , Anthony, Edward y Bella

- gracias por perdónalos Carlisle – le dije con una sonrisa

- no hay de que - me regreso la sonrisa

- nos vemos luego – camine y abrase a Carlisle y Esme mientras que Marisol y marcos le di un beso y salí con Tony , y atrás de nosotros venia Bella y Edward, Tony se puso a contar chiste tan malo pero tan malo que me hicieron reír que loco ¿no?

* * *

Hola como esta espero que les alla gustado el capitulo me costo muchos ahorita ando falta de inspiracion y me esta costado

continuar con las novelas asi que espero tengas pasiciencia por no actualizar casi todos los dias o las semanas...

bueno dejen comentarios dele al botocinto verdeee

_**Bye Mary**_


	11. Instituto y Problemas

**Reneesme Cullen: Una Historia Diferente**

**Reneesme POV**

Caminamos hasta el garaje donde todo nos estaba esperando.

- ¿y bien como haremos para irnos? – pregunto Lucas

- no lo se – suspiro con frustración Elizabeth

- bien este ¿y como se va ustedes? – Le preguntó Anthony a Edward

- solo utilizamos dos carros – dijo Edward mientras abrazaba a Bella, la escena era tan bella como un príncipe con su princesa, abrazando como si fuera el ultimo abrazo ¿Por qué yo no puedo tener un amor como el de ellos? ¿Por qué no puedo ser yo? que locuras estas diciendo Reneesme ellos son las mejores persona que has conocido, no me había dando cuenta que todo el mundo me miraba ¡Genial! ¡Atención Pública! me sonroje cosa que todos notaron y los Cullen se rieron.

- ya paren de reírse de mi – dije enojada, nunca me habia gusta esa aprte de mi

- bien yo propongo que lo mejor seria que nos presten un carro donde los **cinco **– dijo Anthony remarcando en cinco - entremos y estemos cómodo….

- creo que es buena idea pero hay un problema amor – dijo Lucia con algo de preocupacion

- ¿Cuál? - pregunto Anthony mirando a su novia

- no conocemos nada de Forks y menos el camino hacia el instituto… - dijo Lucia

- buen punto hermanita… - dijo Lucas

- podemos seguirlos además a la velocidad que todos manejamos no creo que nos perdamos….- dijo Anthony

- el tiene razón – dijo Elizabeth - ¿Qué dice Reneesme?

Mi vista se fue hacia cada uno de los carro el primero era un Aston Martí negro, el segundo era un Porche amarrillo, un Jeep blanco grande, un BMW rojo descapotable, un Mercedes negro, había dos Motos una roja y una plateada ambas combinadas con negro y finalmente un…. ¡Dios mío! un Volvo plateado quiero irme en el, creo que es el mismo en el que nos vinimos ayer…

- yo creo que podemos irnos aparte si se puede – dije mirando aun el volvo, yo quiero ir en ese carro

- bien… ¿pero en que carro nos vamos? – Dijo Lucia mientars miraba los carro uno por uno

- Alice ¿de quien es el volvo? – Pregunte ilusionada

- Mio ¿Por qué? – pregunto Edward con alegría y miedo, mi pensamiento volaron yo montada en ese carro manejando a toda velocidad……

- no…no…no...no...y no – dijo Anthony aguafiestas – no me importa te acuerdas la ultimas ves que te dejamos manejar un auto….

- pero eso fue sin querré además necesitaba escapar de allí – dije en un susurro recordar la rzaon me hacia llorar

- claro, si querré estrellaste mi Mercedes plateado Reneesme Carlie Casa Blancas Masen si eso fue acidentalmente no quiero saber cuando sea aproposito….

- bien lo siento…..- dije bajando la cabeza – bien nos iremos así los gemelos se van con Jasper y Alice en un carro, Elizabeth y Alec con Rosalie y Emmett en otro y Tony y yo con Edward y Bella ¿Qué dicen?

- bien – dijeron todos

Los gemelos junto con Alice y Jasper se montaron en el Porche amarrillo el cual Jasper conducía y salieron a toda velocidad, Rosalie y Emmett se montaron en el BMW rojo atrás se montaron Elizabeth y Alec el carro lo manejaba Rosalie, salieron igual que Alice…

- vamos o llegaremos tarde – me dijo Tony mientras se montaba en la parte detrás de ese bello volvo, camine hasta el carro, Edward me abrió la puerta para que entrara, agradeciéndole con una sonrisa, luego se dio la vuelta para hacer los mismo con Bella y luego entro a el, salimos igual que lo demás…

- ¿Cómo crees que nos vaya? – Me pregunto Tony

- espero que bien y también espero no ser el centro de atención de todo el mundo odio eso – dije frustrándome Bella y Edward se miraron y luego sonrieron ¿y esto que les pasa ahora? el camino fue silencioso me sentí tan cómoda me sentía tan en familia con esa persona por la ventana solo pasaba una y otras ves el mismo color y los mismo árboles…. al fin llagamos al Instituto de Forks no era muy grande pero era espacioso, Edward se estaciono a lado del Porche cuando nos bajamos todo el mundo se nos quedo marandonos pare a lado de los chicos y los mire suplicante.

- acostúmbrate hermanita – dijo Lucas muy divertido por la citucasion...

- podemos irnos ya – dije nerviosa por las miradas que sentía.

- bien sígame – dijo Alice dando saltitos me reír de eso, mientras caminábamos todo en grupo y cuando digo todo son todos incluyéndolo a EL estaba tan bello como siempre con un pantalón negro, una camisa de color verde claro y encima de esta un chaqueta negra, su ojos ahora de un color entre dorado y rojizo.

Caminamos en silencio hasta lo que era la oficina de Información, entramos nosotros seis los Cullen se quedaron a fuera

- Buenos días somos nuevos y no conocemos mucho el instituto no puede ayudar – dije con mi voz mas suave

- o ustedes debe ser los – miro un papel – los Casa blancas, Los Masen y Los Volturis ¿no? – Marco decidió que esta ves probáramos algo nuevo así que nos inscribió de esa forma me da algo de lastima por Elizabeth tendrá que hacerse pasar por un Volturis y aunque de cierta forma lo somos.

- si somos nosotros

- bien esto son su horarios, y esto son unos mapa por si se pierde tiene que entregar el comprobante a todo los profesores y luego tendrá que venir aquí y entregármelo – nos entrego los comprobante, los horario y los mapa – buena suerte y ¡Bienvenidos a Forks!.

- Gracias – dijimos todos después de eso salimos de la oficina por el pasillo ya desierto.

- bien Alec y Anthony tiene Química en el edificio # 2 aquí tienes un mapa y su comprobante y los horario – le entregue su cosa – Lucia y Lucas tiene Historia en el edificio # 4 – le di su cosa y su comprobante - Elizabeth y yo tenemos Algebra nos vemos en el almuerzo – dije volteándome con Elizabeth me pare y me volví a voltea – otra cosa vemos todas las clases junto pero mixto entiende no – todos asintieron y se fueron.

Llegamos a el salón de Algebra donde esta Emmett mirando la pizarra pero si prestar atención mientras hacia muecas rara me reí camine hasta el escritorio nos firmaron el comprobante nos presentamos y nos sentamos adelante de Emmett este empezó a imitar al profesor mientras se volteaba para lo cual Elizabeth y yo nos reíamos entre dientes Algebra paso rápido entre risa cortas por Emmett y fastidioso tema que veíamos.

Luego de eso me despedí de Emmett y Elizabeth ya que ambos le tocaba Historia, mi próxima clases es Matemática camine hasta el cuarto piso de ese mismo edificio donde se encontraba la área de Matemática al entra al salón allí estaba una perfecta Rosalie con un blue Jens pegados a su muy finas piernas, una camisa roja clara en sima de una chaqueta plateada que cobinaba con su zapato su pelo estaba suelto y caí por su espalda en forma de cascada a lado de ella estaba Lucas el cual tenia un blue Jens, una camisa azul claro y encima una chaqueta azul oscuro su pelo estaba peinado en forma de cuerpo espín, camine hacia el profesora que no había empezado todavía la clases le di mi comprobante y me senté a lado de Lucas lo salude a el y a Rosalie saque mi cuaderno de apuntes y empecé a notar lo que el profesor decía no era mi primera ves cursando el instituto creo que esta es mi quinta veces y las clases son la misma.

La clases paso sin acontecimiento, luego de eso tuve clases con Lucia y Elizabeth de Artística, con Anthony de Historia la cual vemos con Jasper hasta que sonó el timbre del Almuerzo recogí mis cosa mientras que Jasper y Anthony hablaba de cosa triviales, salimos directo a la cafetería los tres nos dirigimos hacia la mesa donde estaba todos solos faltábamos nosotros tres.

- Hola chicos – dije sentándome a lado de Bella y de Lucia

- Hola Reneesme – dijeron todos mientras que Jasper se sentaba a lado de Alice y Rosalie y Tony a lado de Lucia y Lucas

- bien ahora vengo tengo hambre – dije levantándome

- no te preocupes puedes comer de la de nosotros – dijo Bella hasta ahorita no me había dando cuenta de eso sonreír por lo estupida que fui a no fijarme.

- Gracias – sonreír mientras me comía la manzana, el almuerzo se fue en cosa triviales preguntas que no fueron formuladas supimos que Alice era vidente, Edward era lector de mente, Jasper manipulador de las emociones **(****NT: no se como se llama es poder)** y Bella era un escudo. Cosa que ya sabíamos pero nunca supimos quien era, en todo el almuerzo sentí una mirada sobre mi levante la vista y Alec me miraba fijamente como lo hacia cada ves que me decía que me amaba, atrás ves del tiempo que estuvimos junto aprendimos a hablar con la mirada recordé una ves hace tiempo….

_***Flashbacks***__**  
**__  
Estábamos caminado por uno de los bosque que hay en la parte de atrás del castillo solo nos dejan ir a eso bosque para cazar pero ese día cumplía mi primer meses de novia con el, llevaba una camisa y un pantalón blanco al igual que su zapatos, su pelo estaba como siempre, mientras que yo llevaba un vestido blanco al igual que mi zapatilla blancas, mi pelo estaba ondulado con un pequeño cintillo blanco y mi maquillaje era ligero._

_Alec y yo veniamos agarrandos de las manos, corrimos a una velocidad algo no tan rápida para el y algo muy normal para mi, estábamos en eso día que solos pensabamos en nosotro el mundo podia espera, llegamos a un pequeño río donde había una arco arreglando con todo tipo de flores, camine hasta donde estaba el arco y mas allá había una manta roja con blanca y todo estaba rodeadas por rosa roja, en la manta había una sentad que estaba abierta en ella había frutas, chocolate y vino._

_Nos sentamos en la manta comiendo, en realidad yo comía el me la dabas en la boca estuvimos haciendo cariñitos diciéndonos cuanto nos amábamos y luego destapo el vino que en realidad era sangre humana, no es que me agradara mucho eso pero el queria brindar conmigo._

_- Te Amo Mi Reneesme – me dijo con toda la ternura del mundo_

_- Yo También Alec, Te Amo mas que mi propia vida – lo bese con pasión recuerdo que es dia fue el mejor de mi vida..._

_****__*Fin Flashbacks*_

_**  
**_  
Alec y yo nos quedamos viendo fue tanto así que todo es la mesa se callaron, su mirada me decía lo arrepentido que estaba pero yo no podía Tal vez Elena y Sofía nunca fueron de mi agrado pero el me lastimo yo no me merecía esto, tal ves Sofía si es mas bella que yo pero las tanta veces que le dije te amo y me respondí con un yo también….

Nuestra mirada seguía en una sola sentí un silenciosa lagrima corre por mi mejillas, su mirada bajo y supe lo que me decía…

- no quiero saber lo que dirás, piense o sienta por que no quiero tu maldita lástima pero si quieres eso entonces ve y buscas a tus amiguitas y enséñale como el gran Alec Volturis es nada mas y nada menos que un asesino siempre serás eso…. – me pare enojada sentí como Tony se levantaba – quiero estar sola – y con eso salí de esa maldito instituto….

* * *

**Anthony POV**

Estaba muy entretenido hablando cuando vi que Alec y Reneesme tenia esa especie de conversación con la mirada, todo el ambiente se volvió pensado y muy tenso Reneesme lloro ¿ese hijo de… como se atreve a hacerla llora? es que no les basta con lo que le hizo con Sofía, Alec bajo la cabeza y Reneesme lo interrumpió para lo que sea que fuera a decir…

- no quiero saber lo que dirás, piense o sienta por que no quiero tu maldita lástima pero si quieres eso entonces ve y buscas a tus amiguitas y enséñale como el gran Alec Volturis es nada mas y nada menos que un asesino siempre serás eso…. – se paro de su silla muy enojada, me levante con ella, por que me necesita en este momento – quiero estar sola – dijo ante de irse.

Después de que Reneesme se fuera mire con enojo y rabia a Alec, el era el cáusate de todo este caos…

- escúchame pedazo de inútil – le dije Alec mientras ponía mi dos mano en forma de puño sobre la mesa – no me importa que tu hermana tenga el peor don del mundo al igual que tu, no me importa que sea un Volturis, no me importa que te hallas metido a la cama de esa….

- Anthony….- me dijo Lucia con angustia y por primera ves no me calme con solo escucharla

- no tiene que escuchar, tu eres el cáusate de todo esto Alec, y te juro Alec te juro que si yo me entero que tu volviste hacer llorar a mi hermana te matare y no tendré piedad de ellos aunque eso me haga un acecino lo are – dije luego agarre mi mochila y me voltee

- ¿A dónde vas? – Dijo Elizabeth

- iré a buscar a Reneesme, conociéndola como al conozco puede irse a meter en la boca del lobo y ni siquiera se dará cuenta…. – con eso me fui.

* * *

**Elizabeth POV**

Había pasado media hora desde que Reneesme se fue llorando, Anthony se fue enojado y Alec dolido, los Cullen tiene duda lo se puedo verlo en su caras, Lucia estaba llorando en lo brazo de Lucas…

- ¿Por qué pasa todo esto? – dijo entre sollozo ella era la que mas sufria con toda esta cituacion era muy delicada para estas cosa

- ya hermana aclámate si – dije animándola meintras que Jasper mandaba ondas de calma pero no sirvió de nada

- hay que darle tiempo al tiempo – dijo Lucas le dijo mientras la abrazaba

- ¿hace cuanto paso esto? – Pregunto Edward enojado

- haces como un año – conteste

- ¿y cuanto tiempo de noviazgo tenia? – Pregunto Bella ¿enojada? vaya si que tiene las misma emociones

- cinco años, los mejores cinco años de Reneesme…. – dijo Lucia calmándose el timbre sonó indicando las próxima clases….

Las próximas horas fuero algo raras y muy tensa no había visto ni Reneesme ni Anthony y mucho menos a Alec el último timbre sonó indicando que ya no podíamos ir Lucia, Lucas y yo junto con los Cullen caminamos hasta el estacionamiento claro después de entregar el comprobante, todos estábamos perdido en nuestro pensamiento, cuando vimos dos figura en el Volvo de Edward allí estaba Reneesme y Anthony y una en el carro de Rosalie ese era Alec, nos acercamos a ello pero pude ver que Reneesme aun estaba dolida y la mirada de mi hermano no era tan calidad como otras veces.

- ¿te encuentras bien? – le pregunto Emmett ooohh grave error nunca le preguntes a Reneesme si esta bien cuando esta en ese estado, esta lo miro como si quisiera arránale la cabeza a lo cual Emmett se hecho para atrás no se por que pero sentí un furia por eso.

- puedes ya dejar de hacerte la inocente – le dije entre dientes

- ¿disculpa? – dijo Reneesme sabia que después todos me odiaría pero ya estaba cansada de que siempre llorar por el patan de Alec el no se merece ninguna de su lagrimas

- que te dejes de hacerte la inocente Reneesme ya me canse que cada ves que te enoje, que llores Anthony siempre tiene que estar detrás de ti para ayudarte, Lucia siempre están en segundo plano por que tu opaca su atención nos es nuestra culpa que….

- ya párale Elizabeth – me dijo Lucas interrumpiendo ya no había casi nadie en el estacionamiento de las escuela solo estabas algunos auto supuse que era de los profesores

- no ella tienes que escuchar, no fue nuestro problema que ese idiota – dije señalando a Alec que estaba recostado al auto de Rosalie – te allá puesto los cuernos con Sofía y Elena a la ves, no fue nuestra culpa pero aun así te apoyamos en todo te dimos animo en cada uno de eso malditos días insoportable, escucharte gritar por las noche por tu pesadilla, que te obligáramos a que comieras para que no te desmayara o te enfermaras, darte tu espacio…. - Bella tenia una mirada de dolor mientras que Edward tenia una mirada como para matar a alguien ¿Que raro son? - siempre estuvimos contigo...

Se que no fue fácil pero no puede estar vestida todo el tiempo de colores oscuro, donde esta aquella que decía que lo mas importante era estar junto y felices, no soy nadie por jugarte pero me canse de verte sufrir día tras días es como si te hundieras en un abismo , yo quiero a mi hermana no a la chica que tengo enfrente de mi muerta, si luz y sin esperaza muerta con vida toda una vampira….

Tu una ves dijiste que el que no lucha pierde, pues no veo que luche por ti misma yo solo veo que todos luchamos por ti pero a ti te da igual no todo gira a tu alrededor no me importa si después me odiara pero ninguno de lo que estamos aquí te lo iba a decir abre los ojos Reneesme el amor viene y se va tropezaras y te caeras pero siempre tienes que intentar levantarte no puedes dejarte llevar por el dolor y las tristeza….

- es que tu no me entiendes – dijo llorando ¿ Que no al entiendo? es que acaso se golpio la cabeza o ¿que?

- ¿Qué no te entiendo? – le dije enojada ella solo asistió – sabes a mi fueron a la que casi viola en Volterra hace mas de 12 años si fuera por que llego Lucas y tu yo hubiera están maldita, yo se que se siente que tengas lastimas, yo se lo que se siente el dolor, yo se mucho mas cosa que tu de esta maldita vida si es que se le puede decir vida a esta vida, yo fui la que tuve que corre por las calle para que esa persona no me dallaran, eso no es comparado con esta estupidez, Alec no merece ni una sola lagrimas tuya, si tienes razón Reneesme yo no se lo que te sucede… - le dije aun mas enojada por que los recuerdo de esa noche pasaron como fotos rápidas en mi cabeza mientras unas silenciosa lagrimas recorría mi mejilla.

- Yo... Yo... No... Se... Que... – dijo Reneesme pero al corte

- no quiero saber tu opiniones – dije llorando igual que ella – solo.... yo solo quiero… sabes que olvídalo has como si nunca dije nada – y camine hasta el auto de Rosalie y me monte en la parte de atrás esperando que llegara para lárganos de allí, Alec, Emmett y Rosalie se montaron al rato antes de irnos escuche a Reneesme decir….

- Lo Siento….

* * *

**Reneesme POV**

**  
**  
No puedo creer de todo lo que me dijo Elizabeth, se lo mucho que fue esa noche para ella después de eso no quiso ver a nadie ni siquiera a Lucas, estaba como perdida no habla no se movía solo y simplemente lloraba paso dos años en lo mismo, Lucia y yo siempre nos sentábamos con ella a intentar hablar de cosa o que se distrajera ella solo respondía con monosílaba o sino no decía nada no dejaba que la tocara, recuerdo una ves que si querré Lucas la toco se puso a gritar como loca recuerdo que esa ves tuvieron que anestesiarla el que mas le dolía eso era a Lucas, yo siempre supe que el estaba enamorado de ella al comienzo ella no le gustaba estaba enamorada de Guillermo un humano que vivía a siente cuadras de castillo pero cuando se entero de lo ocurrido ni siquiera la llamo, Lucas siempre estuvo con ella en todo momento.

Eso a comparado con lo que yo estoy pasado no es nada ¿pero como intentar olvidar a la persona que mas ama? ¿Cómo intentar olvidar cuando ya esta marcada? quiero mucho a Elizabeth y aunque algunas veces tengamos nuestra diferencia es la única que se atrevería a decirme la verdad en mi cara, el camino a casa fue silencio, incomodo y tenso mis lagrimas salía sin control, estaba pegada a la ventana, sabia que Anthony se debatía en decirme algo o abrazarme, Edward y Bella estaba igual o peor aunque Bella estaba ida como si recordaras cosa por que a veces decías cosa si sentido.

- ¿estas bien? – me pregunto por fin Anthony lo mire con la mayor de mis tristeza y dolor

- soy un monstruo siempre pensando en mi dolor pero nunca en ustedes… - dije llorando

- no escuche a Elizabeth odio cuando dices las cosa si control – dijo Anthony

- es la única que se atrevería a decirme en mi cara todo eso Anthony, es que no lo entiende… - le dije desesperada

- lo único que entiendo es que tu estas por hacer algo que no nos gustara

- ¿Anthony de verdad no has pasado tiempo con Lucia? – le pregunte con temor se que ella nunca me reclamaría por eso pero ella necesitaba mas a Anthony que yo…

- si te refieres a estar junto como pareja normal si pero a lo otro no, no después de lo que te paso a ti – dijo suspirando

- lo siento prometo volver ser yo, en realidad prometo intentarlo solo dame tiempo si - dije con algo de esperaza necesitó cambiar y sobre todo necesito a mi hermana a esa que sabe de autos, que dibuja con pasión necesito estar con ella, no se en que momento llegamos a la mansión Cullen nos bajamos y caminamos hacia la salan a donde estaba todo y Marco no tenia una muy buena cara que digamos…

- ya me dijeron lo que sucedió, ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- confundida, dolida y enojada pero conmigo misma…- dije bajando la vista sentí una ola de clama sonreír por dentro

- bien chicos no quiero que se pelen mas las cosa pasa por algo ¿no? – Dijo Marisol

- si claro lo que digas, si ya terminaste con tu sermón entonces me retiro…- dijo Eli levantándose del sillón y caminado

- Elizabeth… - dijo Lucas

- no quiero ver a nadie déjeme sola por favor – y con eso subió las escalera es cuchamos un portazo y luego nada....

- creo que yo también me voy necesito despejar mi mente – dije subiendo a mi habitación y cerrándola poniendo música clásica a todo volume mientras me ponía a llorar como magdalena… ¿Qué había hecho de malo?

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenece a S. Meyer yo solo los uso en mi retorcida y linda cabezita que tiene como complice a mi mente....


	12. Hablemos

************************

**Reneesme Cullen: Una Historia Diferente**

**Alec POV**

Todas las cosas que hago me salen mal, dios por que tengo que ser tan idiota no tan solo perdí un ángel si no que también perdí a el amor de mi vida por una estupida tentación, todo lo que ha sucedido las ultimas semanas a sido culpa de Elena si ella no me hubiera dicho esa blasfemia a la cual yo le creí como el propio bolsa.

No faltaba mucho para que los Cullen se enteraran de que yo soy o era novio de mi princesa, sabía que lo que se aproximaba no era bueno me vendrían amenazas, enfrenamientos, enojos, lágrimas y estupidez una tras otras…. a veces prefiero mil veces los castigo de mi hermana Jane a que todo esto.

Escuchar cada unas de las palabras que le decía Elizabeth a Reneesme me hizo quererla matar nadie le habla así a mi princesita pero no puedo opinar por que cada una de las palabras que decía era verdad, como un muerto corazón que a dejado de latir por milenios se rompa mas con solo mira a mi preciosa princesita.

El camino hacia a la casa de los Cullen fue muy tenso por parte de Emmett y Rosalie, Elizabeth estaba llorando pero no creo que su lagrimas sea por tristeza si no por dolor y por la rabia, al llegar Lucia y Lucas le estaba poniendo a tanto de todo al entrar Marcos me miro y como una orden me pidió que le contara lo sucedido así que con lujo de detalle – nótese el sarcasmo – le explique todo, escuchamos acercase el carro de Edward y en menos de media hora ya estaba adentro Marco dijo algunas cosa antes de que Elizabeth subiera a su cuarto cerrándola con un portazo y Reneesme pusiera música clásica y empezara a llorar, ¿Quién dijo que la vida es fácil?

- chicos por que no mejor vaya a descansar – dijo Marcos triste  
**  
**- si – dijeron antes de irse.

Todos nos quedamos en un silencio cada uno en su pensamiento.

- Ahora tu nos tienes que explicar lo que sucede aquí…. – dijo Edward rompiendo el silencio, vagamente recordé todo desde el comienzo de los problemas, hasta el día que Reneesme y yo terminamos hasta lo que sucedió hoy en la mañana… - ¡eres un gran bastardo! – Me grito enojado

- ¡Edward! ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – Dijo Bella mientras agarraba a su marido con toda la fuerza que podía

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Dijo aun enojado su ojos cambiaron a un negro y no creo que sea por la sed

- no fue mi culpa ella me dijo cosa y caí redondito lo hice sin pensar yo no quería hacerlo yo la amaba, la amo… pero cometí un error – dije mientras me caí de rodillas – un error que hizo que perdiera lo mas valioso que he tenido en esta maldita eternidad.

- ¿Edward que es lo que pasa? – dijo Bella ahora enojada por no entender la situación, pero no era la única todo tenia cara de frustración.

- ¿Por qué no hablaste con ella? – dijo refiriéndose a unos de los pensamientos.  
**  
**- no lo se… - suspire _Déjame Explicarte_ pensé antes de que me interrumpiera – no lo hice por que Heidi puede controlar las relaciones y eso era lo que hacia con la de Reneesme y la mía siempre que planeaba ir a disculparme con ella, Heidi intervenía por mas que me peleara con Heidi ya la nuestra estaba destinada al fracaso según ella…. – dije suspirando pesadamente – no la quise perder…

- pero la perdiste… - pensó aun enojado es que no me puede entender el fue el que dejo a Bella y meses después quiso que lo matar por ellos y no puede entenderme a mi que por una debilidad y por trampa de Heidi su hija sufre tal ves solo tal ves si pensara bien las cosa no se tan mala, solo necesito hablar con ella un minutos o dos pero ya no aguanto estas estupidez. Me levante y subí las escaleras antes de que alguien dijera algo y llegue a la puerta de mi princesita la toque una ves, silencio, lo hice otras ves, silencio, una tercera ves y la puerta se abrió rápido…

- Pero que demonios… ¿Alec? – Dijo mirándome con tristeza

- ¿podemos hablar por favor? – Dije mirándola con todo el dolor en mi alma

- yo no quiero hablar contigo, nosotros no tene…- la interrumpí dándole un beso en los labio hace mucho tiempo que no hacia esto, la empuje hacia dentro mientras cerraba la puerta con la mano ella subió su brazo hasta mi nuca mientras mi manos descansaba en su cadera, era un beso salvaje, un beso que decía todo lo que nos habíamos extrañado todo este tiempo, un año sin su calor, sin su mirada tierna un año si ella…. después de un rato el aire para Reneesme empezó a falta me despegue de ella lo suficiente para que respirara, la agarre por el cuello y la obligué para que me mirara…  
**  
**- Necesito que me escuche aunque sea un minutos después de que me escuche si odiándome entonces no te molestare mas pero antes escúchame por favor…- su silencio me mataba cada ves mas, estaba dudosa y no la culpaba de ello…

- esta bien – dijo agarrando su chaqueta – pero solo por esta ves – me dedico una de su sonrisa, no se como pero la volví a besar y ella no se separo de mi… Bajamos rápido las escaleras…

- ¿A dónde vas? – dijo marco con una sonrisa el era el único que me entendía el fue el único que me apoyo y supo la verdad ante mano…

- no nos espere tardaremos un rato…- dijo mi princesita nerviosa

- llegue temprano – dijo Marco

- lo prometo… - _no le are daño _pensé mientras que el asistía no muy convencido

- al norte hay un pequeño claro creo que le servirá de mucho – dijo Bella mientras veía la sonrisa de Reneesme

- Gracias….- dije mientras salimos de allí rumbo al ese claro agarrados de la manos corrimos a una velocidad no tan rápida para mi pero no tan lenta para ella… La amaba, La amo y La amare siempre…

**

* * *

**

**Reneesme POV**

Tal vez sea masoquista o tal ves solo tal vez sea una persona enamorada pero es que ¿Cómo haces para que el dolor se vaya?, lo amo y nunca lo he dejado de amar y aunque le diga mil te odio eso será una blasfemia y seria la mas grande…

estaba nerviosa no lo puedo negar no se que es lo que me dirá y tal ves me sienta peor pero necesito repuesta y el es el único que puede dármela, el es mi fuerza, mi alegría y mi aliento.

Cuando el me beso sentí como todo el dolor se esfumaba y llegaba un gran alivio, sentí que mi parte perdida volvía y no pensé en nadie mas si no que en mi solamente en mi y se que esto esta mal que yo no debería estar aquí con el en camino de un prado, para intenta salvar al el amor de mi vida, y se que cuando lleguemos en la casa será mucho mas difícil toda mi familia lo odia y se fue nuestras peleas se arregla rápidos pero presiento que esta no será como esa….

llegamos a un pequeño prado era tan hermoso, tenia flores silvestres era tan bello, había unos pequeño rayitos del astro rey pero eso lo hace ver mas mágico de lo que ya era, se escuchaba un pequeño río seguro que no estaba lejos.

Alec se sentó en el medio del prado y con su mano derecha palmo a su lado para sentarme y así lo hice el me abrazo como si la vida se le fuera en ello, nos quedamos una largo tiempo en silencio, abrazados esperando el momento en que ninguno de los dos deseaba, pero yo tenia muchas pregunta solo que no tenia respuesta y las necesito.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunte de la nada, no sabia que decir pero necesitaba que me dijera lo que me quería decir….

- ¿Por qué, que? – Pregunto confundido

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – dije con dolor aun recuerdo como fue queme aburrí de ver tantas películas sola mientras que los chicas estaba en cualquier parte con su pareja y yo estaba sentada en el sofá viendo por quinta ves como es que Dora se le olvida las cosa, si ya lo se muy infantil ¿Y que? me fascina estas pelis…

- lo que te voy a decir – me separo lentamente mientras se ponía delante de mi – es muy importante…- suspiro mientras agarraba mis manos – Reneesme… no se como comenzar…- murmuró mas para si que para mi.

- comienza por el principio…- dije dándole animo.

- bien – hizo una pausa – te acuerdas que te comente que Jane y Heidi estaba muy raras y que estaba muy amable contigo….

- si eso que tiene que ver con los nuestro – le dije confusa no es que me llevara bien con Heidi pero no me caí muy bien y Jane puedo decir que no es una de mis mejores amigas en el castillo.

- te acuerdas del don de Heidi – dijo Alec mientras me miraba yo solo pude asentir – pues ella era la que estaba manejando nuestra relación…

- ¿Cómo? – dije confusa

- Jane le dijo a Heidi que manejara nuestra relación, al principio Heidi lo intento pero no pudo mover ni un solo sentimiento, así que comenzó a manipular a varias personas para que me enojara contigo o tu al revés, ese día yo me entere de que los chicos iba a salir en pareja así que pensé que podríamos pasar la velada junto… - suspiro – lo que no sabia era que Elena me iría a buscarme diciéndome que tu estabas con otro y que no me amabas, que solo jugabas conmigo por pertenecer a los Volturis….

- yo nunca haría eso – le interrumpí enojada

- y ahora lo se…- me soltó las manos y miro a otro lado – estaba muy enojado contigo y lo primero que pensé era hacerte daño, así que me acosté con Elena, no se que me paso me deje llevar por el odio y lo celos, creo que Heidi me recargo mucho… después de que me di de cuenta de mi error me quería morir no merecía vivir, tu eres un ángel y las cosas no se iba a reglar de esa manera, así que intente remediar ese error…

- no viéndome – dije recordando las dos semanas que me evito – por eso me evitaste esa dos semanas….

- si, por eso te metía diciendo que no tenia tiempo, inventando excusa tras excusa para no poder verte y saber que te había perdido por yo sabia que cuando te enteraras de que yo me había acostado con Elena me odiarías, y como lo supiste encontrándome con Sofía y ella no tiene la culpa de todo eso, Félix, Demtri, Heidi y Jane fueron los culpable ello me provocaron diciendo cosa tuyas y yo me las creía cada una…

Enojado fui a buscarte pero no estabas, así cuando iba de camino hacia mi habitación me encontré a Sofía así que ella me pidió unos libros para investigar sobre uno nuevos clanes así que le dije que estaba en mi habitación que me siguiera, así lo hico cuando llegamos le di los libro y empezó hablarme de cosa y antes de dando cuanta tu estabas allí en la puerta y nosotros dos desnudo se me partió el alma verte así…

Se que en parte tengo la culpa pero no quería alejarme de ti, no quería perderte pero te perdí antes de dame cuenta, tal ves me odie y tal ves no me quieras ves pero ya no podía callarme – dijo mirándome con culpa y dolor

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste esto? ¿Por qué esperaste hasta hoy? – aun estaba confusa no sabia si era verdad o no pero su palabras eran sincera y su mirada también.

- cada ves que te quería decir, pasaba algo una nueva orden o tu estabas castiga o solamente me acobardaba, siempre había algo que me hacia retrasarlo y decirte estoa demás de que Heidi estaba vigilándome todo el tiempo…

Ahora todo esto tenia sentido por que cada ves que lo miraba siempre estaba eso sentimiento, eso que no podía sacar de mi corazón….

- ahora comprendo todo – dije levantándome de piso

- lo comprendes – dijo ilusionado

- lo entiendo pero eso no quiere decir que te perdones por a verte acostado con ambas – dije aun enojada sabiendo lo mucha que quería que el fuera mi primera vez tantas veces que lo soñaba – y lo sigo soñando – con que el me besara, me dijera palabras linda mientras me hacia el amor despacito, pero eso nunca paso y mi fantasía quedo en eso Fantasía….

- lo se – dije aun con dolor lo abrase muy fuerte – Reneesme ya no se que hacer quiero que las cosas sea como antes cuando reías todo el tiempo, cuando me abrazaba, cuando me decías te amo y cuando me mirabas y ese brillo en tu ojos hacia que fuera mil veces mas bellas de lo que eres – me sonroje por eso siempre tenia una frase bonita por la cual ponía mas roja que un tómate – me gusta ese sonrojo – dijo acariciando mi mejilla y allí esta ese maldito sonrojo…

- yo también quiero que todo sea como antes – dije nerviosa y avergonzada

- ¿crees que podamos…- lo interrumpí

- no lo se, tal ves, todavía me siento traicionada pero creo que podemos quedar como amiga, por los momentos ¿si quieres? – dije nerviosa aun no estaba lista para ser su novia de nuevo y aunque me moría no podría tomar ese paso apresurado necesitaba sentirme segura de mi misma primero…

- creo que puedo confórmame pero no te prometo ser un buen amigo Reneesme, no prometo que podré manejarme por que te mentiría pero lo intentare – dijo agarrandome lo la cintura

- solo eso quería escuchar – y nos dimos un ultimo beso lento, suave donde trasmitíamos cada uno de nuestro sentimiento, estuvimos un rato mas abrazado viendo como el sol se metía y la luna salía vimos el crepúsculo junto…

- ¿creo que es mejor irnos si no quieres que nos mate por llegar tarde? – dijo Alec en tono divertido y a la ves serio.

- si Anthony debe estar que mata a alguien – dije levantándome del prado

- bien súbete a mis espalda llegaremos mas rápido – no lo pensé dos veces y me monte lo abrase fuerte mientras hundía mi cara en su espalda solo sentí el viento azotar mi cara y sabia que este era mi lugar estar con Alec por siempre y para siempre…

**¿Qué es lo que podría salir mal?  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenece a S. Meyer yo solo los uso en mi retorcida y linda cabezita que tiene como complice a mi mente....


	13. Verdad a Medias

Hola como están aquí les traigo otro capitulo bueno quería decirles que las Letras que están en** negro **son las frase o palabras que sale en el libro de **Luna Nueva y Sol de Media Noche de Stephanie Meyer...** xD lo siento no lo dupe evitar ademas necesitaba esa parte y otra y el libro las tenia exactamente como la queria. Aquí es de noche y casi, no tenia inspiración pero algos me salio prometo hacerlo largo por que se que es corto... pase por mi otra novela **The Song of My Heart** y comente plis...!!!! Bien aquí les dejo el capitulo comente un poco si... Cuídese Adiós..!!!!

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenece a S. Meyer yo solo los uso en mi retorcida y linda cabezita que tiene como complice a mi mente....

**

* * *

  
Reneesme Cullen: Una Historia Diferente  
**

**Reneesme POV**  
**  
**Estaba de los mas feliz pues por fin Alec y yo arreglamos las cosa, o eso quiero pensar yo, la casa de los Cullen estaba muy iluminada estaba nerviosa pues sabia que me esperaba el regaño de Anthony y de los demás pero por una extraña razón no me importo nada, tome una bocada de aire y entramos cuando todos nos vieron se quedaron viéndonos, bueno en realidad fueron nuestras manos que aun seguían entre lazadas.

- ¿Se puede saber que rayos hacen ustedes dos juntos? – dijo Elizabeth con una furia lo podía sentí cada ves mas mi poder de trasmitir dones se estaba desarrollando y tenia mucho miedo pues ya casi todos tenia su segundo don solo faltábamos Elizabeth, Anthony y yo.

- Alec y yo teníamos muchas cosa de las cuales hablar…- dije con nerviosismos los ojos de Elizabeth se oscurecieron

- hablar…-hizo una pausa- ¿sobre que?

- Alec me explico algunas cosas…- dije mirando el piso.

- ¿Qué tipo de cosas? – dijo Lucia nerviosa ¿y ahora por que estaba nerviosa?

- Alec me explico la razón de su enga...ño…- dije tomando una bocada de aire antes que me pusiera a llorar otras ves

- bien – dijo Anthony ¿feliz? ¿!Que Demonios esta pasado aquí¡?

- Espera... espera no me gritaras, no me dirás que soy una estupida y que estoy cometiendo un error, no me dirás que Alec me lastimara ¿o que se yo? – dije sorprendida

Elizabeth se levanto y me abrazo yo se lo regrese confundida

- perdóname no tuve que ver actuando como lo hice, si eres feliz con el entonces nosotros también… - dijo sonriendo los mire a todos y estaba sonriendo mi familia es rara pero igual la quiero

- gracias chicos…- los abrase a todos…

Pero todo empezó a dar vueltas y me encontré en el bosque todo era verde camine por un camino que había allí cuando vi que dos persona venia me escondí detrás del árbol no pude ver muy bien quien era pero creo que estaba teniendo una pequeña discusión….

******— Bella**, nos vamos – ese nombre lo conozco al igual que la voz ¿pero de donde?

******— **¿Qué?

******— **Nos vamos Bella – dijo firme eso son ¿Bella y Edward? ¿pero que hacen aquí?

******— **¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por que no otro año?  
  
******— Bella**, ha llegado el momento. De todos modos, ¿cuánto tiempo más podemos quedarnos en Forks? Carlisle apenas puede pasar por un treintañero y actualmente dice que tiene treinta y tres. Por mucho que queramos, pronto tendremos que empezar en otro lugar.

**— Cuando dices nosotros...** — susurro.

— **Me refiero a mí y a mi familia, Bella**

**— Vale — dije — Voy contigo.  
**

— **No puedes, Bella. El lugar adonde vamos... no es apropiado para ti**

**— El sitio apropiado para mí es aquel en el que tú estés.  
**

— **No te convengo, Bella. - **le dijo friamente**  
**

— **No seas ridículo, ****Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.**

**— Mi mundo no es para ti** —repuso con tristeza.

— **¡Lo que ha ocurrido con Jasper no ha sido nada, Edward, nada!** – grito desesperada mientras su ojos se ponía cristalinos.

— **Tienes razón — concedió él — Era exactamente lo que se podía esperar.  
**

— **¡Lo prometiste! Me prometiste en Phoenix que siempre permanecerías... **

— **Siempre que fuera bueno para ti — **le interrumpió para rectificar..**  
**

— **¡No! ¿Esto tiene que ver con mi alma, no?** — grito, furiosa pero mas bien esa pregunta sonaba como una suplica ¿Por qué presiento que esto no va acabar bien? intente acércame un poco mas pero Edward movió la cabeza y tuve que esconderme a dos árbol donde estaba ante su mirada era de tristeza como buscando la cara perfecta para dar el golpe final mientras que Bella lo observaba — **Carlisle me habló de eso **- dijo depues de un rato -** y a mí no me importa, Edward. ¡No me importa! Puedes llevarte mi alma, porque no la quiero sin ti, ¡ya es tuya!**

****

— Bella, no quiero que me acompañes.

**— ¿Tú... no... me quieres? –** dijo temerosa desde aquí pude ver como le temblabas la manos

**— No** – respondió fríamente ¿Este nos es el Edward que conozco? ¿Dónde quedo aquel que dijo que amaría siempre a Bella? pero la pregunta mas importante es ¿Qué hago yo aquí? 'Por que demonios estoy presenciando esta escena tan dolorosa?  
**  
— Bien, eso cambia las cosas **– dijo como si estuviera hablando del clima ¿pero que esta hueca o que?

**— En cierto modo, te he querido, por supuesto, pero lo que pasó la otra noche me hizo darme cuenta de que necesito un cambio. Porque me he cansado de intentar ser lo que no soy. No soy humano, he permitido que esto llegara demasiado lejos y lo lamento mucho.  
**  
**— No** – Bella hizo una pausa – **No lo hagas.**

— **No me convienes, Bella.**

******— **Si... es eso lo que quieres….- Edward solo asistió…

**— Me gustaría pedirte un favor, a pesar de todo, si no es demasiado** — dijo Edward este tipo esta loco ¿o que?

**— Lo que quieras** **— **¿QUE?

**— No hagas nada desesperado o estúpido ¿Entiendes lo que te digo? Me refiero a Charlie, por supuesto, te necesita y has de cuidarte por él.**

****

— Lo haré **— ¿por dios tienes que estar loca verdad?**

**— Te haré una promesa a cambio — dijo —Te garantizo que no volverás a verme. No regresaré ni volveré a hacerte pasar por todo esto. Podrás retomar tu vida sin que yo interfiera para nada. _Será como si nunca hubiese existido_.**

¿Esta loco este tipo? **¡Idiota! ¡Lunático! ¡Imbécil! ¡Tarado! ¡Egoísta, irresponsable estúpido! ** ¡Dios! ¿Por que le haces eso a ella es que no la ves esta ciego o que?

- _Reneesme_ – escuche un vos a los lejos

- ¿Anthony? – dije a la nada

- _Reneesme…. Reneesme…Despierta hermanita por favor_ – dijo una voz desesperante todo estaba oscuro, abrir mi ojos y tuve que parpadear varias veces pues la luz me molestaba.

- ¿Reneesme esta bien? – me respondió Carlisle lo mire confundida a cada uno de ellos los mire igual pero a dos personas fueron a los que mire a con dolor… aun recuerdo su palabras

- _Será como si nunca hubiese existido –_ pronuncie esa palabras sin pensarlos algunos se tensaron

Edward bajo la cabeza su mirada era de tristeza, de culpa y de otro sentimiento que no supe descifrar, Bella miro a Edward con tristeza y dolor pero sobre todo con un amor.

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso en sus vida? – les pregunte dudosa parándome del sillón donde estaba acostada todo medio vuelta por lo rápido que me pare, pero aun así no despegue mi vista de ellos.

- no es un historia muy linda que digamos – dijo en un susurro Bella

- si te refieres que…- _El idiota de _– Edward te dejo en el bosque no te preocupes ya yo se lo que paso o bueno parte…

- ¿Cómo es que tu sabes eso? – pregunto nervioso Edward.

- por que los veo en mis sueños

- ¿cuando fueron las primeras imágenes? - me pregunto Alice

- ¿y cuando has tenido otras? - dijo Emmett

- son esa imágenes que me vine siempre a la cabeza, la primera que tuve fue de una clases de biología, la segunda fue de un prado, la tercera en un salón de ballet pero todo se veía muy borroso y hasta haces unos meses atrás tuve una donde estaba en una sala la cual había mucha personas lo ultimo de esa imagen que recuerdo es cuando alguien se corto y después todo se volvió muy borroso no recuerdo mucho por que me desperté gritando - todo se pusieron tenso - y la ultima fue en ese bosque donde vi una especia de discusión o algo así...

- te puedo preguntar algo…. – me dijo Alice

- si claro…

- ¿le has visto la cara a esa personas? - me dijo Alice

- no nunca solo su cuerpo y su voz pero nunca su cara aunque reconocería el tamaños de esa dos personas…

- ¿entonces son dos? – Pregunto Jasper con cautela

- si…- mire a Edward y a Bella – a decir verdad... Edward y Bella son muy parecido a ellos, solo que hoy pude verle las caras a esa personas... yo creo que mejor me retiro me duele mucho la cabeza de estar pensando en eso y mañana tenemos clases Buenas Noches….

Me levante y camine hasta las escaleras y subí hasta mi habitación, nadie podía saber que yo sabia la verdad o parte de ella….


	14. Tiempo, Jake e Imaginaciones

**Reneesme Cullen: Una Historia Diferente  
**

**Tercera Personas POV**

Han pasado tres meses desde que Reneesme y los Híbrido llegaron a Forks, Los Cullen ya sea acostumbrando a ellos en todos los sentidos, a su humor, a su manera de levantarse, su manera de distraerse, su manera de ser ellos mismo.

Elizabeth y Reneesme después de la discusión volvieron hacer la misma como si nada hubiera pasado.

Elizabeth a compartido mucho con Rosalie y Emmett tanto que a soñado que ellos son su padres pues ella le gusta como Emmett la hace reír todo el tiempo la recuerda mucho a Lucas, y Rosalie es como una madre la consiente y hace con ella lo que una madre siempre haría…

Lucas y Lucia ellos también a compartido mucho con Alice y Jasper tanto que se sentía como en familia ya que Jasper le inspiraba protección, confianza, paz, bondad y amor a pesar que le costaron a ambos comunicarse con Jasper lograron en ver que detrás de ese hombre misterioso se encuentra una persona con remordimiento por su pasado por otro lado con Alice fue mucho mas fácil ya que ella era la doble de Lucia mega hiperactiva y adicta a las compras todo un pequeña familia.

Reneesme y Anthony no se quedaron atrás comparte cada momento con Edward y Bella desde la lectura hasta las música se sienta por horas hablar sobre cosa sin sentido, juega de todo y siempre termina ganado las chicas – haciendo trampa claro - cuando muy rara vez hace sol en Forks van al Claro los cuatros….

Las últimas semanas han sido las más alocadas pues Marco, Marisol y Alec han estando de aquí para allá ya que en pocas semanas dejara las cuidad… Reneesme como roda observadora a notado mucho el cambio, desde que llegaron hasta hoy pero hay algo que ella sabe y es que le oculta algo, al principio creyó que era solo los Cullen pero después fueron Marcos, Marisol y Alec hasta su hermanos pues siempre que habla de que le gustaría que su padre fuera como Edward y Bella todos pero absolutamente todos se tensa, su poderes se a desarrollando ya con el tiempo pero le a restado importancia…

Lucia y Lucas ya desarrollaron su don y es que ambos puede paralizar una nación completa por días, meses y hasta años…. Elizabeth ya no tan solo puede hacer creer imágenes de tu pasado, presente y hasta de tu futuro sino que ahora posee de un don que puede hacer que tus poderes se debiliten por dos horas…. Anthony su poder es un poco peligro no tanto como el de Reneesme pero se acerca su don se triplico haciendo que no solo copie el don sino que también los elimine como paso esto pues muy fácil una tarde cuando Reneesme, Edward, Bella y el estaba en el patio de Esme hablando como siempre Edward escucho los pensamientos de Bella por lo menos unos 15 minutos este le empezó hacer preguntas a ella y se dieron cuenta del nuevo don de Anthony el aun están practicándolo…. el de Reneesme se esta desarrollando pero ella no ha dejando que nadie se entere sigue teniendo esa visiones que a veces se convierte en pesadillas y otras solamente le dejas con dolores de cabeza…

Por otra parte de Forks, más especifico las Push una persona aun llora por su pequeña princesita por la persona que una ves odio y ahora la amaba y que a pesar del tiempo no a cambiado nada tanto físico como mentalmente Jacob Black ahora líder de su propia manada de lobos comandad por Seth y Leah y otros chicos mas….

Como cada tres meses Jacob junto con Seth y Leah se encaminaron al ya muy conocido camino que los conducía hacia la casa de los Cullen, hoy seria un día diferentes y grandes verdades se descubrirá….

* * *

**Reneesme POV**

Hoy había tenido un sueño uno raro por cierto, se trataba de un lobo si ¡Un Lobo! De color castaño con los ojos negros, lo cual me miraba con un sentimiento que no pude descifra al otra lado estaba Alec el cual me miraba igual que el lobo pero el me ofrecía una mano no se que significara eso pero era muy raro.

Ahora me encontraba en el patio de los Cullen leyendo por milésima ves Romeo y Julieta, mientras que Elizabeth y Jasper estaba pintado, Lucia estaba hablando con Alice, Lucas, Alec y Emmett estaba jugando a las luchas, Bella y Edward estaba abrazado algo que no era muy raro, Carlisle y Anthony estaba jugado ajedrez, Marisol junto con Esme estaba arreglando el jardín, Marcos estaba leyendo un libró….

Todos estábamos calmado un día algo normal para personas algo normales como nosotros… o eso creía yo hasta que salieron del bosque dos hombres algo altos – aunque uno era mas alto que el otro - y una mujer….

- ¿Bells? – Dijo el mas alto

- Jake…- dijo bella soltándose de los brazos de Edward y saliendo abrazar a ese tal Jake - ¿Qué de tiempo? ¿Por qué no has venido?

- tu sabes mas que nadie sabe por que no he venido sigo extrañando a….- su mirada se poso en mi y me sentí muy extraña era como si ya hubiera visto esa miranda pero no recordaba, en un movimiento lo suficientemente rápido el tal Jake se me acerco a una velocidad de miedo - ¿Reneesme? – me dijo ¿asombrado?

- hey... si… ¿Cómo me conoces? – le pregunte estaba algo confundida por eso

- ¿Disculpa?

- lo que pasa es que me llamaste Reneesme pero yo nunca te había vistos ¿me conoces? – le pregunte aun confundida

- no me reconoces – dijo mirándome extrañado

- no ¿debería? – no entiendo por que razón me miraba con dolor y tristeza y me dieron ganas de abrazarlo.

- ¿Jacob necesito hablar contigo? – Dijo Bella jalándolo del brazo – te lo explicare después

- bien vamos – y con eso salio corriendo a lado de Bella que esta iba con Edward.

Saben para ser humano corre muy rápido

- no es humano – me dijo Anthony no me había dando cuenta de que los chicos me protegía de al ¿pero de que?

- ¿Cómo que no era humano? – me voltee para mírale

- era un licántropo, Reneesme ¿es que acaso no lo oliste? – Me dijo Elizabeth

- no estaba distraída con otra cosa

- ¿Por qué mejor no entramos esos dos no me da confianza? – dijo Alec agarandome por la cintura y dirigiéndome hacia dentro de la casa….

* * *

**Bella POV**

- bien vamos – dijo Jacob viendo por ultima ves a Nessi y dándose la vuelta para salir corriendo lo seguí mientras que Edward estaba a mi lado ahora tendría que explicarle a Jacob todo lo que ha pasado los últimos cinco meses y aunque el había desaparecido hace días, pues Seth me había informando un día que Edward y yo nos acercamos hasta la línea del tratado y el estaba de guardia nos había explicado que últimamente Jacob se sentía mas deprimido que otras veces.

Llegamos al río a donde Jacob se paro y empezó a destruir todo a su paso.

- ¿Qué piensa amor? – le pregunte a Edward que me agarro de la mano

- Frustración, Dolor, Tristeza y Alegría aunque muy poco – dijo mirando a Jacob que seguía destruyendo todo a su pasó, se preguntara como es que Jacob aun no se a trasformando vera como últimamente Jake a estando muy deprimido por los de Reneesme son las muy pocas veces que se transforma y a pesar de que siempre se enojar por no poderla salvar no se transforma aun no sabes por que razón pero tampoco queremos incomodar al preguntarle.

Después de un rato Jacob se tranquilizo y se sentó en el pasto Edward y yo nos sentamos al frente de el.

- ¿Cómo fue que paso esto? – dijo con las manos en su cara.

- todo fue idea de Aro el quiere que suframos con lo que mas queremos, y lo que mas queremos es a…- Jacob la interrumpió

- Reneesme... si lo se….- dio un suspiro - ¿me puedo contar todo por favor?

- claro Jake – y así fue le conté cada detalle a Jacob sobre la llegada de Reneesme las discusiones, su risa todo pero la parte que me costo fue decirle que ella le gustaba a Alec eso si que no le gusto pero tenia que intentar asimilar que Reneesme era diferente que ya no era como nosotros las conocíamos ella ahora esa adulta, es fuerte, inteligente y sobre todo hermosa muy hermosa….

- ¿Qué piensa hacer? – le dijo Edward después de un largo rato de quedarnos en silencio.

- no lo se – hizo una pausa – es que….grrr… ya perdí a la personas que mas quería antes – hizo otra pausa – si ofenderlos chicos pero para ese tiempo yo te amaba y tu lo sabes mejor que nadie – suspiro eso era un recuerdo doloroso donde tenia que elegir por el amor de mi vida y el amor de mi mejor amigo fueron días duro paras los tres – pero no pienso perder a Reneesme, no ella no – dijo con un tono que me asusto

- ¿Qué piensa hacer? – Le volvió preguntar Edward

- me la jure el todo por el todo por ella me volver su amigo o que se yo, solo quiero estar junto a ella y puede que sea un poco egoísta pero la amo y eso nada lo cambiara – dijo todo con tranquilidad.

- bien pero te lo digas Alec no es como yo – dijo Edward OK ¿Qué me perdí?

- a ver chicos de que están hablando – dije confundida

- a pesar de que no eres una persona que me gustaría que fuera la pareja de mi hija te prefiero a ti antes que a Alec – dijo Edward ignorándome

- se lo diré a los dos – dije mirándolo a los dos – no me importa que tu sea mi mejor amigo – dije señalando a Jacob – y que tu seas el amor de mi vida – dije mirándolo seriamente el me sonreía de esa manera torcida que me gustaba, pero esta vez n funcionara - no quiero que lastimé a mi hija , no importa que se les ocurra pero no quiero que Reneesme llore bien…

- esta bien – dijeron los dos resinados mientras sonreía

- pero no me quedare de brazo cruzados – me dijo Jacob antes de regresarse por donde vino – suspire – ¿Por qué diablo las cosa tenia que ser difíciles? es que acaso no podía ver felicidad en unos días por que se acaba todo….

- ¿en que piensa? – me dijo Edward al odio que me hizo estremecerme, si admito aun a pensar de que a pasado mucho tiempo Edward sigue despertando en mi las misma pasión que cuando era humano y lo peor del caso ¡Me gusta que haga eso! lo hace ver tan sexy… si chicas… tan sexy.

- …- hice una pausa mientras me daba la vuelta y lo mire, nunca me cansaría de míralo era como un Dios Griego y era mío solamente mío – estaba pensado en la suerte que tengo por tenerte a mi lado a pensar de todo lo que vivimos en el pasado sigues aquí conmigo – dije tomándolo da la mano, si la hubiera tocando cuando era humano hubiera dicho que estabas fría pero ese frío se remplazo por calor por que era eso lo que sentía calor y aunque las descargas eléctricas sigue así diciéndome que el es el indicado y que siempre lo será….

- y seguiré contigo por que tu eres mi vida ahora y siempre lo será no estaré en ningún lugar en donde tu estés te amo Bella y siempre te amere nunca lo olvides ni lo dudes – me dijo poniendo una de su mano en mi mejilla

- yo también te amo mas de lo que tu te imagina – me incline con las puntitas de mis pies para besarlo este era mucho como de los tantos beso dulces, tranquilo, lleno de amor el mas puro y el mas sincero amor…..

* * *

**Reneesme POV**

me estaba ahogando y no se que era había un mal olor lo admito los chuchos eso me estaba aficiando ya no guanto mas ¿Cómo hace ellos para soporta la apeste?

- con permiso creo que iré a tomar aire sola nos vemos luego – y salí disparada antes que se opusiera…

me adentre al bosque era una de las que corría mas rápido después de Anthony, en el bosque casé un ciervo que estaba enfermo pues cojeaba me alimente de su dulce sangre, seguí corriendo pero era por diversión pues si estuviéramos en Volterra no nos dejaría y si nos dejaba seria en la acompaña de Demetri y Félix.

Seguí corriendo un poco más cuando sentí una peste ¡Dios hay mas de eso! seguí mi curso hasta llegar al un gran campo me detuve, no se por que pero tuve la sensación de que ya yo conocía este campo* seguí caminado unos paso mas allá, cada paso que daba me sentía observada por mas que volteaba no había nadie, el miedo me estaba comiendo y estaba asustada.

El viento se hizo mas fuerte y frío, los latidos de mi corazón era mas acelerado cada ves mas, no se que me pasaba o por que razón estaba aquí pero sentía que este lugar me quería decir algo ¿pero que era? sabia que ya estaba aquí aunque nunca en toda mi vida lo allá visto, creo que será mejor que me vaya me voltee si mira atrás camine unos paso mas cuando escuche una vos llamándome

- _Reneesme…_ - voltea aterrada pero no había nadie

- ¿Quién esta allí? – dije estaba aterrada mas que de costumbre.

- _Ellos te miente todos te mientes ellos te miente cada uno de ellos _– dijeron tres voz pude definir una voz femenina pero un poco salvaje.

- ¿De que hablan? ¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Quines son ustedes? – le dije a la nada

- _no te quiere solo quiere tus poderes _– dijo una voz masculina, un sentí un escalofrió producido por el viento y por mi miedo.

- ¿Quién, quien quiere mis poderes? – le dije aun la nada me estaba poniendo histérica

- _Los…_- pero no escuche nada mas solo una voz angelical suave hubiera jurado que era un ángel

- _¡Corre Reneesme, Corre y no voltees!_ – dijo esa voz angelical a lo cual yo hice cazo corrí como si mi alma se me fuera en ello era tanto el miedo que me conseguí a bella esperando que Edward terminara de matar a esa lindo puma si querré llegue directo hacia donde estaba ella y la abrase lo mas fuerte que pude

- ¿Reneesme? ¿Qué paso? – me dijo asustada y antes de que me diera cuenta Edward ya estaba a mi lado impecable si una gota de sangre.

- abráseme por favor – no podía decirle lo que vi y lo que oí solo quería que me protegiera desea lo que sea quien fuera esa personas yo solo quería que ellos dos me protegiera.

* * *

***Campo: **es el capo donde los Cullen juega Béisbol, la guerra con Victoria y donde tiene el enfrentamiento con los Volturis.

Hola como vera ya Reneesme se esta empezando a sentir un poco mas abierta con su padre hehehe...

bien falta unos ocho o nueve capítulos para que esta historia termine así que aun nos falta... una adivinanza para las chicas Twilight fans.....

**¿Quien son las cuatro personas que le hablaron a Reneesme?**

le daré una pista la primera: estan en el Indice de Vampiros del cuarto libro de la saga

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Los personaje no me pertenece le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer sino todos los Cullen seria mio y

los chuchos de mi prima y las Cullende mi hermanos hahahaha.....


	15. Momento en familia

**Reneesme Cullen: Una Historia Diferente**

**Reneesme POV**

Después de estar abrazado como por lo menos una hora en pleno medio bosque Edward me cargo me sentí un bebita en su brazo su olor siempre me recordaba alguien ¿pero no se quien? Bella no seguía preocupada.

Llegamos rápido a la casa de los Cullen, Edward entro a la sala eh intento soltarme pero me aferre cada ves mas mi agarre a su camisa no quería que se fuera no.

- ¿quédate aquí por favor? – se me quebró la voz lo sabia pero estaba muy nerviosa y asustada sobre todo asustada.

- bien – se acomodo en el sofá y me puso encima de el yo lo abrase lo mas fuerte que podía mientras el me sobaba la cabeza con cariño, con el me sentía diferente me gustaba que hiciera eso me sentía amaba de una forma diferente a como me la da Alec o Anthony, era como si conociera su brazos ¿pero de donde? sentí otros fríos brazos levanté mi vista para ver quien era y puede ver en los bellos ojos de Bella la preocupación por mi.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – Me pregunto con preocupación de cierta forma me hizo sentir culpa saber que ellos estaba preocupados por mi.

- un poco mejor gracias – dije en un susurro intenta párame juro que lo intente pero no pude las lagrimas que había contenido salieron como si le hubiera dando permiso.

- ¡OH! Reneesme – dijo Bella abrazándome juntos con los brazos de su esposo.

Pasamos un rato así abrazados los tres era como si me sintiera protegida con ellos me sentía en confianza sentía amor por ellos pero no el tipo de amor en el cual te puedes enamora, no era un tipo de amor parecido al que sentía por mis hermanos pero un poco mas fuerte ese amor que haces que sonrías y estés orgulloso de esa persona.

Ellos me daban esperaza, alegría, amor y protección con solo su presencia, nunca había tenido un padre o una madre siempre había sentido afecto por Marco y Marisol pues nos protegía de todos en el castillo y los llegue a querré como unos padres pero siempre quise saber que era sentirse tener uno de verdad, no me puedo quejar ellos son buenas personas las mejores dirija yo.

Pero con Bella y Edward era diferente estar con ellos me sentía mil veces mas protegida y llena de amor, a lo mejor es que yo le recuerde mucho a su hija la cual perdieron por culpa de los Volturis, pues no habíamos hablando conmigo de ese tema en realidad nunca lo tocaron pero una ves que intente probar mi nuevo don pude descubrir que ambos tenia una hija y quera igualita a mi cuando yo era pequeña.

Tal ves mi facciones sea igualita a esa niñita que ellos tanto quería, por que de algo si estoy segura esa pequeña niña ya no existe los Volturis no se quedaría con ninguna humana aun recuerdo cunado mataron aquella secretaria que era tan inocente, solo unas pequeñas palabras uno que otros besos y ya estaba muerta.

¿Quién nos garantiza que esa pequeña secretaria no fuera la hija de Edward y Bella? por que para mi eso era una pequeña humana metía en la cueva de los vampiros mas masoquista y locos del mundo, recuerdo cual era el mayor deseo de Gianna ser una de nosotros por que ella quería vivir para una eternidad y eso la emocionada mucho ¿Cómo alguien se puede emocionar con eso?

No se cuando tiempo teníamos aquí abrazado aun solo se que pasaron las horas y sentí que ya estaba un poco mas calmada, suspire un poco y me empecé a mover Edward y Bella se separaron de mi para darme mi espacio pues a ellos no le dolerías estar todo el tiempo así, pero yo no soy como ellos así que…

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿A que le tiene miedo? – me preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo me reí estar con ellos era muy normal reírme cuando podría caerse el mundo en este instante.

- ¿Qué están gracioso? – me pregunto Edward con su ceño fruncido.

- es que me acordó de un chiste solo eso – dije intentando mentir

- ajam si y yo no soy un vampiro – dijo Edward con sarcasmo, suspire.

- es solo que me siento normal con ustedes – dije mirándolo ambos

- nosotros también no sentimos igual contigo – nos dijo Bella que me abrazo con cariño.

Después de eso estuvimos un rato hablando no me preguntaron sobre lo que me sucedió pero se que mis hermanos no se quedaran atrás.

- ¿Dónde están los demás? – les pregunte después de un rato mi cabeza estaba entre las piernas de Bella y mis piernas estaba en las piernas de Edward el cual me así cosquilla de ves en cuando en mis brazo tenia un tazón de cotufa que estaba por la mitad.

- fueron a cazar…- dijo con la vista fija en el televisor estábamos viendo la película de Hilary Duff La Nueva Cenicienta era una película que me gustaba ver mucho.

- odio que haga eso… - dije de repente estaba pasado la parte en donde la estaba humillando

- odias que haga ¿Qué? – me pregunto Edward confundido.

- odio que la humillen de esa manera – dije metiéndome un puño en la boca de cotufa – me hubiera ido de caza con los chicos haces días que no cazo – mentí un poco

- pues no quisieron decirte nada por que estabas muy mal – dijo Edward mirando la televisión.

- ah OK – dije pasamos un rato en silencio hasta que sentí un olor de perro - ¿Qué es lo que huele tan mal? – la respuesta llego así solita pues por la puerta apareció el tal Jake o Jacob o como sea que se llame, con unos short cortos, una camiseta y unas gomas, se me quedo mirando mas del tiempo lo cual me incomodo mucho pero a pesar de eso era los ojos mas lindo que había visto era negro como la noche sin estrella, sin luna una noche solitaria pero linda.

- Jacob ¿Qué haces aquí? – escuche decir a Edward mientras nos levantábamos del sofá.

- necesitaba ver a alguien…- dijo mientras me miraba

- ¿a quien necesitabas ver? – dije curiosa aunque en realidad era para saber que tan capase son para mentir desde que llegamos a Forks se que me oculta algo pero cuando vi esta mañana a Jacob o Jake sea como sea que se llame supe con certeza que me ocultaba algo todos se tensaron esta mañana y se pusieron muy nervioso eso era lo que me desconcertó, me fije en la mirada de Edward y era para matar a alguien mientras que la de Bella era diferente como con miedo - ¿y bien aquí venias a ver?

- a…- dijo Jacob quedándose mudo bien eso quiere decir que si me miente puse mi mejor cara de ansiosa

- vino a verme – dijo Bella salvándolo – necesitamos hablar nos vemos luego – le dio beso a Edward uno a mi y saco a Jacob.

* * *

- oye Edward te puedo hacer una pregunta – le dije mientras caminábamos a la cocina

- si claro, ¿Qué quieres preguntar? – me dijo cuando me senté en la silla hace como media hora se había ido Bella con el chucho y tenia una pregunta rondado en mi cabeza

- ¿Cómo le haces para soporta el olor a perro mojado? – le dije arrugando la nariz

- me acostumbre a su olor desde hace mucho tiempo mas del que tu te imagina – dijo sacando el helando de chocolate, unas galletitas, una cuchara y un envase de helando

- ¿como conociste a Jake? – le dije mirándolo fijamente se tenso un poco pero luego siguió con lo suyo.

- es una larga historia - dijo dándome mi helando con algunas galletitas que había puesto y sentándose al frente de mi con una media sonrisa en su labios

- tengo todo el tiempo, además los chicos no llegara dentro de unas horas y Bella anda con el chucho ese – dije probando mi helado, mientras que el sonreía conocía esa sonrisa la había visto en alguna lugar ¿pero en donde?

- bien digamos que lo conocí gracias a mi Bella – dijo fruncido en ceño

- ¿por Bella? – dije con helando en mi boca haciendo que se escuchara algo rara lo cual lo hizo reírse

- digamos que cuando Bella era humana vivimos muchas circunstancias, las cuales nos hicieron cometer errores – dijo mirándome ahora seriamente ¡Dios si que es bipolar!

- ¿que tipo de circunstancia? – le dije mirándolo curiosa no se por que pero cualquier cosa que sepa de ellos era mejor para mi por que me sentiría mas cerca de ellos.

- bueno digamos que deje a bella de un forma no muy…- hizo una pausa- normal.

- te refieres a cuando la dejaste en el bosque y le dijiste esa palabras feas como _Será como si nunca hubiera existido_ – le dije con un poco de rabia

- si exacto, ese es el error mas grande y el cual aun no me perdono – suspiros – creí que al dejarla la alejaría de nuestro mundo cosa que no paso.

- pero no lo hiciste ella esta aquí contigo y se ve feliz – le dije dándole una sonrisa sincera de mi parte.

- si eso creo, la cosa es que después de mi partida ella se refugio en Jacob que era y es su mejor amigo pasaron algunos momentos juntos en los cuales yo no estaba, así que ellos fueron teniendo una especie de relación….

- ¿Qué? – dije atónica nunca me había imaginado que Bella estuviera enamorada de otro hombre ¡OH por dios! le puso los cuerno a Edward es que acaso ella tuvo se…

- ¡NO! – dijo rápido Edward por supuesto el leer los pensamientos ¿Por qué no dejaría de hacerlo? – no es lo que piensa ellos tuvieron como un enamoramiento, te diría que fue pasajero pero en realidad nos pegos a los tres por que sentía que el me la quitaba y en cierta forma así era ella nos amaba a los dos por que había una parte de Jacob que ella amaba y otra que no lo mismo le pasaba conmigo…

Tuvimos muchos problemas no te mentiré fueron días duro, llenos de dolor, amenaza de muertes y lagrimas sobre todo las lagrimas – hizo una pausa mientras me miraba – yo ya sabia que era vivir si ella y no estaba dispuesto a dejarla no si ella no me lo pedía, sabia que no podría darle hijos, que no envejeceríamos junto, que ella no tendría todas las experiencias humana y eso era lo que mas detesto.

También sabia que Jacob si podía darle todo eso que yo no podía y era lo que mas odiaba de ser lo que soy un mostró – suspiro frustrado – me dolía verla alejándose de su futuro por que eso fue lo que hice alejarla de su futuro.

Pero aun así yo no quería alejarme de ella, por que ella era todo para mi ella es el aire que respiro, ella es mi corazón muerto y ella es mi alma, alma que la siento perdida si ella no esta conmigo, la amaba y la amo lo suficiente como para saber que podría pasar miles de años y ese amor nunca cambiaria.

- ¿Cómo hace para soporto todo esto? – Dije dándole mi ultima cucharada a mi helado que por cierto estaba muy rico

- la amo lo suficiente como para aguantar todo por ella no importo lo que pase mientras este con ella

- sabes Edward espero que algún día encontrar alguien como tu – dije algo ansiosa – sabes envidio a Bella…

- ¿Por qué? – Me dijo extrañando con una ceja levantada

- pues digamos que tiene a un hombre perfecto… - dije riéndome

- ¡oye yo no soy perfecto! – Dijo como si nada

- creo que Bella no pensaría lo mismo…- dije y Bella entro por arte de magia con una sonrisa beso a Edward y le dijo algo en el odio lo cual lo hizo sonríe al también

- bueno yo me iré a dar una ducha – me levante y camine antes de irme me voltee – saben algo…

- ¿Qué? - me preguntaron los dos

- si pidiera un deseo seria que ustedes fuera los padres de Anthony y mío eso seria extraordinario – le dedique una sonrisa y salí a mi habitación cuando iba de camino vi a Jacob sentando en el piso - ¿pensé que te habías ido Jacob?

- yo… este… yo…- OK me esta tomando el pelo ¿o que? este chucho que se cree

- ¿tu que Jacob? – le dije algo aburrida y cansada de su tartamudeo

- yo solo pensaba que seria mejor estar con mis amigos – dijo como si nada y algo frustrado

- bien creo que seria raro estar con un licántropo a mi alrededor pero creo que estar bien nos vemos luego chucho – salí directo esta ves si a mis habitación cuando llegue a ella me tire en la cama con ropa y todo hoy había sido un día largo pero de algo si estaba segura Edward y Bella era las mejores persona de este mundo…Pero tenia que saber que era lo que me escondía y quien era la persona del bosque, con ese pensamiento me quedo dormida…

* * *

**Bella POV**

- si pidiera un deseo seria que ustedes fuera los padres de Anthony y mío eso seria extraordinario – nos dedico una sonrisa mientras salía su palabras se me quedaron grabadas Edward me abrazo

- cuanto me gustaría decirle que somos su padres – le dije a mi querido esposo

- y lo haremos solo que aun no ella esta guardando un secreto y lo que paso hoy es mejor espéranos un poco mas – dijo a mi odio haciéndome estremecer un poco aun no había pedido ese toque conmigo

- tiene razón – suspire resinada

- ¿y Jacob como te fue con el? – me pregunto para distraerme era algo que amaba de el

- esta en la sala – le dije dándole un beso en eso caliente y suave labios, cuando era humana era fríos y duros como el mármol pero al convertirme todo eso cambio

- vamos no lo hagamos espera – garro mi mano y me jalo hacia la sala en ella estaba Jacob con ojos tristes me partía verlo así.

Estuvimos hablando de muchos temas de por que no había venido hace dos meses atrás, de cómo estaba Billy pues el en su juventud fue un licántropo y eso hace que no envejezca tan rápido como Sue y Charlie papa había muerto hace cinco años atrás después de saber de nuestro mundo al principio no quiera saber nada pero no le quedo de otra, hablamos de muchas cosa los suficiente para distraernos.

Los latidos de mi hija era cada ves mas lentos eso no indicaba que dormía, los chicos llegaron al rato todo llenos de lodos comieron algo rápido y subieron cambiarse y dormir, mientras que mi familia hacia los mismo que todas la noches, Jacob se fue como a las dos de la mañana pues ya el sueño le estaba pegando y no quería quedarse para no darle una mala impresión a Reneesme se que el sufrió en su ojos se veía la misma mirada que cuando le dije que elegía a Edward antes que el, no me quiero imaginar como seria cuando le diga que Nessi le gusta Alec.

Estábamos caminado hacia nuestras habitación – la vieja habitación de Edward – cuando escuchamos unos grito desde le cuarto de Reneesme ambos salimos disparados a su habitación estaba moviéndose desesperadamente y diciendo algunas cosa…

- ¿Quiénes son? ¿Dígame quien me miente? ¿Qué saben de mis padres? ¿DIGAME? – decía mientras se movía desesperada ambos nos acercamos a ella

- Reneesme, despierta Reneesme – le dijo Edward ella no reaccionaba puse mi manos en su hombro y las moví suavemente

- Reneesme despierta – ella abrió su ojos asustada cuando me reconoció me abrazo – ya tranquila fue solo una pesadilla, no es real…

- era tan vivida – susurro tan bajito mientras sollozaba

- lo se cariño – le dije en el odio como un susurro suave

- ¿Por que no intentas dormir? – le dijo Edward acomodándola en su cama como cuando era Niña

- solo si se queda conmigo – mire a Edward cerré mi ojos y me concentre bajando mi escudo con los años pude practicar para bajar el escudo si poner mis manos en la mejilla de Edward _**creo que esta asustada lo mejor seria quedarnos un rato cuando se duerma nos vamos **_deje que mi escudo subiera mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a mi hija.

_**- **_bien nos quedaremos – nos acomodamos a lado de ella se acurruco a mi lado abrazándome pero poniendo su espalda con el pecho de Edward como protegiéndose mientras que Edward le tarareaba su nana es que mucha veces escuchaba tocar y así paso un día mas en mi no vida. Pero siempre quedaba un miedo y era el saber como reaccionaria cuando le dijera que somos sus padres…

* * *

**Edward POV**_**  
**_  
Le había contando un pequeña parte de mi historia con Bella ahora nos encontrábamos en la habitación de mi pequeña, pude ver que cambio algunas cosa pero todo seguía en orden su sueños era como los de su madre cuando era humana sereno y tranquilo algo que había heredado de Mi Bella era que hablaba en sueño si muy parecida a ella.

- ¿en que piensa? – me dijo mi querida esposa con los ojos cerrado como si estuviera durmiendo sonríe ella hacia exactamente lo mismo que yo cuando dormía

- pensar cuanto las amo a las dos – le dije con una sonrisa lo cual ella me correspondió si saberlo

- ¿sabes algo?

- ¿Qué?

- me gustaría ser la mama de Anthony y decirle a Reneesme que somos su padres

- si ya lo se yo también además Anthony anda muy emocionado

- ¿has visto que casi no esta pasado tiempo con Nessi? – me pregunto de repente, claro que lo había notado pero no lo hacia por odiosida o maldad si no que lo hacia por que mi hija lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que le ocultábamos algo y lo había podido ver su mente funcionaba como la de Bella y la mía combinada y eso era difícil.

- si pero lo hace para que no descubra que les oculta algo – le dije seriamente

- bien pero creo que debería de acercase si no quiere que nos descubra

- si lo se – hice una pausa - ¿no tienes curiosidad de saber que fue lo que vio en el bosque?

- si tengo mucha curiosidad pero no la presionare quiero que ella me lo diga cuando esta lista….

- si, yo también

- te amo Edward gracias por darme están familia – me dijo mirándome a los ojos el amor puro estaba allí nunca se había perdido con los años.

- yo también te amo Bella gracias por darme este angelito – dije mirando a Nessi – y por estar conmigo y así pasamos la noche los tres junto como una familia y espero que sea así…

* * *

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la genial Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito :D

holaaaa como están?? gracias por los mensaje y los comentarios que me dejaron esto es lo que me ha salido espero que le guste


	16. Anthony y Shock de la Verdad

****

**Reneesme Cullen: Una Historia Diferente**

**Reneesme POV**

una pequeña luz me llego directo a la cara haciendo que me molestara…

- Hora de levantarse mi queridísima Reneesme – me dijo un muy emocionado Lucas

- Joder Lucas no puedes espera media hora mas – le dije con un mal humor

- no así que levántate tienes media hora – y con eso salio, bufe mientras me levantaba.

Me mentí en el baño y me quede un gran rato en la regadera disfrutando del agua caliente sobre mi piel, me enjabone lo suficiente luego de quitarme el jabón me quede unos quince minutos antes de salirme, ya a fuera me enrolle con una toalla y agarre otra para secar mi pelo.

En mi cuarto saque algunas camisa que no me había probando mientras estaba aquí además creo que tendré que ir de compras con las chicas presiento que ese día me volver loca, me puse unos vaquero una camisa de color verde claro – como las esmeraldas – mi chaqueta negra mi pelo lo recogí en una coleta agarre lo mismo de siempre y baje.

En la sala estaba todo lo salude con un Hola mientras pasaba de largo hacia la cocina.

- Hola chicos – dije sentándome a lado de Tony y Eli

- ¿no te pudiste despertad mas temprano? – Me dijo Lucia

- ayer no fue mi mejor día Luz – le dije haciendo una mueca recordando todo lo que paso en el campo y luego con Bella y Edward.

- si por cierto ¿Qué paso ayer? – bien sabia que era muy impaciente y que espera para ellos es como decir que no existían los vampiros

- no fue nada - dije probando del jugo que me había dando Lucas después de servirnos uno cachito a cada uno.

- Vamos Reneesme tu sabe muy bien que ayer paso algo y no me vengas con _"el no fue nada"_ – dijo Lucas imitando mi voz

- se lo cuento luego chicos si – le dije si se los contaría seria a ellos nada mas nadie se puede enterar de esto

- bien – dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

Después de comer nos montamos en los carros para salir rumbo hacia el Instituto de Forks, el ambiente estaba igual que siempre silencioso pero no por eso incomodo al contario de eso era lo suficiente tranquilo.

Al llegar todas las miradas estaba puesta en nosotros como era de costumbre, caminamos cada unos en sus clases las cuales estaba aburrida nada interesante, antes de dame cuenta ya estábamos en el almuerzo comiendo lo que los Cullen había agarrado para nosotros de comida.

Me encontraba de camino hacia mi mesa cuando una vos conocida para mi me hizo estarme quieta…

- _Reneesme…_ - no constate me limite a intentar ver de donde venia la voz – _Ellos te miente, ellos te utiliza, siempre te han utilizado…. _– me volvieron a decir los mismo que ayer._  
_  
- _si, Reneesme ellos solos quieren tu poder en cambio tu no puedes reencarnar a todos nosotros…y te diremos toda la verdad sobre los Cullen y…. – _los interrumpí

- ¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué quiere de mí? – Le dije en un susurro el cual casi todo mis amigos y familia escucharon me miraron raro…

- _somos viejos amigos de tus padres…_.- dijo una voz muy felina algo que no preste atención

- ¿De Verdad? – Pregunte emocionada

-_ si_

- ¿como se yo que no me esta mintiendo?

- _¿pregúntales a los Cullen sobre aquellos vampiros que quisieron acabar con su mascotita?_ – se escucharon las carcajadas en algunas parte de la cafetería lo cual me hizo mira a todas parte no pude encontrarme a nadie a normal

- se los preguntare – después de eso no escuche mas nada, moví mi cabeza despacio y camine lo que me faltaba de camino me ubique a lado de Tony y de Luc al frente de mi estaba Bella y Edward...

- ¿oye Reneesme con quien estabas hablando? – Me pregunto Alice muy curiosa

- con nadie ¿por?...

- nada…

- ah…- agarre una manzana mientras los demás hablaba de cosa sin sentido lo cierto es que no sabia como preguntarles a ellos que quien era eso vampiros se que algo no cuadra aquí pero también se que hay algo no se y que tal vez no me gustaría saberlo.

Anthony no me había dejando de mirada desde que me senté y supe que estaba dudando de que estuviera bien, hace tiempo que no pasamos tiempo juntos y eso nos esta cobrando factura ambos. Nos quedamos mirando un rato mas el me sonrisa de esa linda forma angélica de la cual muchas veces vi en los labios de Bella, a veces tenia la sensación de que ella pudiera ser la madre de Anthony pues hay muchos parecidos, el color de pelo de ese marro intenso como el chocolate, la forma de hablar tan delicado como un susurro tal ves Tony no hable delicadamente pero su voz suena como los ángeles. Le correspondí la sonrisa el se levanto y yo lo imite en silencio caminamos hacia las bacas que había a fuera caminamos en un silencio muy cómodo llegamos a unas de las bancas mas alejada de todo el Instituto de Forks esta estaba a unos paso del bosque.

- ¿Cómo has estado? – me pregunto después de un rato de silencio

- bien…

- vamos Reneesme tu sabes que no estas bien

- si en verdad no lo estoy, últimamente me esta pasado cosa muy extraña….

- ¿como cuales?

- que tal se después de clases damos un paseo solo tu y yo y te cuento mejor…

- ¿tienes duda de contarme no? – me dijo Anthony algo serio, algo de nosotros es que nos conocíamos los suficiente como para saber cuando algo estaba mal era una conexión única además que utilizamos siempre.

- si, un poco tengo miedo de cómo reacciones

- tan grave es – me dijo preocupado algo que había aprendido con los años era que nunca preocupes a Tony

- no al menos eso quiero creer, pero es sobre mi pasado ellos conoce a mis padres ¿te lo puedes creer a mis padres? – al decir lo ultimo Tony se tenso por unos minutos después intento relajarse, ¿Algo raro esta sucediendo aquí?

- ¿y quien son esa personas? – me pregunto Tony con curiosidad

- no lo se aun no lo conozco… - hice una pausa - ¿me acompañarías a conocerlo?

- no lo se… es que me parece algo muy extraño tu no lo conoces pero ellos te conoce a ti

- si se que es raro pero es lo único que puedo hacer ¿me ayudaras no? – le dije nerviosa quería que el me ayudara a conocer a esa personas necesitaba ir a en este momento a ese bosque lo haría con el o si el

- esta bien iré contigo eso antes de que te vayas sola…- bien Anthony era el mejor hermano del todo el universo – yo también te quiero…

Fuimos caminado con agarrados de la mano hacia la cafetería pasaba unos minutos para que toque el timbre nos sentamos en la mesa y seguimos normal o eso quería pensar, esa sobra estaba detrás de Bella y Edward y los miraba con odio el mas puro odio, Edward por una extraña razón volteo pero no vio nada.

Después de eso las clases pasaron normales, cuando llegamos a la casa Anthony y yo nos cambiamos y comimos algo, por una extraña razón Alice y no era la única pues Bella también estaba de allá para acá.

- ¿Estas listo Tony? – le dije nerviosa.

- ¿A dónde van? – me preguntaron todo en la sala.

- iremos al centro comercial….

- a cazar – dijo Anthony al mismo que yo decía lo otro genial magnifico

- ¿al centro comercial o de caza? – Dijo Rosalie con una ceja levantada

- es que iremos de casa primero y después al centro comercial, pero ustedes no puede ir queremos pasar un tiempo de hermano ya hora se nos hace tarde adiós…- le agarre la mano y salimos rápido de allí…

Estuvimos corriendo por los bosques cazando algunos osos pardos, uno que otro ciervo y un puma que compartimos los dos, corrimos un poco más y nos quedamos en un árbol viendo un poco el cielo.

- ¿y bien me contaras si o no? – me dijo Tony desde arriba del árbol estaba sentando de la misma manera que se sentaba en el árbol que teníamos en Volterra.

- si, por donde quieres que comience – le dije suspirando me tocaba una larga charla con mi querido hermanito

- bien por el principio de todo esto…- dijo mirándome a los ojos desde esa altura me sentí muy pequeña así que me levante y trepe hasta donde el estaba y me acomode a su lado, mientras el pasaba un brazo por mi cintura, cualquiera que nos viera diría que somos pareja aunque en realidad no lo somos nos queremos mucho.

La charla con Anthony fue un poco mas que larga tuve que contarle todo los que ocurrió en el campo y todas las emociones que sentí al ver a Jacob y todas las emociones que sentir al estar con Edward y Bella, también le explique los raros sueños que he tenido últimamente y lo que paso hoy en la mañana en la cafetería…

Anthony me escuchaba con todo la atención del mundo, cuando le termine de explicar fue cuando su emociones explotaron había ira, dolor, tristeza y de nuevo ira….

- ¿Tony cálmate? – le dije estaba asustada era muy poco las veces que el se comportaba así.

- es que no puedo, ¿Por qué no me dijiste? – me dijo muy enfadado el estaba dando vueltas en el piso ya que del tiro se había tirado.

- tu tienes una vida Tony no te quería preocupar con la mía últimamente las cosa han cambiado mucho y estas pasado tiempo con Lucia y sino es con ella es con Edward y si no es con Carlisle o si no que se yo, que este haciendo y no quería llegar yo la estupida de tu hermana a interrumpir tu vida… - le grite enojada no se por que teníamos estas conversación o pelea.

- Reneesme por dios tu no eres una estupida, tu eres mi hermanas estas por sobre todas las personas de este mundo – me dijo un poco mas calmado

- Tony entiéndeme yo tenia miedo tu eres mi hermano mayor te amo y eso nadie lo va a cambiar pero no quería que tu cargaras con mis problemas a todas partes, yo solo quiero que este allí apoyándome como siempre los has hecho….

- bien, aremos una cosa pero con una condición…- me dijo muy serio, vale mi hermano tiene problemas de bipolaridad.

- ¿Cuál condición? – le dije con una ceja levantada

- ¿Qué yo te acompañe a ese campo y que me contaras todo lo que sucede bien?

- bien vamos – le tome de la mano y salimos corriendo hacia donde estaba el campo me conocía ese camino pues la sensación de que ya he estado allí en otras ocasiones, Tony no dijo nada en el camino pero conociéndolo como lo conozco se que tiene millones de preguntas las cuales yo no tengo respuesta a esa.

Cuando llegamos allí estaba igual que antes, era grandísimo mas que un estadio de béisbol los árboles le daba un expresión de terrorífico caminamos y nos colocamos en el medio del campo.

- aquí es… - le dije mirando a todos lado

- Reneesme no me da muy buena espina este lugar…

- si lo se a mi tampoco pero ellos siempre están aquí o eso espero…- suspirando frustrada, hubo un viento el mismo que la otra ves terrorífico mi corazón iba a miles de kilómetro, cuando escuche la voz…

_- Reneesme…_

- ¿escuchaste eso? – Me pregunto Tony

- si y ¿tu? – Le dije nerviosas

- claro, si no te estuviera preguntado tonta…

-_ vaya pero si son los hijos de Bella y Edward Cullen nunca pense encontramerlos aqui a los hijos te mi enemigos_ – dijo una voz y me quede en shock...

- ¿Qué el dijo QUE?

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenece a S. Meyer yo solo los uso en mi retorcida y linda cabezita que tiene como complice a mi mente....

* * *

Holaaaa aqui les traigo este capitulo hahahaha espero que le guste nose cuando vuelva actualizar pase por mi nueva novela se llama

****

"LAS ESTRELLAS SIEMPRE BRILLAN"

es muy bonita dejen comentarios cuidese un besitho byeeee!!!!

****

**ADELANTO PROX CAP:**

- Reneesme se entero de que ustedes era su padres....- le dije a preocupado

-!LOS ODIOS!!!

- ¿Edward tenemos que recuperala no le perdere otra ves?

- ¿y Anthony donde esta?

- te amo hermana pero no dejare que lo sigas lastimando

- lo siento, perdoname por favor.....


	17. La Verdad

**Reneesme Cullen: Una Historia Diferente**

**Reneesme POV**

_- Reneesme…_

- ¿escuchaste eso? – Me pregunto Tony

- si y ¿tu? – Le dije nerviosas

- claro, si no te estuviera preguntado tonta…

_- vaya pero si son los hijos de Bella y Edward Cullen nunca pensé encontramerlos aquí a los hijos te mi enemigos – _dijo una voz y me quede en shock...

- ¿Qué el dijo QUE?

- el no dijo nada Reneesme – dijo Anthony nervioso

- no yo lo escuche el dijo… el dijo que nosotros éramos los hijos de Edward y Bella – le dije histérica

- Reneesme creo que estar con Alec te afecta mucho el cerebro…

- no yo se lo que escuche…

- ¿y que fue lo que escuchaste?

- yo escuche que tu y yo éramos los hijos de Bella y Edward – le dije mirándolo a los ojos aun no me podía creer esto como **yo **hija de Edward y de Bella no eso no podía ser, eso tiene que ser una mentira las mas grandes de todas las mentiras ¿Por qué ellos no puede ser **mis padres** cierto? ¿Verdad que ellos no puede ser **mis padres** verdad? por la mirada de Anthony supe que si ellos son **mis padres…**

- Anthony te lo preguntare una sola vez y quiero que me responda con la verdad ¿Edward y Bella son mis padres? – hubo un silencio un maldito silencio que hizo que mi mundo se acabara con ese maldito silencio y huí como niña pequeña huye de la oscuridad, de la tristeza como huye del dolor, pero algo tenia claro y es que nunca les perdonare esto nunca…..

* * *

**Anthony POV  
**  
corría eso era lo único que podía hacer tenia que llegar hasta la casa de Los Cullen hace tiempo que Reneesme había desaparecido del bosque gracias a esa malditas tres persona que según ellos era enemigos de **mis padres**… si **mis padres** habíamos tenido esta conversación miles de veces ellos no me alejaría de Reneesme y yo no los alejaría de ellos, Edward y Bella me propusieron que los intentara ver como unos padres o solos como amigos, tengo que admitir que desde que llegamos siempre me sentí en casa con ellos Bella y Edward era, son y será los padres que siempre he querido para Reneesme y para mi.

En la casa todos sabíamos la verdad sobre que ellos era la verdadera familia de mi hermana, la única que faltaba era Reneesme y eso fue lo que causo que me alejara de ella.

Es la única que me conoces con mis defectos y mis virtudes, la amo no tanto que Lucia ella era mi luz tengo que admitir que es una de las persona que mas amo en el mundo después de Reneesme, seguía corriendo ya estaba llegando tenia que decirle había perdido de vista a Reneesme hace como una hora, algo que odiaba es que se sabia escapara con facilidad, estuve como dos hora recorriendo el bosque pinzadles los talones pero no llegue a mucho ella siempre será mas ágil que yo.

La casa estaba iluminada como siempre, pero había tensión en el habiente, entre como alma que lleva al diablo, todos me miraron asustado lo único que pude decir fue…

- Reneesme se entero de que ustedes son sus padres....- le dije a preocupado todos me miraron asustado.

- ¿Cómo? – Dijo en un susurro Bella un susurro de miedo y preocupación

- estuvimos en un bosque o en un campo da igual, era grande nos encontramos con unas voces aunque para mi era fantasma la cosa es que ellos dijeron que éramos los hijo de Edward y Bella Cullen y que nunca pensó estar al frentes de los hijos de su enemigo, Reneesme se quedo en shock y luego me pregunto si era verdad, pero si pensamiento iba mucho mas allá que no me quedo mas remedio que decirle antes de tener una de las discusiones mas horrorosa de mis vida- dije con lagrimas en los ojos, los gritos aun se escuchaba en mi cabeza alguien que recordaba su lagrimas sobre todo su lagrimas…

- ¿COMO COÑO PASO ESTO? – dijo Alec con una furia infernal se que estaba enamorado de ella pero aquí todos sabíamos que ella no está destinada para estar junto a el y aunque el no lo quiera admitir el sabe que eso es verdad pero no por eso va dejar de luchar por ello…

- YA TE LO DIJE LAS COSA PASARON MUY RAPIDO – ya tenia mucho para que me viniera a gritar mi hermana estaba afuera que sabe que es lo que planea pero viniendo de ella se que no es nada bueno…

- ESA ES TU EXCUSA QUE TODO PASO MUY RAPIDO, ERES SU HERMANO TIENES QUE PROTEGERLA, CUIDARLA NO ENTOCES… ¿DONDE QUEDO EN SOY SU HERMANO? – Dijo con veneno, ¡Dios este tipo es insoportaable!

- YA CALMESE USTEDES DOS RENEESME ESTA EN CUALQUIER PARTE Y NOSOTRO NOS ESTAMOS MATANDO ENTRE NOSOTROS MISMO…- dijo Lucia era muy poco la veces que ella gritaba, a ella no le gustaba estar enojada y yo lo sabia muy bien.

- Anthony dijiste que uno enemigos de nosotros dos fueron lo que le dijeron no – me dijo Edward con desesperación yo solo asentí

- ¿Quién son? – me dijo Bella mi madre era igual o tanto como Reneesme su sentimiento se ve através de su ojos…

- bien creo que era algo así como Victoria, Laurent y James… no lo se muy bien pues cuando ellos dijeron eso Reneesme y yo estábamos discutiendo y no puede escucharlos muy bien - dije recordando en nombre de los Vampiros eso…

-¿QUE? – dijeron todo los Cullen

- ¿pero ellos están muertos? – Dijo Alice

- lo se, son como una especie de fantasma o algo así, ellos son lo que hace que Reneesme tenga esa malditas pensadilla además de que su recuerdo aun son borroso.

Nos quedamos un tiempo en silencio nadie decía nada solo se escuchaba nuestra respiración, todos estábamos en nuestro pensamiento intentando ver como hacer para encontrar a mi hermana pero había algo que no cuadraba muy bien aquí…

* * *

**Reneesme POV**

Mi vida apesta, como no me di de cuenta antes, como no pude ver bien, ¡Dios que Estupida había sido!, todos me engañaron cada uno de ellos y Anthony sobre todo el…

Corría tenia que escapar ya no lo soportaba mas, no me quería enfrentar a ellos, no quería saber la verdad, corría si saber a donde, corría como si en ello se me fuera la vida una vida llena de mentiras, llena de engaño….

Las lagrimas caía por mis ojos si permiso, odiaba ser tan débil, seguí corriendo pero todo lo veía borroso lo suficiente como para tropezar con alguien y no impórtame nada.

- Reneesme…- dijo una voz un poco conocida para mí, levante la vista dando que por el tropezón y su fuerza me hizo que me cayera, allí estaba Jacob Black mirándome preocupado y angustiando… - ¿Qué haces aquí? – no me importo que el fuera mi enemigo mitológico mortal solo necesitaba alguien que me protegiera me levante con rapidez y lo abrase al principio se tenso pero después me correspondió el abrazo su cuerpo estaba caliente, me sentí que estaba en el mejor lugar del mundo su brazo era como una protección una que nadie me había dando desde hace mucho tiempo… No se cuanto tiempo permanecimos así, no lo quería soltar por que el era como la energía que necesitaba para enfrentarme a todos y todo…

- ¿puedo preguntar que es lo que paso para que este así o es mala idea? – me dijo en susurro rompiendo el silencio

- no creo que necesito desahogarme con alguien – suspire – me entere de quien era mis padres…

- así y ¿Quiénes son?...

- son Bella y Edward Cullen… - dije con un sollozo, el me abrazo mas fuerte…

- ya Reneesme tienes que cálmate – me dijo pero no podía necesitaba sacar todo lo que llevaba allí dentro de mi corazón… no se que paso después solo recuerdo que el me cargo y yo cerré mi ojos sabia que me llevaría a la casa de Los Cullen, mi familia irónico no todo el tiempo pensé en ellos como eso como mi familia.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Había pasado horas en las cuales no sabíamos nada los chicos se había quedado dormidos en el sofá esperando a Reneesme, todos había salidos a patrulla en su búsqueda.

Estoy desesperada los suficiente como para matar a un humano, había pasado por muchas cosas en mi vida y no podría ni siquiera pensar en perder otra ves a Reneesme ella era, es y seguirá siendo alguien importante en mi vida mi única hija con el amor de mi vida.

la puerta de crista sonó haciendo que Esme y yo giráramos a ver quien era, y allí estaba Jacob con mi princesita Esme le abrió la puerta para que pasara, Reneesme esta dormida se veía tranquila, mis vista se fue en Jacob el cual me dijo que lo siguiera hacia el cuarto de ella.

- Esme dile a lo demás que Reneesme esta aquí por favor – le dije con un poco de esperanza.

- si claro cariño ve con Jacob – me dijo con una sonrisa esa que me hacia sentir cómoda

- gracias…

Subí las escaleras lo más rápido que mis pies me daba, Jake estaba terminado de arropa a Reneesme la cual se acomodo en su cama un poco mas.

- Jake ¿como la encontrare?….

- en realidad ella me encontró a mi, iba de camino hacia acá cuando me tropéese con ella en el bosque y no se veía muy bien – hizo una pausa - ¿ella sabe que tu eres su madre?

- si, tenemos problemas Anthony y ella fueron al campo donde practicamos Béisbol, y allí se encontró con las voces de Victoria, Lautner y James…

- ¿Cómo que se encontró con las voces de Victoria, Lautner y James? ¿Ellos no estaba muerto pues? – me pregunto desesperando, así que le conté todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora, decidimos dejar dormí mas a Reneesme mientras que llevamos a los demás a su respetivas habitaciones con la ayuda de Esme.

Era las dos de la mañana cuando llego Edward con lo demás, le dije como Jacob encontró a Reneesme y después subimos pues no se quedaría tranquilo hasta que no la viera, nos quedamos un rato viendo como ella dormía, así pasaron las siguientes horas hasta que vimos que amanecía y salimos.

en el ambiente se sentía todas las emociones que pueda existir desde la felicidad hasta el miedo, los chicos ya había bajado lo cual hicimos la misma rutina solo que esta vez faltaba una integrante y las mas importante.

Escuchamos un portazo y como bajaron las escaleras rápido y allí estaba mi hija con un expresión de enfado y frustración, tenia un Jens, con una camisa maga larga de color blanco, y una chaqueta negra al igual que los tenis, su pelo estaba recogido en una coleta alta dejando su pollina de una lado derecho, en su hombros colgaba una mochila fucsia.

- ¿Reneesme que haces? – le dijo Lucas

- ¿Te vas? – le pregunto Lucia con los ojos cristalinos

- si yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí… - Edward que estaba detrás de mi se tenso y agarro mi mano.

- ¿quédate por favor? – le suplique ella me miraba con odio, dolor y con tristeza.

- para que quieres que me quede para que me siga miento no gracias prefiero ser un Volturis completa a que quedarme un maldito minuto mas con ustedes… - casi grito mientras su ojos se volvía cristalinos, creo que eso lo hendero de mi.

- no fue nuestra intensión Reneesme de verdad nosotros no…- Reneesme interrumpió a su padre.

- no mientas Edward no te atrevas a mentirme, por que tanto tu como Bella supieron cuanto deseba poder conocer a **mis padres**, ustedes también sintieron ese cariño que crecía en mi ser por ustedes, tu leyendo mis pensamientos sabias que los querías de una forma linda y que los veía como **los padres** **que nunca tuve **pero aun así ustedes no se atrevieron a decirme que era mis padres…

- y que quería que hiciera que te dijera _**"Reneesme somos tus padre"**_ entiende que no podíamos hacer eso… - le dije desesperadas

- pero si pudieron mentirme no…

- Reneesme ya párale con esto estas siendo cruel con ellos

- ¡Tu Cállate Anthony! – le dijo con el suficiente odio – pensé que tu eras mi hermano tu y yo nunca hemos tenido secreto, pero tuvimos que venir a este maldito pueblo, y conocerlos a ellos, para que tu confianza en mi se largara ¿no?

- no Reneesme no es así…

- SI, SI ES ASI, POR DIOS QUE CREEN QUE SON UNA NIÑA PEQUEÑA PUES NO, NO LO SOY, Y ME LARGO – dijo con el enojo y algunas lagrimas en su mejilla - !LOS ODIOS!, LOS ODIOS COMO NUNCA PENSE ODIA A NADIE….- con eso camino hasta la puerta pero una voz la hizo detenerse.

- Rene…Esme…- dijo Lucia jadeando su mejilla parecía un río de las lagrimas desbordas, Reneesme la miro con odio, odio que desaparición cuando la vio y la dulzura y el dolor atravesó por su cara - ¿por...favor...no... te. ..vayas...por.... favor? – le dijo tartamudeando, Reneesme se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

- lo siento, no puedo, no me pidas algo que no puedo hacer lo siento – dijo un susurro antes de salir huyendo, después de eso todo paso muy rápido.

- los chicos todos los hombre menos Edward que se quedo conmigo, salieron buscarla, lucia estaba llorando encerrada con Alice y Esme en su habitación al igual que Elizabeth y Rosalie.

Estaba en el sillón mientras Edward me abrazaba teníamos rato así, las palabras de mi hija sonaba en mi cabeza una y otra ves mi vista fueron a los ojos de Edward y con la poca voz que me quedaba dije lo que pensaba….

**- ¿Edward tenemos que recupérala no la podemos perder otra ves?

* * *

**

Holaaaa aqui les traigo este capitulo hahahaha espero que le guste nose cuando vuelva actualizar pase por mi nueva novela se llama

****

"LAS ESTRELLAS SIEMPRE BRILLAN" es muy bonita dejen comentarios cuidese un besitho byeeee!!!! Espero que este capitulo le allá

gustado ya falta muy poco para que termine esta novela....

* * *

**ADELANTO PROX CAP:**

- ¿y Anthony donde esta?

- te amo hermana pero no dejare que lo sigas lastimando

- lo siento, perdoname por favor.....

- !ANTHONY NO!!!!


	18. Encuentro Ness y Jake

**Reneesme Cullen: Una Historia Diferente**

**Tercera Persona POV  
**  
Dice que los miedo son lo que acaba con nuestras esperanza, que acaba con nuestra mas grande fe, con nuestro sueños y sobre todo con la miedo es un sentimiento que todos sentimos por cualquiera estupidez, por algo importante o simplemente por nada, el miedo viene de la mano del Dolor y eso es lo que últimamente todos tenia.

Todos los Cullen mas los Lobos habían hecho una búsqueda, Reneesme estaba desaparecida había recorrido todo Forks y su alrededores, Marcos junto con Marisol y Alec había viajado hacia Italia por si acaso se le ocurría alguna locura, tratándose de ella todo era posible.

Bella, Anthony y Edward estaba cada vez mas preocupado había pasado ya dos semana y no tenia noticia de ella, y eso les preocupaba.

Las cosa ya no era iguales faltaba la alegría en su corazón, todo se estaba volviendo muy rutinario, las sonrisa ya no estaba, incluso Alice y Lucia ya no era las misma, para los Cullen el sentimiento de vacío era el mismo que de hace años cuando los Volturis le arrebataron a Reneesme de pequeña pero estaba consiente de que estaba viva o al menos eso quería creer.

Jacob estaba muy angustiando si pues quizás ella aun no supiera que estaba destinado a estar junto pero el necesitaba saber que ella estaba bien, por ella era su vida ahora, el sentía que todo estaba repitiéndose luchar otra ves con un maldito chupasangres por el amor de su ahora vida, no dejaría que se la quitara por que el no era Edward, el no seria lo suficientemente fuerte de ver a Reneesme feliz con otro, otro que no sea el.

**Verde, Verde, Verde, Verde, Verde, Verde, Verde, Verde…**

Eso era lo único que veía Reneesme, los altos árboles puntiagudos, las pequeñas ramas que crecían en el suelo, las muy pequeñas flores, los grandes troncos que debería ser marrón pero por la húmeda son de color verdoso.

Camino lentamente hacia una pequeña cabaña que consiguió a las a fuera de Forks, venia de una larga caza no sabia muy bien por que seguía escondía solo sabia que querría estar sola por una ves es su maldita vida, lloraba todas las noche antes de dormirse en un simple concho que encontró en esa casa, con lo muy poco que sabia de construcción y carpintería había podido arreglar la pequeña cabaña había destruido uno que otro árboles, la casa no estaba muy estable pero era cómoda lo suficiente para refugiarse en ella por las dos semana que había pensando.

Tenia pensado ir a Italia, pero tenia el presentimiento de que allá la estaba esperando, conocía muy bien a Marcos y Alec además de que su plazo de quedarse en Forks ya se había caducado, suspiros una vez mas.

Recordando todos los días que pasó con sus hermanos, las risas, las locuras, los miedos, las pelas, el amor entre ellos y era doloroso saber que toda tu familia te miente... Y es que a ella no le duele saber que los Cullen son su familia de hecho esta feliz por que ellos sea su familia ¿pero si ella esta feliz con que ellos sea su familia por que ella no esta con ellos? fácilmente a ella le dolí que no le dijera que su familia estaba viva y al frente de ella no a ella le dolía que las personas mas importante en su vida no confiara en ella, por eso se fue necesitaba pensar.

Y también se fue por que tenia miedo de escuchar la verdad, tal ves no los odie pero si le tiene miedo y mucho, y es que solo es un patética niña de veintidós años en un cuerpo de diecisiete años y estaba asustada – patético - ¿pero que podía hacer?

Jacob corrió por los alrededor de Forks, mas bien a las a fueras, necesitaba verla ya no podía hacer mas nada, si verla no quería volver a sentir ese dolor como cuando se las quitaron haces años los Volturis.

Jacob en su búsqueda se encontró con una pequeña casa que se estaba cayendo pero tenia tiempo corriendo así que tenía que tomar un descanso, se cambio a su forma humana y se coloco los pantalones que lo tenia amarrado en el tobillo, camino hasta esa pequeña casa y entro lo que vio lo dejos en shock.

Allí estaba su princesita, su Ness, Su Reneesme…

estaba en un simple concho con una pequeña manta de color rosado bebe, su bellos ojos estaba cerrado y su pelo despeinado pero aun así se veía hermosa.

Reneesme se removió incomoda sintiendo la presencia de alguien, su ojos se abrieron y movió la cabeza y vio aquel hombre, era Jake estaba allí parado con su pelo mojado, unos desgastados pantalones y estaba descalzo, hermosos pensó…. ¿Qué? espera tu no dijiste que Jake era hermoso ¿no?, le dijo una pequeña voz en su cabeza.

Movió su cabeza y se restregó los ojos con la manos pensado que era un sueño pero no el estaba allí, ella se sentó ya no tenia escapatoria el vino por ella.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto de todas forma

- estaba pasado por aquí, vi la cabaña y me entro curiosidad – dijo Jake mirándola y no mentía cuando decía que le entro un poco de curiosidad.

- bien – hizo una pausa - ¿A dónde te dirigías? – levanto la vista un grave error para ella pues se encontró con unos lindos ojos negro como las noche pero con pequeñas estrellas brillantes que no se veían, desvío su mirada hacia la matita mientras se protegía con ella

- a ningún parte en particular – hizo una pausa – toda tu familia te están buscando

- si eso me imaginaba

- ¿regresaras con ellos? – Pregunto con miedo

- ¿tendría que hacerlo?

- seria lo mas lógico siendo que ellos son tu familia…

- una familia que miente vaya familia, no sabia que eso era llamarse así _familia_.

- no los conoces… - le dijo Jacob con voz seria

- ¿y tu si? – Le replico ella

- te sorprendería las cosa que se de ellos – dijo Jacob con voz melancólica, hace años que había tenido esa unión y aunque fuera por una pelea por el amor que el creyó que era su vida.

- ¿tu lo sabias no?

- ¿saber que?

- no te hagas, Jacob ¿tu sabias que ellos eran mis padres, que lo son? – le pregunta una Reneesme histerica y es que mientras hablaba ella se había levantando del cocho donde dormía, la mirada chocolatada tenia miles de sentimientos que Jacob no lograba comprender.

- de hecho…- suspiro y la miro a los ojos otra ves – yo estuve en tu parto… junto con Edward…

- Junto con mi padre… - dijo Reneesme con miedo, pero era curiosa y eso era algo malo de ella el miedo estaba siempre allí pero necesitaba saberlo, saber mas de su familia y aunque no estaba lista para enfrentarse a ello necesitaba saberlo, pero antes tenia que viajar en Chicago la esperaba y tenia que hacerlo antes de que Jane la descubriera era para protegerse ella y ahora para proteger a su familia.

- si, junto con el – le dijo nervioso.

- tengo que irme – dijo recogiendo lo poco que tenia regando en la maleta.

- ¿A dónde vas? – Le pregunto Jake

- a un lugar… - le dijo ella

- ¿iré contigo? – Dijo seriamente pero lo dijo mas como pregunta que como afirmacion

- no tu no iras conmigo – le dijo ella encarándolo, se miraron a los ojos por unos minutos, los cual hizo que todo su mundo se detuviera, en un movimiento Jake ya la estaba besando era un beso lento que pronto se volvió violento por tanto sentimientos juntos, lleno de tristeza, agonía, esperazas muertas, desesperación y sobre todo amor.

Jake coloco su mano en la cintura de ella, Reneesme tenia su manos en su cuello mientras que se pegaba mas a el, era raro para ella pues nunca había sentido esa corriente eléctricas y al mismo tiempo mariposa en la pasa, pero aquel hombre la atraía físicamente hablando pero había algo de el que decía que tenia que estar con el, aunque eso es imposible ya que el es un hombre lobo y ella una extraña combinación entre una humana y un vampiro.

El aire estaba comenzando a faltar y se dejaron de besar, Jake puso su frente con la de ella, y aun con los ojos cerrados le dijo…

- iré contigo… - le susurro

- no puedes venir conmigo – le respondió de la misma forma a el

- te necesito – abrió los ojos y la miro – no puedo vivir sin ti, eh estado todo este tiempo vacío, tal ves no es el momento ni el lugar pero tu me perteneces desde el momento en que naciste tu….

- ¿Qué? – le interumpio en shock con una pregunta mientras se alejaba de el - ¿como que te pertenezco? ¿no entiendo?

- los de mi especie tenemos una especie de enamoramiento, nosotros lo llamamos imprimación, es como el amor a primera vista pero es duradero es para siempre….

- ¿y que tiene que ver eso conmigo?

- mucho – suspira – por que yo me imprime de ti

- ¿Qué?, para que pase eso tienes que conocerme o al menos que tu ya…...

- te conociera – termino el su oración

- ¿pero como? digo como es que me conoces si apenas nos vimos como unas dos o tres veces como mínimo

- ya te lo dije estuve en el día de tu nacimiento, te cuide cuando eras pequeña lo hice todo hasta que los Volturis te alejaras de nuestro lado…

Reneesme se quedo en silencio procesando toda la información que Jacob le estaba dando, todo tenia que ser un sueño, ¡Si¡ eso tenia que ser un maldito sueño.

- tengo que irme – dijo con odio y su mirada lo decía, Jacob se estremeció no le gustaba ver esa mirada en ella, le dolía mucho verla así.

- iré contigo – dijo con determinación

- no te dije que no – dijo muy enojada

- entonces si yo no voy tu tampoco – dijo con enojo, su mano empezaron a temblar pero tenia que controlarse era lo mejor para el y para ella.

- pues entonces tendrás que disculparme por lo que are... -le dijo mirandolo a losojos por ultima ves al menos por ahora

- ¿a que te…- Jake no termino de hablar por que con un nuevo don que descubrió Reneesme que tenia lo durmió, era como una anestesia que duraba los suficiente para escapar, Ness agarro la chaqueta y el bolso y salio corriendo vía al aeropuerto de Forks.

Al llegar a el se encontró con una chica de ojos azules, pelo negro, con un vaquero negro, una camisa blanca encima de una chaqueta negra y con un bolso en su hombro derecho de color blanco con rayas celeste.

- llegas tarde – le dijo Anna que tenia media hora esperándola

- lo siento no fue mi intención tuve algunos problemas en el camino – le respondió Reneesme

- ¿no le dijiste a nadie así donde íbamos verdad?

- no – mintió – mejor vámonos los Cullen me están buscando y puede que se aparezca por aquí….

- bien nuestro vuelo esta por salir….

- bien….

Reneesme y Anna caminaron hasta la cita de seguridad, media hora después de hacer todo lo reglamentando pudieron subir al avión que quince minutos después salio el avio rumbo a Chicago, donde todo cambiara pero la pregunta es ¿para bien o..para mal?...

* * *

Hola los chicos se que puse adelanto del proximo capitulo que tiene que ser este pero me inspire en otra cosa asi que deje esa parte para mas

adelante hehehehehe espero le guste gracias por los comentarios de verdad son genial los proximos capitulo sera un poco de misterio y accion...!

mañana creo que pondre subir otra capitulo de esta serie... bueno me despido un beso...!

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenece a S. Meyer yo solo los uso en mi retorcida y linda cabezita que tiene como complice a mi mente...


	19. Los Hermanos Barnes

**Reneesme Cullen: Una Historia Diferente**

**Reneesme POV  
**  
**Chicago**

Anna y yo llegamos a Chicago al Aeropuerto Internacional O'Hare, salimos de aeropuerto lo mas rápido que pudimos pues estábamos atrasada, caminamos hasta un lindo porche negro, entramos en el y salimos a toda velocidad…

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? – Pregunte

- solos unos minutos Deimo debe estar hecho una fiera, Stefan dijo que no tardaría en llegar por lo cual Elena lo esta controlando, aunque ya la ha mordido.

- ¡¿La Mordió? – le grite desesperada

- si, creo que ya se convirtió o algo así… no se muy bien

- ¿tu crees que seria capas de... tu sabes? – le dije asustada

- no lo se, Deimo es una persona muy diferente, después que mataron Carla para el todo a sido diferente, Ella era para el su luz…

- lo se, me se la historia, además yo estuve allí cuando la mataron es solo que aun no entiendo ¿Cómo son capaces de hacer eso?

- Ellos son capaces de todos y tu lo sabes muy bien, Reneesme

- lo se… solo me preguntaba ¿De verdad hay que matarlos?

El carro se quedo en silencio por unos minutos, Anna se quedo en silencio un gran rato y eso me hacia poner nerviosa sabia que me ocultaba algo pero no estaba completamente segura sobre que era, nos habíamos conocido de una forma muy diferente todavía lo recuerdo…

_Iba caminado hacia la plaza había tenido una pequeña discusión con sus hermanos, ¿es que por que no aceptaba que ella estaba enamorada de Alec? ¿Es que tanto cuesta hacerle saber a eso idiotas que yo estaba enamorada de el?_

__

Estaba sentada con mi vestido azul que me llegaba hasta la rodilla, el vestido era de tirita y tenia flecos los cuales me hacia sentir realmente cómoda con el además de que era unos de los diseño de Lucia, mis botas negras y mi chaqueta del mismo color, mi maquillaje ligero y mi pelo con algunos rizos y una cinta de color azul como el vestido.

Debería estar feliz pero no lo estoy ¿Por qué? pues mis hermanos creen que Alec es un peligro para mí, pero ello no puede decir algo así de Alec ¿verdad?

Era de noche otra noche estrelladas con la luna llena iluminado todo el lugar, así frío hoy era el carnaval en Volterra y las calles estaba pobladas, camine hasta el festival había mucha gente y de todo tipo, la alegría estaba en cada poro del carnaval,

todo estaba perfecto todo lo era hasta que tropéese con el, su ojos de un gris claro, su pelo de color negro, su cara de forma ovalada, vestía una camisa blanca encima de una chaqueta negra, su pantalones y zapatos era del mismo color que la chaqueta, nuestra mirada se encontraron un minuto lo suficiente como para saber que yo ya lo había visto.

- ¿tu eres Reneesme Masen? – Pregunto con una voz dulce

- si, ¿y tu eres? – Pregunte con curiosidad

- Deimo Barnes – dijo dándome la mano lo cual acepte gustosa, me sonrío de manera coqueta luego retiramos nuestra manos - ¿y vienes sola?

- no pero si – dije algo confusa

_- ¿Cómo no entiendo? – dijo de manera confusa rascándose la cabeza con la mano izquierda_

_- es solo que viene con mis hermanos pero cada uno se fue con su pareja y me quede sola – no era buena mintiendo espero que se lo trague pensó ella en ese momento_

__

- ¿y por que no vienes conmigo? – Le dijo el decidido

- OH, no lo se no quiero incomodar…

- no lo harás créeme – la interrumpió – ¿que dices vienes comigo o no?

- esta bien iré contigo…- esa ves estaba decidida que equivocada estaba, caminamos uno paso mas y nos encontramos con cinco chicos mas.

una era rubia su ojos era azules, tenia una falta corta en cima de un Jens, una botas negras, su camisa rosada era escotada y su chaqueta de cuero negra, su maquillaje era ligero y su pelo estaba adatado en un cola de caballo, a lado de ella estaba una chica de pelo negro, traiga unos Jens azules oscuros, con unas vota negras, su camisa vinotito en cima traiga una chaqueta de cuero su ojos de un color verde-azulejo mi lindo su pelo estaba suelto y en el traiga una cita del color de la camisa, a lado de ella estaba un chico el era rubio, su ojos verdes me desconcertaron un poco tenia unos Jens y unos zapatos negros su camisa verde botella con su dos primeros botones abierto dejando a ver un poco de su musculoso pecho, encima de esta traiga una chaqueta de cuero, a lado de el había dos chicos parecía los menores entre los tres, el chamo tenia unos pantalones y zapatos de color azul oscuros, su camisa era amarilla encima de una chaqueta de cuero negra su pelo negro resaltaba con su ojos negro y la otra chica tenia el pelo negro con unos ojos azules, unos Jens oscuros juntos con su botas su camisa maga larga era amarrilla encima de un chaqueta negra como todo su pelo estaba en una coleta alta.

Todo eras extremadamente hermoso era como si los hubiera sacado de un cuento de hadas.

- hola chicos – saludos Deimo – les presento a Reneesme Masen un amiga, Reneesme te presento a mis hermanos Anna y Stefan Barnes, la novia de mi hermano Elena Ford y su hermano Tommy y ella es mi novia Carla Stump

- es un gusto – dije tímidamente

- el gusto es nuestro – dijo Anna con una sonrisa.

- ¿y bien que hacemos ahora? – Dijo Tommy agarrando por la cintura a Anna

- ¿por que no mejor vamos al bar? – Dijo Carla

- lo siento soy menor de edad y todavía no tengo permitido beber – dije tímidamente

- OH, no te preocupes nosotros tampoco tenemos permitido beber – sonrío Tommy – solo vamos acompañarlos.

- bien, si es así entonces ¿Por qué no?...

Después de esa noche hizo unos grandes amigos salía todos los sábados con ellos y se comunicaba por teléfono era los amigos rebelde y un poco alocados que nunca había tenido y eso no cambio cuando se entero que Stefan, Deimo, Anna y Carla era vampiros con poderes extraordinario los cual lo hacia cambiar de forma y para ellos era mas fácil ser humanos a que ser vampiros.

Elena y Tommy quería forma parte de esto pero no lo hacia por su madre que estaba muy enferma pero cuando se recupere o muera ellos lo haría, Anna había manejado rápido o yo no había prestando atención a la carretera.

Se estación al frente de una casa blanca tenias algunas ventanas y estaba cerrada por las cortinas, nos bajamos del porche y caminamos directo hacia la casa cuando la abrimos todo estaba impecablemente hermoso, todo era colores pasteles y claros.

- ¡ya llegamos! – grito Anna con una sonrisa por las escaleras vi a Tommy corre hacia Anna y la beso con pasión atrás de el venia Stefan y Elena felices

- ¡Reneesme, ya estas aquí! – Me dijo Elena abrazándome, se que debería odiarla pero es que no puedo ella era tan buena conmigo Stefan y yo sufrimos por ella y por Alec, ella se dejo manipular por Sophie y termino lastimándonos pero ya no puedo odiarla aunque ella me lastimo yo la quiero como mi mejor amiga rebelde…

- Elena, ¿Qué de tiempo? – le dije abrazándola con cariño

- no sabes cuanto te hemos extrañado – me dijo llorando de la emoción

- ya amor – dijo Stefan quien se acerco abrazarme - esta un poco sensible

- hola Stefan como estas – le dije dándole un besito en la mejilla

- muy bien gracias, ¿Por qué no mejor pasamos a la sala? – me dijo Elena quien tenia una mueca y quien no si Anna y Tommy se estaba tragando el uno por el otro

- chicos, allá arriba hay muchas habitaciones porque no unas una o quiere que pase lo mismo que la otra ves – dijo Stefan riéndose al igual que Elena, yo los mire confundida

- hola Reneesme, Adiós Reneesme – me dijo Tommy corriendo a Velocidad vampiriza hacia arriba con Anna en brazos.

- ¿y ahora esto dos cuando... – no puede termina la palabras cuando alguien me hágalo hacia la sala, nos sentamos en el sofá los tres

- hace como dos años desde entones lo hace todo los meses y cuando se separa lo hace tres ves seguidas , creo… - dijo ella pensativa

- ¿Cuándo se convirtió en vampiro? – Les pregunte

- haces dos años, Deimo perdió el control con Tom le dijo algunas cosa sobre Carla, así que lo mordió….

- ¿y tu?

- ¿yo que? – Me dijo muy inocentemente

- vamos no te hagas cuando te convertiste es vampira – le dije mirándola fijamente

- un años después que Tommy – me respondió Stefan – yo la convertí no fue fácil pues su sangre era las mas deliciosa que había probado en años pero yo la amaba y no podría dejarla ir…

- bien – dije sonriendo, sonrisa que se quito al recordar a alguien - ¿y Deimo?, Anna me dijo que tu lo estabas controlando.

- si, tuve que dormirlo ya sabes, que el solamente se calma cuando tu estas con el….

- lo se… el es una persona muy importante para mi – le dije recordando todas las cosa que pasamos juntos, el era lagunas de las discusiones que tenia con Alec pero el cariño que tenia por el era el cariño que uno tiene por su hermano mayor era un amor como el que teníamos Anthony y yo…

- ¿y bien como están tus hermanos? – Me pregunto Stefan, y en ese momento bajaron Anna y Tommy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se sentaron en el otro sillón

- hola enana… - me abrazo Tommy

- hola gato tom – le dije riéndome

- que gracioso rana – dijo riéndose sarcásticamente, después se sentó a lado de Anna

- mis hermanos esta bien, eso creo….

- ¿a ver Reneesme que paso en Forks? – Me pregunto Anna

- aun me pregunto como sabia donde estaba….

- oye todos somos vidente, acuérdate de nuestro don Reneesme… - me dijo Stefan

- lo se… - suspire – bien lo que paso fue…. – y así le fui contando con cada detalle lo que paso en Forks todo sabia lo que paso pero ello quería que se los dijera y aquí estaba contándole todo, si no fuera por que tuve que dormir a Jacob para poder escapar todavía estuviera allí.

* * *

**Tercera Persona POV**

**Forks **

Todos daba vuelta y me dolía mucho la cabeza, mis ojos se abrieron y la luz me molestaba parpadee para acostúmbrame a la luz, me senté lentamente recordando lo que había pasado, lo único que recuerdo es un luz muy blanca y luego nada, puse una de mis manos en mi cabeza intentando controlar el fuerte dolor que tenia.

Recorrió con su vista todo el lugar, hasta que cayo en cuenta de algo, Reneesme se había ido, sabia que era muy tarde para buscarla no sabia cuantas hora había estando inconsciente.

Se levanto y vio que ya se estaba poniendo el crepúsculo eso solo hizo que se diera cuenta de que era lo suficientemente tarde para saber que buscarla ahorita no la encontraría.

Se cambio de forma humana a lobuna y corrió hacia la Mansión Cullen, corrió todo lo que su cuatro patas dieron al llegar allí ya lo esperaba Edward con unos pantalones, el cual se los tiro con su boca los atrapo se escondió en unos árboles para cambiarse y luego camino hasta donde estaba Edward.

- ¿Cómo te fue? – le pregunto Edward a Jacob, con el tiempo lo aprendió a soporta ya no podía hacer anda tarde o temprano el terminaría siendo uno mas de la familia.

- más o menos – suspiros - ¿Por qué no mejor entramos? – Edward asistió y entro atrás del Jacob lo siguió.

Todos estaba en la sala los chicos intentando estudiar, y los demás viendo televisión o al menos era lo que intentaba hacer, Edward entro y se ubico a lado de Bella, quien en seguida coloco su cabeza en el cuello de el.

Jacob vio ese gesto y antes se hubiera muerto por verlo pero ahora solamente comprendía que Bella nunca fue para el y nuca lo será, el suspiro.

- necesito decirle algo – dije después de un rato todo lo mirando y eso lo puso un poco nervioso – encontré a Reneesme y…

- ¿la encontraste? ¿Dónde esta? – dijo Bella desesperada, ella se había hecho la fuerte solo dos persona sabia que eso era mentira Anthony y Edward sabia que demostraba ser fuerte pero no lo era.

- si la encontré estaba a las a fuera de Forks, estuvimos hablando le dije que tenia que regresar con ustedes me dijo que no, tuvimos una pequeña discusión después me dijo que se iba…

- ¿se iba? ¿A dónde? – Pregunto esta ves Edward

- no lo se, ella nunca me dijo a donde, le dije que iría con ella y me dijo que no, después le dije que no la dejaría sola y me dijo que la disculpara por hacer algo ya después no recuerdo anda es como si me durmiera, estaba como anestesiado no recordaba nada….

- interesante… - dijo Carlisle todo el mundo algunos curioso, otros enojado y otros confundidos.

- ¿a que te refieres con que "interesante"? –Le dijo Anthony

- Reneesme tiene mas poderes de lo que todo nosotros podemos imaginar, verán cuando me estancia en Volterra me hice amigos de unos hermanos era el Clan Barnes, pero eso fue hace mucho ellos eran tres Deimo, Stefan y Anna, fueron convertido al mismo tiempo por unos vampiros nómadas, ellos tenia dones extremadamente extraños y estaba a la mira de los Volturis y si sigue con vida entonces aun lo están…

Deimo por ser el mayor de los tres era el líder, luego le seguía Stefan y después la pequeña Anna, por una extraña razón los tres tenia exactamente los mismo dones…

- ¿Cuál eran eso dones? – pregunto interesando Lucas pues tanto el como su hermano los nombre que escucharon les llamaron la atención.

- bueno un es el poder copiar todo poder que quieras y el otro era poder cambiar tu apariencia física, es decir, tu ahorita puedes ser vampiro, ellos puedes convertirse en humano, hombre lobos u cualquier animal u objeto quiera…

- ¿Qué raro?- pensó Elizabeth en voz alta

- ¿a que te refieres con "que raro"? – le pregunto Rosalie

- pues Reneesme tienes unos amigos en Volterra ellos son vampiro, la cosa es que ellos nunca quisieron ir a nuestra casa siempre diciendo que ellos no podía tocar territorio enemigo pues ellos le tenia miedo y a la ves rencor a los Volturis la veces que salíamos junto era un tema al cual no preocupábamos por no tocar…

- si, - siguió Lucas lo que estaba diciendo Elizabeth – ellos era muy extraño, una ves le preguntamos si ellos era como nosotros y Reneesme nos dijo que ellos tenia un don que los hacia cambiar de vampiros a humanos y que era esa la razón por la que su ojos nunca era rojo…. y después ellos nos explicar un poco como funcionaba pero nunca nos dijeron algo mas…

- ahora que lo recuerdo – dijo Lucia – una ves le pregunte a uno de ellos como hacia para obtener ese don y ellos me respondieron que era muy fácil solo tenia que se convertido por ellos mismo y su ponzoñosa les trasmitía ese don, fue muy extraño pero no quise preguntar mas…

- chicos – dijo Anthony un poco asustado – ¿se acuerda la ves que Reneesme desaparición por cinco días?…

- si… - respondió Lucia por todos - ¿Qué hay con eso?

- ¿y recuerda la marca que tenia en su brazo derecho? – Dijo ahora un poco asustado

- ¿Qué diablos estas intentando decirnos? – Les respondió Elizabeth

- creo que unos de ellos convirtió a Reneesme en…

- Vampiro…- respondieron Bella, Edward y Carlisle entendiendo hacia donde se dirigía los pensamientos de Anthony

- exacto... – dijo mirando a su padres y abuelo

- pero como… para eso ella tendría que tener los ojos rojo y sentir sed

- ¿y si ellos la convirtieron en humana? ellos son muy poderoso ahora entiendo la razón por la cual nunca pisaron el castillo.

- todo esto es tan confuso….

todo se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, silencio que fue callando por la visión de Alice, pues si durante el tiempo que los Hibrido estuvieron y están con ella pudo supera la ceguera que tenia y ahora podía verlo es su visiones claro que aun la imagen se veía un poco borrosa.

Después de un rato todos estaba atento, Jasper la llamaba canda rato para que regresara pero ella estaba como ida, la visión era una de las mas rara que ha tenido en toda su eternidad, era como manipulada por ella misma y solo podía ver y escuchar todo lo que veía en la visión después de un rato todo se volvió negro y ella regreso a la tierra, Jasper la abrazo y ella empezó a sollozar.

- ¿Alice dime que no es verdad lo que viste? – Pregunto Edward pero no le dio respuesta con la voz sino que lo pensó…

- _La mataran Edward, en un semana Reneesme morirá….._

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenece a S. Meyer yo solo los uso en mi retorcida y linda cabezita que tiene como complice a mi mente...


	20. Dídima y ¿Los Volturis?

**Advertencia:**

Este capitulo contiene un contenido algo fuerte, si lo lees ya será tu responsabilidad

* * *

********

**Reneesme Cullen: Una Historia Diferente**

**Reneesme POV  
**  
**Chicago******

El lugar era enorme, enorme era quedarse corto era gigante.

- sorprendida no – me dijo Tommy con una sonrisa burlona

- si, lo estoy – le dije atontada aun por el lugar

- ya veras lo maravilloso que este lugar Reneesme – me dijo Elena desde un árbol

- ya lo creo… - dije en un susurro

- además hay animales de todo tipo – me dijo Anna con una sonrisa

- esto es tan aburrido – respondió Deimo con un gesto casado, el no quería venir pero luego de un charla donde si no quería que su cámara nueva terminara muerta – este hecho gracias Anna – decidió venir

- deja ya de ser aburrido te pareces a papa – le respondió Stefan y un bufido de Deimo salio en respuesta

- se parece o lo es – respondió Anna con una carcajada que le siguieron lo demás

- ¿Qué haremos aquí? – les respondí a esto idotas que aun se seguía riendo, ¿Se preguntara que hacemos a las ocho de la noche en un bosque de Chicago? muy fácil hoy contaremos cuento ¿y por que en el bosque? por que los muy idiota dice que será mejor en el bosque así me asusto y grito del miedo ¡Idiotas!.

El lugar no era nada feo en realidad era como un claro pero era inmenso tenia algunas ramas que sobre salía de cinco árboles unidos había algunas mantas y almohadas, por que supuse que dormiríamos hoy aquí, en el medio había una fogata en un rincón había tres cesta con bebida y comida.

- pues, antes de que estrenes tiene que estar segura de lo que quieres hacer… - me contesto Deimo que estaba ayudando a bajar a Anna esta le sonrío y corrió directo hacia donde estaba Tommy

- ¿a que te refieres? – le respondí mientras me acomodaba al frente de la fogata todos estábamos alrededor de ella.

- te contaremos nuestra historia – dijo Stefan – a cambio tu no cuentas la de tu padres….

era un oferta tentadora muy tentadora siempre he querido saber su historia la razón por la cual nunca quería tocar el castillo de Volterra pero no quiera rebelar lo poco que se de mis padres.

-… - los mire y suspire con resinación – esta bien pero ustedes primero vale…

- bien comenzare yo…. – dijo Deimo suspiro y luego me miro - ¿te sabes la historia de Dídima?

- no… lo poco que se de ella es que se caso con Marco cinco años después de conocerse y que tiempo después que iba a escapar junto la mataron es lo único que se – era una historia muy delicada nunca quise preguntar mas de la cuenta por miedo a que Marco me regañara o peor lo lastimara así que me callaba.

- bien, Reneesme necesito que despeje tu mente y te dejes llevar por relato – yo solo asentí – haces mucho tiempo….

********

**Tercera Persona POV**

_Hace mucho tiempo una joven muchacha de cabello negros, ojos grises y labios carnoso pasaba de tienda en tienda en busca de vestido perfecto, pues en dos días seria el baile real, había decido compra el vestido mas hermoso._

- Bonnie, este es – le respondió mirando el bello vestido

- ¡Dios, Dídima esta hermoso! – Les respondió su amiga con una sonrisa

- verdad que si – se miro en el espejo – vamos Bonnie falta el tuyo tu tienes que ir conmigo

- Didi, no tengo dinero para cómprame un vestido como el tuyo – les respondió con tristeza

- pues yo tengo para comprante mil vestido eres mi mejor amiga he iras comigo vale – le dijo abrazándola

- vale – dijo con una sonrisa resinada.

Elena y Stefan estaba sentados de un forma en la que parecía que estaba abrazado, la cabeza de Tommy estaba en la piernas de Anna y ella estaba a recostada a un tronco, Deimo miraba fijamente el fuego mientras recordaba la historia que su madre biológica le contó antes de morir y que su madre adoptiva le contaba antes de fallecer.

Reneesme miraba a Deimo, estaba sentada a lado de el, tenia mucho pregunta y el lo sabia, el suspiro de nuevo y la miro y le dedico un sonrisa que fue correspondida y eso lo mataba Reneesme su forma de ser le recordaba a Carla su querida hermosa Carla intento alejar los malos recuerdos y volvió a mirar el fuego.

- la gran noche había llegado, _las calles estaba decoradas con colores pasteles, el castillo estaba abierto lo cual era muy raro ya que nunca se abría para el pueblo…._

Dídima y Bonnie llegaron al castillo con su hermoso vestido, ambas parecía sacadas de un cuento de hadas, caminaron con pasos firmes hasta el castillo maravillándose con la decoración.

- todo están hermoso – dijo Bonnie emocionada

- ya lo se, ¿iré a saludar a los príncipes me acompañas? – le pregunto Dídima a Bonnie

- creo que mejor iré mas tarde, acabo de ver a Katherine y quiero hablar con ella

- binen, entonces nos veremos después – le dijo en forma de despedida, ella camino decidida hacia donde estaba los tres príncipes y el Rey al llegar hizo un reverencia.

- su majestad – dijo con una sonrisa

- Señorita Barnes, es un gusto verla – le dijo el rey

- el gusto es mío – dijo con una sonrisa – mi padre les manda una disculpa por no estar aquí con ustedes

- OH gracias querida dile que no se preocupe por ello.

Dídima le dedico una mirada de admiración pues aquel pobre hombre había perdido a su esposa cuando nació su tercer hijo y el solo los había educado – o eso era lo que se decía en todo el pueblo - , el Rey les presento a su tres hijos por una extraña razón el primero no se dejo ver el rostro pero había algo de el que lo hacia conocido, el segundo la miro de un forma que le dio miedo en su mirada había lujuria y ¿odio? pero ella no sabia por que y el tercero la miro de un forma diferente había muchos sentimientos en esa mirada.

Ella se retiro no si antes dedicarle una ultima mirada al príncipe, camino con nerviosismos hasta donde estaba Bonnie que a verla se le acercó

- ¿Didi esta bien? – le pregunto preocupada

- Boni acabo de conocer al hombre mas bello de todo el plante y Marte…

- Whoa… tan bello es ¿yo lo quiero conocer?

- hay no seas así... – Sonríe nerviosamente – es uno de los príncipe…

-¿Cuál de los tres? – Le pregunto ella con curiosidad

- es el príncipe... - pero fue interrumpida por una dulce voz masculina.

- ¿me permite este baile?

Dídima le dedico una mirada nerviosa a Bonnie y esta simplemente le sonrío dándole ánimos ella se voltio y se encontró con el hombre mas maravilloso del mundo y Marte, el le tendió la mano y ella acepto y junto caminaron hacia el centro del salón, bailaron un vals que luego le siguieron mucho mas.

Dídima ya estaba cansada y el príncipe lo podía notar, el la acerco mas a el y le hablo en el odio.

- acompáñame…- y luego la separo ella miro su ojos y asistió.

Anna tenía los ojos cerrados recordando el día que su madre le contó esa parte, Stefan estaba mirando fijamente a la nada y Deimo seguí con los ojos puesto en el fuego.

- ¿Qué paso después? – Pregunto Reneesme curiosa

- Después de eso_… - _ me dijo Deimo con un bocadillo en la boca lo termino de comer – _ellos se siguieron viendo todas las tardes al meterse el sol y Bonnie ya estaba empezando a sospechar de lo que en realidad era el príncipe_

Una noche antes de que el príncipe se marchara por dos años a Inglaterra ella se entrego a el por amor, el le hizo el amor con toda la delicadeza que pudo para no lastímala, esa fue la mejor noche de los dos, pues el pudo saborear el vino y tomarlo y ella supo que no quería estar con otro mas que no fuera con el.

El primer mes paso y ello soledad de ambos lado, soledad que se fue apoderada por el miedo en el caso de Dídima.

- ¡Bonnie! ¡Bonnie! ¡Bonnie! – llama una y otra ves Dídima mientras corría por la casa de su padres.

- ¿Qué pasa señorita Dídima? ¿Qué le sucede? – Bonnie era una empleada en la casa de Dídima era su mano derecha

- tengo que contarte algo es muy importante… - le dijo Dídima asustada

- ¿Qué pasa Dídima? – Pero de los labios de ella no salieron nada - ¿Dime que sucede?

- Creo que estoy embarazada….

Los ojos de Anna se abrieron con fuerza y los de Stefan se cerraron, Elena solo se limitaba a darle carisias de animo, pues a el no le gustaba escuchar por todo el sufrimiento que paso su madre, en cambio Tommy solo le daba fuerte caricias con su mano en el brazo de Anna.

Deimo estaba como que hipnotizado por el fuego que cada ves mas se elevaba por el viento, Reneesme se acerco mas a el y ella también miraba el fuego necesitaba distraer su vista y aunque su cabeza estaba en la historia.

- ¿Qué paso después que tu madre supo que estaba embarazada? – pregunto en un susurro.

Stefan y Anna miraron a Deimo este se limito a ignóralos y suspiro.

- los padres de nuestra madre no creyeron que estaba embarazada de uno de los príncipes así que la echaron de su casa y Bonnie le ofreció un techo donde dormir… Ella lloro por que no entendía lo que pasaba, los días pasaba y su barriga crecía, así que ella tomo una decisión…

- ¿Cuál decisión? – le pregunto Reneesme con cautela, por primera ves Deimo retiro su mirada del fuego para mírala

- tener a esa creatura…. – su ojos estaba vacío de sentimiento, de pensamientos, de vida.

- _Ella lucho por meses junto con Bonnie que ya se había dando cuenta que esa creatura no era humana y que iba se renegada al reino de Dios, pero ella respectaría su decisión.  
Bonnie era una caza vampiro, ella se crío con una hechizara que le enseño algunos conjuros ella trato el de la protección eterna con Dídima, a dar a luz fue si complicaciones el nació a los siete meses y los llamo Deimo._

Cuido del y lo amo, con una sonrisa de ese niño ella era feliz.

Los años pasaron y Deimo cumplió un año de nacido y tres meses después llegaron los príncipe de Inglaterra, el príncipe busco a Dídima y estuvieron varias salida, ella aun no se animaba a decirle que había tenido un hijo de el por miedo, había pasado un mes de la llegada del príncipe y una noche Dídima recibió una carta que provenía del príncipe donde decía que la esperaba en el castillo, ese día ella le diría que tenia una hijo de el, que equivocada estaba…

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso esa noche? – le pregunto ella con curiosidad, pero Deimo solo se limito a ver a su hermano a Stefan esta era la parte de la historia de su madre que mas odiaba saber que…

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – volvió preguntar Reneesme, el retiro la mirada de su hermano y miro el fuego

- esa noche ella fue violada…

-_ Ella camino por los pasillo cuando vio una sombra detrás de ella, ella se giro pero no había nadie siguió su camino pero se volvió a sentir vigilada y la sombra sentía que estaba detrás cuando ella se voltio el susto que se llevo hizo que retrocediera._

- Señorita Dídima que gusto es verla por aquí – le dijo tomando su mano y dándole un beso.

- el...pla...cer...es...todo...mío...- pudo decir ella con nerviosismo el príncipe se carcajeo

- OH que linda se ve usted cuando se pone nerviosa – le dijo acorralándola hacia la pare, mientras la empezaba a tocar- repregunto como seria en la cama

- ¿de...que...esta hablando? – Dijo con miedo

- digamos de que no es justo que mi hermanito te tuviera primero yo en la cama, digamos que no es justo que tu le hallas dando placer a el antes que a mi, cuando yo te vi primero aquel día en la celebración.

- por favor... deje ir, se lo suplico

- te dejare ir…- le dijo en el odio

- ¿en serio? – Le pregunto ella ingenuamente

- claro que te dejare ir pero primero antes disfrutare de ti…

- no por favor... nooooo

un viento frío paso en el bosque haciendo temblar a los presente, los puños de Stefan estaba cerrados con fuerza, Tommy se levanto y abrazo a Anna con fuerza por que los sollozo iba a salir tarde o temprano pero estaba allí.

Elena entero la cabeza de Stefan en su pecho el se estaba cayendo, Reneesme tenia una mano en su boca no quería gritar pues la historia la asusto, al imaginarse algo como eso le pasara a ella o no, no quiera ni siquiera pensar en eso.

_- Después de eso ella quedo embarazada de esa maldito, y hizo lo mismo conmigo ella le dijo a Bonnie todo lo que había pasado y ella cuido de ella, a mi padre le había dicho que estaba de viaje y que no sabia cuando volvía, el bebe nació a los seis meses y ella lo llamo._

- Stefan, tu será mi doble alegría, tu ayudaras a tu hermano a que no vaya por el mal camino…- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Deimo se acerco a al cuna a ver a ese niño rubio que lo miraba fijamente, el le toco la nariz.

- palese un botochito… Wi… - decía mientra lo apretaba con su dedito y le bebe hacia muecas raras 

Stefan y Deimo se rieron en ese momento y todo se le quedaron miraron

- eso fue lo mas idiota que he podido hacer…

- y lo que he podido vivir.

- ¡Idiota! – Dijo Elena

- ¡tarados! – Dijo Anna

- ¡hombres! – Dijo Reneesme

- _Deimo y Stefan tuvieron una relación muy buena y como en oda historia rara yo estuve celoso de el pero eso no fue por mucho tiempo, yo iba a cumplir cuatro años y Stefan tres cuando mi madre decidió regresar – para la sociedad claro esta – todo el mundo veía que ella estaba mas hermosa y mas cambiada._

Mi madre y mi padre se encontraron ella le explico algunas cosa sobre su grandioso viaje a Inglaterra, estuvieron saliendo de nuevo y todo iba muy bien, el cuando la invitaba al castillo ella se salía con evasivas y con mentiras.

Mi mama y mi papa volvieron a caer en la tentación, ella con cada caricia de el se sentía mas querida.

Mi madre quedo embarazada, de nuevo pero este embarazo fue más rápido o acelerada de allí nació nuestro lucero Anna.

Deimo y Stefan miraron Anna con ojos de orgullo, lo que hizo que Reneesme que recordara las veces que Anthony la miraba así, una lagrima se escapo de su ojos.

- _Anna no tenia ni tres meses, cuando le fue arrebatada su alma y fue convertida en vampira, ella sabia que por los momentos no podría visitar a su hijos así que siguió a su príncipe en todo lo que el le decía de su nuevo mundo, cuando ello lo aprendió a manejar ella y el príncipe se casaron._

Cuando Anna tenia cuatro años, Stefan siete y yo ocho ella regreso y nos explico a Stefan y ami todo lo que estaba sucedió y que nos vendría a visitar cuando pudiera, así pasaba nosotros crecíamos y la veíamos los fines de semana, así pasaron diez años, los mejores de mi vida conocíamos a nuestro padre de lejos.

El día que nuestra madre le iba decir de nosotros, es fue el día en el que ella murió, le tendieron un emboscada nosotros no llegamos a tiempo para salvarla pero si vimos quien la había matado, su propio hermano de sangre la había matado el príncipe que no se dejo ver el rostro, el estaba con otro rubio.

le dijeron unas cuatas mentiras a mi padre, lo cual se las creyó, salimos directo a al casa de Bonnie donde vivimos durante todo este tiempo intentando buscar las fuerzas para poder vengarnos de ellos….

Anna estaba sollozando, los recuerdo de aquella noche aun seguía en su cabeza, Stefan estaba intentando ser fuerte y Deimo tenia odio en su mirada y tan solo con ver el fue hacia que su sed de venganza intentara calmarse.

- Deimo…

- ¿Si?

- ¿Cómo se llama eso príncipes? – pregunto Reneesme, todos la miraron.

- ellos son: Aro, Cayo y Marco Volturis….

- ¿Qué? – le dijo Reneesme en shock no se podía creer lo que le decía, pero allí fue cuando todo en cajo como un rompecabezas - ¿Quién mato a tu madre?

- Aro – respondió con odio

- ¿Quién violo a tu madre?

- Cayo – dijo Stefan y ahora esta ves fue el quien lo dijo con odio

- entonces Marcos es su….

- si, el es nuestro padre…

Bien definitivamente el mundo no puede ser mas pequeño….********

* * *

**Aclaración:**

Stefan, Deimo, Anna, Tommy y Elena ellos son los únicos que puede cambiarse de humanos a vampiros.

Los Volturis – especialmente Marco – no sabe nada de la vida de ellos, como puede ver en la historia, Dídima nunca le dijo por miedo por cual que el no sabe que Cayo abuso de ella.

Los Cullen bueno digamos que ellos aun no van aparecer.

Los próximos capítulos serán exclusivamente sobre el entrenamiento de Reneesme y creo que ya sabe contra quien van a pelea los chicos ¿no?

Y otra cosa los capítulos siguientes será muy dramático.

* * *

**Disculpas:**Les pido disculpa si ya no les gusta la trama de la serie pero me pareció que el final que yo tenia era muy aburrido y quería tener un poco de acción en el fic así que me vi el final de Vampires Diaries y una película de acción – no recuerdo el nombre – y me pareció que el fic estaba al mi aparece cero emociónate.

así que mis mas sincera disculpa pero el titulo lo dice… es una Historia Diferente….

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenece a S. Meyer yo solo los uso en mi retorcida y linda cabezita que tiene como complice a mi mente...


	21. Chat con Lucia

**Reneesme Cullen: Una Historia Diferente**

**Reneesme POV  
**  
- ¿Esa es la razón por la cual ustedes no entran al castillo? – Pregunte aun shock

- si es por esa razón – me respondió Deimo – nosotros no podemos estar en un lugar donde ellos este.

- bien – fue lo único que pude decir, todo esto era tan confuso pero de algo estoy segura y es que el imperio Volturis no va dura mucho y en parte eso era mi miedo.

Solo pensar en ello mi corazón se oprimía, y no era que tuviera en contra con ellos, al contrario si por mi fuera ellos ya estuviera mil metros bajo tierra las tres únicas persona que me importan que este vivos son Marisol, Marco y… Alec.

No puedo ver concebir un lugar donde no este Alec, mi corazón no lo permitía pero entonces ¿Cómo se llama ese sentimiento que te dice que el no es el adecuado para ti? ¿Cómo se llama ese maldito pensamiento que tienes cada ves que piensa lo que paso con Jacob y siente que tu corazón se parte en mil pedazos?

No sabia que era lo que me sucedía, últimamente había tenido mucho esa imagen donde Jacob y yo nos besábamos, era como si mi destino era con el, y no es que Jacob fuera feo, en realidad ahora que me doy cuenta era muy hermoso.

Su ojos negro como la noche, esa sonrisa encantadora, eso músculo que te hacia derretirte con tan solo verlo y eso… ¡BASTA!

_Se supones que tu amas a Alec ¿o es que acaso ya no te acuerdas?_

Maldita conciencia, pero en parte tenia razón se suponía que yo amaba a Alec, pero entonces ¿Dónde carrizo quedo ese amor? ¿Dios si de verdad me quieres madame una señal?

Estábamos todo en silencio pues para los hermanos Barnes no era muy fácil recordar el pasado de su familia, ¿Cómo se sentiría Marcos al saber que tienes dos hijos? ¿O que su querido hermanito – nótese el sarcasmo - violo a su amada? no y lo peor no es eso si no que el gran Aro Volturis mato a la esposa de su hermano y a su propia hermana de sangre.

Es que hay que ver que ese hombre no tiene corazón, ¿Cómo puede existir personas como el? pues espero algún día no muy lejano saber la respuesta.

- ¿bien Reneesme te toca decirnos la historia de tus padres? – me dijo Stefan con una sonrisa, la cual yo devolví; ¿Qué estará haciendo mi familia en este momento? ¿Me extrañaría tanto como yo a ellos?, miles de preguntas venia a mi cabeza como me gustaría estar en Forks.

- bien – suspire - ¿Por donde empezar? – dijo como su nada

- ¡Por El Comienzo! – gritaron como si fuera los mas obvio a lo cual yo me reír.

- Bien, le diré lo que se vale – todos asistieron – Bien la historia de mis padre comienza cuando…. – y así empecé a relatar la historia.

* * *

Había pasado dos días después de la fogata y mi entrenamiento era cada vez mas fuerte, esta mas de decir que me debilitaba, Deimo decía que era por que aun no estaba lista, cosa que si me pregunta yo le diría que esta exagerando.

Durante estos dos días había aprendido como manejar las dos estacas que necesitare, era de planta bañadas con ponzoñosa de Vampiro alta grado que si la tocas declárate muerto, Stefan me había enseñando un poco mas de batalla cuerpo a cuerpo eso me lo sabia de memoria parte de forma parte de la "familia" Volturis era que tenias que saber lo básico.

Durante estos dos días, había tenido sueños raros y tenía dolores de cabeza constantemente, Deimo era el que se preocupaba más y estaba todo el tiempo conmigo.

En este momento estaba sola en mi habitación, Elena y Anna estaba de compras y Tommy y Stefan están con ellas, Anna me había emprestando su lapto, ahorita estaba pensando en un mensaje para enviárselo a mi bebe a Lucia.

Pero vi que estaba conectada

Reneesme_125: Hola Lucia xD

**Lucy _ cuchi: Reneesme, ¿eres tu? ¡OH por dios! ¿Dime que estas bien? ¿Dime donde estas? dios estoy tan preocupadas aquí todo estamos preocupados tienes que verle la cara a tu padres y a toda la familia es como si en verdad fuera vampiros y Anthony quiere matarse por que no sabe donde esta….**Reneesme_125: si, lucia soy yo, y si estoy bien no te preocupes, lo siento hermanita pero no puedo decirte donde estoy, ¿y de verdad están preocupados por mi?**Lucy _ cuchi: obvio que si, ¿Por qué no deberíamos estar?**

**Reneesme_125: digo, es solo que… me ha mentido tanto que ya no se que creer**

**Lucy _ cuchi: y sigues pensando en ello, Reneesme ellos te amaba y si te mentimos fue por que Bella y Edward prometieron decirte pero aun no era el momento.**

****

Lucy_ cuchi: sabemos que te siente mal y no te culpo pero en verdad es necesario decir tantas mentiras como la que tú dijiste antes irte solamente ¿Por qué tú también la dijiste?

Reneesme_125: no…bueno…si…ya no se que pensar, solo dije lo que pensé además me dolió mucho que todos me metieran ¿sobre todo Anthony?**Lucy _ cuchi: el esta destruido, sabias que Bella y Edward le dijeron que el podía ser su hijo, y ahora el les dice papa y mama a ellos  
**  
Reneesme_125: no, no lo sabia**Lucy _ cuchi: Reneesme te puedo hacer una pregunta**

Reneesme_125: claro Luz dime

**Lucy _ cuchi: ¿estas con los hermanos Barnes?  
**  
Reneesme_125: si, estoy con ellos****

Lucy _ cuchi: ¿Qué haces con ello?

Le iba responde cuando Deimo apareció al frente mirándome curioso.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto desde el marco de la puerta

- hablando con lucia ¿y tu?

- estoy aburrido, ¿quieres dar un paseo?

- si, ¿A dónde iremos? – le pregunte

- no lo se a cualquier parte – hizo una pausa - ¿quieres seguir entrenando?

- si, quiero que me enseñe ese truco tuyo con la espada – le dije con una sonrisa

- te lo enseñare – camino hasta donde yo estaba y se sentó a mi lado - ¿de que hablabas con Lucia?

- me estaba diciendo las cosa que a pasado desde que me fui – le dije con tristeza

- bien, no tienes que sentirte triste, tienes que pensar que lo estas protegiendo, ellos te quitaron lo que tu mas querías, a tu familia

- lo se…

- Reneesme, ambos compartimos el mismo dolor nos arrebataron a nuestro padres, de formas diferentes pero lo hicieron además…

- ¿DEIMO, RENEESME? ¿DONDE ESTAN? – la voz de Stefan se escuchaba por todas partes, y estaba como alterado

- despídete de Lucia yo iré a ver – me dijo Deimo antes de irse

Reneesme_125: lo siento tengo que irme paso algo muy importante cuando pueda te llamo te quiero, dile a los demás que yo estoy bien y que no se preocupe por mi…**Lucy _ cuchi: ¿Qué esta pasando allí?  
**  
Reneesme_125: no te lo puedo decir lo siento  
**  
Lucy _ cuchi: maldición Reneesme dime que esta sucedió  
**  
Reneesme_125: lo siento no puedo adiós te quiero

Apague la computadora y salí corriendo y baje las escalera rápidamente.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Les pregunte cuando vi las miradas acecinas de todos

- tienes que decirle – le dijo Tommy a Deimo

- ¿decirme que? – le pregunte curiosa

- no le diré aun no es el momento – dijo Deimo

- ¿y cuando lo es? ¿Ella necesita saber que la están buscando? – Dijo Stefan a Deimo

- puede por el amor de dios, decirme lo que esta sucediendo – le dije desesperada

- ¿hay que decirle? – le dijo esta ves Elena, me arte del juego de palabra y cerré mis ojos y dese que todo se callara y al rato reino el silencio, abrí mi ojo y no podía creerme lo que vi, todo me miraba con los ojos bien abierto pues ellos hablaba pero no salí ningún sonido, les señale el sillón y todo se sentaron

- bien haremos un trato – ellos me miraron raro – ¿ustedes me dice por que estaba discutiendo y yo le devuelvo la vos vale? – Todos asistieron, cerré los ojos y dese que hablaran

- ¡OH dios mío! ¿Como hiciste eso? – Me pregunto Anna

- ni idea – le dije encogiéndome de hombros

- bien lo que no te quería decir es que… todos los Cullen están aquí….

- ¿Qué ellos esta… que? – le dije en shock - ¿Cómo sabe que están aquí? - le dije nerviosa

- estábamos en el centro comerciales y los vimos, Anthony nos reconoció y tuvimos que salir corriendo…

- los persiguieron…

- no lo se en realidad - dijo Tommy - ¿Qué hacemos? – todos miramos a Deimo, el me miro a mi

- te lo explicarle después vale – me dijo con nerviosismo

- vale – y luego lo vi todo negro….

* * *

Hola chicas se que es muy corto pero es lo unico que tenia por loss momentos, mil gracias por los comentarios de verdad... Bien quiero comentarle que mi mejor amiga Marisol hizo una novela y me comento a ver si la podia subir asi que solo queria que pasara Leer la novela se llama la **Musica nos une **espero les guste de verdad ya tiene tres capitulos comente plis... espero que les guste de verdad mi amiga se esforzo mucho por esta novela... pase, cuidese bye.

Disclaimer:

Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenece a S. Meyer yo solo los uso en mi retorcida y linda cabecita que tiene como cómplice a mi mente...


	22. Ellos estan aqui

**Reneesme Cullen: Una Historia Diferente**

**Stefan POV  
**  
- este…este...este…y este – dijo mi loca hermana tirando compa por todas partes.

- oye Anna no crees que llevas mucha ropa – le dijo Tommy mientras recogía todo lo que tiraba mi querida hermana

- no amor, tenemos que ir de incubierta – le dijo con tono de misterio

- Anna llevamos mucha ropa negra no crees, botas, zapatos, pulseras, camisetas, chaquetas, pantalones, guantes al estilo pop, sobrero, maquillaje, medias y un par de cosa que no entiendo para que lo necesitamos.

- ¿a ver alguien me puede decir porque estamos tan estresados hoy?

- no es que estemos estresados hermanita es solo que eres una gran compradora compulsiva – dije riéndome

- y ahora yo soy la compradora compulsiva – hizo una pausa y sonrío malvadamente – pero ustedes – dijo apuntando a Tommy y a mi – son muy compradores compulsivos cuando se trata de video juego – Tommy y yo intentamos protestar y empezamos una larga discusión sobre video juego y ropa de marca que no entiendo como llagamos hablar de ello.

- ¡Basta! parecemos niños de primaria, ¡Joder! – dijo Elena furiosa, lo cual la hacia ver muy sexy con ese atuendo mucho mas, me acerque a ella y le plante un beso, ella paso su brazo por mi cuello y yo deje mi brazo en su cintura.

-¡oigan ustedes los que se esta succionado, deje de hacer eso que se ve muy asqueroso! – Dijo Anna con fingidos asco, no separamos y la volteamos a verla

- como si ustedes no lo hiciera – dijo Elena

- si lo hacemos a no es asusto tuyo… - dijo Tommy

- ¿bien no se ustedes pero yo tengo hambre y no es de comida humana? – dijo mirándome en un espejo mis ojos verde tenia un pequeño toque negro lo que me indicaba que necesitaba sangre

- si yo estoy igual – me dijo Elena

- bien mejor pago todo esto buscamos el cinturón que necesito y nos vamos – dijo rápido ante de negarle algo y se fue.

Estábamos pagando el dichoso cinturón ese, cuando los vi estaba en la otra tienda era cinco persona un rubio, un de pelo cobrizo, una de pelo negro y dos de pelo castaño achocolatado.

El de pelo cobrizo levanto la mirada hacia mi dirección y se me quedo mirando un buen rato hasta que Elena se tenso.

- Anna tenemos que irnos – nos dijo en un susurro

- ¿Por qué? – le pregunto mi hermana confusa y molesta

- hay mas vampiros aquí lo puede detectar – dijo mientras todo eso no despegue mi vista de esa persona pero allí estaba el problema por que ello voltearon todo a míranos y allí reconocí a Anthony.

- Vámonos ellos están aquí….- dije sacándola a empujones pues había mucha gente y se atreve a compra para esta fecha, da igual la respuesta Tommy empujaba a Anna y yo a Elena

- ¿Quién esta aquí?

- Los Cullen – voltee y vi que no seguía – corra nos van a seguir - corrimos lo mas rápido que pudimos y nos montamos en el mercedes blanco de Deimo y salí de allí a toda velocidad

- ¿Qué demonios hace aquí? – respondí enojado mientras manejaba a todo lo que veía me pase varios semáforos en roja pero mi importa un comino

- no lo se, estoy es una maldita mierda se supones que ellos no puede saber donde estamos – dijo Tommy entre tantas bolsa yo ni siquiera recuerdo donde deje las que yo tenia – la idea era salvarlos a ello

- pero se están olvidando de algo – todo la miraron – se olvidaron de la tal Alice esa, se acuerda lo que dijo Reneesme – nos dijo y hasta hora no me acordaba de esa conversación que tuvimos el día de la fogata después de que Deimo contara nuestra historia Reneesme contó la de ella pero ella si querré rebelo lo que Deimo quería…

*** Flashbacks***

_estábamos en la fogata cada quien en un lugar y forma diferentes pero todos al frente de ella, el fuego de esta se elevaba cada ves mas, lo que nos daba calor ya que estábamos todos en forma humana._

- entonces Reneesme ¿Qué poderes hay es u familia? – le había preguntado Deimo con toda la curiosidad y sabia que era farsa el solo quería saber que no nos descubriera la familia de Carlisle.

- bueno mi papa puede leer la mente, mi madre tiene un campo de fuerza con la cual nos protege siempre y cuando ella quiera, mi tío Jasper puede manipular tu sentimientos siempre y cuando este a su lado y por ultimo pero no por eso menos importante esta mi tía Alice ella es vidente, puede ver el futuro – dijo con su mirada fija en un punto del bosque

- ¿su visiones son siempre acertadas?- le pregunto Anna

- bueno solo son visiones sujetivas nunca puede saber si son realmente cierta, pero ella nunca falla tal ves no lo vea muy bien o que se yo, pero siempre pasa – dijo algo confundida por lo que decía.

- ¿Reneesme a ti te ve?- pregunto Tommy

- en realidad no se, a veces nos ve y otra no

- ¿nos ven? ¿Cómo que "nos ven"? – Pregunto Deimo

- es que Lucia, Lucas, Anthony y Elizabeth están con ello ya sabe por lo del intercambio y toda la cosa.

_- ah OK – y después de eso no hablamos mas del tema_***Fin del Flashbacks***- ¡Maldita sea! esa tal Alice la pudo ver visto – exclame molesto

- Exacto – dijo ella

- ¿Entonces que hacemos? – Me pregunto Anna

- tendremos que viajar a Volterra es lo único que nos queda

- pues maneja mas rápido, Stefan….- dijo Tommy

-¿Por qué? – Dije molesto

- un carro negro nos persigue y por lo que puedo ver nos van alcanzar….

- eso lo veremos – le metí toda la velocidad que el carro nos permitía esquive varios carro y lo pude perder, habíamos comprando una casa en una de las parte menos pobladas de Chicago además de eso quedaba a unos cuantos paso del bosque así que nuestro patio era un comienzo de ese bosque, al rato llegamos a la casa y entramos como alma que lleva al diablo.

* * *

**Deimo POV**

Aburrido, Aburrido, Aburrido, Aburrido, Aburrido, Aburrido; aburrido si y estaba otra ves ABURRIDO, ¡dios! pensé que será mas emociónate ya sabes ser el malo de la película, hacer cosa, malas y todo esa cosa pero ser malo aburre por el amor que le tengo a mi madre no puede pasar algo mas interesante que se yo un terremoto, un choque o una pelea de callejeros golpeándose con latas o que se yo.

Bien se preguntara que hago aburrido fácil, en la casa no hay nadie – eso si contar que Reneesme esta metida en su cuarto – ya que se fueron de compras.

¿Quién demonios compra ropa solo para hacer una venga? yo se quien Anna esa pequeña niña tuve que haber caído de la cama a mama cuando era pequeña.

Salí de mi habitación, y camine hasta la habitación de Reneesme me acomode en el marco, estaba entretenida escribiendo cosa en la lapto de mi hermana, Reneesme era un persona muy hermosa que decir hermosa era mega sexy puede sonar pervertido y todo pero ella era así, es como si fuera la hija de dos diose pero no cualquiera si no lo mas hermoso diose.

No se enoje conmigo y NO siento nada por ella mi corazón le pertenece a Carla y siempre será así, además el futuro de Reneesme en muy tráumate, ella repetirá la historia de su madre, elegir entre un vampiro y un licántropo ¡vaya eso si que debe ser muy duro! ¿No?

- ¿Qué? – me dijo confundida eso ojitos achocolatado me miraron

- ¿Qué haces? – pregunte desde el marco de la puerta donde había estando desde hace rato

- hablando con lucia ¿y tu? – dijo mirando el portátil

- estoy aburrido – bufe - ¿quieres dar un paseo? – le pregunte

- si, ¿A dónde iremos? – me pregunto emocionada

- no lo se, a cualquier parte – _que tu quieras _pensé para mi mismo ¿Qué me esta pasando? - ¿o quieres seguir entrenando?

- si, quiero que me enseñe ese truco tuyo con la espada – me dijo con una sonrisa, y puedo decir que la mas hermosa

- te lo enseñare – camine hasta donde ella estaba y me senté a su lado, mire así el portátil y vi el nombre de Lucia ¿creo que ella es la gemela? - ¿de que hablabas con Lucia?

- me estaba diciendo las cosa que a pasado desde que me fui – me dijo con tristeza, su ojitos brillando, odiaba verla llora.

- bien, no tienes que sentirte triste, tienes que pensar que lo estas protegiendo, ellos te quitaron lo que tu mas querías, a tu familia….

- lo se… - me interrumpió

- Reneesme, ambos compartimos el mismo dolor nos arrebataron a nuestro padres, de formas diferentes pero lo hicieron además… - hubiera continuando pero los gritos de Stefan me interrumpieron

- ¿DEIMO, RENEESME? ¿DONDE ESTAN? – la voz de Stefan se escuchaba por todas partes, y estaba muy alterado, eso no significaba nada nuevo

- despídete de Lucia yo iré a ver – le dije a Reneesme antes de bajar.

Allí estaba todos alterados Tommy miraba la ventana como que vigilando algo

- ¿Qué pasa Stefan por que gritas? – le pregunte cuando llegue allí, puede ver que lo cuatros tenia ojos rojos ¡Genial! estaba todos convertidos en el demonio que éramos - ¿Por qué esta convertidos en vampiros?

- Los Cullen están aquí y nos vieron y también nos siguieron – me dijo Anna.

- ¡¿Qué? – exclame sorprendido, curioso, y enojado no ello no podía estar aquí.

- estaba en el centro comercial y Anthony nos conoció pudimos escapar pero nos puede encontrar ¿dime que demonios haremos? – me respondió Stefan

- por los momentos no le diga nada a Reneesme – dije intentando planear algo

- ¡¿Estas loco no? – me pregunto furioso yo lo mire confundido - ¿Por qué no quieres decirle a Reneesme que ellos esta aquí? – Hubo un silencio, mientras que los ojos de Stefan se volvía negro - ¿te enamoraste de ella? ¿Cómo pudiste Deimo? ¿Es una niña tiene 21 un años? ¿Y su destino esta predestinado?

- demonios Stefan no claro que no me enamore de ella que crees que soy estupido y estoy consiente que su destino esta predestinado y que ara su vida feliz con _el_

- ¿entonces explícame por que te veo besándola? – Me dijo con odio puro

- yo no la besare, Qué te queda algo muy claro Reneesme y yo no podemos ser nada, y tu sabes por que….

- ¿le dirás que ellos están aquí? – me pregunto Elena, en el mismo momento que Reneesme entro por la puerta

- ¿Qué sucede? – nos pregunto todos teníamos miradas asesinas cualquier humano se asustaría

- tienes que decirle – me dijo Tommy

- ¿decirme que? – nos pregunto Reneesme con curiosidad

- no le diré aun no es el momento – dije con enojo y con miedo

- ¿y cuando lo es? ¿Ella necesita saber que la están buscando? – me dijo Stefan furioso ya me estaba hartando de que me hablara así

- puede por el amor de dios, decirme lo que esta sucediendo – nos dijo Reneesme desesperada y con pequeñas arruguitas en su frente

- ¿hay que decirle? – me dijo esta ves Elena, le iba responde cuando sentí un cosquilleo en mis garganta y cuando intente hablar mi voz no salía todo miramos a Reneesme era mas poderosa de lo que creí, todos teníamos los ojos bien abierto, ella abrió su ojos ¿en que momento los cerro? ella señalo el sillón y nos dijo que no sentáramos.

- Bien haremos un trato – todo la miramos raro – ¿ustedes me dice por que estaba discutiendo y yo le devuelvo la vos vale? – no nos quedo de otras así que todos asistieron, ella volvió a cerrar los ojos y el cosquillo volvió aparecer asiendo que mi voz estuviera de vuelta.

- ¡OH dios mío! ¿Como hiciste eso? – le pregunto Anna emociona y sorprendida

- ni idea – le dijo encogiéndose de hombros

- bien lo que no te quería decir es que… todos los Cullen están aquí….

- ¿Qué ellos esta… que? – Nos dijo en shock - ¿Cómo sabe que están aquí? – nos dijo ahora esta ves nerviosa

- estábamos en el centro comerciales y los vimos, Anthony nos reconoció y tuvimos que salir corriendo…

- los persiguieron…

- no lo se en realidad - mintió Tommy - ¿Qué hacemos? – todos me miraron ¡Arg! odio ser el líder para la próxima que lo sea Stefan el puedo con todo este drama, yo la mire a ella después le explicaría la verdad, ¡Dios! ¿Por qué alguien como ella tiene que vivir en una mentira?

- te lo explicarle después vale – le dije con nerviosismo

- vale – dijo como respuesta antes de caer el la inconciencia

- bien esto es lo que haremos y espero que salga bien….

* * *

**Anna POV**

Odiaba mentirle a mi pequeña hermanita Reneesme pero era por su bien, ya todo estaba listo las maleta en el carro de Deimo el cual me llevaría junto con Reneesme hoy arrancaríamos a Italia y desafiaremos a los Volturis, y vengaremos la muerte de mi madre.

Nosotros no somos vengativo pero ya es hora del que el imperio Volturis caiga tal vez no salgamos vivo de eso estamos seguros todos pero por lo menos unas cuantas verdades saldrán a la luz, todo estaba vestido negro, Elena me ayudo a vestir a Reneesme mientras estaba inconsciente ellos llegara en quince minutos, Deimo ya se había pasado a vampiro, y todos nos alimentamos de sangre humana, no se preocupe no matamos a ningún humano, nosotros tenemos una bodega en la cual esta llena de litro de sangre, la cual todos tomamos y dejamos un poco a Reneesme.

- mmm – eso sonidos era de Reneesme, su ojitos ahora rojo me miraron con miedo - ¿Qué paso con tu ojos? ¿Por qué cambiaron?

- nos convertimos en vampiro, al igual que tu – le dije con calma

- ¿al igual que yo? – Me pregunto pero lo confirmo cuando se miro en el espejo y comprendió todo y me miro en busca de respuesta

- Deimo nos obligo a no decirte nada, y el te lo dirá después tus familia llegara en…- y luego sentí todo tipo de esencia – ahora…

* * *

**Elena POV**

- ¿Crees que esto funcione? – le pregunte a Deimo

- espero que si, claro aunque no odie por convertirte – le dijo a Reneesme que ya estaba despierta

- ¿Por qué no mejor hablamos con ello y le pedimos ayuda? – Dijo como si nada Tommy

- no, yo no permitiré que ellos este allí – dijo Reneesme con voz firme

- bien, pero ello son los que decide Reneesme y tarde o temprano tu tendrás que perdonarlos – le dije mientras guardabas las estaca en mis botas, ella se quedo pensativa por un momento

- me moriría si le pasa algo – dijo en susurro, me acerque a ella a velocidad

- deja que ellos elegía, tal ves no le dirijas la palabras pero tu sabes que mientras mas ayuda mejor – le dije mirándola a los ojos

- ¿creo que lo visitante están algo impaciente? – nos dijo Tommy abriendo la puerta trasera, todos salimos Deimo al frente como el líder, Anna y yo junto con Reneesme, Stefan y Tommy a tres paso de Deimo.

Todos miramos a los integrantes y me sorprendió ver al número de personas que había allí, era como quince mínimo.

- ¡Fascínate! – dije mirándolos a ellos

- y pensé que nosotros éramos mas que ironía – dijo Tommy con diversión

Anna que estaba detrás de el le dio en la cabeza y le susurro algo que no entendí.

- Hola – dijo Deimo - ¿se puede saber que hace en nuestras tierras?

- hola, no pensábamos que esto era de su propiedad – hablo un señor muy alto rubio que nos miraba fijamente, estaba a unos cuantos paso de Deimo el cual me miro negué con la cabeza, tengo varios dones uno de ellos detectar si miente y era muy fácil si decía la verdad salí un listo verde encima de su cabeza pero si mentía era rojo, Deimo yo aprendimos a hacernos seña cuando negara era mentira cuando afirmara era verdad

- bien, ¿Qué es lo que quiere en realidad? – dijo Deimo

- la queremos a ella – dijo señalando a Reneesme con el dedo lo cual yo me puse delante de ella y mostré mi dientes

- calma Elena – me dijo Deimo con una mirada severa así que deje mi posición, Reneesme tomo mi mano

- lo siento, por eso ella es muy protectora con pequeña hermanita – suspiro – pero me temo que no podrá llevarse no al menos que ella quiera ir con ustedes.

- ¿Qué estas queriendo decir? – dijo un chica bajita parecía un duende

- ¿ella tiene que decir? creo que tiene la edad suficiente de elegir su camino

Todos la miraron, vi ojos suplicantes, otros con dolor, culpa, tristeza y enojo.

Reneesme miraba a cada uno de ello y se paro tres veces en diferentes parte…

- _Ella es mi madre Isabella Swan, el es Edward Cullen mi padre y ya conoces a Anthony ¿no_? – Me mostró su pensamientos, yo asentí - _¿Qué hago, dime por favor?_

Me puse afrente de ella tapándole la vista la mire profundamente haciendo que ella me pueda escuchar.

- _las decisiones son difíciles, elige lo que tu corazón te dicte, no cometas un error si quieres irte con ellos ve no te preocupes por nosotros, no importa la decisiones que tome yo estaremos contigo siempre_ – le dije con una sonrisa

- _gracias Elena siempre te veré como una figura materna_ – me dio un besito en la mejilla – _ya tome mi decisión…_**Reneesme POV**

* * *

Las decisiones son difíciles y mas cuando tienes que decidir por el bien de tu familia, allí estaba todos, Lucia, Lucas, Elizabeth, Alice Jasper, Jacob, Emmett, Rosalie, Seth; Leah; Carlisle, Esme, Anthony, Edward, y Bella.

Todos estaba aquí, creo que lo mejor es terminar con esto prometí ayudarlos a destruir a los Volturis y lo cumpliré.

Me separe de Elena no si antes de dale un besito en la mejilla, y camine hasta Deimo, mire fijamente a mi abuelo Carlisle y le dedique una sonrisa el me regreso.

- ¿ya elegiste? – Me dijo mirándome seriamente y burlonamente

- te acuerdas lo que me dijiste hace un rato – el asistió – ello son mi familia aunque todavía siento un poquito de odio hacia ellos, dijiste que lo mejor que alguien puede tener es ser feliz con su familia, y dijiste que era una idota por no a haberle dicho un "te quiero" – le dedique una sonrisa

- si lo recuerdo – tomo mi mejilla vi de reojo como Jake se tensaba y no era el único - sabes era muy terca, ahora deja de hacernos sufrir tenemos que irnos ya y necesito saber si estas con ello o nosotros….

- antes quiero decirte que eres la personas mas importante, es por eso que decidí irme contigo a Volterra, yo siempre cumplo mis promesa, y no pienso romperla – el me miro asombrado ¡ja!

- ¿Estas segura de esto? – Dijo Stefan, yo asentí

- solo demen un momento – ellos asistieron y ahora era la hora de la verdad, enfrentar mi miedos los mas grandes _Mi Familia_….

* * *

Hola chicas aquí le dejo este capitulo largo espero que les guste…. Bien quiero comentarle que mi mejor amiga Marisol hizo una novela y me comento a ver si la podía subir así que solo querría que pasara leer la novela se llama **La Música Nos Une** espero les guste de verdad ya tiene dos capítulos estoy por subir dos mas comente plis... espero que les guste de verdad mi amiga se esforzó mucho por esta novela... pase, cuídese bye. Si quiere dejen un comentario amo mucho a todas aquellas personas que siempre me envía un comentario son mega especiales un abrazo estilo Emmett….

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenece a S. Meyer yo solo los uso en mi retorcida y linda cabecita que tiene como cómplice a mi mente... pero la historia es de mi propiedad.


	23. Los Cullen,Entrenamiento, y Partida

**Hola como estas! bueno aki le dejo este capitulo no es muy largo pero por lo menos sirve ya se acerca la guerra y Reneesme ya medio-perdono a los Cullen, ahora le toca decidir con quien se quedara, gracias por los lindos mensaje y el apoyo de ustedes 95 mensaje nunca pensé que llegaría hasta tanto mas bien pensé que no recibiría ni uno, bien MiiRiiaM Cullen, mayce cullen, a mi amiga anonix, Fran Ktrin Black , .volturi y a saraswan ella me da el aliento para seguir la historia con su palabras y Glen este capitulo pense mucho en ti amiga te quiero bueno difrute el cap... bye**

**

* * *

Reneesme Cullen: una historia diferente.**

**Reneesme POV**

camine a paso lento hacia donde estaba Carlisle, mi abuelo estaba bello como siempre, no había cambiado nada, me acerque el solo había dos paso de distancia y cinco del resto.

- Hola – dije nerviosa

- hola – me dedico una bella sonrisa - ¿Cómo estas? – me pregunto

- muy bien, gracias – le dedique una sonrisa - ¿Qué hace aquí? – pregunte si rodeos

- nos importa tu seguridad – dijo Esme quien se acerco lentamente a nosotros, su mirada había cambiando ya no era maternal, bueno si pero no la feliz que yo conocía, n cambio era de pura de tristeza, que me dejaba ver muchas cosa ella estaba triste pero ¿Por qué?

- pensé que no les importaba – dije en un susurro

- ¿Cómo puedes pensar en ello? – Me dijo Rosalie enojada, enarque un ceja – estas loca no, te hemos buscando por todas parte de los Estado Unidos si fuera por que Alice te vio en el aeropuerto de Chicago todavía estuviéramos buscándote – dijo su palabras con odio

- mira rubia pelitellida sin cerebro no le hables así vale – le dijo Elena desde alguna parte de atrás de mi

- tu no te metas – le dijo Leah, ¡Genial desataron la furia de Elena!

- ¿y por que te metes tu cachorrita? – le dijo deletreando las palabras, Leah se iba a transforma lo puede ver venir me case de esto….

- ¡BASTA! – dije enojada –párese niñas de Kinder peleando por una muñeca, Tía Rose, Leah les prohíbo que le hable así a Elena ella es la que mas me ha cuidado y….

Anna hizo un falso sonido de tos, me voltee a verla y me sonrió angelicalmente y yo solo me limite a roda mis ojos.

- y Anna es la mejor hermana mayor que he podido tener, ellas me entiende mejor que nadie – hice una pausa – y sobre si me voy o me quedo ese mi asusto no el tuyo, se que ayudaste a que mi propio padre no me matara – dije seria, vi como Edward hacia un mueca de dolor – y me alegro de que sea mi madrina pero eso no te da el derecho de mandar en mi vida ya estoy muy grandecita para decidir mi propio caminó….

amo que me ame y eso aun no me lo puedo creer, pero compréndame mi vida asido una farsa con mentiras – suspire – solo quiero, que este felices si mi….

en un movimiento rápido tenia a mi madre abrazadme, sollozando me abrazaba como si su vida se fuera en ello, no se que paso, y no me pregunte, me yo también la abrasé igual necesitaba un abrazo de ella, necesitaba que me dijera que todo estaría bien y que nada me iba pasar, lo necesitaba no se cuanto tiempo paso.

- no quiero perderte, no quiero pasar por mas agonía – me dijo en un susurro y sabia que todo lo escuchaba – no quiero que se repita la maldita historia – eso era raro que mi madre diga grosería ¿no? – no quiero que pase como haces años atrás al igual que tu padre… - recordaba ese sueño el del bosque ver la muecas de dolor de mis padres, ello no quería verlas en ello por mi culpa, pero tampoco quería que ellos fura a Italia.

- ¿Qué hay en Italia? – me dijo Anthony y Edward al mismo tiempo _¡malditos lectores de mente!_ – mas respecto señorita – volvieron a decir lo dos al mismo tiempo _¡Genial, es que acaso se casaron! o algo así._

- es un asusto delicado – dije mirando a los Barnes, que tenia su virada puesta en algún punto de la nada – en la cual no quiero que se involucren…- Anthony me saco de los brazo de mama, que bien se escucha decir eso mama…

- mira Reneesme Carlie Cullen Swan…. – mi nombre ahora se escuchaba muy raro pues siempre me acostumbre al Masen de Casas Blancas o simplemente Reneesme Casas Blancas – si tu vas a Italia nosotros – dijo mirando a todos los cullen ´- vamos contigo y si tu te vas a china nosotros vamos a china, por que he aprendido que una familia se mantiene unida, y no por una estupidez tuya vamos a dejar de serla….

_Whoa y ese discurso de quien te lo copiaste_ – le pregunte mentalmente con sarcasmo

- solo te preguntare algo – hizo una pausa, yo asistí - ¿nos perdonas por mentirte?

- si, los perdono pero eso no quita mi decepciona si ustedes – le dije seria – pero espero que eso cambie – susurre para mi misma….

- y lo hará…. Ya veras – me dijo mi papa, dios por que me emociono con esa simples palabras la sonrisa de Edward aumento mas _¿oye que estas esperando abrázame?_ Pensé, y el no dudo en hacerlo, después de eso recibir abrazos de todos unos emocionados, otros de disculpa, unos oficiante – ese era de tío Emmett – uno de dulzura, entre otros sentimientos…

- ¿entonces vendrás con nosotros a Forks?- dijo Lucia con emoción dando saltitos como Alice se parecía tanto

- no lo siento – dije con tristeza

- ¿Por qué no? – me pregunto triste

- es un problema delicado….

- ¿Nos puede decir, por favor? – le dijo Carlisle a Deimo el cual me miro extraño conocía esa mirada le iba a decir y eso iba a hacer que no ni loca

- no te lo permito – le dije enojada saliendo a su encuentro, su ojos tenia varios sentimientos que aun no lograba descifra

- lo siento ellos debe saber – me dijo con una mirada de dolor, tristeza y agonía

- estas loco lo prometiste Deimo…. – le dije con ganas de llorar, pero no podía ya que estaba convertida en vampira

- y yo cumplo mis promesa… - me miro intensamente, escuche algunos gruñidos atrás de mi pero no le preste atención, y entonces escuche a Stefan diciendo lo que no quería que dijeran

- Desafiaremos a los Volturis, nos vengaremos de ellos y Reneesme nos ayudara….

- ¡¿Qué? – dijeron todos, mi mirada de odio se convirtió en asesina y deseé que tener el poder de Jane y en eso todos cayeron al piso menos Deimo que me miraba fijamente, los gritos, aullidos, jadeos no se hicieron espera….

- ¡¿Por qué? – Pregunte enojada

- necesitamos ayuda ellos nos puede ayudar, saber que matar a Aro no es fácil, los necesito….

- !estas matando a mi familia al llevarlos allá! – le exclame furiosa

- claro que no – exclamo el – ello solo quiere estar donde tu este…..

- y por eso los mataran, es que no piensa el siempre a querido la cabeza de los Cullen y tu se la esta dando en bandeja de plata

- tienes que confiar en ti….

- lo estoy dudando…. – dije mirándolo

- ACABA CON ESTO – escuche que decía alguien

- te prometo que no les pasara nada, lo juro – me dijo muy cerca de mi, milímetros de mis labios, pero yo no soy tonta era así que Deimo se alimentaba de las humana yo no me dejare llevar por ello, por desear probar su labios y aunque estaba demasiado cerca...

- esta bien te creo – le dije empujándolo con fuerza, mire a mi alrededor y vi que todos tenia pose raras y muecas de dolor, suspire, deseé que se calmara y eso paso…..

* * *

Media hora después de explicar como lo hice y toda la cosa nos encontrábamos dentro de la casa Stefan y Deimo estaba explicándole todo a mi familia la cual se uniría con nosotros ¡Maravilloso! No creen, las chicas junto con Tommy estábamos en mi habitación, Tommy estaba cambiando los boletos de avión y comprando mas para los demás, Elena y Anna estaba buscando toda la ropa negra y diciendo a quien le quedaba mejor, creo que será muy gracioso ver como viste a Alice, si creo que Anna y Alice tendrá una larga charla, podía escuchar todo lo que decía allá abajo en la sala pero yo me hacia como si nada estuviera pasando.

Tommy termino de hablar por teléfono y me dedico una sonrisa

- bien compre 20 boletos con destino a Italia para mañana a la siete de la mañana, esta todos de acuerdo – pero antes que respondiéramos – y si no me vale gorro…. – le golpee en la cabeza - ¡auch! Eso duele

- pues aprende a respetar y espera respuesta, no me quiero imaginar como fue proponerle que se casara contigo Anna - dije con burlona

- de hecho – me dijo ella – el me pregunto y antes de responder me beso y dijo que nos casaremos en la vegas y que era su sueño – me dijo con una mueca tan graciosa que me hizo reír

- ¿entonces fue así que le dijiste que fuera tu novia?- le pregunto Stefan quien estaba en el marco de la puerta con Deimo aun lado

- ya deje de burlase de mi….- dijo Tommy con un puchero

- ¿y bien que dijeron? – Pregunte

- se van con nosotros a Italia y ello dices que no te preocupes se sabe cuidar, estaremos practicando hoy toda la noche, Jasper sabe muy bien como combatir y les enseñara algo ya que ello sabe lo básico tras un pelea que tuvieron hace años con unos neófitos o algo así...

- bien, le bajare esta ropa creo que les gustara mucho – dijo Anna mientras bajaba con Elena.

- bien Reneesme me dijiste que como hacia eso con las estaca ¿te acuerda? - me pregunto Deimo

- si, ¿me enseñaras? – le pregunte emocionada

- si y a tus hermanos también – hizo una pausa – tienes treinta minutos te esperamos en el patio – y con eso se fueron todos.

* * *

**Treinta minutos después….**

- Bien esto es lo que aremos, sabemos que los Volturis nos gana por mayoría y que tal ves esto sea una locura pero puede retirase ahora y estar vivo o puede quedarse y ayudarnos…. – dijo Deimo con voz de líder, se hizo un silencio lo cual le indico que siguiera – Jasper me dijo que les había enseñando algunas tácticas sobre como pelear – todos los Cullen asistieron – bien antes de comenzar, Lucas, Lucia, Elizabeth y Anthony puede venir un momento….

Ellos caminaron hacia nosotros

- bien yo podría convertirlos en vampiros como Reneesme, pero igual necesitaría armas que les ayude a defenderse en el tal caso de que no pueda con una lucha, Reneesme ve acá – me dijo camine hasta donde estaba el – bien te acuerdan los que te dije…

- si quieres matar a un vampiro clava la espada o la estaca en su cuello o en el corazón así el cae mas rápido, ni se te ocurra toca la naja ya que esta contiene veneno de vampiro es lo mas peligroso para un vampiro – dije con voz cansada y rodando mis ojos

- bien quiero que les enseñe como van a manejar las espada – Stefan y Tommy le dieron una a cada uno y después me miraron burlonamente – tu será la maestra – dijo con burla tarado

- Bien – dijo con voz seria – tiene que tomar la espada así – dije agarrándola con la mano derecha y apuntando hacia delante

- pensa mucho – chillo Elizabeth quien se le había caído, y no la culpaba el primer dia que agarre esa cosa me caí con ella

- lo se pero tienes que poder levantarla bien – después de un rato todos pudieron – bien ahora muévala despacio formando una X – dije mientras hacia el movimiento, les costo un poco pero lo lograron – bien ahora mas rápido – le dije acelerando el movimiento – nunca afloje el agarre por que se le puede escapar, muévase de adelante hacia tras cada vez que forme la X, cuando sienta que su enemigo ya se esta debilitando entonces apunta derecho y la clava – hice un movimiento fácil haciendo como si la clavara – bien así – dije cuando vi que ellos lo hacia.

- Bien para que vea como se debe manejar mejor, Deimo ¿Por qué no me ayuda? – le dije tirándole la espada de Anthony

- seria un placer – me dijo los chicos se pusieron a lado de mis padres quienes me miraba con preocupación le dedique una sonrisa segura, y mire a Deimo – preparada para morir

- en tu sueños – le dije cuando se lanzo a mi, el sonido fuerte de dos espada de platas con veneno de vampiros sonaba como el comienzo de dos rayos, el se movía muy bien y esquiva muy bien mi espada.

- muy bien bebita – me dijo con una risa

- bebita serás tu – dije mientras clava mi espada en un maldito árbol que se me atravesó me agache pues sentí que haría su jugada, le metí un patada y el salio volando a la otra punta y ahora con dos espada una en cada mano lo apunte a el, hice un rápido movimiento y lo tenia acorralado, le sonreí maléficamente y lo apunte he hizo como si se lo clavara - ¡ja! Te gane

- muy bien para una bebita – me dijo con una sonrisa, la cual yo se la regrese…..

- bien, ahora si Jasper puedes enseñarnos eso trucos – dijo Stefan quien nos miraba burlonamente….

y así paso todo la noche entre ensayos, aprendí mucho trucos nuevos, tengo que admitir que tío Jasper sabe mucho de eso, durante las practicas me senti un poco mas unidad con mi familia y puedo decir que casi...casi los perdono de todo, los chicos aprendieron rápido lo de las estaca y las espada todos practicamos con nuestro dones, y eso fue una locura aun no sabemos por lo cual estoy pasando eso dones locos que me ha dando.

Deimo hizo muy rápido amistad con mis padres, pero con Jacob se consiguió un enemigo ¿por que? aun no lo se,y hablando de el aun no me habia disculpado bueno lo hare despues, su mirada me penetrava en las dos ocaciones que lo vi, y el recuerdo del beso venia a mi cada minuto y me empece a odiar por ello, se supone que yo amo a Alec ¿no? ¿ entonces por que demonios siento esto por el? definitivamente necesitare hablar con una experta y esa no puede ser nadie mas que mi querida madre...

Eran las cinco de la mañana cuando dejamos de ensañar, los chicos cayeron rendido mientras dormían Deimo los convirtió fue fascinante ver su cambio, terminamos de arreglar todo los que nos llevaríamos... el sol empezó a salir indicando que era hora de irnos, los ojos de los chicos era dorados pues cuando se despertaron los llevaron a casar animales y se alimentaron de todos aquellos que pudieron los míos si era rojo, pero estaba muy bien cubierto por unas lentillas.

Al llegar al Aeropuerto de Chicago hicimos todo el tramite y pudimos entrar al avión, todos se sentaron en pareja y a mi me toco con Deimo, mientras esperábamos el despegue Deimo intentaba contar chiste pero eran tan malo que se caso y lo dejo por la paz del universo, después empezó a decir que le gustaría ir a ver la tumba de Bonnie a lo cual Stefan y Anna accedieron y yo le dije que lo acompañaría, las miradas asesinas de Jacob no pasaba desapercibidas, ¿eso era raro? necesitaba hablar con mi mama ya...

- _Pasajero abróchese su cinturones que el avión esta por despegar - _dijo la voz de la azafata y aqui vamos, en poco dias nos enfrentaremos a los Volturis, y todo puede pasar... Todo

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenece a S. Meyer yo solo los uso en mi retorcida y linda cabecita que tiene como cómplice a mi mente... pero la historia es de mi propiedad.


	24. Volterran

**Reneesme Cullen: Una Historia Diferente**

**Reneesme POV**

- Bien, ¿como nos vamos? – Pregunto Lucas

- bien, no iremos por familia – dijo Deimo dudando un poco, yo solo bufe

- ¿Cómo piensa hacer eso? si no te has dando cuenta somos como veintes persona – le dijo Elena cantando lo obvio

- ¿por una vez, solo por una ves me puede dejar hacer bien mi trabajo? – le dijo Deimo aburrido

- lo intentare – dijo alejándose de el y caminado hasta donde estaba Stefan

- bien, espere aquí – y con esa se fue.

- ¿Tu hermano es un idota lo sabias? – Le dije a Anna que estaba con Tommy

- si, eso ya lo sabia desde su nacimiento – dijo con una sonrisa

- ¿no tienes como un deja vu? – le dijo mi mama a mi papa

- si, uno que no quiero recordad – le dijo mirándola a los ojos, estaba en su propia burbuja de cristal, se veía tan lindo ambos hacia linda pareja.

- ¿y aun lo dudas? – me pregunto Anthony, pues a pesar de todo aun existía ese amor que le tenia a mi hermano

- no ahora no – se escucho un rechinido

- Dime que no lo hizo – dijo Elena

- ¿Hacer que? – y allí parecieron varios carro de ultimo modelo y de uno negro salio Deimo con una sonrisa burlona para Elena

- ¡Idiota! – dijo Elena montándose de piloto en el carro donde salio Deimo, Stefan se sentó de copiloto y atrás Anna y Tommy , quien le hacia un puesto a Deimo

- bien elija cualquiera de eso carro – señalo el los cinco restantes – ellos – señalo a las persona que estaba adentro – los llevara hasta nuestra casa a aquí en Volterra nos vemos luego – me miro a mi – te iras con tus padres – asistí – bueno nos vemos después…. – y con esa se monto y se fueron.

- ¡Idiota! ¡Tarados! ¡Estupido! – dije en voz baja pero claro vampiros tenia que ser y me escucharon.

- bien ¿Qué tal si los gemelos junto con Alice y Jasper se va en ese? – dije señalando el carro blanco ellos asintieron y se fueron – Seth, Leah y Jake se puede ir en ese otro – le dije mientras que ellos se montara Jake me miro raro su mirada era tan intensa que tuve que mira a otra parte – Elizabeth tu te puedes ir con Emmett y Rosalie ¿si quieres? – Le pregunte

- claro – dijo emocionada mientras que se montaba en uno de los tres carro que quedaba y se iba

- ¿bien Abuelos falta ustedes elija donde quiera irse? – Les pregunte

- bien, nos vemos luego – nos dijo Esme ella y Carlisle se montaron en el carro plateado dejándonos a nosotros el carro blanco.

- yo elijo ir adelante – le dije montándome de copiloto, ellos se montaron atrás.

- Ey David – salude a David era unos de los sirvientes de la mansión Barnes, pues ya que ellos pueden transformase en humano Deimo y Stefan tiene una gran expresa sobre de diseño de moda en la cual los diseño los hace Anna y Elena, y Tommy se encarga de fotografiar a las chicas así ellos tiene la igualdad de dinero que los Cullen puede imagínese lo que los sirvientes puede cobra

- Ey señorita Reneesme – me saludo David

- ¿Cómo has estando? – le pregunte mirando el paisaje nos regalaba Italia

- pues muy bien, terminando mi estudios en la universidad – me dijo contento

- ¿y como estas Vanessa? – le pregunte con una sonrisa

- muy bien dentro de poco cumple cuatro añitos – me dijo sonriendo, Vanessa en su bebe el y Carol se casaron muy jóvenes cuando Carol quedo embarazada la bebe se adelanto además de que era un embarazo arriesgado, el día del parto Carol le dijo a David que eligiera a su hija y el con todo el dolor de su alma lo hizo

- me alegro ya la quiero ver….- le dedique una sonrisa

- esta linda, y no es por que sea mi hija, pero cada ves se parece mas a mi Carol – dijo melancólico – la misma sonrisa y el mismo color de ojos.

- no te preocupes, la vida nos juegas malas pasadas pero siempre va a ver un momento en que seremos felices – le dije mirándolo, su ojos verdes brillaron

- gracias señorita Reneesme – me dijo con una bella sonrisa

- no te preocupes, David donde sea que este Carol esta orgullosa de ti – le dije cuando vi la enorme casa y los otros carro estacionados

- Gracias – hizo una pausa – Bienvenidos a Italia y a la casa de los señores Barnes…

La casa era igual que siempre era enorme decorada de colores pasteles con algunos poste en medio de la entrada estaba una fuente en forma de B, los demás carro estaba allí David paro el carro y nosotros bajamos con nuestro bolso al bajarnos el siguió el camino había la cochera.

- si pensé que nuestra casa era grande esto es enorme – dijo mi mama a lo cual yo me reí

- vamos que nos están esperando – le dije tomando la mano de Anthony y entrando por la puerta, la casa era hermosísima era como una de esa casa de cuento de princesa, caminamos por los largos pasillo hasta llegar a la gran sala, me conocía la casa de memoria pues pasaba aquí los fines de semana, entramos a la sala y allí estaba todos esperándonos.

- perdón la tardanza – dije disculpándome nos sentamos en la sillas restantes

- bien, Bienvenidos a Italia, – dijo Anna con una sonrisa – espero que su estancia aquí en Volterra sea bueno…. – dijo pensativa – agradable – dijo rara - si pues todos sabíamos a que veníamos ¿no?

- tiene una casa hermosa – le dijo Esme

- gracias, esta era la casa de mi madre donde nos tuvo – dijo Stefan hubo un pequeño silencio que fue interrumpidos por uno pasito de una pequeña niña.

- OH – dijo la pequeña niña y atrás venia David me reír y me levante y me acerque

- disculpe es que esta acostumbrada a recorre todo esto – dijo con pena

- no te preocupes esta pequeña princesita estará bien con nosotros – dije acercándome mas a ella – hola como te llamas

- hola soy nesa – dijo con una vos divertida

- o que bien yo también me llamo igual que tu – le dije con una sonrisa

- ¿en cherio? – Dijo con pequeñas arruguitas en su frente

- pues si – le dedique una sonrisa, ella se me acerque y me abrazo le devolví el abrazo

- ¿puedes jugal conmilo? – me dijo con unos ojito brillando a como las estrellas

- claro que jugare contigo, no hay problemas verdad – voltee la cabeza todos decía que no con la cabeza y la voltea a ver y la cargue – no vamos ¿a que quieres jugar?

- al princhechas – dijo con una sonrisa

- bien a las princesas serán – dije caminado con David a mi lado mientras le hablaba a Vanesa

* * *

**Tercera Persona POV**

hubo un silencio en la sala pues todo estaba sumidos en su pensamientos, pero todos iba para dos personas en especial Reneesme y Vanessa, Edward y Bella se veía en un mundo donde Nessi tendría su propios hijos y aunque la idea de que los hijo – si es que lo tienes – sea de Jacob no le agradaba mucho a Edward.

Rosalie miro la escena nostálgica pues su sueño siempre a sido ser madre y no lo pudo cumplir pues el destino no se lo concebíos y no era la única que pensaba así, Elena también pensaba de la misma forma y aunque ella decidió ese camino no quita que no quisiera ser madre.

Lucia, Anna y Alice pensaba en la misma sintonía una gran guardarropa para Vanesa ya estaba calculando todo, los pensamientos de esa tres locas compulsivas por las compra hicieron que a Anthony le diera dolor de cabeza, pues aun no se acostumbraba el don de leer mentes.

- bien – rompió el silencio Stefan – tenemos que decidir cuando atacaremos a los Volturis y eso es ya…

- bien – dijo Jake repitiendo la misma palabra que Stefan – yo puede hablar con algunos amigos mío de la push, y le comente sobre el problemas ellos dijeron que estaría encantado de estar en la lucha ya que no matado algunos vampiros por años, solo falta decirle cuando tiene que venir y ya…

- ¿Licántropos? – Susurro Anna mirando a Deimo

- si, licántropos – le dijo Leah como si fuera lo más obvio

- esto… no… creo que sea lo correcto… - dijo Tommy

- será perfecto – dijo Stefan con hipocresía en su voz

- ¡¿Qué? – Dijeron su hermanos

- a ver que es lo que le tiene miedo a mis padre…- dijo la ultima parte con odio

- ah un….- luego los tres sonrieron maléficamente asustando algunos que estaba allí

- seria extraordinario ver a ese gallina morirse de miedo, unos cuantos licántropos o hombre lobo no nos vendrás mas además ya se por donde darle

- ¿chicos están seguro de eso? – Pregunto Elena preocupada

- si, - dijo Deimo – dile a tus amigos que si puede venir mañana, no te preocupes se puede quedar aquí…. – le dijo muy amable.

- ¿puede contar lo que estaba pensando? – Dijo un Emmett muy confundido

- estaba recordando la debilidad de Cayo, se acuerda que le dije que su miedo era los licántropos por que una ves uno casi lo mata – todos estaba asistiendo – pues ello piensa que si hay uno cuantos de ello el se puede asustar, y les dari mas ventaja….

- exacto – dijo Stefan – odio mi padre y si que eso no se puede hacer, pero me siento miserable por que yo fui producto de una violación, y tal ves mi madre nunca se atrevería hacer algo, pero yo soy diferente a ella y al fin y al cabo soy hijo de maldito de Cayo Volturis, y le daré por donde mas le duela, y aunque me considere un bastardo… - no continuo pues un pequeño sollozo salio de su labios

Carlisle y Esme se levantaron de su puesto, y como toda madre Esme lo abrazo y Stefan nunca se había dando cuenta de cuanto extraña a su madre, tan solo con el tacto de esme se derrumbo su sollozo salí, Jasper lo intentaba calma pero su dolor era muy fuerte, pero aun así olas de clama le seguí unas tras otras.

- el amor de un madre es infinito no importa las consecuencia, y no quiero que piense cosa malas, las cosa pasa por algo y uno tiene la cumpla Stefan, y tienes una maravillosa familia y una persona que te ama no te dejes llevar por el odio eso no es bueno – le dijo Esme con su tono maternal su manos acunaba la cara de el, Stefan por un momento no vio a Esme sino a Dídima con su ojitos cristalinos, y se siento mal por que sabia que su madre donde quiera que estuviera le dolía que su hijo estuviera así y se prometió cuidar a su hermanos y su mujer.

- gracias Esme – le dio un beso en la frente, y luego la abrazo.

- no hay de que ahora nos son ustedes, ahora somos una familia – dijo Carlisle – y tal ves no sea tu padre y no quiero que me veas como uno pero se que Marco te amara a pesar de todo

- gracias Carlisle – dijo el con una sonrisa, cuando esme lo soltó unos bracito rodearon la cintura de Stefan

- no quiero que piense así vale – le dijo Anna con un puchero

- claro, estaré siempre con ustedes – les dije a los dos mientras que Deimo se me acercaba

- ya basta de cursilería – dijo serio Deimo después de un rato, Stefan y Anna se rieron…

- igual que papa – dijeron los dos burlonamente, mientras Deimo bufa bajito diciendo blasfemias de todo tipo he idioma

* * *

**Volterra – Castillo de los Volturis**

una persona caminaba por el pasillo dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba su amos, abrió la puerta de madera dándole el acceso, a la entrada en un lado estaba la guardia personal de los reyes, hizo una reverencia.

- María ¿Qué de tiempo querida? – dijo Aro con una vos amable

- amo le tengo noticias – le dijo esta

- bien cuéntame – dijo el acomodándose en su silla

- estará aquí en dos días amo, trae un gran ejercito Romanos tiene un gran aquelarre de vampiros neófito que viene a su encuentro…

- ¿te dije que tuvimos que acabar con eso vampiros? – Le dijo Cayo a su hermano

- ¿algo mas? – le pregunto Aro a María

- si amo no son los únicos que piensa venir en son te guerra el Aquelarre de los Cullen se unieron con los de los hermanos Barnes según puedo ver, viene acompañados de Hombre lobos y lo mejor de esto es que el Clan de Hibrido están con ellos, unieron fuerza para destruí a los Volturi….

- vaya…vaya…vaya… como que se están uniendo contra nosotros – dijo Aro

- es como una revolución – dijo Cayo enojado

- ¿pero por que? digo ¿Por qué ahora? – Se pregunto pensativo

- según tengo entendido – dijo María recordado todo lo que vio – tantos los Romanos como los Barnes, Cullen e Hibrido están haciendo esto por venganza, todos llegara aquí en dos días…

- bien, ¿Dimitri? ¿Félix? - le dijo Aro mirando algún punto de la nada estaba enojado, furioso pero no dejaría que viera lo que le pasaba

- si amo Aro – le dijo este con una inclinación

- quiero que ustedes reúna a todo nuestro ejercito si ellos quiere guerra pues eso lo que van a tener

* * *

**De vuelta a la casa de los hermanos Barnes**

- entonces quedamos así en dos días entraremos en el castillo y atacaremos – dijo Carlisle, antes de que afirmara Deimo, Alice tuvo una visión y no fue la única pues Deimo se tenso mucho los que ella miraría no seria nada bueno

- ¿Qué ves Alice? – le pregunto Jasper preocupado, ella no respondió hasta que salio de la visión

- no se remos lo único que atacaremos, el Clan Romano también esta comandando por un tal Vladimir y Liamn, estará allí en el momento que atacaremos nosotros… - un celular sonó, Deimo saco su celular era un mensaje

_**Deimo, nos vemos mañana después del amanecer**_Deimo miro el mensaje y rápidamente le respondió

para planear la estrategia general lleva a

Reneesme, Edward y Bella ella será útil ya lo veras

Vladimir

_**Allí estaré con las tres, nos vemos pronto**_

Deimo

- bien puede mira la casa hacer lo que quiera estar libres hasta mañana – le dijo Elena, toso salieron menos Bella y Edward, pues a Deimo se les escapo un dato cuando leyó el mensaje Edward también lo hizo, lo preocupo mucho cuando quedaron ellos dos juntos con ello cinco fue que Edward se levanto seguido por Bella y hablo

- ¿Quiero saber lo que esconde? ¿Quiero saber la verdad? – dijo serio

- la verdad es que ustedes….

* * *

Ey chicas como están espero que muy bien aquí le dejo otro capitulo ya falta poco el siguientes hablare sobre el don de Reneesme y por que tiene el acceso de deseo y esa cosa, falta poco para la gran pelea y poco para el final, así que estaré subiendo esta semana y creo que el sábado subiré un capi sobre **Las Estrellas Siempre Brillas** también creo que subiré uno de **The Song Of My Heart **ya que hable con mi amiga y le cambiamos la trama de la novela se los explicare luego son mas de las cuatro d ela mañana y mi amdre me mataraa cuidese deje un comentario plisssss... besitho

* * *

NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJE ME PERTECE SON PROPIEDAADE DE STEPHANIE MEYER LA HISTORIAA SI ES MIA


	25. Conversaciones y Recuerdos

**Reneesme Cullen: Una Historia Diferente**

**Tercera Persona POV**

El sol estaba empezando a salir y con ella el más bello espectáculo el cielo tenia unos colores hermosos que a Reneesme le gustaba disfrutar – claro que se paraba temprano – en están ocasión no era eso lo que le llamaba la tensión, hace como media había dejado la casa de los Barnes, junto con Deimo, Edward y Bella el carro iba a toda velocidad, ella simplemente veía las cosa todas borrosa por la velocidad.

Bella tuvo un deja vu, hace años ella junto con Alice corría de la misma forma para salvar a Edward, y ahora repetía la misma historia con su hija, y no dejo de preguntarse ¿Por qué siempre tiene ver algo que les impida ser felices?

Edward no estaba muy feliz que digamos desde que se entero en gran detalle de todo esto quiso matar a Deimo por poner en peligro a su hija y por lo que le pediría, no podía creer que un simple don como era el de Reneesme escondiera el don mas poderoso de todos, y ahora entendía el interés de Aro en matarla o tener con ella, con ese don era invencible.

Deimo iba en su pensamiento, todo esto se estaba volviendo peligro y temía que todo saliera al revés, no quería que Reneesme le hiciera lo mismo que a Carla, ella no tenia la culpa de tener ese don, simplemente no la tenia, miro a Reneesme por el espejo retrovisor y la vio escuchando música, se le quedo viendo un rato, para seguir conduciendo.

Los recuerdos de Carla los induraron uno por uno, cuando la conoció aquel día en la fiesta de disfraces, cuando la intento matar al saber que era una vampira, cuando tuviera su primera cita, su primer beso, cuando le propuso matrimonio, su casamiento, los días que cazaba, las tantas noches juntos que había tenia y que tanto extrañaba, cuando desapareció, el enfrentamiento contra los Volturis y el día de su muerte, como la mataron si piedad alguna, los gritos que el dio pero no fueron suficiente.

Si ahorita fuera humano lloraría como lo hace cada ves que la recuerda, pero últimamente eso se había visto opacado por Reneesme, el no sentía nada por ella y lo sabia pero, su ojos la recordaba no era el color de ellos no era los cristalinos, que con ellos podía ver el Almá y saber que ella tenia ese don podría… podría… podría… tal ves solo tal ves.

- concéntrate – le dijo una vos muy cerca del, volteo a ver a Edward quien le sonreía, suspiro pero asistió.

El camino fue silencio cada quien iba en sus pensamientos, hasta que auto se parao en una montaña, Deimo se bajo y los demás los siguieron se acomodaron los lente de sol y la chaqueta para que no brillaran tanto aun el sol no se podría, intentaron caminar entre la gente como si nada si llamar ala tensión de lo que pasaba, llegaron hasta una pequeña fuente que estaba muy lejos de donde dejaron el auto.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – pregunto Reneesme curiosa

- ya lo veras, no se curiosa – le dijo Deimo con una sonrisa que Reneesme le correspondió

- no lo soy, solo quiero saber que nueva locura se te ocurrió, si carla estuviera aquí te estuviera maldiciendo por hacer caminar tanto – dijo Reneesme

- si, y eso que no hemos caminado mucho – dijo riéndose, recordando la tantas ves que Carla le decía que caminaba mucho y apenas había dando unos 20 paso como mucho.

- ¿La extraña? – le pregunto derepente Reneesme a Deimo, este simplemente siguió no respondió a su pregunta y Reneesme se dio de cuenta que estaba tocando un tema muy delicado para el y la hizo sentirse mal por hacer esa pregunta, Edward y Bella iba de la mano siguiendo los paso de Deimo y Reneesme y escuchando la conversación que tenia mientras miraba por todas parte.

Un largo silencio se hizo, mientras caminaba por varios callejones entraron a una puerta que los conducía hacia las persona que buscaban, entraron a una elegante salón donde estaba un chica que lo esperaba.

- Renata – le saludo Deimo con una sonrisa

- Deimo, tiempo sin verte nos has cambiando nada – dijo riéndose mientras le daba dos besos

- tu estas igualita Renata, te presento a unos amigos ella es Bella y su esposo Edward ella es su hija Reneesme – le dijo señalando a los chicos

- Bienvenidos a Italia soy Renata – la mirada de Renata se fue a donde estaba Reneesme ¿_podrá con todo esto? yo creo que no _pensó Renata y a Edward no le paso desaperciba ese pensamiento – Bien sígame Liamn y Vladimir te están esperando en la biblioteca.

Se quitaron los lentes de sol y las capucha y siguieron caminaron hasta un enorme salón.

- bueno nos vemos luego – y con eso ella se marcho, Deimo abrió la puerta de madera y entraron a la biblioteca, Edward cerro la puerta. Siguieron la alfombra roja que los dirigí al centro de la biblioteca donde estaba un mesa gigantesca con algunos planos, unas sillas alrededor de esta, los pilares de estantes repletos de libros, Vladimir levanto la mirada y al encontrase con Deimo sonrío Liamn que estaba leyendo un poco levanto la mirada.

- al fin llegas, pensé que los vampiros te había comido – dijo Vladimir con una sonrisa

- para tu desgracias no fue así – le dijo este estrechando su mano al igual que lo hizo Liamn.

- bien, ¿Cómo te sientes? – le pregunto Liamn

- bien, ya sabes no es fácil, ver como los Volturis están vivió y el amor de tu vida no – dijo en un suspiro melancólico

- no te preocupes eso no será por mucho tiempo, antes de que te des de cuenta cobraremos venganza…. – dijo Liamn con un odio que a Reneesme se escondió atrás de Edward, si era un actitud muy infantil, pero que podía hacer.

Vladimir se dio de cuenta de que Reneesme se escondió y espeso a estudiarla con la mirada, cosa que le molesto a Edward, que gruño, Vladimir no le hizo caso solo estaba buscando en su mirada lo mismo que veía en la de Carla y lo encontró ese algo oculto en su ojos, Vladimir y Liamn miraron a Deimo.

- ¿ella es la otra...? – Deimo lo interrumpió

- si, pero aun no sabe nada – le dijo Deimo sentándose en unos de los muebles como si nada

- estas loco, la persona mas importante y no le dices – dijo Liamn enojado

- bien y que le voy a decir – les dijo sarcásticamente

- eres un….- Edward se hizo nota Vladimir, Deimo, y Liamn lo miraron

- creo que esa palabras no es muy propia que digamos, considerando de que están hablando de mi hija – hizo una pausa – a la cosa es que nos hicieron venir aquí, no tenemos idea para que venimos, así que les pido el favor que nos diga

- bien, ya vengo – dijo Liamn antes de desaparecer de la estancia.

- tome asiento – les dijo Vladimir, Bella, Edward, y Reneesme se sentaron junto al frente de Deimo y Vladimir y la silla vacía que le partéense a Liamn, este apareció con un libro enorme en su mano lleno de polvo, la tapa era de un color celeste y en medio había un broche de mariposa de plata que tenia un cuerdas que hacia que será el libro, era tipo diario personal.

Liamn lo soplo y el polvo salio, dejando un escritos en dorados las palabras "RECANARNACION", a Reneesme le entro curiosidad y presto atención a lo que hacia, espero paciente a que abriera el gran libro cosa que no hicieron en cambio se le quedaron viendo, y se ruborizo si estaba en su forma normal, como dios la trajo al mundo bueno como era ella en realidad.

- extrañaba eso – dijeron Edward y Bella a la ves y luego se miraron y se echaron a reír, Ness solo sonrío algo incomoda.

- bien Reneesme – le dijo Liamn poniendo el gran libro al frente de Reneesme la cual estaba sentada en medio de su padres - ¿Qué sabes sobre la reencarnación? - todos la miraron y ella se sintió incomoda, y se acordó de una charla que tuvo con Aro hace mucho.

- no mucho, hace años Aro me comento sobre un poder de la reencarnación, era un don único y muy poderoso, también me dijo que había conocido a unas persona que lo tenia pero que lamentablemente murieron – hizo una pausa recordando ese día… se perdió entre su pensamiento mientras recordaba su vestido rosado con su zapatillas del mismo color y su dos colitas, Reneesme no se dio de cuenta que la mano de Bella estaba puesta en la de ella y todo lo que pensaba se lo mostraba a ella y bueno Edward con su don lo veía.

_Reneesme se sentó en un sillón enorme que había en la pequeña salita, mientras leí su libro favorito, le gustaba los dibujitos de es libro, La Cenicienta soñaba con encontrar a su príncipe azul y que la recatara de su malvadas madrastras, aunque no lo admitiera se sentía realmente sola, a veces la compañía de Tony no era suficiente._

__

Estaba tan concentrada leyendo que no se dio de cuenta cuando entro Aro.

- Reneesme – dijo Aro con una sonrisa hipócrita, se acerco a ella y se sentó al frente de ella

- amo Aro ¿Cómo esta? – le pregunto la niña con su ojos puesto en el

- muy bien ¿y tu?

- muy bien, Amo Aro – se quedaron un rato en silencio, Reneesme desvío la vista de su libro, para dejarla en un gran cuaderno de tapa verde oscuros, Aro siguió la mirada de la niña y sonrío a ver lo que ella veía.

- ¿quieres que te enseñe algo? – le susurro Aro, la niña lo miro con su ojitos curioso asintiendo, Aro en un movimiento ya tenia el libro en su manos y lo abrió, mostrando algunas fotografías algo vieja que aun conservaba, le iba explicando a la pequeña cada fotografía todo el mundo sabia que esa niña era la favorita de Aro incluso la prefería a ella que a Jane, y eso así que la susodicha le tenga un gran odio a la pequeña.

Reneesme miraba cada foto con curiosidad por aprender nuevas cosa, cada foto tenia una historia y ella lo sabia de ante manos pues su Amo Marcos se lo había dicho en una de sus tantas clases, ella escuchaba atenta a que Aro le hablara de cada historia.

_Llegaron a la ultima hoja donde había tres fotografías, y estaba dos casillas vacía como si les faltara más fotos, había una foto donde estaba los tres reyes y un señor rubio un poco atrás de ellos con la mirada perdida mientras que cada uno de los reyes sonreía a su modo, _**[Nota: la foto es el cuadro que ve Bella en el despacho de Carlisle en Luna Nueva, si se fija antes de que la quite cuando se sienta Aro atrás de ellos aparece Carlisle serio] **_a unos paso del señor estaba Demetria y Félix con otro mas de la guardia a Reneesme le llamo la tensión esa persona que estaba atrás, algo en el le parecía conocido, volteo la mirada a otro lado donde había dos fotografía._

__

Una era la esposa de Marco, Dídima con un vestido negro combinado con rojo, era una hermosa foto abajo decía Don: "Alegría Eterna", y a lado de esta estaba una pelirroja, con un vestido verde con blanco, a bajo de la foto decía Rosalba don: "telequinesia".

- Amo Aro, ¿Quiénes son ellas? – pregunto la pequeña en vos baja, su ojitos curioso brillaba

- bueno, ellas son unas personas muy importante para la guardia Volturis, tiene un don extraordinario, mi pequeña – le dedico una sonrisa – es un don con el cual puede destruir a cualquier especie. – La pequeña boquita de Reneesme se abrió por el asombro – ellas vivieron aquí un tiempo pero murieron lamentablemente – dije un susurro recordando como acabo personalmente con ellas…

- lo siento – dijo con tristeza Reneesme, y Aro le devolvió un triste – y muy fingida – sonrisa.

- en realidad no se mucho, solo se que Aro tiene un libro de tapa verde oscura, en ella había muchas fotos de personas querida por Aro, cada foto tenia una descripción….

- ¿Qué tipo de descripción? – le pregunto Liamn a Reneesme

- como el nombre, el don, la fecha y el lugar donde fue tomada – hizo una pausa – recuerdo que tenia la foto de Dídima y una de Rosalba, creo que así se llamaba.

- ¿Qué más pudiste ver? – le pregunto esta vez Deimo

- ahora que recuerdo había una foto de Carlisle también que me llamo mucho la tensión pero no le preste mucha atención que digamos…

- bien Reneesme, ¿Aro no te contó algo mas sobre la Reencarnación? – le pregunto Liamn

_Una niña de de pelo largo con su vestido verde iba caminado hacia una gran sala donde estaba el Amo Aro sentando hablando con la señorita Jane, Reneesme toco la puerta y un "adelante" se escucho la pequeña niña entro y Jane salio._

__

- Buenas Tardes, Amo Aro – respondió con cortesía mientras hacia una reverencia, Reneesme ya se podía hacer pasar por una niña de ochos años.

- Buenos Tardes, pequeña ven acércate – Reneesme hizo lo que le pidió, se sentó en el sillón que antes ocupaba Jane- bien Reneesme quiero contarte algo que quede entre tu y yo ¿puedo confiar en ti? – le pregunto Aro

- por supuesto amo – dijo ella con una sonrisa, Reneesme odiaba estas charlas aburridas que tenia con el pues le gustaba más hablar con Marco era mucho mas divertido por atrás de esa fachadas triste y solitarias se encontraba una gran persona, a veces se enojaba por que tenia que dejar a su hermanos por ir con Aro, los chicos no le tenia envida en cambio a ellos les alegraba que no los llamara pues a ninguno le caí muy bien ni Aro ni Cayo pero tenia que seguir su ordenes al fin y al cabo era su superiores ¿no?

- bien, te hablare sobre la reencarnación ¿algunas ves has hablado de ello? – la pequeña negó con la cabeza – bien, la reencarnación es aquello que quieres, pero no tiene o hace que regrese a ti…

- ¿Cómo? – Pregunto curiosa, mientras interrumpía lo que iba decir Aro

- bien, hay algunas personas que tiene estos dones, los cuales hace que reencarnar a personas del pasado venga a nuestro presente, este don es sumamente importante y poderoso, no cualquiera lo tienes

- ¿Cómo hace para tenerlo? – le pregunto la niña

- en realidad no lo se, creo que el don te elige a ti, por años este don corre por aquellas personas que nace en punto neutral, en realidad nunca entendí es parte, además la reencarnación es don muy importante y hay que saberlo usar.

- ¡Whoa! seria genial, tenerlo – le dijo inocentemente la niña con una sonrisa

- si el me contó otra cosa, me dijo algo sobre que, la reencarnación es aquello que perdiste y quieres tenerlo otra ves o algo así – dijo confundida

- ¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que tu tienes ese don? – le pregunto Deimo a Reneesme esta primeros los mío antes de reírse, como loca todos la miraron rara.

- eso – risa- tiene – risa – que – risa- una broma – risa

- no Reneesme no es una broma – cuando Edward pronuncio estas palabras ella paro de reírse, y los miro a todo sorprendida.

- pero...pero...pero... Aro me dijo que las persona que tenia este don nacía en punto neutral- los miro confusa – ni si quiera el sabe que es eso, ni si quiera yo se que es eso, ¡Dios! ni siquiera sabemos lo que significa punto neutral, ¿por que no me dijeron?, ¿por que espera hasta ahorita?…. – Reneesme caminaba ahora de una lado a otra ya que se había levantando mientras mormuraba cosa que nadie entendía incluso ella misma.

- Reneesme ya deja de caminar me mareas – le dijo Deimo mientras se ponía la manos en la cabeza

- ¿Qué significa punto neutral? – le pregunto Reneesme, en realidad no sabia a quien preguntarle así que lo hizo en general

- punto neutral es cuando dos personal son diferentes – le dijo Vladimir

- ¿a que te refieres? – pregunto curiosa su ojitos brillaba por ello

- ves tu papa y a tu mama – le dijo Vladimir a Reneesme

- obvio, los veo ¿pero que hay con ellos?

- bien, sabes que si unes calor y frío, ¿Qué te quema primero? – pregunto Liamn quien aun estaba afrente del gran libro

- el fuego obvio – dijo Reneesme si pensarlo

- el hielo también te quema a su forma pero te quema, cuando unes dos elementos diferentes hay un punto neutral donde ninguno de los dos mandas, y aunque el fuego derrita el hielo siempre hay algo que los unirá…

- ¿y cual es esa forma? – le pregunto Reneesme

- allí donde entra el punto neutral, que no es fuego pero no es hielo – le dijo Deimo

- no entiendo – dijo confundida – no entiendo lo que me quiere decir con esto…

- déjame a mi – contesto Edward a una pregunta no hecha, el se volteo a miro a Reneesme – cuando conocí a tu madre ella era humana, y era diferente a otros humanos que yo hubiera conocido, podemos decir que ellas es como el fuego, frágil, fuerte, hermoso y calido eso era lo que yo sentía a estar con ella….

- cuando conocí a tu padre – Reneesme se volteo a mira a Bella – el era diferente siempre serio y huyendo de su miedos, fuerte y frío como el hielo que con tan solo su toque quemaba, y manda mil descarga eléctrica – dijo con una sonrisa

- OK a ver si entendí me esas diciendo que yo soy como una especie de ecplise – hizo una pausa – es eso lo que me quiere decir

- digamos que si – dijo Deimo, se hizo un largo silencio

- bien ahora que se que soy una fenómeno por naturaleza, ¿algo más que tenga que saber? – le dijo a Liamn

- tienes que leerte esto, solo tu puede leerlo y este libro llega a manos de Aro estamos frito

- bien, ¿Qué tiene este libro para que estemos frito si Aro lo tiene?

- sabes no es muy fácil matarte, y mas cuando tu madre tiene un escudo y tu padre saber leer la mente, ustedes están unidos por naturaleza al morir un muere todos, si te matan no solo te están matando a ti estas matando a toda tu familia, el don que tienes Reneesme se activara en el momento que tu pensamientos y sentimiento hable iguales, tu eres neutral por confunde las cosa, y eso es algo que te frustra. Tus dolores de cabeza, tus desmayo constantes, las cosa que ve y saber cuando hay una don cerca son los síntoma cuando reencarnar a alguien lo haces con el corazón y eres invisible es por eso que Aro te quiere, ¿tu crees que a el le importa a tus hermanos? – le pregunto duramente Liamn

- no, siempre manifiesto que esa su favorita incluso tuve problemas por ello, pero nunca me imagine que era por ello, ahora entiendo por que siempre me mandaba a llamar – dijo Reneesme

Se quedaron hablando sobre estrategia que utilizaría mañana cuando atacaran, Reneesme estaba entretenida leyendo todo lo que el libro contenía, nunca se imagino que hubiera tantos dones, cada hoja contenía un investigaciones de cada dones…

el tiempo paso volando y los chicos regresaron a la mansión de los Barnes, Reneesme subió directamente a su habitación, siguió leyendo un poco mas el libro cuando llego a una parte del libro se dio de cuenta que faltaba, una hoja estaba partida por la mitad pero ella ya había visto esa forma.

_Anthony y Reneesme caminaba hacia la biblioteca tenia que hacer un trabajo de Historia, ambos tenia forma de unos chicos de quince iba hablando sobre cosa triviales al entra a la biblioteca se ubicaron en una de las tres mesa y dejaron su libros allí, y se dirigieron a buscar ese libro mientras los buscaba, se pusieron a escuchar música._

__

Tony y Ness recogieron algunos libros entre ellos unos sobre dones extraño, cuando se sentaron para buscar información Ness se dio cuenta que había un libro de mas, y empezó a investigar sobre de que se trataba, Tony vio su curiosidad y empezaron a ver cada partícula del libro, viendo las fotografías y las escrituras, hasta que llegaron a la ultima parte del libro, una hoja estaba grapada en la parte trasera de este, estaba rota por la mitad.

- ¿Qué crees que sea esto? – le pregunto Tony a Ness

- no lo se, pero se ve muy interesante mira el sello – le dijo Ness a Tony este lo miro unas tres flores de tres colores diferente en medio de estas había una serpiente enrollándolas

- sabes creo que lo mejor es dejar el libro donde lo conseguimos tal ves no metamos en problemas – le dijo Anthony tomando el libro y dejándola en la estantería más cercana

- si creo que tienes razón- dijo un poco convencida

Reneesme empezó a pasara las hojas rápido y todas tenia el mismo símbolo necesitaba ese libro, pero para obtenerlo tenia que ir a Volterra….

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenece a S. Meyer yo solo los uso en mi retorcida y linda cabezita que tiene como cómplice a mi mente... 


	26. El Libro

**Reneesme Cullen: Una Historia Diferente.**

**Reneesme POV**

- vamos hermano tienes que ayudarme, por favor – le suplique a mi hermano Tony

- estas loca no, eso tiene que ser tu estas loca de remate, te das cuenta lo peligro que es ir a Volterra – le dijo Anthony enojando a su hermana

- necesito saber esa parte de la historia tu leíste la hoja antes que esa, además es como un conjuro o algo así, vamos hermanos ayúdame – le dije de nuevo

- es muy peligroso puede matarnos Ness, no te das cuenta que es full peligroso

- se que es peligro, pero necesito ir allí, antes que comience la guerra – dije acercándome a el, me miro en un buen rato ya podía ver la guerra interna que tenia resoplo y me miro, yo le sonreí.

- bien, pero iré contigo – yo asentí me lo esperaba de el, se supone que estamos de caza, así que no estábamos muy lejos de lo limite de Volterra como a media hora a lo mucho, así que empezamos a corre, camino hacia el castillo.

Caminamos en silencio, hasta nuestra casa – o parte de ella aquí en Volterra – todo estaba igual que antes, eso me gustaba. Ambos entramos a lo que fue nuestra habitaciones para cambiarnos de ropa, y ponernos unas negra, junta con nuestra capa, necesitábamos estar lo mejor incubierta posible.

Cuando llegamos a la sala nos fuimos directamente a la puerta que nos permitía ir a los pasillos del verdadero castillo, no había nadie Anthony estaba delante de mi caminamos lentamente por si acaso, una ventaja que teníamos ahorita era que Deimo nos puso a todos los hibridito y a los hombre lobos en vampiros normales fue tan gracioso cuando se los dijeron a Leah, Jake y Seth.

cuando salimos del pasillo para entra en otro donde estaba conectados algunos cuarto de los guardias generales, pasamos corriendo lo mas rápido que pudimos , llegamos al ascensor y entramos, Tony marco el numero del piso donde se encontraba la biblioteca.

- ¿crees que podamos salir antes? – me pregunto Tony algo nervioso

- creo que si, no te preocupes no nos pasara nada – _o eso creo_ pensé para mi misma el me miro preocupado, la puerta del ascensor se abrió y nosotros pasamos a toda velocidad, había muchas puertas y era lógico este piso era donde estaba las salas mas importante de todo el castillo, los cuarto de los reyes estaba al comienzo, y al final estaba la sala donde recibí a todos los invitando y donde se hacia el juicio cuando una regle no era cumplida.

Al final del pasillo había dos puertas grandes una era para la sala y otra para ir a otra pasillo, donde estaba la sala de conferencia privadas y la biblioteca, entramos rápido mientras cerraba, atrás de mi.

- ¿te acuerdas como era el libro? – Me pregunto Tony

- si era la tapa negra y letras roja – le respondí mientras caminaba a los primeros estante.

- ¿te acuerdas el nombre del titulo? – Me volvió a preguntar, yo negué

- no, lo siento – comenzamos las búsqueda entre varios libro, los primeros estante nos había nada, había de todo tipo de libro, genero y temas.

- ¿oye mira esto? – me dijo Tony divertido acercándose a mi

- es el libro – le pregunte ilusionada

- no mira, lo abrió y había varia posiciones de…..

- ¡ANTHONY ANDRES CULLEN SWAN! - le grite el me callo con una mano – por que demonio me enseñas eso

- que, tu eres la única virgen de todos nosotros - rodee los ojos – además te apuesto que este libro e de Heidi – me dijo con voz de grandeza, ¡Idiota! pensé – no soy idiota soy un genio – se metió el libro en el bolsillo le levanté una ceja - ¿Qué?

- te paréese a tío Emm – le dije volteándome a seguir buscando el libro, el vino y se río un poco mientras e alejaba seguimos buscando el libro hasta que lo encontré, lo abrí y allí estaba el mismo libro, busque la hija que le faltaba al que tenia en casa y si era ese – lo tengo - le susurre a Tony quien bajaba en ese mismo momento las escalera

- mira que encontré – me dijo alegre

- si es ese libro de posiciones sexuales ahórrate el enséñamelo – le dije molesta, el se reía de mi, ¿que tenia de malo en no encontrar la persona adecuada para tener sexo?, no se cual era la manía yo estaba feliz como estaba ahorita, bueno ni tanto mis sentimientos por Jacob ahora son mas fuerte mientras hemos estando aquí hemos pasado hablando y conociéndonos mas y no puedo negar que es hermoso, su músculos, su sonrisa me mataba.

Pero no se si en realidad el es el adecuando para mi, no digo que lo amo, aunque mentiría si dijera que lo estoy empezando a amar, suspire, esto temas era tan complicados y además allí estaba Alec, que ahora que lo recuerda cada ves que pienso el, el amor que sentía por el esa cosquilla que sentía con tan solo escuchar el nombre de el desaparecieron ahora cada ves que decía el nombre de Jake ella estaba allí, cuando llegue tendré que hablar con mama, si ella me podrá ayudar con este tema.

- no, no te preocupes no es de eso – hizo una pausa – mira aquí hay una foto de abuelo Carlisle, y al frente esta una foto de Dídima y de Carla ¿mírala? - mira la foto y si era el libro que recordaba aquel que me enseño Aro en su tiempo, pero ahora tenia al foto de Carla y abajo decía don: "Poder Copiar los Poderes o Dones".

- bien, nos llevaremos ese libro, y este – dije mostrando en libro que tenia en mano, Tony asistió y lo guardo en el bolso negro que tenia puesto y que la capa escondía, lo metimos allí – bien hora de irnos…

Salimos de la biblioteca tranquilos caminamos como si nada, estaba cruzando para salir por la puerta pero allí estaba ellos Demetria y Félix, Tony me hizo una señal para que regresáramos, empezamos a retrocede pero Félix ya no había visto, corrimos a todo lo que dimos, pero el nos alcanzo tirando a Anthony al otro lado del pasillo, cuando lo iba a atacar Demetria me agarro por los brazo y empezamos a pelear, le impacte un patada en su partes más sensible y callo rápido, me recupere y me tire encima de Félix pero el era más rápido y sobre todo más alto, un golpe en el pecho a penas lo movió me agarro del cuello y me alzo, mientras lo arrullaba con mis manos.

- Vete, Anthony – le grite lo mejor que podía, mientras lo golpeaba con mis piernas.

- estas loca ¿no? – Me dijo mientras se paraba y corría a mi encuentro golpeo a Félix y este salio volando al otra lado junto con Demetria, mis piernas impactaron el piso al igual que mi cabeza, sentí que perdía la conciencia por unos minutos - ¿Reneesme? eres igual de terca que mama – me agarro al estilo de novia mientras corría y salía del pasillo bajo por las escaleras lo mas rápido que podía, iba recuperando la conciencia pero aun así pedirle que se detuviera seria un grave error, cuando llegamos a la plata donde quedaba el camino hacia a nuestra casa allí estaba Félix y Demetria con algunos guardias mas, un no nos había visto lo que me daba ventaja de sacar a Anthony de aquí.

- _Anthony mírame_ – pensé, el me obedeció – _te vas a ir por la puerta de atrás, hay unas escaleras ella te llevara a una pasillo donde esta la puerta principal, saldrá de aquí y te iras a casa – _el me miro, iba a interrumpirme pero le seguí diciendo -_ unes el pedazo de papel, con el que esta en el libro y léelo, dile a toda la familia esto, - _me iba a interrumpirme pero otra ves no lo deje - _ escúchame Anthony será lo mejor para todo, ellos quiere mi cabeza y se la daremos confía en mi, si - _el me miro sabia lo que pensaba que no me iba a dejar – _hermano es la única forma yo se lo que hago_ – el asistió.

Salimos de donde estábamos los cual algunos de los guardián nos vieron y de una ves se nos tiraron encima, logramos esquívalo lo suficiente para que el saliera, antes que se fuera me dedico una mirada, lo cual yo no le correspondí me dedique apaliar algunos malditos trasero, saque toda la furia que tenia en mi, cada mentira, cada lagrima estaba en eso golpes, pero aun así era mucho para mi, Demetria y Feliz hicieron un movimiento y yo quede inconsciente.

* * *

**  
Deimo POV**

Estábamos llegando al patio de la casa, les había dado el día libre a todos los empleados, así pudiéramos llegar tranquilos hoy y si ninguna sospecha, llegaba unos por uno al patio, donde yo estaba desde hace mas de una hora, este estilo de vida era un asco, si pues alimentarse de animarles era una buena forma de pensar que era mejor vivía mas persona y así su conciencia quedaba limpia.

A quien engañaba todo eso era pura mentira y de la peor, si el hacia esto era por Carla y por Stefan ellos siempre quisieron ser buena personas, por que simplemente no podía tener su conciencia llena de remordimiento, en parte agradezco a ver conocido a Carlisle hace años pero… ya tengo que dejar de pensar en ello.

Ya estábamos todos, buenos todos no faltaba Anthony y Reneesme, estábamos esperándolo cuando el grito de Alice se escucho todo volteamos, su visión me llego…

_- vamos hermano tienes que ayudarme, por favor – le suplicaba a Anthony_

_- estas loca no, eso tiene que ser tu estas loca de remate, te das cuenta lo peligro que es ir a Volterra – le dijo Anthony enojando a Reneesme_

_- necesito saber esa parte de la historia tu leíste la hoja antes que esa, además es como un conjuro o algo así, vamos hermanos ayúdame – le dijo de nuevo, mientras hacia un puchero_

_- es muy peligroso puede matarnos Ness, no te das cuenta que es full peligroso_

_- se que es peligro, pero necesito ir allí, antes que comience la guerra – dijo acercándose a el, el se le quedo mirando un ato y ella después sonrío_

_- bien, pero iré contigo – ella simplemente asistió…._

de esa visión paso a otra, completamente diferente a la primera…

_- tu, eres el culpable de todo lo que esta pasado – le grito alguien a Reneesme_

__

- yo no tengo la culpa – le dijo esta en un susurro mientras la miraba fijamente

- OH, claro que si – dijo esta con una maléfica sonrisa – desde el momento en que tu naciste fuiste un estorbo para tu padre, ¿ o es que acaso nunca te dijeron que tu padre quiso que tu madre abortara?- le pregunto estas su ojo rojo brilla – y no solo eso si no que toda la familia apoyo esa idea menos tu tía la rubia…

- Rosalie… - susurro – estas mintiendo, eso es lo que haces

- ¿crees que mentiría? – Se quedo callada – muy lista la niña pero no es cierto aquí nadie te quiere y nadie te va a querré no después que acabe contigo y luego todo se puso negro….

- Alice… - le susurro Edward a su hermana asustado

- te dije que la iba a matar – dijo mirándome, antes de poder hacer algo ya tenia a Edward golpeándome una y otra ves.

- ¡eres un maldito infeliz! nunca debimos venir aquí y menos con ella – me logro decir cuando su hermanos nos separaron – por tu culpa Reneesme morirá…

- ¿Qué? – dijeron todos, unos ruidos se escucharon en la casa y Edward corrió a hacia ella seguido de mi y todos los demás llegamos al cuarto de Reneesme donde Anthony buscaba desesperando en el que le dimos esta mañana el cual estaba abierto

- donde están – decía mientras pasaba hoja por hoja cuando llego a una hoja rota unió un podazón que tenia en la mano con la del libro y luego la leyó

- _"Según se dice que el mundo esta dividido en muchas parte, las cuales aun no sabemos el frío, el aire, la tierra y el fuego son algunos elementos por el cual esta compuesto este planetas, personas del inframundo reina nuestro mundo._

__

Puede pasar los siglos, las décadas, los años, los meses, las semanas, los días, las horas, los minutos y los segundo pero ellos nunca se irán, su inmortalidad los ara fuertes, sus dones y poderes los hará invisible pero solo hay una persona que podrá vencerlo su otro igual, ese otro igual es complementen débil, fácil, y diferente a ellos, el será fácil de engañar pero será difícil de destruir.

El otro príncipe escondido y nacido en otro lugar diferente, época diferente y cultura diferente, vencerá la sangre, vencerá el odio y vencerá el poder, por que su corazón no late pero su alma sigue allí, tiene un Clan invencible pero no por su dones, no si por el amor y la confianza que hay ellos.

El mas indefenso de todo, será el que mas nos salve y el mas fuerte, por que la fuerza no esta físicamente sino esta en nuestra mente y en nuestro pensamiento.

_El solo necesita ver su alrededor la oscuridad y que ella lo ilumine con su sonrisa y sobre todo con su amor. _

_**"El más débil es el más fuerte, El que vengara nuestra muerte…."  
**_

_Rosalba Wilson"  
_

- Anthony ¿Qué es lo que acabas de leer? – le pregunto Lucia acercándose

- no lo se pero, Reneesme me dijo que lo leyera – dijo sentándose en la cama mientras se acomodaba el libro en su piernas

- ¿Tony, donde esta tu hermana? – le pregunto Bella

- se quedo en Volterra, Demetria y Félix la agarraron no pudo escapar en cambio yo si… yo…. – empezó a sollozar, Lucia lo abrazo – quiero seguir leyéndolo no se si se quiere queda o….

- nos quedaremos – dijo Carlisle todos asintieron y nos ubicamos en el cuarto unos estaba en el piso sentando otros en el sillón y otros de pie….

- _"El miedo, era algo que siempre estaba en aquellas persona que ellos atacaba, era salvaje su movimiento y su pensamientos, solo pensaba, atacaba y existía para una cosa, solo para ese liquido rojo que era el más deseoso de todos._

_Su dientes puntiagudos clavados en su cuello sacaba todo el liquido dejándolo en su paladar, el sabor era exquisito confundiéndolo con sabores como el chocolate, la vanilla, la fresa, entre otros sabores._

__

Su corazón dejaba de latir, para dejarle paso al vacío y siempre quedaba insatisfecho, queriendo mas, mas y cada vez mas, los ojos negro cambiando por el rojo que bebes, miras a todas parte y los ves, escuchas ese sonido del boom, boom ,boom que te desespera y te llama.

Pero siempre hay uno que te llama más que el otro, el sonido más hermoso tiene el vino más delicioso de todos, ¿somos débiles? ¿Y quien se atreve a decir esa tal estupidez? todo aquello que piense o este en nuestra naturaleza, tiene que saber lo esencial, que esta en el peor mundo que el hombre a podido crear.

Cuando despierta a esta no vida hay dos cosa que quieras mas que nada en el mundo; La primera que todo sea una pensadilla y claramente no lo es, y la segunda y mas importante sangre, nadie se puede resistir a es liquido rojo, nadie tiene el suficientemente el autocontrol, no, ¿Por qué no hay nade en este mundo, que lo tenga?

Al menos el lo tiene tal ves el sea quien nos salve de ellos, tal ves su guardiana nos salves a todos, una ves alguien me dijo: Nunca digas nunca, y que nunca se te olvide eso que tan equivocado estaba, por que nadie nunca va ver alguien como el.

Personas frías, egoísta y llenas de odio reina, nuestro mundo, uno donde la única forma de sobrevivir esa matando a todo aquel que este en tu camino hoy, lo pude ver, oír y sentir.

¿De que sirve amar a una persona, que lo único que te da es el odio puro?

Una ves pensé ser feliz, con mis hijos y mi esposo, pero nada de eso pude hacerlo realidad solo por la ambición y el odio por querer reinar el mundo de la forma que sea.

_**"El que luchara sin hacer ningún movimiento por que  
su corazón puro es el actuara por nosotros..."**_

_Dídima Volturis"_

Las palabras que salieron de los labios de Anthony me dejo congelando mi madre había escrito esa palabras, ¿Cuándo? y ¿con que fin? no entendía nada de esto

- ¿Cuándo escribió eso? – Pregunto Anna

- aquí no lo dice, solo una palabras que esta recalcadas – dijo el mientras con cuidado volteaba la hoja – aquí hay otro párrafo….

_- "Reencarnación es don fuerte que te da muchas ventajas pero que también te da muchos enemigos, todo quieren el don simplemente por que puedes reencarnar a todo aquel que necesitas, quieres o amas._

__

Según la leyenda solo hay cuatro guardias que tendrá este don, un libro que dice lo que te pasara no es una buena forma de planea tu futuro, dejar a las personas que tu mas amaba por proteger a la gente que tu quieres, secretos tu vida siempre tiene eso.

Es un don raro y único, sabes todo lo que pasa y sabes que pasara, pero siempre racionas diferentes a como todo el mundo creer, un imagen teda muchas palabras y un sentimientos trae muchas mas, pero hay algo que nadie sabe que un poder como: la alegría eterna, telequinesia, trasporta tus pensamientos o el simple don de copiar tus dones o poderes, es conde un don mucho mas fuerte que el que tu puedes pensar.

_No entiendo el mundo que se esconde debajo de este mundo, si lo se es confuso pero vamos algunas ves penaste que todo seria fácil, y claro, ¡obvio que no, amiga!, hacer un conjuro para matar a las ratas esa no es muy fácil, ellos sabes cada unos de tus pensamientos y lo que harás, siempre te atacara por tu lado más débil, y es allí donde encontramos los que nunca estamos buscando, el poder máximo._

_Es difícil, saber que todo tu munda cambia, tu perspectiva de ver el mundo también, pero algo que nunca tienes que dejar de hacer lucha, por lo que quieres._

__

¿Cómo encontraras al último príncipe?

Busca a la ultima persona que odie hacer lo que ellos ama, como lo harás tienes que esta atenta y busca en tu pasado allí hallará la clave, tu padre una ves escucho parte de ello, pero nunca le presto atención, quizá si se acuerde, tu eres nuestra ultima salvación.

Reneesme espero que las palabras te ayude mucho nunca olvide, en luchar por lo que quieres.

_**"El que odia el rojo y lo cambia al dorado,  
El que lucha con su corazón en la mano,  
El que busca luz para vencer la obscuridad..."**_

_Carla Barnes_

¿Carla? Carla escribió ese párrafo, ¡Dios! todo esto es sumamente confuso pensé que todo lo que vi aquello que ella una vez me mostró antes de morir era todo lo que tenía que hacer en este presente, pero nunca pensé que se me escaparía algo, a tan solo una hora de ir a Volterra.

Todo esto se fue de las manos y Reneesme no esta con nosotros ¿Cómo demonio paso todo esto? ¿Cómo demonios no pensé en esto antes?

* * *

**Anthony POV**

_¡Maldita sea! _ Pensé

eso era lo que únicamente pensaba todo lo que había leído me había dejando muy confundido, por mi culpa Reneesme esta en Volterra, fui tan cobarde en déjala allá sola pero ella también, ¿Quién diablos le manada ser tan terca?

Estábamos todo en el salón, en donde estuvimos ayer cuando llegamos aquí, las voces no se hicieron espera ahora éramos mas, Deimo nos presento al gran Clan de los Romanos y según entendí Vladimir y Liamn era su jefe y era hermanos biológico de Carla, también estaba la manada de Sam ya que había llegando hace unas horas mientras nosotros estábamos arriba.

No éramos mucho pero por lo menos era lo suficiente como para matar algunos de la guardia Vulturis, a fuera de la casa de los hermanos Barnes había algunos vampiros Neófitos, - por un así decirlo ya que lo que tiene son un años de existencia – y eso no era peligro ahora que los "humanos" estábamos en camuflaje de vampiros.

Deimo, Vladimir, Liamn, Carlisle, Sam y Edward estaba discutiendo sobre las posibilidades de que quedemos vivos lo cual al mi parecer creo que ninguna, seamos realista, una de las primera reglas es cero Neófitos y aquí tenemos un mega clan, y la otra es que nos unamos con nuestro amigos mortales era una nueva pero muy valiosa para Cayo, y aquí estamos con un mana de hombres lobos, que por cierto no lo se, ¡Genial! – nótese le sarcasmo – todo esto es una perdida de tiempo, y me estaba hartando las voces de todo no ayudaba si explote.

- MALDITA SEA CALLENSE – grite a todo lo que mi pulmones daban, el silencio llego de pronto con la miradas de todo- ¿QUE DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA LO QUE ESTAMOS HACIENDO AQUI?, POR QUE HACE UNA HORA DEJAMOS DE LEER ESE ESTUPIDO LIBRO – señale el libro, mientras me levantaba - Y DESDE ESTONCES ESTAMOS ASI – los señale – ME CANSE DE ESPERA QUE USTEDES HAGA ALGO, MI HERMANA ESTA EN ES MALDITO CASTILLO CON TRES RATA QUE QUIERE NUENTRA CABEZA, SE SUPONES QUE TENEMOS, QUE PROTEGER A RENEESME ¿NO?, PUES ESO ES LO MENOS QUE ESTAMOS HACIENDO POR QUE RESULTA Y A CONTESE QUE ELLA NO ESTA AQUÍ, Y SUS GRITOS, Y SUS MALDITOS PENSAMIENTOS ME ESTA VOLVIENDO LOCO, Y SI NO HACE ALGO, JURO QUE VOY YO MISMO A ARESCARTA A RENEESME…. – dije mirándolos a todo el silencio se alargo mas de lo que yo quería, di un suspiro, todo esto era una maldita locura en la cual todo estamos enloqueciendo, mi padre asistió a mi pensamiento.

Tal ves el y Bella, no sea mis padre en realidad pero nuestras características era muchas, mis ojos son verde y mi pelo de un marrón como el de Bella pero mas claro y menos espeso, al principio creí que eran mis padres, pero cuando supe la verdad de que ellos era los de Reneesme mis ilusiones se fueron por el caño, no es que odie a mi hermana pero siempre pensé que mis padres pudieran estar vivo, solo por un minuto.

Todo lo que estábamos en la sala pusieron su vista en la de Alice que llevaba varios minutos perdida en el tiempo, viendo nuestro futuro, quizás pudiera ver la visión pero el dolor de cabeza que tenia, si a los vampiros le da jaqueca, o al menos yo tenia, mi tía Alice negó con la cabeza y después demo a nuncio lo que esperábamos.

- bien empaquemos, llego la hora de partí – dijo Deimo antes de salir todo en la sala fuimos a recoger nuestras cosa al menos la que llevaríamos.

* * *

**Reneesme POV  
**  
Oscuridad, eso era lo único que había, y no es que me molestara por que podía ver perfectamente pero así me sentía en un hoyo negro, en el cual tengo miedo de salir, miedo a enfrentar todo esto que pasara.

Maldita sea la hora en que me dieron el estupido poder, y claro ese don tiene su ventaja y su desventaja, pero no me gusta la idea de estar encerrada en esta estupida reja.

Unos paso se escucharon a los lejos, lo que me indica que tenia visita, ¡Genial, Que emoción! – Nótese mi gran y hermoso sarcasmo - ¿me pregunto quien ser?

Hace como tres hora vino Demetria a vigilar que aun estuviera aquí, traía una sonrisa burlona en su estupida boca la cual se la borre con una pata en su lindas partes sensibles, me debía esa hace mucho tiempo y me la cobre, ¿Quién lo manda meterse con mi familia, y mas cuando ando cabreada? nadie, pero el muy estupido fue y se metió con ellos así que es fue su lindo regalito, tan solo acordarme de el, me hizo reírme.

- ¿ahora que te mentiste a loca? – una muy pero cuando digo muy desagradable vos es por que era muy desagradable voz me saco de mi locos pensamientos.

- por lo menos no soy una rata sádica como lo eres tu – le dije con veneno a lo cual ella respondí mandadme una ola de dolor, cayendo en el piso gritando en su boca se formo una sonrisa

- puede que sea eso, pero por lo menos no estoy detrás de esa reja, y esperando mi muerte – dijo claramente, mientras aumentaba mi dolor, nunca usaba mi don, este nuevo que tengo por que siempre tenia miedo de lastimar a alas persona, pero Jane me importa un gran cuerdo así que me concentre lo suficiente y con todo lo que podía la mire en medio de un minuto ella estaba en el piso gritando igual que yo, intente que sintiera el dolor mas fuerte y así paso en un rato lo deje de sentí yo, haciendo que me tranquilizara una poco, desvíe mi vista de la de Jane y ella dejo de gritar - ¿Cómo demonios, hiciste eso? – me pegunto aun en el suelo

- si te dijera tendría que matarte, lo cual estaría muy agradecida de hacerlo – dije con burla y sarcasmo en mi vos

- no creo que lo harías – dijo levantándose en un parpadeo humano aun con su estupida sonrisa en su labios

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – dije haciendo lo mismo que ella

- Alec no le gustaría saber que su querida novia mato a su hermanita – dijo con burla, nos miramos desafiante por un par de minutos mas, aunque odie con todo el alma ella tenia razón, matarla seria muy difícil, y mas cuando el vinculo que tenia ella y Alec era tan fuerte – lo ves querida, el prefiere mil veces a que tu mueras a que yo muera – dijo riéndose, Maldita arpía.

- puede que tenga razón, puede que no, ninguna de la dos conocemos los pensamientos de el – le dije mordazmente

- por favor, la dos lo conocemos, sabemos lo que el piensa y el me elegirá sobre todas las cosa, ¿sabes por que? – y claro que sabia, pero jugaría un poco con ella

- no, ¿por qué? – le dije mirándola con odio

- porque antes de morir aquel verano el le prometió a nuestro padre cuidarme sobre todas las cosa, mira que hasta ahora lo a cumplido muy bien – dijo riéndose un poco más fuerte que la otras ves, desvíe la mirada yo sabia muy bien por que Alec lo hacia el se sentía solo y aunque Jane no lo admitiera ella también lo sentía era lo único que le quedaba en este mundo.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Jane? – le dije aun si mírala

- bueno te diré la verdad, estoy aburrida y Aro me mando a vigilar de que estuvieras muy cómoda, y ya que estoy aburrida y tu también te contare un cuento – dijo con una sonrisa sádica

- no quiero saberlo y no quiero escucharla – le dije sentándome en la punta mas alejada de la barrotes de la cárcel, ya había intentando poder quitarlos pero era demasiado duros y fuerte como para uno de nosotros lo pudiera quitar, agarre mi piernas con mis brazo, y entere mi cabeza en mis piernas, y cerré los ojos.

- oh, la niña quiere dormí lastima, que te convertiste antes de tiempo – me miro y luego me sonriso ¿tiernamente? – por cierto lindo ojos dorados, ya veo que sigues la estupida dienta de tu abuelo.

- no le digas estupido – le dije seriamente con odio en cada palabras

- pero si es la verdad, no lo puede negar – me dedico una linda sonrisa, ¿ahora que estaría tramando la rata esta? – un abuelo estupido que odia pelear y tiene un auto control excelente, una pixie ciega por que cada ves que ve el futuro eso es lo que hace, un tío tonto, un hinqué abuela idiota que no puede odiar ni una mosca, un rubia pelitellida y oxigenada que se cree que esa la mas bella…

- deja de hablar mal de mi familia buja – me levante bruscamente

- un tío que tan solo oler la sangre te quiere matar – ella me ignoro – de tu padre no tengo mucho que decir, ya que la ves que vino a Volterra esta mas que bello era el único hombre que me provocó lujuria y vaya que la despecho

- ¡CALLATE! – le grite, odiaba que hablara así de mi familia y mas si era esa estupida rata

- y por ultimo tu madre, tan rara tan zorra y tan mosquita muerta, dios si la hubieras visto cuando era humana era completamente una estupida, se hacia tan frágil cuando no lo era….

- te dije que te callaras – le grite

- ¿a que le tienes miedo? – me pregunto de repente

- y eso a ti que te importa

- cierto, no me importa mucho – dijo en un susurro, el silencio que hubo se transformo en una tensión imposible de soporta, luego ella me miro con odio puro el cual me dio miedo - tu, eres el culpable de todo lo que esta pasado – de repente me grito.

- yo no tengo la culpa – le dije un susurro confusa, me limite a mírala.

- OH, claro que si – dijo esta con una maléfica sonrisa – desde el momento en que tu naciste fuiste un estorbo para tu padre, ¿o es que acaso nunca te dijeron que tu padre quiso que tu madre abortara?- le pregunto su ojos brillaba por el odio que estaba acumulado allí, claro que sabia eso pero no creía que ella sabia esa parte de mi historia – y no solo eso si no que toda la familia apoyo esa idea menos tu tía la rubia, ¿Cómo es que se lama? a si…

- Rosalie… - termine por ella, eso no lo sabia no sabia que todo en la familia se había puesto de parte de mi familia, solo sabia que había sido mi padre y fue por miedo, miedo a perder a la mujer que amaba y el prefería no tener a su único y primer hijo en su brazo a que vivir si mi mama, esto tiene que ser una mentiras, si era eso – estas mintiendo, eso es lo que haces

- ¿crees que mentiría? – se quedo callada – muy lista la niña pero no es cierto aquí nadie te quiere y nadie te va a querré no después que acabe contigo – con esta palabras la puerta se abrió y ella entro, y empezó a golpéame, claro que me defendí pero casi no había cazando y cada ves me debilitada hasta que no puede mas y me deje ir, antes de darme cuenta estaba en la mas profunda y simple oscuridad.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenece a S. Meyer yo solo los uso en mi retorcida y linda cabecita que tiene como cómplice a mi mente...

* * *

Hola! si me tarde mucho pido disculpa y no tengo excusa, bueno solo una ando de viaje, y tardare en actualiza, hoy abrir mi correo y vi muchas alertas, comentarios, y favorito, y a todas a esa personas, les quiero decir "GRACIAS" por todo, por tomarse su tiempo en leer esto, por tomarse el tiempo en deja un comentario "GRACIAS" por ello, me ayuda a realizar cada capitulo con alegría...

Tengo que irme por aquí son las tres de la mañana, hahahah no me pude resistir, otra cosita falta cuatro capitulo para que este historia se termine, este es el capitulo mas largo que he escribido y me a costando por que me venia mil ideas y no quería mezcla todo, el otro capitulo, sera la guerra, les aviso no soy muy buena para eso de las peleas así que tenga compasión de mi mañana...

Y disculpe que se repita tantas ves la palabras (Maldita sea) es que tenia que repetirse, era la mas suave las otra era muy fuerte y yo no soy amante a las groserías así que disculpe esa, bueno creo que ya he dicho mucho, cuídese deje un comentario si le gusto la novela, bueno ahora si me voy tengo sueño hehehe cuídese sueñe bonito...

Mary


	27. ¿Amigos?

**Reneesme Cullen: Una Historia Diferente.**

**Tercera Persona POV****  
****  
**Los pasillos del castillos estaba llenos de vampiros de la guardia en general que corrían de un lado a otro, hoy había reunión, hoy se diría lo que se haría para matar a todo aquellos que están violando las reglas, Alec estaba ausente no podía creer todo lo que se estaba transformando, por un simple don.

Camino por los pasillo como lo que era un muerto viviente, bajo las escalera una velocidad no considera para humanos, y llego al lugar que quería, abrió la gran puerta de manera, y camino lentamente mientras veía las celdas vacía, imaginarse a el amor de su vida allí le producía un escalofrío.

Cuando llego a la celda adecuada se encontró a Reneesme en el suelo, estaba como inconsciente, Alec busco el culpable de eso y se encontró con la sonrisa sádica de su hermana, en un movimiento Jane estaba en el suelo, el la levanto y la tiro a unos de los barrotes.

- ¿Quién demonios te crees para hacerle eso a ella? – le gruño Alec a Jane, esta estaba sorprendida no se creía lo que veía su hermanos nunca fue agresivo con ella al contrario era la único que la trababa como una princesa y era al único que dejaba que lo hiciera.

- Alec…que…haces… - le intento preguntar pero no encontraba su vos

- ¿Por qué Jane? – su ojos estaba oscuro como las noche sin estrellas, el odio se estaba a ponderando de el y era muy raras ves que el se ponía salvaje

El silencio de Jane hizo que Alec se volviera más furioso y la lazo a una lado de celda, el impacto fue tan duro que unos vampiros que pasaba por la puerta de manera que conducía hacia la celda voltearon a ver, Jane miro a su hermanos nerviosa, si ella tenia un don que te podría hacer sentir la peor cosa del mundo pero su hermano – y aunque ellas no lo admitiera – era mucho más fuerte que ella, es don de el te hacia entra en pánico mucho antes de saber lo que hacia.

Alec dejo a su hermana a un lado y camino hacia el cuerpo de Reneesme, tenía algunas grietas en su frente lo que le daba entender que estaba inconsciente, también las tenia en su brazos, manos y en su cuello.

Se acerco a ella y la levanto, sacándola de allí, ignoro a su hermana que lo miraba atónica  
- ¿sabes que si sen entera Aro te matara? – le dijo su hermana, Alec se detuvo claro que lo sabia pero tenia una batalla interna, se volteo y miro a Jane su ojos negro de hace un rato se volvieron un poco mas suave dejando ver un tonalidad de rojiza

- no me importa lo que me hará a mi Jane, la amo lo suficiente como para odiarte por ellos – dijo mirando a Reneesme que estaba acomodada en u brazo como cuando era bebita una estupida sonrisa salio de su labios – tal ves nunca te guste que hable de ellos pero la quiero, quiero que sea feliz, y aunque eso no sea conmigo, quiero que lo sea….- levantó la mirada su hermana lo miraba con muchos sentimientos – te amo a ti, y se que le hice una promesa a nuestros padres, pero se que tu te sabes cuidar sola, tu seguirás siendo mi princesita solo que un poco diferente….

déjame ser las cosa a mi modo, si quieres decir a Aro entonces ya ese será mi problemas, y tal ves muera en ello – hizo una pausa- pero quiero que Reneesme salga de aquí – le dio la espalda a su hermana y antes de salir le dijo con odio – No quiero que te acerques a ella por que olvidare que era mi hermana… - con esa salio corrió por los pasillo los más rápido que podía daba gracias a alguien allá en el cielo que los pasillo estaba vacío, corrió hacia el pasillo que conducía hacia su antigua casa, entro rápidamente, cerrando la puerta de madera y subió las escaleras hasta el cuarto de ella, abrió la puerta y la deposito en su cama, luego la arropó y se arrodillo tomando su mano, cerro los ojos y se concentro en lo que más podía, durmiéndola como hacia con su víctimas.

Las grietas iban desapareciendo poco a poco, mientras que su piel se ponía suavecita al igual que siempre cuando le daba a su victima anestesia, dejo de concentrase y salio del cuarto dejando la sola, fue en busca de la única persona que lo ayudaría….

Marco iba salio de su cuarto, siempre que estaba allí era como estar mas cerca de su amaba Dídima, iba caminado directo hacia la sala de juicios donde estaba siempre sentando con aro y Cayo, cuando vio a Alec a lo lejos que le hacia seña, camino lentamente hasta allá.

- ¿Qué te pasa Alec? – le pregunto directamente, Alec hizo una reverencia antes de hablar

- amo Marco necesitó su ayuda es urgente – lo ojos de Alec tenia preocupación lo cual Marco no dejo pasar

- bien, ¿Qué necesitas? – le pregunto con su semblantes aburrido

- sígame, por favor – le dijo Alec volteándose y corriendo devolviéndose por el camino que acaba de conducir, Marco lo siguió sin protestar, según iba recorriendo Marco adivino donde se dirigía, entraron a la casa de los hermanos Casa Blancas, y subieron las escaleras entrando en el cuarto de Reneesme la cual estaba sentada en la cama algo confusa.

- ¿Qué haces tu aquí? – pregunto Marco confuso ahora el

- no tengo idea… - le respondió igual ella

- Jane se paso un poco dejándola inconsciente gracias a dios, llegue antes de que la matara – hizo una pausa, para mira a Reneesme quien lo miraba sorprendida pues ella no se esperaba que la salvara de su hermana – y la traje aquí mientras se recuperaba, pero no sabia que fuera tan rápido…

- ¿aun no entiendo que haces aquí? – pregunto Marco sentándose a un lado de ella en la cama y Alec al frente de ambos

- vine con Anthony a buscar un libro que necesitaba para hacer algo, cuando Demetria y Félix nos vieron y nos dieron caza, Anthony escapo pero yo no pude así que me encerraron después llego Jane y tuvimos un muy bella platica – dijo lo ultimo con sarcasmo

- siempre con un sarcasmo – le dijo una sonrisa Marco lo cual ella se encogió de hombro

- bien, ¿si sabes que aproxima una guerra, verdad? – le pregunto Marco

- si, lo se de hecho mi familia esta incluida – le respondió esta con tristeza

- ¿Por qué es esta guerra? – le pregunto Alec a Reneesme ella miro a Marco y se debatía en decirle o no decirle…

- no puedo decirle, Aro adivinaría y todo lo que estaba planeado se arruinaría – le dijo en susurro

- bien – suspiro Marco – lo dejos solo tengo que ir Aro me mando a llamar y se preguntara donde estoy – dijo levantándose se despidió de ellos y salio confuso, sabia que Reneesme escondía algo y tenia el presentimiento de que era algo sobre el pero no la iba a obligar que se lo dijera el no era Aro, además aprendió que las cosa llegaba a su momento…

Alec y Reneesme estaba cada uno perdidos en su pensamientos, y el silencio que había entre ellos no era anda agradable era un silencio cómodo, en un momento su miradas se hicieron contacto y se perdieron uno en el otro, y Reneesme se dio cuenta de que el amor que sentía por Alec ya no estaba solo había un sentimiento y ese era el amor, pero no el amor de estar con el como una pareja, no si no el amor de estar con como amigo, por que eso era lo que ella veía ahora el amor de una amigo.

Alec también se dio cuenta de ellos que el brillo de su ojos no estaba cuando se miraba, y se dio cuenta que la había perdido y que ya no le pertenecía, desvío la mirada, y en un susurro le pregunto lo que su corazón y mente no quería escuchar

- ¿le amas? – le pregunto con voz melancólica, Reneesme suspiro esa era la pregunta que no quería responder que se negaba a responder necesitaba hablar con su madre, pero ya ella estaba muy grandecita para afrontar su problemas, nunca pensó que a su veintidós años tendría que enfrentar esto.

- no lo se – le respondió suavemente – en realidad creo que si, con el siento lo que sentía por ti – hizo una pausa – la mariposa en la panza, el nerviosismos y con el me siento diferente…

- ¿Cuándo supiste que estabas enamorada de el? – le pregunto Alec mirándola

- no lo se, solo se que el y yo teníamos algo en común que pasaba lo limite y adema yo estaba muy dolida por lo que tu me hiciste – hizo una pausa – Alec, te ame tu lo sabes, te ame mas que nada en este mundo pero no puede hacer nada, odio hacerte esto, por que fuiste tu el que lo arruino – suspiro - pero no te estoy reprochando nada, solo quiero que entiendas que aun te quiero y que siempre te voy a querré pase lo que pase, pero solo como un amigo y simplemente como un amigo, si pensé que podíamos vivir un eternidad junto pero se que ahora será imposible, por que poco a poco me fue enamorando con su personalidad y lo amo y luchare por que eso que tengo con el funcione… - hizo otra pausa - y siempre estaré agradecida contigo, por que tu fuiste el que estuvo allí es todo, fuiste mi primer amor y eso nunca va a cambiar nunca – se miraron a los ojos si Alec pudiera llorar ahorita lo estuviera, su alama – si es que tenia – estaba destrozada.

- lo siento Alce, lo siento por no volver a corresponder a tu sentimientos pero le amos – dije en un susurro, Alec asistió con la cabeza, Reneesme se acerco y lo abrazo, ese brazo hizo que Alec sacara todo lo que tenia, lloro…

El sabía que todo estaba perdido pero una cosa es saber a presenciarlo, no le deseaba esto ni a su peor enemigo, estuvieron un buen rato en silencio, ambos lloraron, por que estaba terminando con algo que ya había acabado pero que ambos pensaron que continuaría.

- ya, estoy bien – dijo alejándose de ella y le dedico una sonrisa, lo cual ella respondí, el miro su labios eso que siempre pensó que tendría siempre a su lado y que ahora no los tiene

- ¿y que hacemos ahora? – le pregunto Reneesme algo curiosa

- no lo se, dentro de unas será la guerra, según tengo entendido – suspiro, la preocupación de Reneesme se hizo notar – te prometo que no lastimare a tu familia, ni a los Barnes, pero de los Romanos no te prometo nada – una sonrisa se formo en Reneesme y esta se lanzo a su brazos, estuvieron un rato así, cuando se separaron, se miraron a los ojos, aun estaba esa conexión que ellos mismo sentía, ella le sonrío y se acerco a su labios, el la tomo por el cuello le dio un beso fue una despedida para ambos, tanto para el como para ella, cuando se separaron, juntaron su frente – esto no pasaron otra ves te lo prometo, quiero que sea feliz con Jacob y si te hace algo dímelo y acabare con ese perro sarnoso

- ¡ALEC! - le dijo dándole un golpe en su brazo, este se empezó a reír – no le digas perro sarnoso que no lo es – dijo enojada

- esta bien no se lo digo, lo siento – dijo intentando dejar de reírse, pero no puedo y se empezó a reír fuertemente haciendo que ambos se rieran.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un Jane un poco frustrada, si eso era lo que estaba ella nunca pero cuando digo nunca es por que es ¡NUNCA! ayudaría a Reneesme pero es la novia de su hermano, ambos la voltearon a ver y se levantaron en un velocidad no consideraba para humanos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le pregunto Reneesme

- solo estoy siguiendo órdenes, y no te preocupes hermano no le dije nada Aro – dijo con una sonrisa tímida, cosa que sorprendió a Reneesme

- ¿Qué ordenes te dieron? – le pregunto con amabilidad Alec

- que cuidara a Reneesme, la guerra es por ella quiere que al esconda en el único lugar que andi buscaría – dijo Jane tomándola con suavidad de la mano y jalándola hacia la parte donde ella nunca entraría, Alec la siguió bajaron unas escalera antes de entra por un puerta de roble donde había unos cuarto, entraron al ultimo, cerrándola con el pasador – bien aquí nadie nos encontrara…. – dijo con una sonrisa sentándose a un lado de Alec, Reneesme suspiro no era necesario saber que dentro de poco o mejor dicho que ya comenzaría la guerra...

* * *

_obscuridad…obscuridad…obscuridad…_Alice volvió a la realidad, estaba frustrada no podía ver nada, único que veía era a un una pared negra y eso la preocupaba hace mas de una hora que intentaba Reneesme no aparecía en su radas, por un así decirlo y se estaba preocupado y no era la única Anthony y Edward la tenia vigilando por si veía algo.

El crepúsculo ya estaba puesto y algunos neófitos había entrando al castillo por ordene de Vladimir, Liamn y los Barnes había entrando por otra parte y Los Cullen y Los Lobos en general había entrando por donde vivía antes los chicos.

Tomaron la ruta hacia el castillo y vieron como algunos de los neófitos acaba con la guardia general de los Vulturis, corriendo por un pasillo escondido que salio por la sala de juicio, se quedaron tranquilos, esperando a los demás, por una puerta salieron Liamn, Vladimir y los hermanos Barnes con algunos neófitos.

Deimo se coloco de cabecilla todos detrás del, Anna y Stefan a su lado, sabia lo que tenia que hacer Deimo manipularía a su antojo a Aro y Anna jugaría con Jane esa rata como le decía le debía muchas, mientras que Stefan ira por Cayo y cobraría venganza, por violar a su madre.

Bella se acerco a Edward y lo abrazo se concentro lo suficiente para bajar su escudo y dejo un pensamiento que para Anthony no paso desapercibido: _"no importa lo que pase, siempre será el amor de mi vida, Te amo, no lo olvides",_ Edward la tomo por la barbilla y la beso, no era un beso de despedida era un beso de fuerza ambos la necesitaba.

- para siempre – le dijo cuando se separaron, la demás parejas se separaron a su estilo pero lo hicieron, Deimo abrió la puerta y entro atrás de el iba algunos neófitos y atrás de ellos iba los demás, lo lobos no entrarías hasta que fuera necesario.

- no volvemos a ver las cara, Aro – dijo Deimo con una sonrisa, Stefan y Anna estaba mirándolo divertida

- ya sabe que hacer – esa fue la orden y así comenzó la guerra.  
Una donde se estaba peleando algo más que un don o poder, se estaba peleando el nuevo trono por que el último príncipe estaba allí escondido entre unos de ellos, mirando todo de un perspectiva diferente….

* * *

Hola…! Bueno aquí les dejo otra capitulo es un poco mas corto, recibí un comentario el cual me gusto muchísimo hehehe, y me dio una idea si que cambie un poco los acontecimiento de un posible conversación de Alec y Ness tal ves me parezca muy Jake y Bella, pero estaba inspirada leyendo Ecplise como por un millón diez veces hehehe, bueno en fin gracias a Paola-crepusculera, por al idea que me diste estaba full cool y me encantaría comunicarnos, en mi perfil están mis datos y allí vemos que hacemos y madame la pagina me encantaría leer la novelas, "GRACIAS" por los comentarios chicas, en verdad son extraordinario, no me gusta escribir mucho pero ay que estamos llegando a al final creo que es necesario…

Solo falta tres capitulo, dios no puede creer terminare mi primera novela, espero que le guste, deje comentario cuídese besitos….

Mary

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenece a S. Meyer yo solo los uso en mi retorcida y linda cabecita que tiene como cómplice a mi mente... pero la historia es de mi propiedad.


	28. El Cuarto Principe es

**Reneesme Cullen: Una Historia Diferente**

**Reneesme POV  
**

Jane tenia una mirada aterradora además de que estaba muy frustrada, Alce se había ido hace media hora, y yo estaba en un esquina abrazando mis piernas, no podía pensar con claridad, tenia miedo, Jane ya se había desquitado conmigo dos veces como también me había pedido disculpa por a verlo hecho, desde donde estábamos no se escuchaba nada, simplemente el sonido de mi corazón.

Jane se levanto y empezó a caminar los sonidos de su zapatos se escuchaba, mire mi reloj rápidamente, las ocho y media de la noche, los recuerdos de cuando era pequeña vinieron a mi mente, cada unos de los recuerdo era como un clave que no lograba comprender.

Unos paso se escucharon a lo lejos, y Jane se coloque al frente de mi, dándome completamente la espalda, una capa negra, movió un poco mi cabeza y pude ver la figura de Félix, este abrió la puerta con un agilidad muy rápida.

- ya todo termino – dijo con una sonrisa ya todo termino ¿Qué termino? ¿Qué paso con mi familia? los latidos de mi corazón aumentaron, y mi respiración se corto – Aro quiere que la lleves a ella, ganamos – le dijo dedicándome una mirada burlona.

Ganamos, ¿Quién gano? ¿Ellos o Nosotros? ¿Quién fueron los que murieron y quien nos los que esta vivos? tantas preguntas y pocas respuesta

- levántate – me ordeno Jane, los hice con un poco de miedo ahora no me fiaba de nadie, ella me agarro del brazo su agarre dolía, un chillido salio de mis labios, me empujo hacia la pare y con su manos me agarro el cuello – no quiero que te pongas a chillar y a llorar ahora estas sola, entiéndalo sola… - me dijo con esa mirada de odio, l mire comiendo mis respiración se estaba haciendo errática y casi no podía respira ella saco su manos de mi cuello y la puso en mi brazo tirandome de el, me dolía mucho el brazo y apenas podía respira.

Entramos por el camino principal, que tenía algunas estructuras golpeadas, cuando empezamos a bajar las escaleras, pude ver unos brazos y algunas piernas varios de la guardia los estaba tirando en una fogata, bajamos las escaleras y entramos al asesor, Jane marco el número si soltar mi brazo, la patética música, se empezó a escuchar al llegar al piso caminamos unos paso, el pasillo estaba peor que el otro que acabamos de pasar, muchas piernas, manos, cabeza y otras extremidades estaba de aquí para allá algunas capas negra tiradas por un lado, Jane y Félix suspiraron.

- perdimos a mucha gente, Jane será unos años muy duro – susurro Félix a una pregunta no hecha, yo me limite a ver el camino para no pisar en falso, mi brazo me ardía lo suficiente como para no querré moverlo si no quiero que me lo arranque.

- puedo verlo, Félix, puedo verlo – dijo mientras abría la puerta, si pensé que el pasillo estaba peor entonces eso no es anda comparado con la pesadilla que estaba viviendo, todas las persona que quería y que conocía, estaba arrodillados con su cabeza así atrás pero los suficiente como para ver el espectáculo que Aro montaría, cada uno tenia tres miembro de la guardia, uno lo tenia agarrando por su cabeza y los otros dos cada brazos, Jane camino directo hacia el centro donde estaba Aro, aprento mas su agarre haciendo que chillara de dolor – aquí esta amo – dijo Jane con una sonrisa diabólica

- se que puedo contar siempre contigo – dijo con una sonrisa, Jane soltó mi brazo y me hizo arrodillarme, la carcajada de Aro se escucho por todos lados, de mis labios salieron un estupido sollozos – la valiente Reneesme Cullen, vaya querida creo que me subestimaste mucho – dijo riéndose de mi, lo mire con miedo y temor, ahora si tenia miedo de todo aquello que el pudiera hacerme.

- ¿Que…es… lo... que… quiere? – tartamudee como idiota, mi brazo dolía al igual que mi garganta, mis ojos estaba lleno de lagrima lo que no me permitía ver muy bien ya que todo estaba borroso…

- tu sabes lo que quiero... el cuarto rey… o no me digas que no te sabes la historia – dijo caminado, se sentó en un trono, a su lado Cayo sonreía era la misma sonrisa que de niña me daba miedo y Marco mi miraba preocupado, sabia que el no podía hacer nada o lo mataría – tu sabes lo que quiero, y yo se lo que tu quieres….

- y… que es lo que yo quiero según tu – le dije el agarre de Jane se hizo mas fuerte me tiro al piso y me obligo a verla sentí miles de corrientes quemándome mis gritos se escuchaba por toda la habitación, escuche carcajada, llantos, gruñidos, el dolor se hizo mas potente, no podía abrir mis ojos era muy pesado el dolor que sentía me hacia desear la muerta una que no estaba muy lejos, el dolor se fue así como llego, agarre mis piernas y las apreté mas a mi el miedo se apodero de mi, mi cabeza daba vueltas, mis respiración estaba fuera de los normal, me estaba constando respira y cada ves que agarraba aire me dolía los pulmones sentí un puñazo en mi brazo derecho en donde antes Jane la tenia agarrada, como pude pase mi mano por el brazo otro chillido salio de este, mi brazo antes blanco paso hacer morado con una tonalidad entre verde y rojiza, intente levantarme pero mis pies decidieron traicionarme haciéndome caer, mas carcajadas se escucharon, alce un como mi cabeza y mi mirada se conecto con la de Aro – según tu que es lo que yo quiero – dije en un pequeño jadeo.

- tu sabes lo que quiere el primer príncipe y sabes el por que hace lo que hace – dijo con vos suaves

- para también sabe lo que dice y como termina – dije con consentimiento

- lo se pero eso no pasara, por que son tres y una reina y si te recuerdo dos de ellas están muerta al igual que al reina y la ultima que falta están afrenté de mi tan débil que no se puede mover – dijo en un suspiro – solo me falta el cuarto príncipe todo estará acabado….

- lamento decirte que yo no se donde esta el dichosos príncipe – le dije en un susurro, la cara de felicidad de Aro cambio a una de odio

- ¿Cómo que no sabes? – me dijo enojado.

- no lo se, y sabes que es lo mejor de todo es que moriré y tu nunca sabrás quien es ese príncipe – dije con una sonrisa en mis labios lo que hizo que el se enojara, corrí como pude hacia la salida pero el me agarro por el brazo y me lanzo al otro lado de la sala, luego me agarro del cuello y me alzo mientras caminaba al centro - no...Importa...si…me…matas…nunca…lo...Encontraras… - dije entre jadeos, el ejerció mas fuerza en su agarre haciendo que dejara de hablar, nos quedamos viendo un buen rato.

Desvíe la mirada de su mostró ojos rojo, el medo caer mi espalda impacto en el piso junto con mi grito, haciendo que por un momento viera todo negro….

- ¡RENEESME! – escuche varias voces gritar mi nombre….

todo se estaba volviendo oscuro y si iba morir de esta forma entonces por lo menos sabia que no me dolería tanto, prefería morí antes que ver a mi familia morir antes mis ojos, me estaba dejando llevar pero los pensamientos de Anthony llegaron a mi….

**"El más débil es el más fuerte, El que vengara nuestra muerte…."**Esa palabras se repetía mucho en la mente de Anthony, no entendía lo que significaba mis vista se fue por cada uno de los integrante de mi familia, pero cuando pose mi mirada en los ojos de mi abuelo hubo algo que hizo conexión mi abuelo no era **débil,** simplemente odia las peleas y siempre intentaba arreglarlo si violencia, el luchaba pacíficamente **sin ningún movimiento** que te hiciera dolor o chillar de angustia a que te mate, el simplemente pensaba en como arreglarlo, **su corazón es puro** claro que lo era nunca en su vida de vampiro probo la tentación de los vampiros _la sangre_ a diferencia de todos los miembros de mis familia, por que si hasta mi madre la probo una ves….

"El que luchara sin hacer ningún movimiento por que su corazón puro es el actuara por nosotros…..."

"El que odia el rojo y lo cambia al dorado, El que lucha con su corazón en la mano, El que busca luz para vencer la obscuridad…..."

Desvíe la mirada de el y me concentre en Aro que ahora estaba sentando como siempre lo estaba tranquilo pero que la imagen no te engañe el estaba pensado, pensando mis palabras, y los que había hecho como pude me levante, todos me miraron con atención.

- tu quieres, jugar… pues juguemos…- dije con voz maliciosa hoy se acabaría todas las malditas mentiras de eso me aseguraba yo…

- ¿a que te refieres? – pregunto con voz seria pero al curiosidad lo picaba y ya sabe lo que dice…

- Bueno puedo empezar por aquí – dije señalando a Marco – o puedo empezar por aquí – dije señalando a Demon, una sonrisa maléfica salio de mis labios

- no empezaras por ningún lado – dijo enojado…

- bien creo que comenzare por aquí…- dije señalando donde estaba marco, haría de esto el mejor espectáculo de nuestra vida pero primero tengo que recordad cada movimiento de mi tía y cada mueca burlona de mi tío – bien… ¿oye Marcos que tanto sabes de la muerte de Dídima? – respondí como si anda viéndome las uñas que por cierto me partí una, alce la cabeza y Marco me miro con curiosidad…

- no mucho, ¿Por qué? – respondió este curioso

- simple curiosidad, ya que me voy al infierno, por que no comparte los que sabe de su muerte con nosotros – dije señalando a todos los que estaba en la sala – además seria emociónate – dije dando pequeño saltitos como lo hacia mi tía Alice cuando estaba emocionada, mi familia y los que me conoce alzaron un ceja a la cual yo ignore…

- lo único que se fue que unos de los guardia nos traiciono matando a un gran ejercito y con ellos a mis querida Dídima – me dijo resumiendo, puse mi mejor carita triste, Marco me miro con curiosidad…

- ¿Aro por que odias tanto a mi familia? – pregunte con suavidad y cambiando de tema

- me crees loco si te lo dijera – me dijo con una sonrisa burlona – suspire – camine en circulo dando vuelta, y luego me pare en seco.

-¿Por qué mataste a todos los Clanes que tenia a bebés como yo? – pregunte curiosas, la mirada de Elizabeth, Lucas, Lucia y Anthony iba desde Aro hasta la mía…

- ¿y tu como sabes eso? – me dijo con miedo y curiosidad, puse mi mejor carita de pensativa es que yo soy una genial del mal, sonríe un poco

- fue esa… no... ah si fue… no… pero fue… no… ya se ya se – dije lo ultimo dando saltitos mi mirada se encontró con la de Alec que si no fuera por que Demetria estaba a su lado juro que se reiría, le guiñe un ojo antes de seguir con mi plan – fue aquella ves en la que le dijiste a Cayo que lo mejor que pudiste a ver hecho fue matar a todos los clanes y que lo peor que pudiste a ver hecho fue no destruir a mi familia, también dijiste algo sobre que esta no era la primera ves que veía lo de mis especie o algo así – dije si danle importancia

- ¿Cómo diablos? – dijo Aro levantándose enojado

- fue uno de los castigo de Jane, estaba muy distraída y ella pensaba que con solo los audífonos pegados en mi oreja y música ruidosa a todo volumen no escucharía pues al niñita piso el cable y mis audífono dejaron de funciona cuando ella se marcho ustedes creyeron que nadie los escucharon y empezaron hablar y allí yo lo escuche…. – dije con suspiro ¿Cómo diablos hace Lucia y tía Alice para hablar si respira?

Un silencio muy incomodo se hizo en toda la habitación, con ganas de sacar de su casillas a Aro me puse a tararear una canción, las notas la hacia largas y fuerte mientras movía mi cabeza…

Cayo me miraba con odio puro eso hizo que parara de tararear y me acordara de el secreto mas grande de todos…. _Dídima _

- ¿Aro cuando fue la primera ves que viste uno de mi especie? – dije caminado un poco hacia atrás, mi piernas me dolía, al igual que algunas costillas mi brazo seguí con el mismo dolor pero no por eso me iba a dejar vencer por los idiotas esto de los Vultutris.

- la primera vez que te vi a ti – mentira, me dedico una sonrisa a cual yo comprobé, Demon estaba sonriendo, Anna a su lado estaba temblando y Stefan simplemente se limitaba a ver el techo….

- sabias que una reina tubo tres hijos – le comunique a Aro este se congelo en su lugar antes de sonreírme otra ves

- así que si te sabes la historia

- claro que me la se, me fascinó pienso contárselo a mis hijos algún día – le dije con una sonrisa – sabes que fue lo que mas me gusto… – hice una pausa no lo deje continuar – que la quinta y ultima princesa tuvo a tres hermosos niños cada unos eran diferente y que lo tuvo en diferentes ocasiones, ame su valor, su fuerza y que lucho por ellos hasta que murió , en manos de su hermano mayor y su hermanos segundo….

Fue tan doloroso cuando lo leí que pensé _"Estas siendo injusta con tus padres Reneesme" _pero luego leí que el amor que se tenia era mas fuerte que los errores de los demás entendí que era una buena familia, entonces esto hijos de la princesa cobraron venganza a su Tío – Demo, Anna y Stefan temblaron por la palabra que dije – haciendo que su tío pagara por todo el daño que le había hecho…

- ¿si, sabes que es un mito no? – me pregunto Aro con algo de miedo

- lo se pero no siempre las cosa son un mito, no ves la gente creo que los Vampiros no existe vaya sorpresa se llevaría si supiera que si existe – dije en un susurro – sabes también cual fue la otra que me gusto mucho, la historia del segundo príncipe aquella en la cual se mente con la mujer del tercer, fue muy dolorosa saber que aquella pobre mujer fue violada por aviación – dije mirando a Cayo quien me gruño yo le dedique una sonrisa – fue dolora….

Otra que también me gusto fue cuando el primer príncipe y el segundo mata a la esposa del tercero por arruinar su magníficos planes fue tan doloroso – mi sonrisa se agrando

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? ¿Qué planeas con todo esto Reneesme? – pregunto Marcos con miedo, curiosidad y aburrimiento, saber que el más lastimado seria el hacia que pensara mejor las cosa pero ya no había marcha atrás…

- sabes Marcos, tus hermanos no son lo que parece ser, ellos por años te han engañado, te han traicionado y violado tu confianza, Dídima no murió por un traición de un guardó, ella murió por la traición de tus hermanos cuando Cayo la violo su dulzura murió pero ella la supo revivir con tres ángeles, el día en que verdad murió, murió fue por Aro en la mato por que para e era más importante tu poder que su hermana de sangre y aunque la quisiera el te prefería a ti que a Dídima… - hice una pausa la cara de Marco era de miedo nunca en mi vida lo había visto así…..

- sigue…- dijo en un pequeño susurro el me miro – se que tu sabes más sobre este tema, se que sabes más que yo que fui, soy y seré su esposo, así que sigue – dijo seriamente

- la primera ves que tu y ella tuvieron relaciones sexuales penaste que no habría problemas utilizar protección por que los vampiros no puede dejar embarazada a las humanas, pero el error fue que ella si quedo embaraza su mejor amiga Bonnie era una bruja así para que ella viviera hizo un hechizo poco meses después nació tu primer hizo, cuando tu estabas de viaje, Bonnie no tan solo era una hechicera sino una caza vampiros así que le hecho un conjuro, Dídima agarro el bebe en su manos y supo que esa era su vida una que protegería con su corazón….

El segundo bebe vino después de…- mire a Stefan su ojos estaba cerrados y su puños estaba apretándoos, los recuerdo del día que me lo contaron vinieron a mi – lo siento susurre… - suspire – el segundo bebe llego cuando Dídima recibió una carta que decía que era tuya ella corrió esa misma noche al castillo pero fue muy ingenua al pensar que se encantaría con su amado, su sorpresa fue encontrase con Cayo, el si compasión abuso de ella, la violo y no tuvo compasión con que era tu prometida y tu mujer….

Dídima y Bonnie hicieron los mismo que con tu hijo, Ella en ningún momento pensó no tenerlo, el según bebe llego al mundo y ella lo recibió con una sonrisa en su labios, no le importo que el padre fuera el peor de los hombres, Dídima lo cuidaba y lo educada siempre pensando y haciéndole creer a este bebe que tu eres su padre, el miedo de ella era que no te encargara de eso niños, esa noche que Cayo al violo ella iba decidía a contarte todo, pero no sucedió…

Tu segundo hijo cuando ella regreso a la sociedad de su supuesto viaje en Inglaterra, se encontró unas varias veces contigo, en una de esa ambos se dejaron llevar por al lujuria y volvieron a pecar tiempo después nació tu princesa, tu hija no tenia tiempo de nacida cuando tu la mordiste a ella, convirtiéndola en vampira, ella se alejo de sus hijo para seguir tu caminos y siempre que podía los iba a visitar, su hijos la amaro y entendieron su situación, pero una noche la noche en la que se escaparía junto Aro y Cayo planearon matarla, lo que ellos no contaron fue que su hijos estuvieran presente viendo como los acecinaba y como te mentía si ninguna piedad, cinco años después un vampiro muy sedientos se los encontró empleo campo trabajando y los mordió creyendo que los había mato huyo pero lo que hizo fue transformó en los que todos ustedes son, en unos vampiros, ellos se volvieron hermosos y fuerte, y prometieron vengar la muerte de su madre y matar a su tío, que ese es Aro, tiempo después Bonnie y ello se fueron de Italia a planear como vencer a los Vulturis…. – dije sin aire, Marco estaba mucho más blanco que lo que un vampiro normalmente lo es, su ojos tenia muchos sentimientos mezclados aturdiendo a mi tío Jasper, quien temblaba.

-¿COMO PUDIERON HACERME ESTO? – exclamo Marcos, se levanto se su trono y los encaro cara a cara

- ¿no le vas a creer a una estupida niña? – le dijo Cayo con normabilida pero sabia que tenia miedo

- tengo pruebas – dije siéndome notar, Marcos me vio – Dídima tenia un lugar en su brazo derecho era una estrella, la hija de Dídima también lo tiene, el hijo de Cayo se parece tanto a el que cuando ambos tiene en la mano derecha un lunar que parece un punto negro, y tu hijo mayor cuando los veas veras que el igualito ti pero de joven…- dije con una sonrisa

- Lastima que no están aquí – dijo Cayo con una sonrisa maléfica, tome la manó de Marco y camine al frente de su hijos

- Marcos te presento Deimo, Anna y Stefan Barnes tus hijos…- le dije un susurro, los chicos los miraron y el los miro a ellos

- ¿no le vas a recre a ella verdad? – le pregunto Aro a Marco

Marco los miro y luego sonrío pero fue una sonrisa triste, se acerco hacia donde estaba Anna y le toco la mejilla – eres igual a tu madre simplemente hermosa – Anna lo miro y le dedico una sonrisa, se acerco donde estaba Deimo y este lo miro desafiantes, Marco le levantó la barbilla con brusquedad – tu eres igual a mi terco pero amigable – Marco le acario el pelo y Demon cerro lo ojos y sonrío, Marco camino hasta donde estaba Stefan el cual tenia los ojos cerrados, Marco se le acerco he hizo el mismo gesto que hace un rato con el – sabes no eres mi hijo pero ya te quiero, ¿me dejaría conocerte? – los ojos de Stefan se abrieron como plato antes de dedicarle una sonrisa.

- ¡ERES PATETICO! – le grito Aro enojado – SIEMPRE SUPE QUE LO SERIA, Y NUNCA ME EQUIVOQUE

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué destruye todo lo que yo quiero? ¿Por qué siempre quiere ser el mejor en todo? – le dijo Marco acercándose Aro cada paso quedaba Marco yo lo seguía

- el amor es una estupidez como lo eres tu, escúchame bien NUNCA serás feliz de eso me encargo yo – dijo Aro enojado antes de lanzarse encima de Aro me puse encima de el, Aro vino con tanta fuerza y se encontró con un escudo haciéndolo volar al otro lado de la sala, se levantó y se volvió a lanzar encima de Marco yo lo empuje y cayo encima de mi, su mordida fue directa a mi cuello, un grito salio de mis labios al sentí dos agujas en mi cuello…

- ¡QUITATELA DE ENCIMA! ¡RENEESME! ¡SUELTEME! ¡NESS! – era algunas de las voces que escuchaba, fuego eso era lo único que podía pensar mi vista era nublosa y necesitaba buscar al príncipe sentí que me alzaba, intente abrir mis ojos y no moverme pero no podía….

- tranquila princesa, ya lo apagaremos – la voz de Alec se escuchaba a lo lejos, las manos fría fueron remplazadas por unas calientes

- Ness ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- estoy bien, puedo párame – Alec levanto una ceja, me ayudaron a levantarme, estaba mareada el veneno de Aro actúa rápido yo lo sabia.

Con la vista busque a la persona que necesitaba, estaba peleando con algunos guardias…

- valla ayude a mi familia – dije en jadeo ninguno de los dos – yo estaré bien…

Ambos se fueron cada unos ayudar a su bando o eso creo mi abuelo estaba de espalda, Demon me miro raro camine como pude y saque una estaca de mis bota, me corte el brazo derecho…

- **El más débil es el más fuerte, El que vengara nuestra muerte, El que luchara sin hacer ningún movimiento por que su corazón puro es el que actuara por nosotros, El que odia el rojo y lo cambia al dorado, El que lucha con su corazón en la mano, El que busca luz para vencer la obscuridad y que siempre nos protegerá….** – y sin piedad le clave la estaca a mi abuelo en lugar donde de vería estar su corazón, empezó a sangrar, yo me estaba debilitando cada ves mas lo últimos que recuerdo es dos cuerpo cayendo y el sonido del metal en el piso, y las obscuridad me volvió a llamar…

* * *

Hola ¿como están?, espero que muy bien, bueno aquí tienes este capitulo espero que les guste por que yo me divertí mucho haciéndolo, en realidad soñé con el por que de allí viene mis inspiración de los sueño, ya queda dos capitulo, el que viene será la decisión final de Reneesme y los cambios de reinado también nos visitara varías personas, GRACIAS por los comentarios ustedes son única si quieres hacerme alguna pregunta o dejarme su mensaje o hablar conmigo, bueno entre en Twister y responderse todas su respuesta, el lunes estaré conectada toda la tarde…

Cuídese, pase a Leer La Música Nos Unen.. porfiiiisss  
Mary

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenece a S. Meyer yo solo los uso en mi retorcida y linda cabecita que tiene como cómplice a mi mente...


	29. La Sentencia

**Reneesme Cullen: Una Historia Diferente**

**Tercer Persona POV  
**

Dos cuerpo cayendo y el sonido del metal en el piso, y un gran silencio, todo mirando hacia donde provenía el sonido, vaya sorpresa, se llevaron todos a ver el cuerpo de Reneesme encima del de Carlisle, los gritos de dolor salieron de los labios de Esme, Bella, Anthony, Lucia, Edward y Alice, esta ultima no había visto su movimiento…

Anthony y Edward intentaron acercase ello, pero por una extraña razón, donde ellos estaba se prendió fuego, formando una estrella, prohibiendo que entrara, el fuego no era ni morado, ni azul, ni naranja, ni rojo, ni amarillo, era plateado y blanco….

- _lo hizo mejor que lo que creía_ – pensó Deimo, Anthony y Edward lo escucharon ambos enojado se le tiraron encima, Edward agarro su cuello y lo apretó junto con la pared, y Anthony agarro su brazo y estaba dispuesto a tira de ellos…

- ¿Dime que demonios paso? ¿Dime por que diablos murieron mi padre y mi hija? – le gruño los ojos de Edward era negro puro muchas mas negro que el carbón, Deimo iba a responder pero una luz salio de la nada, empujado a Anthony y Edward, ambos salieron volando a distintas partes, las puertas se cerraron y un frío viento, se adentro del lugar…

Esme estaba en los brazos de Emmett que la abrazaba mientras ella lloraba, Jasper hacia lo mismo con Bella, la luz dio varias vueltas y se detuvo en donde se sentaba Cayo, una luz segadora apareció y detrás de ella una hermosa chica era rubia su ojos era azules como el cielo, tenia un hermosos vestido blanco que se amarraba por su cuello, tenia unas botas blancas y una capa blanca que tenia dibujadas varias estrellas doradas, su maquillaje era ligero y su pelo estaba suelto, en la parte de adelante tenia como una pequeña tiara…

- Carla…- susurraron Anna, Elena, Stefan, Tommy y Deimo

- hola chicos, ¿Qué onda? – les respondió con una sonrisa, miro por toda la sala, viendo cada y una de su expresiones, luego miro al suelo y vio lo cuerpo de Carlisle y Reneesme, suspiro – lo siento, ella no quería hacerlo – murmuro mirando al vacío

- si, claro pero aun así lo hizo – dijo Rosalie sarcásticamente, Carla pudo ver el dolor en su ojitos dorado

- sabes, a veces es mejor demostrar lo que siente – le dijo sin mírala – Reneesme es fuerte, sacrifico su vida por todos ustedes, por años Reneesme sabia quien era su familia, quien era los vulturis, ella simplemente actúo como una humana lo hace, ella es diferente a todos ustedes…

- ¿a que te refieres? – le pregunto Emmett, con curiosidad

- Ella siempre supo quien era su padres, cuando los vulturis le intentaron borra su memoria, pensaron que lo había logrando pero la verdad es que ella nunca los olvido a ustedes, ella siempre supe que era ustedes, solo que su humanidad no lo asimilaba, ella sabia que tarde o temprano tendría que matar a Carlisle pero su humanidad no se lo permitía, ella sabia que tendría que aceptarte Jacob pero el amor que sintió por Alec no la dejo abriese – murmuró, mirando su cuerpo, en su brazo derecho se estaba formando una estrella como la que ella tenia, pero solamente ella lo veía y que lo demás creía que estaba muerto… - Reneesme es muchas mas poderosa de lo que todos ustedes creían…

- ¿a que te refieres? – repitió Bella

- Reneesme no necesitaba saber la historia de Dídima, ya ella se la sabia pero aun así ella permitió que le recordara la razón por la que ella estaba aquí, ella estaba protegiendo a su hijos, ella vino matar a los vulturis, pero su misión cambio a descubrí que Carlisle era el cuarto príncipe y que Aro sabia de nuestra existencia, no fue necesario hacer que quisiera irse de aquí, Dídima pensó que Marcos podría ayudarnos en esa parte, y fue una alegría saber lo que el pensaba, cuando ustedes llegaron a Forks, ya ella sabia lo que tenia que hacer, proteger su mente antes todo, su sentimientos y sobre todo a Carlisle….

Ella sabia que no seria muy fácil, estando sus padres en el camino, cuantas veces no quiso corre a su brazos para abrazar a su padres, cuantas veces no quiso decirle a su familia que lo recordaba, pero ella no tenia que hacer eso… Reneesme es una guardiana y tenemos que sacrificarnos para mantener vivo aquellos que están peligro y a los que amamos… no todo lo que ves es cierto….

Todos la miraron algunos con curiosidad, otro con asombro y algunos con odio.

- ¿estas diciendo que mi hija murió para proteger a mi padre? – Exploto Edward, era un maldito laberinto que nadie podría entender lo que estaba sucediendo, Carlisle y Reneesme estaba muerto, y ahora se dice que son príncipe y guardia, Aro como pudo se movió silenciosamente hacia la puerta y la intento abrí pero no pudo…

- ¿Por qué no te nos unes? – le pregunto con una sonrisa hipócrita Carla, Aro la volteo a ver con odio y desprecio – para mi también es un gusto volver a verte Aro querido… - dijo con la misma sonrisa, Aro camino con su aire de superioridad, paso entre los Cullen y algunos de los lobos que ya estaba en su forma norma, vestido con algunas ropa, paso por un lado de Deimo, poniéndose a la cabecilla de todos….

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – le dijo con enojo, Carla que había estando parda se sentó en el trono de cayo, su pierna derecha la coloco en su izquierda, y luego se acomodo como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera una clases de historia en la cual te aburre…

- no lo se… creo que quiero muchas cosa… pero… ¿de que hablamos? – pregunto inocentemente – es que soy algo olvidadiza…- dijo suspirando frustrada….

- tu crees que no conozco tu trucos – le dijo con odio

- y yo conozco los tuyo, o que pensaste que podrías acabar con Reneesme y los Cullen, estas muy equivocado si pensaste que podría salirte con la tuya, pensaste que podrías gobernar algún día nuestro mundo lamentablemente para ti, todos sabíamos tu paso, estaba escrito en el libro y tal ves lo cambiaste pero tu sabes que nunca podrás acabar con nosotros…- le dijo Carla seria pero nunca se movió de su puesto… - Sabes algún día pensé en que dijeras todos tu crímenes al frente de Marco, como mataste a su esposa, como ayudaste a Cayo para que violara a Dídima, por que tu estuviste presente cuando el hizo todo eso, y a ti te importo mucho, para ti era mucho mejor un trono que tu hermana de sangre…- le dijo Carla mirándose la uñas, toda la sala se lleno de murmuró algunos sollozo de Bella y Esme junto con los de Lucia se escuchaba en la estancia….

- ¡CALLATE! – le grito enojado, se le iba lanzar en cima pero un mano lo prohibió haciendo que saliera volando a otra parte…

- ya te dije que podría sola – le dijo Carla con fastidio mirando su amiga, una magnifica pelirroja su ojos grises, tenia un vestido blanco, con botas y una capa del mismo color del vestido, una pequeña tiara en su cabeza, Rosalba miro seriamente a Carla…

- dijimos que solamente te llevarías a los Cullen y a los demás, dejando los Vulturis pero como no saliste decidí entrar – le dijo con una sonrisa burlona, Carla bufo, y se levanto

- sígame por favor – Los Cullen la miraron seriamente y con curiosidad, Esme la miro y algo en ella le dio un poco de confianza se separo de Emmett, y camino hasta ella

- ¿me dirás la verdad de toda esta locura? – pregunto en un susurro, a Carla se le partió su corazón al ver a Esme con su ojos brilloso…

- si, lo prometo – Esme asintió y la siguió la demás lo siguieron, saliendo de aquella sala, mientras pasaba por los pasillos de los Vulturis, se dieron cuenta de dos cosas muy importante …

La primera todo estaba muy luminoso, los colores pástele, y dibujo de diferentes estilos estrellas, los cuerpo que estaba en los pasillo horas atrás ya no estaba, bajaron por unas escalera encontrándose con un pequeño salón donde había algunos sillones, blancos y algunos cuadros de varios países…

Carla paso por unos de los pasillo adentrándose más Los Cullen, Los Lobos y Los Barnes la siguieron sin ningún ruido, caminaron en silencio, bajaron unas últimas escaleras, Carla abrió unas enorme puertas de madera, una pequeña luz los cegó a todos, Carla bajo los últimos escalones saliendo a la enorme plaza que tenia en el norme castillo de Volterra….

- Bienvenidos a la nueva cuidad de los Vulturis – le dijo con un sonrisa Carla, Los Barnes la miraron extraño, Los Cullen la miraron sorprendido y Los Lobos con frustración…

- ¿Qué es esto? – dijo Elizabeth curiosas bajando los escalones los demás la imitaron, era una enorme plaza con algunas baquetas y en el medio había una fuente de agua, a su alrededor había árboles gigantesco de un hermoso color verde, había varias flores silvestre y de otro estilo, había algunas mariposa y varios vampiros estaba en la plaza disfrutando un poco de la luz de la luna, el espectacular de las estrella en el cielo…

- es una larga historia que prometo contarles – les dijo Carla, se volteo – Patty, Mario y Marcela – tres hermosa vampiras, con botas blancas y vestidos blancos hasta la rodilla, ambas tenia campas como Carla su pelo estaba suelto

- si, Srta. Carla – le dijo Patty con una sonrisa

- Patty lleva a los Cullen hasta su habitaciones, dale lo necesario que la familia del príncipe se sienta a gusto, Mario lleva a los Lobos a su habitaciones son amigos de la familia del príncipe, y Marcela los Barnes son hijos de la reina has que se sienta como en casa, enséñele las instalaciones, y a la amanecer llévelos a la sala de juntas – ambos asintieron, se volteo hacia donde estaba los demás – síguelo, no haga preguntas – se acerco a Esme y a Bella - ¿confían en mi?

Ambas se miraron interrogantemente – si, confiamos en ti – dijo Esme, Bella asintió, Carla le dio la mano mostrándole algo que las ilusiono mucho, Edward y Anthony vieron lo que les enseño y sonrieron , Carla retiro su manos y se despidió caminando de regreso hacia el salón donde una ves por todas mataría a los Vulturis…

y la Segunda todos sabia que algo estaba pasando algo que les había cambiando la vida, algo que recordaría siempre…

* * *

**Bella POV**

todo esto era tan confuso, no había respuesta, Esme estaba privada y quien no, y es que no todo los días ves como tu suegro y tu hija muere, o lo peor que tu hija matara a tu suegro, todos estábamos frustrados, enojado, y dolido, el líder de nuestro clan muerto, todo supimos de inmediato que Esme seria ahora la que lo reemplazaría, pero ella estaba tan dolida, no se había separado de Emmett en todo el día, y Edward me tenia en su brazo, una sola mirada de su hermoso ojos dorando me daba entender el dolor que sentía en su alma…

Caminamos silencioso atrás de esta chicas Carla, su capa era igual a de los Vulturis solamente que era blanca con varias estrellas, bajamos varias escaleras y todo el lugar estaba iluminada como si el sol estuviera en todo lo alto, Carla abrió una enormes puertas de madera, una luz cegadora nos impacto, lo que mi ojos veía no se lo creía, era una hermosa plaza, tenia varias bancas, en medio de están había una fuente de agua, a su alrededor había árboles gigantesco de un hermoso color verde, lo que me hacia recordad mucho a Forks, había varias flores silvestre, varias rosas y de otro estilo, había algunas mariposa y varias persona caminaba tranquilos, otras estaba sentados, leyendo o jugando cualquier cosa, habían algunas parejas donde se besaba entre otras cosa, la luz de la luna llena resplandecía el lugar y algunas farolas que haba en el lugar le daba un toque de tranquilidad, y de paz, a unos metro mas allá había un puentes, y se escuchaba un arrollo….

- Bienvenidos a la nueva cuidad de los Vulturis* – nos dijo Carla con una sonrisa, ¿la nueva ciudad de los vulturis? ¿A que se refería con nueva? todos nos miramos entre extrañado, confundidos, enojado por al poca información que no teníamos, sorprendido en fin miles de emociones había en nosotros, Elizabeth se separo un poco de Lucas….

- ¿Qué es esto? – dijo Elizabeth curiosas bajando los escalones nosotras la emitamos, algunos veíamos a Carla y otros vaga por el lugar, para admira la belleza de la plaza

- es una larga historia que prometo contarles – les dijo Carla, se volteo – Patty, Mario y Marcela – tres hermosa vampiras, con botas blancas y vestidos blancos hasta la rodilla, ambas tenia campas como Carla, se acercaron a ella hicieron una pequeña reverencia antes ella, me di cuenta de algo la mano derecha de Carla tenia una marca de estrella, inconscientemente me lleve una mano a mi mano derecha y allí estaba la mordida que me dio James hace años atrás…

- si, Srta. Carla – le dijo una chica de pelo marrón con una sonrisa, ella tenia una vestido de medio muslo, y un cinturón plateando, y lo acompañaba con unas botas blancas, su pelo estaba suelto, y su capa colgaba de su cuello, a lado de ella estaba un hombre un poco más alto su pelo era un poco largo de color negro, tenia unos pantalón con una camisa blanca, su capa blanca al igual que la chica, había una ultima chica que era rubia, su vestido llegaba mas debajo de la rodilla, y tenia en pelo recogido en una coleta alta, la capa la tenia colgada de su cuello…

- Patty lleva a los Cullen hasta su habitaciones, dale lo necesario que la familia del príncipe se sienta a gusto, Mario lleva a los Lobos a su habitaciones son amigos de la familia del príncipe, y Marcela los Barnes son hijos de la reina has que se sienta como en casa, enséñele las instalaciones, y a la amanecer llévelos a la sala de juntas – ambos asintieron, Carla se volteo hacia donde estaba nosotros y nos miro seriamente – síguelo, no haga preguntas – se acerco a Esme y a mi, su miranda cambia a una de preocupación - ¿confían en mi?

Mire a Esme y esta hizo lo mismo, tenia mi dudas pero tenia que saber lo que estaba pasado no… asintió

- si, confiamos en ti – le susurro Esme, Carla nos agarro la mano y…

_Un cuarto blanco…dos personas en ella…. Carlisle abrazaba a Esme….y…. Reneesme estaba con Tony, Edward y conmigo…..como si nunca hubiera pasado nada… los demás estaba en la puerta sonriéndonos…_

- Espérenos en el salón al amanecer, espero que la pase bien, hasta luego – susurro con una sonrisa, miro a Deimo más de la cuenta antes de regresa…

- síganos – nos dijo Patty, todos caminamos atrás de ella, Mario se llevo a nuestro amigos por nos de los pasillo, y Marcela hizo los mismo con los Barnes, Patty camino por una largo pasillo llegando a unas enorme puerta de madera que tenia las iniciales y el escudo de nuestra familia, Patty la abrí, y nos dejo pasara era una enorme pieza que muy fácil se podría hacer pasar por nuestra casa, tenia unos grandes ventanales, que dejaba ver el paisaje de Volterra, una muy espaciosa sala con varios sillones blancos y cojines pasteles, había varios cuadro, y un muró donde tenia fotos de cada pareja, y por familia….

había una pasillo que conducía hacia la cocina que era realmente espaciosa, había una gran piano y algunas guitarra en el lado opuesto de los sillones, otro pasillo conducía a dos cuartos y un baño algo grande, había unas escaleras que conducía a la parte de arriba y que según tenia entendido era los cuarto, Patty nos dijo que nos colocáramos la ropa que estaba en nuestra cama, que ella vendría en una hora…

Cuando Patty se fue, todos corrimos a tiranos en el sofá, todos menos Esme, nuestra risa se escucharon en todas partes, cuando nos dejamos de reír, nos acomodamos en los sofá, y Esme se sentó en unos de los tres sofá individual

- ¿Qué vamos hacer ahora, abuela Esme? – le pregunto Lucia con preocupación, Esme le dedico una sonrisa

- no lo se, pero si se que en donde sea que este Carlisle y Reneesme ellos quería que estuviéramos felices, no sabemos los motivos por lo cual Reneesme mataría a Carlisle, pero de algo si estoy tenemos que averigua que es lo que esta pasando aquí, la razón por la cual esta persona tiene tanto secretos que involucre a nuestra familia…- dijo Esme con voz seria

- ¿Qué haremos entonces? – Hizo una pausa – digo ¿Cómo actuaremos? – le pregunto Lucas

- por lo momento no haga nada sea ustedes mismo pero este poniente de todo, ahora vamos a cambiarnos, antes que llegue – hizo una pausa - ¿chicos no tiene hambre? – mis sobrinos y mi hijo negaron* - ¿seguro?

- si, el don de Deimo te hace que este en forma de vampiros por horas incluso por días…- susurro Tony

- saben algo Deimo tiene un don muy extraño – dijo Emmett alfo confundido

- si, tiene la capacidad de tener todos los dones metales que pueda existir, puede ver el futuro, puede leer las mente, puede cambiarte de personalidad, la telepatía, la telequinesia, borrarte la memoria por la eternidad, el de escudo, el de la anestesia, en cambio de humor y mucho mas…. – dijo Anthony numerando cada unos de los dones de Deimo

- Vaya si tiene dones, en cambio su hermanos no tiene – susurro Rosalie sorprendida

- te equivocas tía Rose, aunque Deimo siempre este usando su dones, los dones de Anna y Stefan son mucho mas peligroso que los de Deimo…- le dijo Tony con toda seriedad

- ¿a que te refieres? – le pregunto ahora curiosa Alice

- verán, Reneesme una ves me dijo que los hermanos Barnes podría ser los próximo líder al trono de los Vulturis, la razón es por que cada unos era único en su especie y habilidad, Anna puede hacerte desaparecer por completo, en el sentido que borra tu olor, tus huellas, tus pensamientos, y todo tu cuerpo, también tiene un don como el de Jane solo que ella te muestra los momentos más doloroso de tu vida… es decir si el momento mas doloroso de tu vida fue cuando viste morir alguien entonces te lo hace repetir mil veces pero con el doble de dolor, yo lo provee una ves y es muy… dejemos que muy doloroso….

Anna también puede borrarte la mente al igual que Deimo por todo tu vida, Stefan tiene un don demasiado raro, Reneesme me dijo que era la mezcla de don de Dídima y Cayo*….- suspiro – nunca entendí a lo que se refería esa ves cuando menciono a eso don, ahora me queda completamente claro, su don es el poder mandarte hacer todo lo que el quiera aunque tu no lo quieras, también puede cambiarse de forma al igual que Deimo, y como todo su hermanos también puede borrarte la memoria, Reneesme dice que esto fue heredado por el escudo de Bonnie haciendo que a ellos le afectara….

Elena y Tommy tiene dones simples demasiado diría yo, Elena tiene la telekinesia y tiene el don de Alec también, en cambio Tommy tiene un don que te hace paralizar por todo el tiempo que el quiera, los cinco son muy poderoso junto y Reneesme se la pasaba con ellos por que aprendía cosa nueva, cuando murió Carla, ella fue el pañuelo de lagrimas por así decirlo de Deimo…. – dijo Anthony seriamente mirando las brillantes estrellas

- vaya no sabia que supieras tanto de los Barnes – le dijo Elizabeth asombrada, Anthony bufo, mientras se recostaba al sillón

- se mucho, de verdad se lo que debería saber, Reneesme me lo decía por si acaso le pasaba algo, siempre era muy raras veces que me lo decía, me decía los movimientos de los Vulturis muchas veces me daba miedo que ella supiera tanto, pero sabia que ella escondía algo y no la iba a presionar para contármelo, y ella sabia que no lo iba hacer, así que ella venia a mi y me lo contaba, todo lo decía mentalmente, así era nuestra conversaciones siempre era mentalmente, ella me hablaba y me decía todo lo que tenia que hacer o decir – dijo en un suspiro…

- espera….. ¿Cómo sabia mi hija lo que tu decía? – le pregunto mi esposo algo confundido y la verdad es que no ere el único, por que yo tampoco entendía mucho, Anthony suspiro con frustración

- bien, cada ves que había un clan nuevo de vampiros, y si algunos de ellos tenia un don tanto yo como Reneesme lo sentíamos, yo por que rápidamente lo sentía en mi capo visual, por así decirlo y ella por los fuerte dolores de cabeza, incluso de mareaba, además nosotros los Hibrido podemos perfeccionar nuestro dones en tres etapa… - dijo este mirando hacia la ventana

- ¿Cuáles son esa tres etapa? – pregunto Jasper interesando

- la primera etapa es cuando descubres tu dones y para saber que sirve, esa es mas fácil que las otras dos – dijo Elizabeth mirándonos a todos

la segunda etapa, es cuando se aumenta tu don y como podrás utilizarlos cuando se ataca al enemigo, en el caso de Tony el puede reflejar todo tipo de dones es como un espejo, en el caso de Lucia ella puede movilizar al enemigo con tan solos entra en su mente, en el caso de Lucas el lo puede hacer físicamente entendiendo una pequeña capa y en el mío yo puedo hacerle creer que ya ganaron y atacar al mismo tiempo... – Elizabeth hizo una pausa – los Vulturis nos enseñaron a matar sin piedad cosa que nosotros odiábamos pero a pesar de eso fue muy útil para nosotros…

la ultima etapa la tercera es para mejor tu don, en el caso de los gemelos ellos puede inmovilizar a casi medio mundo, en el caso de Anthony puede reflejarse en ello, es decir te hace creer que eres tu el que estas peleando contigo mismo ¿si entiendes no? – todo hicimos una mueca de confusión – es como si hablaras con el espejo ¿Qué es lo que ves? - dijo Elizabeth

- a nosotros mismo…- respondió Emmett

- exacto, te confundes mucho, en mi caso te hago creer tantas cosas que te confundes, también te hago creer que te sientas como muy borracho o algo así… - dijo Elizabeth moviendo la mano para no darle importancia

- ¿y Reneesme que es lo que hace ella? – pregunto Edward curioso, mi cabeza estaba escondida en su pecho mientras me daba varios masaje con su mano en mi espalda…  
- saben los dones de ella siempre fuera extremadamente raros, primero podía mostrar su dones a todo aquello que ella quisiera, con solo tocarte, es como el don de Aro, a veces lo podía extender, después empezó con los mareo y nos dimos cuenta que ella sabia cuando había un nuevo don y a ella también lo estría era como si copiara los dones, y la ultima etapa nunca la pudimos hacer con ella ya que en ella se desarrollaba muy lento… - dijo Lucia con un mueca en la cabeza, Anthony se movió y la abrazo

- eso es muy raro…- dijo Esme nos quedamos en un silencio muy pensativo, Esme miro el reloj de la pared – bien chicos vaya a las habitaciones que le corresponde y cámbiense, que en unos veinte viene Patty…- todos asistimos y subimos hacia las habitaciones, nuestro nombres estaba en cada puerta, Edward y yo entramos a una habitación muy hermosa, tenia una enorme cama, al estilo princesa, un enorme escritorio, y un espejo de cuerpo completo, también tenia un enorme Close, seguramente Alice se volvería loca por el Close, el baño era grande pero muy lujoso, los colores que había utilizando me gustaba, en azul y morado…

Se que para nosotros los vampiros no era necesario bañarnos pero igual lo hicimos y nos cambiamos, mi vestido era hasta el muslo estilo Strasplee, me deje el pelo suelto y mi rulos se hicieron presente, me maquille ligeramente, las bota blanca era de un taco de dos cm así que no era muy alto, salí del baño y allí estaba sentando Edward en un sillón negro igual como el que teníamos en Forks, también una pequeña mesa y un televiso era como una sala, también había varios estante de CD y de libros , ese era el paraíso…

Mire a Edward tenia una mirada triste lo sabia, tenia un pantalón blanca, y una camisa manga larga con un chaleco también blanco, sus zapatos blanco, su pelo ya de por si despeinado, camine hasta el y lo abrase….

- no entiendo, no entiendo el por que todo nos pasa a nosotros – susurro con voz ahogada – no se por que maldita razón mi hermosa hija mata a mi padre, no entiendo por mas que intento unir las cosa no, no veo no…- un pequeño sollozo salio de su labios, muy pocas veces había visto a mi Edward sollozar, sabia que le dolía mucho la pedida de Carlisle por que aunque Carlisle nunca lo dijera su favorita siempre fue, y siempre será Edward, fue al primero que convirtió y fue el único de su hijos que se revelo por un tiempo a su dieta, también fue el único que pudo tener una relación humana y el único que le dio una nieta, una sonrisa tristes se asomo en mi labios….

- amor se que te duele, se que es un golpe muy baja para todo sobre todo para ti, pero tal ves Reneesme vino al mundo para matarlo o tal ves para protegernos a todo, sea lo que sea en lo cual ella allá hecho eso, tenemos que mantenernos fuerte, Esme no necesita ahora mas que nunca – tome su cara con mi manitos para acércala a mi nos miramos a los ojos – Edward tu sabes que yo no puedo vivir en un mundo en donde tu no este, te amo…. y se que te sientes destruidos, pero yo te prometo que buscaremos todas las pista de este maldito laberinto, solo hay que tenernos a nosotros mismo y paciencia…

- ¿Qué hice yo para merecerte? . me susurro, una sonrisa cruzo en mi labios

- no lo se, y sabes que – el negó – no me importa por que a pesar de que dos de las personas que mas amo en el mundo en este momento este muerta, te tengo a mi lado, por que yo se que no puedo vivir sin t, y también se que el vació que siento es el dolor que me causa la ausencia de Reneesme, pero ya estoy tan acostumbrada a sufrir que lo veo parte de mi vida…- le dije mirándolo nos quedamos así en silencio, el me abrazo hundiendo su cara en mi cuello y yo en su pecho

- sabes que nunca me perdonare a verme ido así hace 22 años atrás* – me susurro

- ya eso no importa, ahora lo que importa es saber la razones que tuvo nuestra hija para hacer lo que hizo – el asintió, nos quedamos un buen rato así hasta que el suspiro, y junto su labios con lo mía, nunca se había ido esa corriente eléctrica siempre estaba así, en cada beso, en cada caricia siempre estaba allí y la amaba, como lo amaba a el, cuando no separamos y no era por la necesidad de aire, nos levantamos el me ayudo a colocarme la cap, blanca con entre dorado, y yo lo ayude a el…

- sabes me siento como uno de los Vulturis andar con esta estupida capa de allá para acá – me dijo en el oído, me reír

- deja de quejarte, me voltee y lo bese – ¿mejor?

- si, gracias – me dio otro beso y bajamos ya todo estaba allí vestido igual que nosotros dos, al rato llego Patty y salimos nos mostró el ahora nuevo castillo pero no había señales de Carla, tanto los Quileutes como los Barnes estaba con nosotros... ¿me pregunto que estará haciendo?

* * *

**Carla POV**

Camine por los pasillo en solitario antes de entras a la sala donde había juicio, hoy mataríamos a Aro y Cayo, pero el problema estaba en que haríamos con Marcos, sabíamos que el era tanto o un poco mas culpable que los otros pero también sabíamos que lo había engañando por mucho tiempo…

Decisiones…Decisiones….

Camine hasta el cuarto en donde ellos estaban, abrí la puerta y allí estaba Gabriela, me hizo una reverencia, odiaba esto pero bueno que se puede hacer…

- Srta. Carla, ambos están estable – amaba algo de Gabriela era muy directa – tiene algunas quemaduras, pero antes de la amanecer desaparecerán, además que la Srta, tienes los dones al máximo… - me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras anotaba algo en la hoja

- bien su majestad, la reina vendrá en unos horras – ella asintió y siguió con su trabajo, camine hasta el salón donde se haría el juicio, abrí la puerta, tuve un hermoso deja vu, a Jane le encantaba abrirlas y dar una aula de grandeza si supiera que hasta hoy viviría…

Nuestro ejercito personal estaba allí tenia agarrados, a los Vulturis pase por donde estaba Jane y le di un poco de su propio chocolate esta empezó a gritar, _bastarda_ pensé…

Camine hasta donde debería estar los trono, allí estaba sentando en la izquierda Rosalba, a la derecha Dídima, la silla del medio estaba vacía, pues esa la ocuparía el cuarto príncipe es decir el cuarto rey, camine hasta donde estaba Rosalba hice una reverencia, y me ubique en la parte detrás, ya que mi compañera estaba herida…

Mi vista recorrió a los Vulturis que estaba al frente de nosotros, Dimitri, Feliz, Alec y Jane que fueron los únicos que quedaron estaba arrodillado con su cabeza hacia atrás pero lo suficiente para ver como su lindos jefes morían, mi mirada si querré se poso en Alec, este tenia lo ojos cerrados estaba pensado en Reneesme en como se conocieron como la crío, lo que la enamoro, el estupido error que cometió con mi amiga Elena por seguirle los paso a Sofía, como le suplico que estuviera junto de nuevo, y como fue que ella le dijo que no lo amaba, sabia que el moriría pero también estaba su promesas aquella que le hizo a su padre hace mas de tres décadas atrás, también sabia la razón por la cual odiaba a todo el mundo, a ella y a su familia había sido unos de la tantas victimas de brujería, mucha gente pensó que ellos era brujos y tenia pacto con el diablo y un día, los vecinos le tendieron un traba quemando vivos a su padres, lo que Alec no sabes es que mientra el estaba inconsciente abusaron de Jane, de allí viene su don, su maravilloso don – nótese el sarcasmo – ese que te hace desea no a ver nacido, tanto a ella como a su hermano los convirtió Aro…

Hubo un gran silencio en la sala, nadie habla ni siquiera respiraban, Aro, Cayo y Marco estaban arrodillados, alfrente de Rosalba y Dídima esta ultima se aguantaba las ganas de abraza a su Marcos, ambos se miraron a los ojos y el amor se vio reflejado en ello, tosí disimuladamente y ella me volteo a ver…

- su majestad, en media hora será el amanecer, ¿Qué hacemos? – le pregunte con todo la seriedad posible, ella miro alfrente

- cuando se despierte los traes aquí, el decidirá si los matamos o que… - me dijo mirando seriamente a Marco, Aro miro la escena con asco, el idiota este que se cree…

- ¿seria capaz de matara tu hermoso esposito? – le pregunto Aro con una sonrisa burlona, Dídima suspiro con frustración ese era el caso…

- la ley es matar todo aquello que violaron la regla, los Vulturis la violaron, eso incluye matar a Marco, el mato a muchas gente tanto el como ustedes ira a donde pertenece al infierno…- dije con una sonrisa

- vaya la niña tiene a gañas…- dijo de forma burlona, lo mire de la misma forma

- siempre la entendió, no por algo soy guardiana…- dije con orgullo

- una que mate…- me dijo con vos burlesca…

- la verdad tu no me mataste, ahora que lo recuerdo la que lo hizo fue Jane otra mas que será quemada, viva… - su ojos me miraron con miedo, Alec los abrió y la miro para tranquilizarla un poco…. la puerta se abrieron, y por ella entro Gabriela….

- ya es hora…- susurro Rosalba, asistí y me moví hasta donde estaba Gabriela y juntas caminamos hasta el salón donde estaba mi amiga y mi rey…

* * *

**Reneesme POV**

blanco…blanco…blanco…..blanco…blanco…blanco…blanco…..blanco…blanco

todo lo que me rodeaba era blanco, una luz cegadora llego a mis ojo asiendo que lo cerrar al instante, mi cuerpo lo sentí pesado, y mis oído podía escuchar cada parte que había a mi alrededor, y mi sentido del olfato también era cada ves mejor…

¿Qué había pasado?

Esa era un muy buena pregunta a la cual aun no tenia respuesta, o tal ves si lo ultimo que recuerdo fue una mordida en mi cuello, unos gritos, una estaca clavada en… ¡OH mi Dios! mate a mi abuelo, mis padres me matara – y no estoy hablando literalmente - ¿Cómo diablos paso todo esto?...

le hice el trabajo fácil al imbecil de Aro, ¡Genial!...

- ¿y ahora con que cara veré a abuela Esme? ¿Y mis padres? ¿Qué hice? – no se en que momento me había sentando pero si sabia que había escondido mi cara entre mi piernas y empecé a sollozar – sin lagrimas – una suave, y calientitos brazos me protegieron…

- ya Reneesme no debes de llorar, una princesita se ve muy mal llorando – me dijo una dulce, suave y… un momento yo conozco esa voz, levante la mirada y allí estaba mi abuelo con su ojitos rojos pero no me importaba me lance a su brazo

- ¡ESTAS VIVO! - le dije emocionada, si, ahora mis padre no me van a matar, tal ves me castigue por una década o más pero no me matara – pensé que te había matad, yo no quise de verdad yo…

- shh… ya no piense en eso, la verdad no se que paso, pero espero que haya una muy buena explicación Jovencita, ¿Cómo se te pudo ocurrí hacer eso? – Regaño

- es que tu eres, el cuarto príncipe… - hice una pausa cuando vi que me miro curioso - ¿nunca escuchaste la historia de los cinco príncipe de Volterra?

- la verdad no es la primera que escucho hablar de ello, de hecho en la época que me quede a vivir aquí, vi unos libros que me llamaron la atención pero Aro nunca me dejo acércame así no supe mas de ello…

- vaya, el cuarto, príncipe, el cuarto rey de todo el mundo vampirico de Volterra no sabes que tiene que matar a los Vulturis…- se me escapo, el me miro con su ojos bien abierto

- ¿Qué? – me pregunto confundido, sorprendido y enojado…

- bien veras, el cuarto príncipe y la quinta princesa gobernara el mundo vampirico ya que su otro tres hermanos muere, la razón los tres violaron las regla pero el tercero en realidad nunca quiso hacer eso, pero su hermanos lo obligaron hacerlo así que prácticamente también esta condenado a muerte, en fin la cosa es que tu mataras a Aro, Cayo y Marco, se que odia la violencia pero tu tendrás que hacerlo…- le susurre cuando el empezó a negar

- no hay otra manera de hacerlo, digo otra forma para ellos – la puerta se abrió antes de responder por ella apareció Carla con una hermosa sonrisa…

- lamentablemente para usted, su majestad no hay otra opción, Reneesme…- me dio una sonrisa burlona, me tire a su brazos, nos quedamos así abrazadas por unos minutos, luego me separe – cada ves estas mas grande…

- si sabe que no creceré mas – le dije con sarcasmo

- te extrañaba…- me volvió a brazar, luego se separo y miro a mi abuelo - ¿esta listo para matar varias cucarachas?

- Carla, mi abuelo no es violento odia eso…- le dije con seriedad

- lo se, pero si no lo mata el lo hará Dídima y créeme ella no matara a Marcos, y se que Rosalba tampoco así que nos queda…

- yo no lo pienso matar…- le susurre un poquito enojada

- lo se lo que te iba decir que nos queda dejarlo libre, aunque creo que no sea justo pero bueno otra cosa hay un pequeñísimo problema – me susurro mirándome con un poco de tristeza

- ¿Cuál problema? – pregunto mi abuelo, mirándola serio y yo la mire nerviosa

- es Alec…- y entonces entendí, tanto el como Jane mataron a miles de personas inocente así que el también esta condenando y se que soy la única que se negara a que muera – are que lo haga venir, para que hables con el si quieres…

- ¿se puede hacer eso? – ella asintió y le susurro algo a la señora que estaba con nosotros, rato después, entro Alec, con dos gandulotes, si no fuera por el momento y por que somos vampiros y podemos cuidarnos solo, dirá que era una estrella de rock y eso era su guardas espalda, su ojos y los mío se conectaron por un momento, antes de quedarse mirándome – nosotros te esperaremos fuera…- susurro Carla, mi abuelo me abrazo y salieron todo, camine algunos paso hasta donde el estaba…

- ¿Cómo…- pregunto si creérselo

- ¿Cómo estas? – le dije con nerviosismos

- te ves hermosa – nada paso, el calor de mis mejillas desapareció, _extraño _pensé

- gracias, - hice una pausa – esto es incomodo

- ni que lo digas… ¿como sobreviviste? no lo puedo creer de verdad, te vi sin vida, y luego los fuego eso que aparecieron por todo tu cuerpo…

- ya no quiero saberlo, de verdad – dije mirándolo nerviosamente

- ¿Qué pasa? – me pregunto acercándose a mi

- tendrás que morir y yo no quiero hacerlo y…- me miro con un ceja alzada

- tienes miedo de que yo moriré, pero no tienes miedo de lo que pueda pasar, eres tan absurda… - me dijo con una sonrisa

- lo se mi madre es así, lo era cuando era humana y lo sigue haciendo créeme… - le dije con un pequeña sonrisa

- ¿prométeme algo? – me dijo de repente

- ¿Qué? – le susurre el estaba muy cerca de mi y no es que me diera nervios estaba nerviosa, pero no pudo evitarlo lo que el y yo vivimos es mucho mas fuerte, pero mi corazón ya tiene dueño y ese no era el…

- Que no importa lo que pasé, tu siempre me recordaras como una de las persona que mas te ama en este mundo, y que siempre recuerdes que donde quiera que este siempre…escúchame siempre estaré contigo…- me dijo acercándose a mi labios, lo suficiente para rozar nuestro labios, cerré mis ojos y vi que el también lo iba hacer, pero no me esperaba que me besara en la mejilla, y luego en mi frente y un pequeño beso en los labios

- te estas despidiendo no lo hagas…- le susurro

- ¿y quien dijo que lo hago? esto es un hasta luego….- me dijo con su brillante sonrisa de arrogante lo abrase un rato

- no quiero que mueras…- le susurre

- ¿desde cuando eres tan cursi? – me pregunto curioso

- la verdad no lo se – acomode un pequeño mechón de su cabello – donde sea que este cuídate si…

- lo are, pero tu tienes que ser feliz con el lobito mal oliente ese…- me dijo con un poco de enojo

- su nombres es Jacob y no es mal oliente – le dije algo enojada

- si tu lo dices…- me dijo agarrandome mi mano caminamos hasta la puerta – te quiero

- yo igual – abrí la puerta, se llevaron a Alec como si fuera un delincuente, mi abuelo me abrazo y me dio un beso en la frente

- ¿estas segura de tu elección?

- si, lo estoy…- el suspiró me puso la capa y caminamos hasta el pasillo por donde entro Carla y Alec, caminamos lentamente, la mirad a tónica de Cayo, Jane, Félix, Marco, Dimitri y de Aro era como para tomar una foto…

Dídima por fin la conocía era sumamente hermosa, la descripción que me había dando no se compara con la que mis ojos tenia, Rosalba era como Rosalie sumamente hermosa si olvidar lo sexy, rápidamente se podría pasar como la mama de mi tía, Carla esta detrás de Rosalba, ambos mi abuelo y yo hicimos una reverencia…

- Carlisle y Reneesme, Bienvenido a nuestro nuevo reino… - dijo con una sonrisa Rosalba que tanto ella como Dídima se había puesto de pie, Rosalba se acerco a mi y a mi abuelo y nos dios dos besos en la mejilla

- por fin los conozco, ambos – dijo Dídima, acercándose cuando llego a que mi abuelo le descubrió una manga y allí tenia un pequeño símbolo, era como una media lugar pero al final de la luna tenia una pequeña cola, raro lo se pero que puedo decir, en ese momento me puse a mira a mi abuelo, tenia una traje normal, comos i fuera a ir a trabajar simplemente que todo era blanco, y su capa era un poco larga, Dídima me miro y hizo lo mismo que el una hermosa marca de una estrella se veía en mi brazos – si ustedes son, espero que disfruté estar aquí

- no le veo el sentido de disfrutar cuando matamos a personas que se que se lo merecer pero – mi abuelo estaba diciendo con seriedad, y Dídima le dedico una sonrisa

- lo se hermano a mi tampoco me a gustando la base para juzgar pero estas personas – dijo señalándolos – a violando nuestras reglas y merecer ser castigados

- y lo será, pero no veo el sentido de macharnos nuestras manos – susurro Carlisle con vos seria su mirada era de cualquier líder

- lo se es por eso que nosotros no lo mataremos, tu solo tienes que decir quienes ira a muerte, y quienes no – esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro – lo llevara a un cuarto donde será torturados antes de ser quedamos…

- ¿Cómo lo harán? – le pregunto mi abuelo a Dídima

- eso algo que no se puede decir, al frente de Aro – le dijo con una sonrisa

- ¿es que acaso tienes miedo de que pueda utilizarlo encontrar suya? – susurro Aro, su sonrisa burlona estaba presente, levante un ceja, mi abuelo se sentó en la silla que antes era donde estaba el, yo me coloque atrás de Dídima, la cual junto con Rosalba ya estaba sentando…

- por que deberíamos tener miedo de una cucaracha como lo eres tu… - murmuró mi abuelo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo

- por dios Carlisle una persona como tu nunca podrá ser rey de un mundo como el que todo vivimos, no tienes sangre fría para matar a vampiros que haya violado las reglas…- le dijo Cayo, mi abuela sintió

- tal ves el no tenga mente fría para matar a personas como ustedes, pero yo si…. – Rosalba tenia una sonrisa diabólica, hizo unas seña – llévese al señor Demetri y Félix ambos violaron las reglas… a los dos lo agarraron, los gritos se escuchaba desde donde yo estaba, Alec y Jane estaba abrazado los dos con los ojos cerrados, a mi lado y atrás de mi abuelo estaba un chico alto, su pelo era de un color rojizo, era blanco como nosotros y miraba serio…

- santiago – susurro Dídima mirando cínicamente y sádicamente a Cayo

- si, su majestad – le susurro su vos era hermosa, era como el canto de los Ángeles

- ¿el Sr. Cayo quiere un poco de calor, podrías ayudarlo, por favor? – le dijo Dídima su tono de voz me dio miedo

- Claro su majestad…- Santiago desde donde estaba movió un poco su manos derecha, solamente la que vimos ese movimiento era Carla y yo, donde estaba Cayo a su alrededor estaba prendido en llamas, los guardianes que lo tenia agarrado estaba alejando de el, los grites de Cayo se escucharon desde donde yo estaba, y lo pequeños chillidos de Jane llegaron a mi oído, la mire por curiosidad y se veía indefensa como una niña en buscado ayuda de su padres, los gritos de Cayo dejaron de escucharse, y el fuego fue disminuyendo, cuando no hubo ni una gota de ellos, se pudo ver la ceniza de Cayo…

- te merecías eso y mucho más…- susurro Dídima

- bien ahora nos falta cuatro…. ¿Carla alguna sugerencia? – le pregunto Rosalba

- mmm… yo quiero a Jane – lee dijo con una sonrisa burlona, esta cerro los ojos, invadí los pensamientos de Carla _pide a Alec por favor_, ella me miro con una ceja alzada _luego duérmelos a los dos, y dile a Santiago que los queme, son gemelo nacieron junto que mue…_ ella asistió antes de que terminara de decirlo – y también a Alec – este me miro y con su ojos se despidió y me agradeció, Jane me miro con una disculpa en su ojos yo asistí para los dos, antes de que ambos cayeran al piso como si dos roca se hubiera escuchando a lo lejos, y luego lo mismo que hizo Santiago con Cayo lo hizo con ellos, cerré mis ojos ara no ver nada, como estaba dormido no lo sentía, así que lo grito nunca llegaron cuando abrí mis ojos no había rastro de ellos, en donde ellos estaba había pura ceniza…

Mi corazón sintió por un momento un gran vacío, unos que nunca había sentido antes, hubo un silencio, mi abuelo volteo a verme y me dedico una sonrisa de ánimos, mi vista se fue a la persona que más odio en todo el mundo, antes de que alguien hablara…

- yo pido a Aro – este me dedico una sonrisa burlesca, yo se la regrese – quiero que sea en la plaza de batalla, si no es mucho pedir – dije con voz firme, todo me voltearon a ver

-¿quiere lucirte niñita? – me pregunto con odio en su ojos negros

- mi maestro me enseño que lucirse era lo mejor que podías hacer en una batalla, y si no me crees – mire a Marco – Marco lo que digo es mentira o verdad

- ella tiene toda la razón – dijo sonriéndole burlonamente Aro, gruño

- llévenselo – dijo Carla a los guardias, lo agarro como si fuera cucaracha, cuando Aro se fueron nuestra vista se fue en Marco

Un silencio hubo en la sala….

- Marco violaste las reglas… - susurro Dídima

- lo se, y me arrepiento – dijo arrodillando, Dídima se levanto y camino hasta donde el estaba, y lo cacheteo, mi ojos se salieron de donde tenia que estar, ¿Por qué demonios lo golpea?

- no hiciste nada para vengar mi muerte, ¡NADA! – le grito, ahora entiendo todo – te espere por mucho tiempo, no sabes cuanto te espere – se arrodillo y quedo al frente de el, Carla empezó a dar saltito, mientras Santiago se reía, Rosalba miraba todo divertido y mi abuelo… era el que mas apoyaba esto… - no sabes por cuanto tiempo te espere, que aceptara tu hijos como lo que era, no sabe lo que me dolió cuando los golpeaste aquella ves que se enfrentaron ustedes…

- yo no sabia nada…- dijo en un pequeño susurro – y lamento no a verme detenidos a verlos mas de cerca, Anna es igual a ti

- mi pequeña princesita – dijo en un pequeño sollozo

- nuestra pequeña, por que no importa si muero ella, Deimo y Stefan – Dídima sonrío – siempre será mi hijos…- los ojitos de Dídima brillaron, pero no duraron mucho ya que de un movimiento estaba arrodillada en donde estaba mi abuelo su ojos era de suplica…

- no lo hagas…- le dijo mi abuelo se levanto

- no lo are pero el tendrá una penitencia – dijo mirándome me guiño el ojos – ahora tenemos una pequeña cosa que hacer…. – todos asistimos, liberaron Marco, y caminamos hasta donde estaba el campo…

* * *

- Reneesme, tu familia estará allá, se quedaran mudo de la impresión cuando de te vea viva… - dijo dando saltitos, Santiago asintió

- ¿oye tu no sabes si una chica bajita de pelo achocolatado tiene pareja? – me detuve y lo mire

- ¿de que hablas? – le dije algo curiosas

- si andaba con un chico de cabezo extraño – me miro – así como los tuyos…

- son mis padres, - el asistió, seguimos caminado cuando un maravillosa idea se me ocurrió - ¿puedes hacer algo por mi?

- si claro… - mentalmente le dije lo que tenia que hacer una linda sonrisa se cruzo en su rostro

ya todo estaba listo todos los vampiros que vivía en el nuevo castillo de Volterra, estaba sentando viendo el espectáculo o lo vera, mi familia, los lobos y los Barnes, estaba en primera fila a la derecha de donde se sentaría mi abuelo, Dídima, Rosalba, atrás de ellos estaba Marco.

Carla y Santiago estaba con migo, Santiago no dejaba de mira a mi mama, y pensar cosa que si lo ve un niño de cinco años queda traumado de por vida, mi padre miraba para todos lados, ya que simplemente se la imaginaba ella sola… unas estupidas trompeta sonaron, y me recordaron a las guerra de Troya mi risa se escucho por todo los lado junto con la de Carla, algunos voltearon haber de donde venia y otros simplemente ni si quiera le prestaron atención, Aro estaba en medio del campo y yo estaba parada con mis brazos cruzado en una pared, santiago estaba a mi izquierda, mirando a mi madre y luego a mi padre…

Pobre padre mío mi amigo lo tenía desesperando, Carla negaba con la cabeza….

- bien, es hora… ustedes solo me ayudara si se pone pesado de resto no haga nada de acuerdo

- de acuerdo…- dijeron ellos dos, una ráfaga de viento se sintió en todo el lugar, la poca arena que estaba se levanto, Carla se ubico de un lado, luego hubo un fuego abrazados que todo el mundo sintió, Santiago se supo lucir con eso…

Empecé aplaudir todo el mundo me miro, mis familia tenia todos la boca abierta… los salude con mi pequeña manita, mi abuelo me hizo una señal

- Ey – le grite a Aro - ¿me escuchas?

- hazlo ya y deja de lucirte…- me dijo con odio…

- quiero hacer esto muy divertido, al menos que tengas miedo – le dije caminado hasta donde estaba el

- un Vulturis nunca tiene miedo, y menos de una niñita como tu – me dijo con odio

- eso es de gallinas – Aro se lanzo hacia donde yo estaba, el impacto de do rocas pesada se escucho a lo lejos… su manos agarraron mi cuello y me alzo

- nunca podrás conmigo, nunca – le dedique una de mis sonrisa tranquila, y le di una patada lo mande al otro lado del campo, cayendo yo de puntillas al suelo, camine unos paso mas hacia el, el vino hacia donde yo estaba, y di una vuelta dándole con mi brazo izquierdo en su espalda, impulsándolo a otra parte…

Aro se tiro hacia a mi y lo esquive, haciendo que se estrellera con una pared…

- ya por favor ríndete…- le dije moviendo mi manos – estas solo, triste, abandonado, sin reinado, sin castillo – me di la vuelta y camine hacia atrás, por el rabillo del ojo vi como se paraba… - sin ejercito, Alec, Cayo, Dimitri, Félix, Marco y Jane, todo murieron, tu estas solo…- vi como corría hasta aquí

- ¡RENEESME! – gritaron varias voces, di un vuelta en el aire, esquivándolo, agarre su cuello y lo levante un poco pero lo ices lo tire hasta al pared, luego lo agarre de la pierna y lo lance hasta el centro., le quite primero su mano derecha, no soy sádica pero con Aro todo cambia, su gritos se escucharon por todas partes, luego quite su otra mano, su pies, su brazos y lo puse en un lugar todo amontonado, le hice seña a Santiago y este desde su puesto le prendió fuego, mire los colores del fuego, maravillándome por el color que tenia…

- despídete Aro – le susurre sin míralo

- te arrepentirás, de todo esto lo ¡Juro! – me dijo mientras chillaba de dolor, agarre con mi manos su cabeza…

- espero que donde sea que este sea feliz, amo – le dije nunca le había dicho amo, pero hoy sé merecía que se lo dijera, cerré mis ojos y le arranque la cabeza, tirandola al aire, esta se prendió fue y cayo en el cuerpo de Aron, Sebastian aumentó el fue, y Carla lo elevo, hubo un pequeño silencio, cuando el fuego desapareció y pude ver la cenizas de lo que fue Aro, me di la vuelta y salí de allí no si antes de escuchar grito de jubila, atrás de mi estaba Carla y Santiago, caminamos por varios pasillo antes de llagar a una pequeña biblioteca, Santiago cerro la puerta, me senté en un sillón antes de sollozar, si era débil, era mi primera ves que mataba a alguien, si había estando en varias peleas pero Alec siempre los mataba por mi, y siempre me dejaba el crédito nunca estuve de acuerdo con ello, pero no pude hacer nada, era la primera ves que hacia algo con mi propias manos…

- ya… ya pasó…- me susurro Santiago abrazándome, apenas lo voy conociendo y nos hemos hecho muy buenos amigos, el sol se filtro por la ventana, haciendo que los tres brilláramos…

- ¿Reneesme eres una vampira completa? – me dijo Carla asombrada, yo asintió ya me había dando cuenta de ellos, la razón no escuchaba el latido de mi corazón, mi mejillas no se sonrojaron cuando Alec me dijo esa palabras, escuchaba y olía todo con claridad, me movía rápidamente, y tenia súper fuerza, - si no como hubiera levantado Aro – además de los muchos dones que tenia y que mis pensamientos era muy claros…

- si – suspire – mi padre me mataran…- dije con frustración

- no para anda solo te castigara por un siglo o dos, o tal ves unas tres décadas, en realidad no lo se…- dijo mi amiga mirándose la uñas, Santiago la miro con un ceja alzada – ¿estas lista para ver a tus padres?…

- si, muy lista…- susurre

- bien vamos…. – salimos los tres de la biblioteca y caminamos hasta un pequeño cuarto que tenia muchos sillones, en ello estaba ocupados, por mis padres, mis tíos, mis primos, mi hermanos, mis amigos, mis abuelos – los cuales estaba abrazados – y la persona que mas amaba, mi lobito…

- hola – mi mama y mi papa se levantaron y se pusieron al frente de donde yo estaba

- hola, eso es lo único que vas a decir – me pregunto mi mama desesperada, mi papa me miro seriamente pero su sonrisa en lo labios me decía que no era enserio…

- ¿debería de decir otras cosa? – pregunte confundida….

- esta castigada por seis décadas – me dijo mi padre, lo mire asombrado

- ¿Qué? – le dije mientras m mama se me lanzaba a mis brazo y me daba besito por toda la cara haciendo que me diera muchísimas cosquillas, después me abrazo mi papa

- no nos hagas nunca mas eso, no sabes lo que sufrimos, ¿prométemelo? – me dijo serio

- te lo prometo – después me estrecho en su brazos, mi mama también nos abrazos, no separamos atrás de mis padres estaba Anthony me lance en su brazos…

- eres mi única hermana y te quieres morir – me susurro, pero no le hice caso, después abrase a Lucia que se puso a llorar en mi brazos, Elizabeth me dio un gran sermón de yo-no-se-que-cosa, Lucas me abrazo hasta no sentir aire en mis pulmones cosa que de verdad ya no sentía, mi tío Emmett hizo lo mismo que el idiota de Lucas, después un duende hiperactivo me abrazo haciendo que saltara con ella, mi tía Rosalie se tiro a mi brazo sollozando también, mi tío Jasper me miro seriamente, y me hizo sentir culpable, después me dio un dulce abrazo, abrase a todo los lobos menos unos, Seth se divertía por que me hubiera castigado, los Barnes todo me abrazaron y Deimo, me mostró mi sufrimiento por los siguientes diez años que se acabaría mi castigo…

Cuando me volteo una mirada me dio miedo, mi abuela Esme me veía con odio puro, mis piernas –literalmente – temblaron, trague un poco de ponzoñosa…

- te lo puedo explicar…- le susurre con nerviosismo

- ¿te escucho? – me dijo sentándose, mi abuelo le dedico una sonrisa, si por que el hermoso gatito se convirtió en tigresa, lo demás se sentaron y les conté todo con lujos de detalles, pase mas de un hora aclarando su dudas… después de ello me abrazo y me perdono eso si no si antes castigarme por una década mas…

la mira negra de Jacob no se separaba de la mía, todo estaba distraído, le hice una señal, ambos salimos de allí, era hora de elegir, era hora de decirle mi sentimientos por el…

* * *

**Bienvenidos al nueva ciudad de los vampiros:** esto significa que los Vulturs ya no soy lo reyes si no que son Rosalba, Dídima y Carlisle

**Mis sobrinos y mi hijo negaron: **esto significa que tanto Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie y ellos mismo, adoptaron legamente a Anthony, Elizabeth, Lucia, y Lucas

**Era la mezcla de don de Dídima y Cayo:** lo que quiere decir es que es un combinación de ambos dones, en el libro real, Cayo no tiene ningún don es por ello que utiliza el bastón que contiene veneno de vampiro, en esta novela el si tiene un don….

**22 años atrás:** ya todo sabrán lo que quiere decir con esto ¿no?, bien para la que no veintidós años atrás significa el tiempo que ha pasado desde que Edward dejo a Bella en el bosque

* * *

Hola Whoa este si es el capitulo más largo de verdad, que me han llegado la inspiración, aun falta otro capitulo y el epilogo, últimamente me a traído algunas idea sobre una segunda temporada pero no se, aun en realidad no lo se… tendría que pensarlo de verdad… las quiero…!

* * *

** Disclaimer:**

Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenece a S. Meyer yo solo los uso en mi retorcida y linda cabecita que tiene como cómplice a mi mente...


	30. Mi Propio Final Feliz o ¿no?

**Reneesme Cullen: Una Historia Diferente**

**Reneesme POV**

_La mira negra de Jacob no se separaba de la mía, todo estaba distraído, le hice una señal, ambos salimos de allí, era hora de elegir, era hora de decirle mi sentimientos por el…_

Caminamos en silencio hasta la pequeña plaza, había varias personas de aquí para allá los bellos colores del amanecer, se veía en todo lo alto, algunos pequeños rayos del sol, caminamos lentamente y en silencio hasta la plaza y no sentamos en la banca, algunas mariposa pasaba con miedo por eso lado, pero aun así se veía hermosa, algunas pareja todavía estaba fuera lo cual no era lo indicado ya que cuando el sol están en lo alto comienza su clases, se preguntara que tipo de clases verán…

El nuevo reinado de los Vulturis se encarga de ayudar a aquello vampiro que no puede controlarse a su sed – algo así como mi tío Jasper -, además que también lo ayudara a entender o comprender un poco a los humanos hacer un poco mas humano- por un decir -, ya que la idea de matar a gente ni Dídima ni a Carlisle ni a Rosalba se le hace muy buena que digamos, pero bueno era nuestra naturaleza ¿no?

El silencio estaba en todas partes, bueno ni tanto todavía se podía escuchar algunas risa, una que otra música y los pasos de la gente que pasaba por la plaza, aun no podía creer que hubiera tantos vampiro en el mundo, y que la mitad de los asesinatos que parece en los periódicos fiera causados por nosotros…

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – la voz de Jacob me saco de mis pensamientos parpadee varias veces antes de míralo confusa, el me dedico esa hermosa sonrisa que el tiene, Jacob era sumamente hermosos, su ojos negro, su sonrisa traviesa pero sincera, ¡Dios me volvía un poco loca por el!

- bien, creo la verdad que aún me siento algo rara, espero recupérame… - le dije con una pequeña sonrisa mirando la fuente, el agua cristalina salía de la pequeña flor de vidrio que había en la punta de la estructura…

- si, aun no me puedo creer todo lo que paso, fue tan… - dijo haciendo una pausa para buscar las palabras correctas

- horrible, horroroso, patético…- y seguiría si no fuera por que su voz se escucho

- impresionante diría yo – susurro mirando la fuente, mi vista se fue a su rostro estaba pensativo

- ¿Por qué impresionante? – le pregunte curiosidad, el se río sin animo antes de mírame con una pequeña ceja alzada

- ¿algunas ves te han dicho que te pareces a tu madre? – su pregunta me desconcertó y mire hacia la fuente, la verdad es que una ves Aro se le salio una ves _"Eres igual a Ella tan misteriosa y tan hermosas a la ves no se como tu padre la consiguió"_ nunca me preocupo preguntar a que quería decir eso, pero mi padre tiene días diciéndome los mismo, eres igual a tu madre y eso no me enoja al contario me alegra a saber como somos muy iguales y diferentes a la vez.

- creo que lo he oído de otra parte – le respondí, una pequeña ráfaga de viento nos dio en toda la cara haciendo que mi pelo volara entre la pequeña ráfaga, no pude evitar reírme era algo que me gustaba el viento en mi cara me relajaba…

- ¿de que te ríes? – me pregunto con curiosidad ambos estábamos de pies a unos cuantos paso de una banca

- no es nada solo una estupidez mía y de… - me detuve de pronto nuestras miradas se encontraron su ojos negro tenia una pequeña capa de tristeza y dolor, mi mano se movió directo a su mejilla, su ojos se cerraron por un momento – no quiero ser comparada con mi madre, aunque las dos tomamos el mismo camino y se que fue difícil saber lo que nuestro corazón nos indicaba, ame a Alec y no te lo voy a negar – Jacob abrió su ojos negros y me mío fijamente el podía ser muy alto pero que yo fuera pequeña tenia su ventaja, caminamos hasta la pequeña banca y me subí en ella Jacob me miro divertido, era una altura considerable así quedaba afrente de su preciosos ojos – bien a lo que decir no te negare que Alec fue y será el amor de mi vida con el cual aprendía muchas cosa, pero se que en la vida hay muchas oportunidad…

- ¿a que te refieres? - pregunto confuso rodee mis ojos rojos, odiaba ese color en ellos y además odiaba de que ya no tendré mis ojos hermosos achocolatado y se que eso es lo que mas le duele a mi padre…

Me acerque un poco mas a Jacob pegando nuestros labios una hermosas ráfaga de viento soplo en toda la plaza mi pelo daba a nuestras caras pero eso no nos prohibió sepáranos al contrario nos pegamos mas si eso era mega posible… mi piernas se enrollaron en la cintura de Jacob y su mano estaba en mis espalda mientras que la mía estaba en su cuello, nos besamos por un largo rato , mi piel estaba empezando a billar y me importaba un comino estaba con la persona que mi corazón decía que era la correcta, tal ves mi corazón no latiera pero solo oír el sonido del corazón de _mi Jacob_ sabia que era con el con quien quería estar…

no separamos para que Jacob pudiera tomar aire, puse mi carita en su cuello, una pequeña ráfaga me llego a ala cara y cerré mis ojos y lo sentí, sentí como el me miraba con una sonrisa, como el agarraba su mano y ante de irse mírame con ese amor que lo caracterizaba

- _se feliz, yo te cuidare_ – su voz era lejana y suave como las ráfagas del viento, abrí mis ojos y tal ves me pueda llamar loca pero me sentí en paz, Alec estaba mirándome con su ya hermosas sonrisa y le dedique una a la nada

- _espero que sea feliz con el por que sino juro….-_ a los lejos se escuchaba los murmuro de Jane mirándome con un poco de ocio pero atrás de todo eso había diversión y lo sabia, tal ves nunca se dejo conocer pero sabia que se divertía pelear con Alec por que recordaba su niñez esa que le quitaron, ambos me miraron con una sonrisa antes de alejarse, pude darme cuenta de algo su ojos antes rojos ahora eran azules y con un brillo diferente…

- ¿en que piensa? – me pregunto Jacob mirándome con curiosidad

- algunas ves a sentido que ves a las personas que ya no están con nosotros

- ¿te refieres a cuando están muertas? – me pregunto no me explico como fue que termine sentada como una pequeña babita en su piernas mientras en me abrazaba con su largo y fuertes brazos, mi cara aun seguía hundía en su cuello lo que me dejaba oler su muy a pestoso pero rico olor

- jumm...- dije asintiendo, el suspiro y miro hacia al fuente

- a veces solo a veces pienso que veo mi madre y a mi padre verme luchar por lo que quiero desde el cielo tal vez seamos diferentes pero hay que luchar por lo que uno quiere…- me susurro a en el oído

- sabes, me alegro de que mi madre no te hubiera elegido – le susurre aun con mis ojos cerrado

- si, yo también… también lo hago – no se cuanto tiempo pasamos allí acurrucados el uno al otro pero lo que mas recuerdo de ese día fue que Jacob me pidió estar con el siempre cosa que hasta hora se a cumplido…

Caminamos silencio para entrar al castillo… voltee por ultima vez y lo vi, si por que tal vez yo y mi corazón hubiéramos elegido a Jacob pero Alec formaba parte de mi vida mucho más de lo que todo el mundo piensa con el aprendí cosa maravillosas y otras no tantas pero el fue el primero en todo… bueno en todo no…

**~~~~ Veintes Años Después ~~~~**

**Inglaterra, Londres **

Los paso se escuchaba de un lado al otro hoy seria nuestro ultimo día – o al menos eso quiero pensar – en Londres, estábamos ubicado en un pequeño pueblo a norte de Inglaterra era magnifico, por que Londres es una de mis ciudades, país, estado… en fin favorito.

Vi como Lucia corría de un lado para otro con su desquiciada hija de un lado a otro, Lucas y Jasper estaba corriendo detrás de ellas mientras que Elizabeth y Rosalie daba ordenes pobre lobito mío lo tenia como montacargas, pero se lo merecía por su comentario contras las rubias…

Mi hermano y yo estábamos sentados al final de las escaleras viendo el gran desastre que hacia mi familia, suspire, es que acaso le costaba mucho recoger unos simples objetos…

Anthony me miro con una ceja alzada y una pequeña sonrisa – copiada de mi padre – bufe, sentía como dos personas se sentaba detrás de nosotros, el olor a Fresia me llego a la nariz mezclado con Menta…

- veintes años haciendo lo mismo – murmuró mi madre nostálgica, todas las volteamos a ver, ella nos dedico una sonrisa

- listo vomitare – dijo melodramático Anthony, le di en la cabeza y así comenzamos de nuevo con nuestras peleas de infantes, nuestro gritos se empezaron escuchar en todas partes hasta que apareció Emmett

- ¡PUEDE CALLARSE ES QUE NO VE QUE TEDDY NECESITA DORMIR! – grito Emmett mostrando su osito de peluche mientras murmuraba cosa que nadie entendía, la risa no se hicieron espera, mi papa nos hizo una señal para que lo siguiéramos y eso hicimos, caminamos escaleras arriba, pasado por lo que era nuestras habitaciones…

Subimos las escaleras que nos conducía hacia el latinco, caminamos directamente hasta donde estaba la pequeña ventana redonda asomamos nuestras cabeza para ver las hermosas estrellas las cuales brillaba en todo lo alto junto con la luna…

- Es hermosas – susurre, con una pequeña

- si hace como cuarenta años para estas fechas, estábamos luchando o al menos yo luchaba para que mi hermosas esposas no muriera de las garradas de _eso* _ - dijo mirando al vacío, mi padre me miro con un sonrisa – me alegro mucho de que Rosalie y tu madre no me dejaran hacer_ eso*… - _me dijo en un susurro le dedique una sonrisa

- mire un estrella fugas, pida un deseo – exclamo Tony, los tres nos acercamos a la venta, cerré mis ojos y bloque mis pensamiento… un hermosos silencio hubo hasta que se partió algo y los gritos de Elizabeth me trajeron a la realidad…

- ¿te animas a un juegos de cartas? – me pregunto Anthony con una sonrisa

- vale, pero apostemos – le dije con mi sonrisas maléfica

- no nada de apuesta – dijo mi madre

- tus colección de libros con mi colección de música clásica – me dijo Toby con la misma sonrisa

- la colecciones no – dijo mi madre de nuevo

- hecho… - dije yo dándole le mano y caminando a la pequeña mesas

- lo hicieron de nuevo – dijo mi madre mientras bufaba molesta, mi padre se río mientras le daba un beso….

**~~~~~ Meses Después ~~~~~**

Las estrellas brillaba en todo su hermosos esplendor, hoy no había luna pero eso no significara que el cielo este desierto, habíamos hecho una parada en Italia antes de comenzar las clases en Forks así que básicamente todos estábamos juntos a unos kilómetros mas allá del castillo de Voltearán, en medio de todos nosotros había una gran fogata el fuego se levantaba por la brisas o por que Santiago le daba más intensidad….

Los troncos estábamos puesto alrededor de están, había algunas setas con comida para los lobos que había venidos con nosotros, ya nos acostumbramos a su olor así que mas nos queda….

pero la verdad era que tanto Seth como Leah se había imprimado, Leah se había enamorado de Mario un vampiro con un don muy peculiar el sabe si tu dice la verdad o la mentiras solo con mirante a los ojos Mario físicamente era hermosos es un hombre un poco más alto que Leah, su pelo era un poco largo de color negro el cual le llegaba por el cuello y algo que no pensaba hacer era córtaselo, su ojos rojo como la sangre y una sonrisa encantadora, su sentido de humor no era muy bueno pero era lo suficiente como para sonreír para el, algo que Leah aun no se creer es el haber enamorase de una sabandija como lo somos nosotros pero como dice por allí _en el amor no se manda_..

Con Seth fue algo sumamente mucho más extraño y todo fue por cual de una estupida revista para video juegos, la cual en había reunido para compran serla a veces Seth podía parecer muy niño aunque me llevara unos diez años mas, la cosas es que tanto Seth como Ashley hicieron una pataleta por la revista, que termino en un pizzería y una cita si proponérselo desde entonces, Ashley sabe de nuestro mundo y viaja por el mundo con bolas de pelos… Eso sin olvidar que pronto serré mega tía pues Ashley esta embarazadita

Emily y Sam también había venido junto con lo demás de la manada, lo tres años después de la muerte de los Vulturis tanto Carla, Santiago y yo tuvimos que viajar por todo el mundo para verificar los nuevos vampiros nos llevo un poco de tiempo pero logramos pasar la voz y también demostrar que las ahora nuevas reglas era mas fáciles de llevar pero el castigo era mas doloroso, esa idea había sido creada por Deimo para darle a los vampiros una dosis imaginaria solamente para eso fue crea, claro que aunque solo los que nos conoce de verdad sabe lo que significa….

Deimo y Carla se había casado dos años de nuestro viaje-universal-por-el-universo, así lo había nombrando Anna, Stefan y Elena estaba mega contento mas que todo por Stefan pues su miedo del rechazo de Marcos se había alejado...

Dídima y Marcos había retomándoos su votos y esperaron a que Marcos cumpliera su _"sentencia",_ después de ese tiempo viajaron por todo el mundo con su hijos y pareja, ya sabe viaje familia y toda al cosa, Tommy y Anna estaba muy felices por que por fin su sueños se hacia realidad… Gabriela se había convertido en una especie de abuelita para mí, junto con su esposo Xavier, era unas personas divertidísima y maravillosas.

- Mi familia, Whoa es sorpréndete saber todo los que ha pasado todo estos años que me confundo solo de pensarlo, - le dijo una pequeña chica a una cámara negra, si esa soy yo, mi lengua, es roja, y eso dientes son mío, esa naricita, Wi y esa...

- Reneesme podrías dejar por una veces es tu vida dejar de filmar cosas raras y pensarlas al mismo tiempo – si esa era la voz de mi molestosos hermano – y no soy molestosos…

- estoy haciendo un documental, para enseñárselo a mis hijos, luego mi nietos, luego a los que le sigue y así hasta que llegue el ultimo Cullen ¿comprendes? – le pregunte con un movimiento en mi mano

- si, sabes que no puedes dar a luz o tener hijo ¿no? – le di un golpe en la cabeza a Jacob mientras bufaba… - suspire - bien como seguí contando hoy era una linda noche de fogata, en medio en un bosque a unos kilómetros a los lejos del castillo…

Lucia y mi hermano estaba en unos troncos algo acurrucaditos, duerme los pollitos cuando tienes hambre cuando tiene frió, la mama…

-¡BASTA! – gritaron mi padre y mi hermanos, mientras que yo me seguía riendo era magnifico y brillante verlos enojado se ven tan hermosos, lindos y tan... - ¡RENEESME! – me amenazaron…

- podría dejar de pelear, Marielen **(Nt/ Mary)** tenia un magnifico final y ustedes lo arruina, es que acaso creen que soñar con este final por una semana no es frustrarte – les dije cuando la escritora se tiro a su cama a llora, pobre ustedes sabe pasar tantas horas con nosotros y eso sin contar que eclipsábamos su sueños cadente con ese tal Robert, aunque pensándolo bien no estuvieron nada, mi madre me miro enojado y bufe…

-¡BIEN! – respondieron los dos gruñendo, le dedique una sonrisa bien prosigamos….

Lucia y mi hermano estaba en unos troncos algo acurrucaditos ambos se miraba con amor, Elizabeth y Lucas estaba con los ojos cerrados podría parecer que estuviera durmiendo pero la verdad era que pensaba en todo lo bueno que tenia, mi tía Alice daba pequeño brinquitos en los brazos de mi tío Jasper quien la veía con una sonrisa, aun me sigo preguntando como algo tan hiperactivo puede estar con alguien tan tranquilo – suspire – mi querido abuelo me guiño un ojo y yo le dedique una sonrisa tímida, en su brazos estaba mi abuela la cual me miraba maternalmente algo que amaba de ella, mis padres…

Eras las personas que más quería en todo este mundo, mi madre y mi padre no necesitaba palabras solamente saber que uno estaba a lado de otro, a pesar de que mi padre la hubiera dejado por su bien y ambos casi mueren en el intento, aunque la confusión de mi mama, casi hace que su felicidad con mi padre nunca se cumpliera, y a pesar de que me tenia en su vientre y podría morir ambos siempre supieron algo y que un a pesar de tiempo siguen sabiendo…

_**Que si uno muere el otro también morirá…**_

Por que era como Romeo y Julieta ellos murieron por amor, ellos se amaron con una sola mirada, sin saber el peligro conllevaba su almas, si saber que ambos era fruto del pecado, por que cuando veía a mis padres no solo veía a un hombre y a una mujer no los veía como mi súper héroes, como súper mama y súper papa…

si creo que estar con Seth me afecta algo la cabeza, los amaba y aunque pase muchos milenios lo seguiría haciéndolo… y luego estaba _mi Jacob_ el cual me tenia en su brazos, el cual cada mañana me sacaba una sonrisa, mi vida había cambiando y todo había sido por mi bien, un fuerte ráfaga de viento nos llego y mi sonrisa aumento…

- Se Feliz – me dijo con una magnifica sonrisa, tal ves el no este en cuerpo pero siempre estaba en alma, mire el cielo…

- _lo serré_…- Jacob me abrazo más fuerte el siempre había aprendido y había sabido de que hablaba con el viento, de un cierta forma el sabia que no era con el viento sino con Alec…

y allí estábamos como una gran familia, por que tal ves hoy hubiera **Luna Nueva**, pero las estrellas brillaban como si ella estuviera, por que cada **Crepúsculo** era importante para mi, por que en cada **Eclipse** de nuestra vida, eso pequeño **Eclipse** que nos busca problemas y decisiones difíciles se que en cada **Lun**a hay un mañana un nuevo **Amanecer**, _mi amanecer_…

Por que yo soy **Reneesme Carlie Cullen Swann** y esta fue mi historia, una algo loca, llena de decisiones pero diferente… **Una Historia Diferente**…

**

* * *

**

**Eso: **bien en ese párrafo el primer** eso **significa al feto, o su panza, en realidad allí, el esta hablando cuando le dio su shock cuando Bella le dice que están embarazada; el segundo **eso **esto significa a queel agradecer el que no lo hubiera dejado matarla…

* * *

Bien aquí regreso con mi ultimo capitulo de esta magnifica historias, MIL GRACIAS por los cometarios y leer días… tras días estoy contenta por que por fin me encontraron… digo por fin encontraron a la chica que hará de Reneesme en Amanecer, bueno creo que esto es todo, mañana o cuando pueda subiré el epilogo será cortito pero un poco divertido, espero le allá gustado la historia, cuídese un beso...

PD: no me gusto mucho el final pero bueno!

**Mary

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenece a S. Meyer yo solo los uso en mi retorcida y linda cabecita que tiene como cómplice a mi mente...


	31. Epilogio

Epilogio II: Alec

El viento estaba en todos partes era el equilibrio de la tierra, como el agua y el fue, o como el calor y el frío, el viento también formaba parte importantes en nuestra vidas…. sobre todo para _el _escondidos en las mas remota oscuridad con la esperanzan de salir de nuevo y aventurarse a rescatar su damisela en apuros con la ayuda de su escudera, manos derecha y hermana…

una que con el pasar de los años ha cambiado su ojos llenos de odio por la vida tenia un toque de tranquilidad, paz y armonía….

- ¿la miras de nuevo? – escucho que decía a los lejos y el solo podía asistir viendo como su hermosas damisela en manos de otro dormía - ¿Por qué te torturas? – volvió escuchar, suspiro con melancolía

- sabes algún día, cuando te enamores entenderás los que un amor prohibido te hacer sentir – le susurro si despegar su mirada de la muchacha de cabello cobrizos, la cual se movió para buscar un poco de calor

- no seria más fácil decirle en sueño que la amas – le dijo su hermana sentándose en una pequeña mecedora que había en el cuarto, se acomodo de tal manera que le agrado la a comodidad y cerros los ojos

- ¿Qué su sentimientos se confunda? ¿y que piensa que eligió mal? estoy enamorado no idiotizado – le chillo con frustración

- no entiendo, la mas pero no luchas por ellas….- hizo una pausa - ¡Que enredo!

- dímelo a mí – susurro con sarcasmo, los ojos azules del chico recorrieron el cuerpo de la que una vez fue su novia y su damisela

- ya amanecerá…- respondió levantándose y mirando al horizonte y como los colores anaranjado y amarrillo se mezclaban – es hora de partí…. – el asintió antes de dejar una rosa roja, un sobre blanco y una beso en su frente…. y partí de allí era sobras sin vida y ni alama, no tenia cuerpo pues ambos fuere renegados al cielo y no fueron aceptados en el infiernos personas como ellos que vivía entre los mismo humanos y su misma especie tal ves seria tarde arrepentirse pero ambos sabia que nunca se separaría…

_****_

_**Querida Reneesme:**_

_No pensé... conocerte...ni en unos siglos ni en días enteros un amor tan sincero como el tuyo, que pintara nubes en mi cielo, unos gris y sin vida…._

_Cada ves que te hable, iré hacia un mundo diferente uno en donde solo tu y yo existimo seria como nuestro mundo, sin dolor, sin pretextos, donde nos amamos sin el resto, sin mirar atrás, sin saber el daño que le causemos a otros.._

_Lo siento no es verdad, no tendré que despertar de este sueño y aceptar mi vida_

_Tal como es, pudo ser pero jamás ocurrirá, pudo ser real pero no tendré que imaginar el calor de tus labios sobre mi piel, pudo ser pero jamás ocurrió ni ocurrirá._

_Te veré otra ves y si te acompaño, lo intento, pero no, no comprendo el por que te amo al mismo tiempo, yo te quiero olvidar, quiero olvidarte para que tu seas feliz y sonrías siempre y no temer al imaginar que esto nunca paso, no me quiero engañar, y sobre todo no te quiero engañar lo intentare que los días y el tiempo, me tendrá mi soledad que acompañar para olvidar su dulce y suaves labios, tus ojos brillantes y tu Almá llena de alegría ..._

_Lo siento no es verdad, no tendré que despertar y aceptar mi vida tal como es, pudo ser pero jamás, será real para mi y a si no tendré que imaginar_

_El dulce calor de tus labios sobre mi piel, pudo ser pero jamás. por que jama ocurrirá…._

_**te amere hoy siempre….. Alec Volturis**_

Buenos chicas aqui le dejo el epilogio este me gusta mucho mas la carta de Alec es la letra de una cancion que se llama pudo ser pero jama de la lo que Alec escribe en la carta le pertenece a Victor drijas ya que la saque de una de su canciones se llama pudo ser pero jamas...

Bien les queria decir que estas historia creeooooo! que tiene segunda parte aun no lo se pero para poder saberlo tendria que terminar con mis otras novelas pero las clases no me de un tiempo asi que pienso actualizar unas que otras bueno en fin gracias por los comentarios son lo maximos

**LOS PERSONAJES DE LA SAGA DE TWILIGHT LE PERTENECE A YO SOLOS LOS USO PARA MI DIVERSION Y LOCURA **


End file.
